Pokemon Kanto: Team Rocket Version
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: Sequel to Pokemon Ruby: My Version. Brendan Marshall defeated Ted Toss to become Pokemon League Champion. Follow the adventures of the next generation in the third and final story: Pokemon Sinnoh: Legends!
1. Chapter 1: The Path of a Pokemon Trainer

---

Chapter 1: The Path of a Pokemon Trainer

---

Pokemon Trivia!

1. What is the only game in which you will see a Pikachu on Route 1?

2. What are the Pokemon Professor Elm gives new Trainers?

3. Name the three Pokemon that can learn "all the attacks".

---

"Welcome to Kanto." said the Harbor Master in Vermillion City. "Please enjoy your time here!" Alan, May and I stepped off the ship and watched it sail away, its next stop being Olivine City in Johto. We were in another country and for me it meant another shot a becoming Pokemon League Champion. I brought all the Pokemon I caught in Hoenn with me as well. No question it would give me an extra boost in Kanto.

"So, where should we go first?" May asked me as we sat in the Vermillion City Pokemon Center. Our pokemon were being tended to and we were looking at the map of Kanto Alan just bought.

"Professor Oak wanted me to drop by his lab in Pallet Town." I said. "Diglett Cave outside Vermillion City will connect us to Route 2. From there we can walk to Pallet Town."

"That sounds like a plan." Alan remarked. "How about if I wait for you in Viridian City when I'm done? It's a popular place for trainers to meet before heading to the Indigo Plateau."

"That's fine with me." I replied. "One of the badges I have yet to get IS the one in Viridian City. I might be able to make that my 5th badge in Kanto..."

---

Team Rocket Outpost, Saffron City

"Hmph, that's everything." I said as I prepared to leave Saffron City. "I'll say this much—I am SO getting a raise in pay for this."

"Remember, your primary objective: Earn Brendan's trust, recruit him and then bring him to our warehouse in Celadon City." said my superior, Morris. "You may be a rookie but the fact that you were chosen for this assignment should show that our Leader has a lot of confidence in your ability to perform. I don't think I need to say what will happen to you if you mess this up. It's bad enough having the incompetent Jessie and James just being reinstated as active members of our Organization."

"I seriously hope I don't encounter those two idiots." I remarked. "I still can't believe those two weren't fired by now."

"Well, they did confirm the wareabouts of the Boss's Multi Million Dollar investment." Morris replied with a sigh. "That ended up being just enough for them to keep their jobs."

"At least we now know they're not totally useless." I said with a laugh. "Well, I'm off. If everything goes as planned, he should accepted into our fold in a matter of days."

---

May and I walked up the path leading to Professor Oak's Lab in Pallet Town. It had taken us only a few days get here from Vermilion City. I wasn't in any kind of rush and I wanted to make sure Alan had enough time to meet us in Viridian City. I had only seen the front yard so far but I could already see why Professor Oak was known as the Number One Authority on all things Pokemon. Upon entering the facility were shown to the professor's research lab. It was here we found him. Of course, he was none too happy to see Ralph again.

"You made it!" he exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see you're here!" It took me only a moment to realize he was referring to Ralph.

"Yeah...about that..." Ralph started, clearly annoyed. "I am SO not staying here with you."

"You and me both." Narsha remarked. "This guy is starting to creep me out." I took that moment to put them both in their Poke Balls.

"I believe this will be of great interest to you." I said to the professor as I handed him my Pokedex. "I have seen every single Pokemon in Hoenn and Professor Elm updated it so I'll have data for more Pokemon, too." He took it an inserted it into his computer. Data currently stored on it began to appear on the computer screen.

"Hmm...hmm...I see..." The professor replied as he examined the data. "Wow, and there's 135 Pokemon native to Hoenn! To think you've seen every single one of them!"

"And I know there's 151 Pokemon in Kanto, too." I remarked.

"One Hundred Fifty." The professor cut in.

"The data I have on #150 says otherwise." I shot back as Oak saw the data I had on Mewtwo for the first time. He looked at it in shock.

"Why is it I've never heard of this Pokemon before?" he asked as he watched footage of my battle with it in Ever Grande City. "Its genetic makeup is identical to Mew but its size and disposition are vastly different!"

"Like Porygon, it Mewtwo was created by humans." I said. "He's actually quite intelligent and can communicate with us just like Ralph, Narsha and Kimi's Lucario. When I had the opportunity to capture him, I let him go. I don't know what it is but there's something about him that makes me uneasy."

"It might be because of that fact that although Mewtwo is a Pokemon, he has a will of his own." Oak replied. "I heard cases of captured Pokemon that rebel against their trainers and become feral. I don't know if that is the case with Mewtwo but it's obvious it has some sense of purpose right now."

"I wonder about that..." I trailed as I thought back to my last encounter with the Genetic Pokemon.

---

"_How...can ultimate power loose...?" Mewtwo asked weakly, not even bothering to look up. "I am unable to move. If you wish to capture me, I will be unable to resist." I regarded the Genetic Pokemon in utter disbelief. Had it really just given up so easily? Be that as it may, I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to capture such a high caliber Pokemon. Still, something about this moment made me uneasy. Acting on that feeling, I took out a Max Potion and used it on Mewtwo, much to everyone's surprise._

"_What are you doing?!" Ralph asked, horrified. "You had him in the palm of your hands!"_

"_Yeah, I know." I replied. "Call it weird but I just can't bring myself to use a Poke Ball on him right now. Unlike my battle with Groudon, I believe I can get him to join the team without fighting. I know it sounds crazy considering that's what he was created for but after tonight I'm certain of it."_

"_If that was the reason you spared me from capture, I'm afraid to tell you that your belief is falsely placed." said Mewtwo as he floated into the air. "I have better things to do than to allow myself to be tethered to a human."_

"_In that case, you can forget about ever reaching your full potential." I shot back. "You're a lot more powerful than you'll ever know. Like I said before, the one thing the two of us have in common is we don't stop fighting until one is left standing. Obviously, I'm stronger than you. If you wish to find out why, then you will allow me to train you." _

"_Clearly you ignored what I just said." Mewtwo replied before disappearing into the night sky. I could still hear his voice, however. "If you wish to know more of my past, visit the Pokemon Mansion on Cinnabar Island in Kanto."_

---

"I'm sure it's nothing to concern yourself with too deeply." Oak said, snapping me out of my flashback.

"If it were me, I probably would have done the same thing." May added.

"Don't get the wrong idea about this." I said. "After that encounter I can now say there are some things we, as people should not try to understand." And yet, I'd already decided I'd visit the Pokemon Mansion Mewtwo referred to on Cinnabar Island.

"Alright, your Pokedex has now been updated." said Oak as he handed it back to me. "You should be able to record the data for all the Pokemon in Kanto. Good luck trying to catch 'em all!"

"I just like to evolve Pokemon is all." I replied with a laugh. "Why else would I have so many Pokemon? It's fun!"

"Glad to hear it." The professor said as he stood. "Before you go, I have one more thing to give you. I have here three Pokemon. They are--"

"Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle." I finished as I took out two Poke Balls. "You gave me a Charmander and Bulbasaur the last time I was here, remember?" I opened them, revealing my Charizard named Paul and my Venusaur named Sauria.

"Why is your Charizard black?" May asked me.

"A rare genetic trait may result in some Pokemon being born a different color." I replied as I opened another Poke Ball. "I have a Blue Lairon, too." May and Oak could only watch, stunned. "Of course, I'd be more than happy to take Squirtle if you're still offering, professor."

"Oh, yes of course!" he said, snapping out his his chance. I took the Poke Ball and opened it.

"And your name will be Mark." I said with a smile as I opened my other Poke Balls. "Everybody say hello!"

"You don't have Groudon with you, I see." Oak remarked. "You already have six Pokemon with you so if you want to leave here with Mark you'll have to deposit one of your other Pokemon."

"Hmm...this is going to be tough." I remarked, deep in thought. I certainly couldn't put Ralph, Narsha or Pyro in storage and I wanted to use Paul and Sauria in my forthcoming Gym Battle. That left Lloyd as the Pokemon I'd deposit.

"It must be tough when you have so many Pokemon." May remarked. "And you obviously value them all. It's hard deciding which ones to bring with you and which ones to put in storage."

"You have no idea." I remarked with a laugh. "Ah, well I'll just have to deal with it I guess."

"Say Professor, can I have a Pokemon too?" May asked.

"Sure, go ahead." he replied. With that, May picked Charmander.

"Aww, it's just a regular one." she said after opening the Poke Ball. At this, the professor and I laughed out loud.

"That just made my day." The professor said as he wiped away a tear. "Well, I'd say it's time for you to be on your way."

"Well said." I replied and then added "I just got here and I'm already halfway to my goal. Add to that I've got such powerful Pokemon and I'm in pretty good shape." We left the professor's lab and headed north to meet up with Alan. I still could not believe what May said earlier. No doubt Alan would laugh when he found out, too.

"Hey, isn't that a Pidgey?" May suddenly asked, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah, it is." I replied. "They're pretty common around these parts. I already have its final evolved form so if you want to--"

"Thanks!" she exclaimed as she ran over to it. "Charmander, let's go!" The Poke Ball opened, signaling the first battle for May's first Pokemon in Kanto. "Use Ember!" The attack caught the wild pokemon completely by surprise, knocking it to the ground. She threw a Poke Ball and caught it before the Pokemon could react.

"Not bad." I remarked as she pocketed her new Pokemon. "Keep doing that and you might have as many Pokemon as I do."

"That's the plan!" she exclaimed. "In fact, I think I might start competing for badges!"

"Well, you're in luck because I myself have a lot of experience in that area." I replied. "I got 8 badges in Hoenn and have four of the Badges of Kanto."

"What Kanto badges do you have?' May asked.

"The Thunder Badge from Vermillion City, The Volcano Badge from Cinnabar Island, the Cascade Badge from Cerulean City and the Boulder Badge from Pewter City." I replied. "I was about to challenge Erika for the Rainbow Badge when I found out I was moving to Hoenn. I'm thinking I'll challenge her after I secure the Earth Badge in Viridian City. We also need to collect Alan there as well."

"So I see..." she remarked. "Well, we'd better get going, then!"

---

Chapter 1 complete. I know Kimi wasn't mentioned too much in this chapter but that's ok. Timing is important when you split a story. Right now I want to make sure things in Kanto have been set as I want them before kicking it to Johto. For the first few chapters I'll post a trainer profile for the returning characters and some of the new ones, too. Below is the one for my OC.

Trainer: Brendan Marshall

Age: 17

Hometown: Littleroot Town (Hoenn), Originally Celadon City (Kanto)

Hoenn Badges: 8

Kanto Badges: 4

Team Affiliation: Magma

Currently on Team (As of the end of Chapter 1 of Pokemon Kanto: Team Rocket Version):

Pyro (Blaziken), Ralph (Gallade), Narsha (Gardevoir), Mark (Squirtle), Paul (Shiny Charizard) and Sauria (Venusaur)

In Storage: Hoenn

Gorebyss, Regi-Rock, Regi-Ice, Regi-Steel, Regigigas, Groudon, Lloyd (Shiny Lairon), Scraps (Skarmory), Anvil (Metang), Fenrir (Absol), Marina (Gyarados), Nip (Vibrana), Sting (Cacturne), Tortuga (Swampert), Grunty (Crawdaunt), Chance (Sealeo), Flash (Manectric), Boomer (Jolteon), Clara (Vaporeon), Flare (Flareon), Dawn (Espeon), Luna (Umbreon), Two-Tone (Girafarig), Onyx (Onix), Lance (Heracross), Breaker (Pinsir), Janus (Xatu), Lotus (Ludicolo), Felix (Delcatty), Puma (Pikachu), Inky (Shuppet), Blinky (Duskull), Nelly (Swellow), Buck (Rhyhorn), Fleece (Ampharos), Shadow (Sableye), Buzz (Kecleon), Cam (Alakazam), Sway (Wingull), Volt (Electrike), Ash (Torkoal), Rush (Donphan), Fern (Shelgon), Snorunt x2, Bagon x2, Tauros x10, Scyther x2. Eevee x3, Skarmory X13

Total Pokemon: 44 (75 if you do the math with those other Pokemon there's more than one of)

In Storage: Kanto

Scales (Feraligatr), Screech (Aerodactyl), Mist (Dragonair), Phantom (Gengar), Starfish (Starmie), Chase (Arcanine), Ace (Pidgeot), Cleo (Wigglytuff), Boomer (Primeape)

Total Pokemon: 10 (if you include Fleece, now an Ampharos)

Total Combined: 54, 86 if you do the math with Pokemon there's more than one of

Now remember: My OC collected badges in Kanto prior to the start of the story before this one. Info about the Kanto Pokemon was purposely left out for much of that fanfic because the focus was on Hoenn and I wanted to keep it that way. I do believe I also mentioned my OC caught a Shiny Lairon in the Hoenn Safari Zone, too. I don't think you'll have to worry about seeing a lot of Shiny Pokemon here either. A bit of Ashley is taken from Zora Ketchum and Kaylie Ketchum, two characters in My Longest Fanfic Ever, Pokemon World War (shameless plug, I know). If you are unfamiliar with that awesome piece of work I spent 3 years writing then you owe it to yourself to read it.


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter

---

Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter

---

We walked into Viridian City and headed for the Pokemon Center. On the way in we nearly ran into another trainer coming out. I looked and saw that it was Alan. "You guys certainly didn't take long." he remarked. "I only just got here!"

"Well, you know I don't like to waste time needlessly." I replied with a laugh. "Now that I'm here, I'm ready to challenge the Gym Leader."

"You're in luck: He's actually here today." said Alan. "He's known to disappear for weeks at a time but right now he's at the Gym!"

"Any particular reason for that?" I asked. "I did find it strange to see Clair in Ever Grande City."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you right now." Alan replied before adding "When you meet him face to face, you'll know."

"Now I'm really curious." I remarked as I turned to head for the Gym. I thought for a moment and turned to May. "The Viridian Gym Leader is supposed to be the strongest of all the Gym Leaders in Kanto. If you're serious about battling him, I would wait until getting the other Kanto Badges before facing him."

"I was afraid you'd say that." she replied. "What should I do?"

"I never thought I'd hear YOU say that." I said with a laugh. "According to my Pokedex there should be some Nidoran and Mankey on Route 22 west of here. Why don't you head over there and catch them? They'll come in useful for nearby Gym in Pewter City. I don't think I'll be too long but when you're done just wait for me in the Pokemon Center."

"Point taken!" she remarked. "I think I'll train Charmander and Pidgey a bit while I'm at it."

"Sounds like a plan." said Alan. "Now come on Brendan. I'll show you where the Gym is."

---

"Finish it off Sceptile!" I said. "Leaf Blade!" The attack connected, finally bringing down the Gym Leader's last Pokemon. It fell from the sky and landed in front of its trainer, defeated.

"I never would have thought I'd see the day my Bird Pokemon get trounced by a Pokemon they have the type advantage over." the Gym Leader, Faulkner remarked as he recalled his final Pokemon. "I can see now that you're more than worthy of being the Hoenn League Champion! Here, take the Zephyr Badge!"

"You're too kind." I remarked. "I have to admit you were a whole lot tougher than your teacher, Winona. Maybe we'll have the pleasure of battling again."

"I'll look forward to that." Faulkner replied. "And good luck to you." Having secured my third Johto Badge, I was feeling pretty good. I'd already collected the Swarm Badge in Azalea Town and the Plain Badge in Goldenrod City. My next stop would be Ecruteak City.

"You're doing an amazing job!" Eddie exclaimed as we exited the Gym. "At the rate you're going you might be going up against the Johto Elite Four in a matter of weeks!"

"I don't know about all that." I replied. "I knew nothing about being a Pokemon Trainer when started in Hoenn. I credit much of what I know to you and my brother."

"He already has four Kanto Badges, doesn't he?" Eddie asked.

"That's right." I replied. "He was about to challenge the Celadon Gym when we moved to Hoenn. I've no doubt he'll waste no time playing catch up. I wonder if he knows that this year, the Indigo League and the Johto League are going to have a combined competition?"

"That means whoever wins will be crowned champion of both Kanto and Johto!" Eddie exclaimed.

"And I have no doubt that's where my brother will be waiting for me." I replied as I started for the next city. "I owe it to him to make sure I'm at my best when we meet again."

---

I entered the Viridian Gym and walked into the battle arena. Normally, the Gym Leader wouldn't see anyone unless they had the other Seven Kanto Badges. Considering everyone in Kanto saw me battle in the Hoenn League, I wasn't surprised when he made an exception in my case. The inside just past the reception area looked like the Circus Maximus from Rome. I wondered about its purpose. It was well lit but I couldn't see the opposite end of the Gym. "Anyone here?" I called.

"So you're the trainer I've heard so much about." A new voice said. "Brendan Marshall, the son of Normal Marshall, Gym Leader in Petalburg City." It was then that I saw him. Sitting in a chair on the opposite end of the Gym was a large man. I couldn't see his face from where I was but I could just make out the black suit he was wearing. There was some kind of logo on the shirt of his suit but I couldn't make it out.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is not important." he replied. "Trainers looking to enter the Pokemon League can only do so if they can get past me. They can only challenge me if they have collected the other badges in Kanto but since you're something of a celebrity, I decided to make an exception in your case." It was clear to me this man knew a whole lot more than he wanted me to believe. I decided to find out exactly how much by asking a direct question.

"I take it you know about the fact that I caught the Continent Pokemon, Groudon then." I said. "Do tell me something: Do you want to find out how powerful it really is?" He laughed at this.

"I assume then that you have it with you then." he said. "That's good. I don't know about all the Gyms you challenged in Hoenn but in MY Gym, coming unprepared will result in...extremely harsh penalties. Considering you made it to the Hoenn League Finals, something tells me that shouldn't be a problem."

"You're right about that one." I replied. "Now if you're ready to battle, get ready to be defeated! Ralph, go to it!" He nodded and then ran to the middle of the field. Narsha came out of her Poke Ball to watch at this point.

"This one should be able to handle that Pokemon." The Gym Leader said as he threw a Poke Ball. It opened, and out came a Honchkrow, the evolved form of Murkrow. "Dark Pulse." With a wave of its wings, dark energy flew at Ralph. I had to act fast—being part Dark, The Leader's Pokemon was unaffected by Psychic attacks. Being part Flying gave it a resistance to Fighting attacks to boot.

"Use Shock Wave!" I said. The attack barely cut through the Dark matter and struck home. The Leader's Pokemon wasn't done, however.

"Use Aerial Ace." he said. It flew in low, preparing to take our Ralph with a single blow. Then I remembered there was one technique Ralph knew that would work on the Leader's Pokemon.

"Use Disable!" I said. Not a moment too soon, the Honchkrow was stopped in its tracks. The gasp I heard told me the Gym Leader didn't see this coming. "Follow it up with Thunderbolt!" It scored a direct hit, downing the Honchkrow for good.

"Impressive." he said as he recalled his Pokemon. "I can see that you can turn around the worst of any situation you're faced with. Let's see how you handle this one!" This time his choice was a Machamp, a pure fighting Pokemon. It gave off a roar before charging Ralph. We exchanged a look before I issued the next attack.

"Psycho Cut!" I said. With one blow, the Leader's Pokemon was taken down. I found it odd considering the effort and care needed to take down his first Pokemon. "Stay focused, Ralph. It's obvious that last one was meant to make us relaxed and careless."

"You're full of surprises, you know." the Leader said as he recalled the Fighting Pokemon. "It was exactly as you said. I sent out that Pokemon knowing you'd be able to defeat it with ease. Now that you've overcome it, let's see how you handle this one!" He threw another Poke Ball, this time revealing a Medicham. Like Ralph it was a Fighting/Psychic. "Bullet Punch!" The fast moving attack struck before I could react. When it followed up with Hi Jump Kick I knew this Pokemon would really test Ralph in the area of speed.

"Teleport now!" I said. Ralph just managed to evade an Ice Punch attack. "Now follow it up with Aerial Ace!" The attack connected, causing the Medicham to fly high into the air. I suddenly remembered the last time Ralph sent a Pokemon into the air.

"Now use Hyper Beam!" The Gym Leader suddenly said.

"Focus Blast!" I said at the same time. The attacks clashed, triggering an explosion When the smoke cleared, only Ralph was left standing. Just as I expected. "That makes three. I admit this is the first time I've had such a good battle since leaving Hoenn."

"I'm so happy to hear that." he replied as he recalled his defeated Pokemon. Of course, he didn't sound very happy. "I've only got one more Pokemon remaining. If you can get past it then you will have earned the Earth Badge." That's when he sent out a Rhyperior. I'd only read about it but Rhyperior was supposed to be the newly discovered evolution of Rhydon. I decided to just close out my match with Ralph. "Use Horn Drill!" he said. If it connected it would take out Ralph with a single blow. This also prevented Ralph from hitting it with Leaf Blade.

"Use Swords' Dance!" I said. Ralph jumped back and then powered up his Attack Strength. "Follow it up with Calm Mind." This time, his Special Attack and Defense were boosted.

"Now, Rhyperior—Fissure!" The Leader suddenly said. The large Pokemon struck the ground, causing it to split in two. I only had enough time for one more attack and I hoped it would be all that I needed.

"Use Grass Knot!"

Ralph threw a lasso at the Leader's Pokemon, snaring it around the neck. With a sharp pull, he sent it flying in his direction. I couldn't see the Leader's face but I had no doubt he didn't expect a move like this. "Finish it with Leaf Blade!" Ralph struck home with the first blow and knocked the large Pokemon back with a second. It was hit so hard, it couldn't get back up.

"I call that one falling with style." Ralph remarked with a smile.

"Outstanding!" The Gym Leader said as he stood and clapped. "You have more than exceeded my expectations. As promised, I now present you with the Earth Badge." a box rose from a compartment in the floor and opened, revealing the badge. I took it and added it to my collection. I now had only three more to collect.

"I have just one question for you before I go." I said. "Just who are you?" I don't know if the whole mystery man thing he was doing was some kind of ploy meant to scare unsuspecting trainers but since I just beat him I thought it only right I know his identity.

"Had you actually used Groudon in our battle you might have been privileged to find that out." he replied sharply. "You have your badge now. That should be enough for you." With that, he rose again and left through a door at the back of the room.

"Hey!" Ralph exclaimed.

"Just let it go, Ralph." I said. "He's right. We already got we came for. I'm mad he blew me off like that but I'm not going to let it get to me." We left the Gym and went to the Pokemon Center. I found Alan coming out of the dining area with a pair of cheeseburgers.

"So, how did it go?" he asked as he picked up one of his burgers.

"How do you think?" I asked as I showed him the Earth Badge. He dropped his food instantly.

"Holy smokes!" he exclaimed. "You actually BEAT HIM?!"

"Yeah, I beat 'HIM'" I replied. "That's about all I know about him. There was something odd about that guy. I don't know what it was but everything about him made me suspicious."

"If you only knew." Alan said with a laugh. "Ok, I'll tell you: That was the leader of Team Rocket you just beat."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Keep it down!" Alan said in a hushed voice. "Obviously, only high ranking members of Team Rocket, Team Magma and Team Aqua know that. Why else did you think he knew your Dad was the Gym Leader in Petalburg City?"

"That explains why he was looking forward to seeing me." I remarked. "I assume he owed Maxie a favor, then?"

"That's right," Alan replied before adding. "And that man hates having unsettled debts in ANY form."

"I guess I can count on battling him again, then." I said with a smile. "Maybe next time I'll know what his name is..."

"His name?" Alan asked as he started to eat one of his burgers. "Sorry, even I don't know that. I never met him face to face."

"Hey guys!" May said as she came into the Pokemon Center. "I'm back!"

"We can see that." I replied.

"I caught a whole bunch of Pokemon, too." she said as she dumped several Poke Balls on the table. I enjoyed the look of amazement on hers and Alan's face. "I would've caught more but I ran out of Poke Balls."

"After you get those put in storage we can hit the road." I said as I showed her the Earth Badge. "We're done here for now."

"For now?" Alan asked after she left.

"We'll have to pass this way again on the way to the Pokemon League." I replied. "After I get some sleep we'll head for Pewter City."

"Just like old times." Alan said with a laugh. "That's what I love about hanging out with you."

"You're not bad to have around either." I replied. "Knowing what's going on with Team Rocket has its usefulness."

"Help!" we heard the Pokemon Center's Nurse suddenly exclaimed. "It's Team Rocket! They're stealing Pokemon!"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed as I jumped to my feet. "Not when I'm around!" I ran into the treatment area with Alan and May close behind. I walked in just in time to see two Rockets and a Meowth stuff several Pokemon in large bags.

"Unless you guys want some serious trouble, I suggest you clear out of here!" May exclaimed.

"Did I hear someone say trouble?" the Female Rocket said.

"In that case, make it double." The Male Rocket said.

"To protect the World From Devastation!"

"To Unite all People without our Nation!"

"To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the Speed of Light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

At this point, I started clapping sarcastically. "That was great but now I'm gonna send YOU three blasting off at the speed of light!" I said before sending out Paul and Pyro.

"Arbok, dispose of them!" said Jessie ans she threw a Poke Ball.

"Eliminate them Wheezing!" Jame said as he threw a Poke Ball. When the Meowth jumped in the middle of them, Ralph jumped in to challenge it.

"Pyro, Blaze Kick!" I said. "Paul, use Fire Blast! Ralph, Psycho Cut!" The three attacked at the same time, causing an explosion that sent the opposition and their trainers flying—minus the stolen Pokemon, of course.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they said as they disappeared into the sky.

"That takes care of them." said May. "I didn't even get to do anything."

"You can take them on the next time then." I offered as I recalled my Pokemon. "I'm going to get some sleep."

---

I stumbled out of Viridian Forest with a sigh of relief. My trip through the forest was sped up after I was chased by a swarm of angry Beedrill. Happy to be free out of the woods, I set my sights on Viridian City. I had only taken a few steps past the guard station leading to Viridian Forest when I saw something falling from the sky...and heading right for me. I hit the deck right before it crashed into side of the building behind me. I turned and saw that it was none other than Jessie, James and their Pokemon partner Meowth. I knew all about them though we'd never met in person. They were the worst field agents in Team Rocket, after all.

"And to think I thought I was going to be hit by a meteor." I remarked. "Just a pair of Team Rocket rejects."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" James said as he and Jessie jumped in front of me.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I'm Just telling the truth." I replied with a laugh. "I can tell you two just go the crap kicked out of you."

"Would we be standing here right now if we had the crap kicked out of us?" James asked. "For this insult, we'll make you suffer!" That's when they sent out Arbok and Wheezing against me.

"Two against one is hardly fair." I remarked as I sent out my Ivysaur.

We're Team Rocket, remember?" Jessie replied. "We don't have to play fair!"

"Hey!" a new voice said. I turned to see three trainers running up the path toward us.

"Why don't you spread the fun around?" the one who spoke before said.

"YOU again?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Of course." he replied as he sent out a Black Charizard. "Ready for another beating?" I thought for a moment and looked again. This trainer was the one I was looking for! I'd seen him on TV but now that I was seeing him in person, he looked a whole lot more powerful.

"Arbok, Toxic!" said Jessie. It spat a spray of acid at the Fire Pokemon but it flew up high at the last moment.

"Wheezing, Sludge Bomb!" said James.

"Use Blast Burn!" the trainer said. With a blast of fire, it took out both Pokemon and their trainers, sending them airborne.

"We're blasting off again!" Jessie and James said together before they disappeared from sight.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. "I just caught those two trying to hold up the Pokemon Center in Viridian City and it looked like you were in trouble back there."

"I sure was." I replied with a smile. I'm glad you came when you did. I'm Ashley Zora by the way."

"I'm Brendan Marshall." he replied as we shook hands. "Nice to meet you, too."

---

End Chapter 2. Yes, I'm sure I said there would be cameos. Obviously I, the author know Giovanni is the Rocket Leader and Viridian Gym Leader. I'm keeping it under wraps for plot and a host of other stuff. To explain Kimi, she went from Goldenrod to Azalea Town to Violet City. Jessie and James obviously don't know Ashley is a Team Rocket member since she's working under cover so...yeah. Chapter three and some more trivia coming soon!

Pokemon Trivia Answers:

1. Pokemon Yellow.

2. Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile

3. Mew, Smeargle and Ditto

Oh, and here's Kimi's Profile:

Trainer: Kimi Marshall

Age: 19

Hoenn Badges: 8

Hometown: Littleroot Town (Hoenn), Originally Celadon City (Kanto)

Team Affiliation: Aqua

Currently on Team (as of the end of Chapter 2 of this Fanfic):

Sceptile, Lucario, Quilava, Salamence, Wartortle, Tyranitar

In Storage:

Wobuffet, Kyogre, Huntail, Luxray, Milotic, Claydol, Magnezone, Mightyena, Regi-Rock, Regi-Ice, Regi-Steel, Crawdaunt, Masqurain, Beautifly, Golem, Shiftry, Manectric, Machamp


	3. Chapter 3: Gotta Catch 'Em All

---

Chapter 3: You Gotta Catch 'Em All

---

Pokemon Trivia!

1. What are the Pokemon you can get every time you defeat the Elite Four and Gary in Pokemon Stadium 1?

2. True or False: Ash has seen The Legendary Birds and Lugia outside The Power of One (Also known as Pokemon The Movie 2000).

3. What is the name of the Pokemon Power on the Original Charizard Pokemon Card?

---

"This is May Birch and Alan Maxwell." I introduced. "They're from Hoenn. I'm originally from Celadon City but I moved to Hoenn a bit over a year ago. After loosing to my own sister in the final battle I decided to come back to Kanto and finish what I started."

"You must be really powerful, then!" Ashley exclaimed in surprise. "I've never seen a Charizard looking like that before."

"Aside from its color it's like any other Charizard out there." I replied. "If you're going to Viridian City, I certainly won't keep you."

"I was actually heading to Pewter City." she said.

"So are we!" May exclaimed.

"Is it ok if I travel with you?" Ashley asked me. "I certainly don't want to impose but as the saying goes, there's strength in numbers."

"It's fine by me." I replied. "I heard before leaving town that it's mating season for many of the Bug Pokemon that live in the forest. Alan and I have some strong Fire Pokemon between us so we should be fine."

"Sounds great!" Ashley replied. "Lead the way!"

"But didn't you just come from in there?" May asked.

"I tried to get through there but I got lost." she replied. "I came back out to find some help."

"Well, Viridian Forest is pretty big." I remarked. "It's twice the size of Petalburg Woods in Hoenn though Kimi tells me Ilex Forest is Johto is twice the size of Viridian Forest. I went though here once before so hopefully not too much about it has changed."

"There's only one way to find out." Alan said as he headed for the Guard Station. The rest of us followed him inside. Here, we saw warning signs about the poisonous Weedle, Kakuna and Beedrill. I was glad I remembered to buy some extra Antidotes and Repel so we should be fine. It would take us three days to get through Viridian Forest, after all.

---

"This isn't so bad." May said as we began our hike through Viridian Forest. "I really like this place."

"Let's see you maintain that enthusiasm." I remarked. "This place is crawling with Bug Pokemon. Lots and Lots of Bug Pokemon."

"I hope I get to see some." she replied. "I already have a Beautifly and a Dustox back at home. Do you not like Bug Pokemon or something?" That hit a nerve and I didn't like it.

"No and with good reason." I finally said. "When I was a little girl my parents took me to the Safari Zone. I got separated from them and I was attacked by a wild Pinsir. I was so scared I thought I was going to get eaten alive. That's when my best friend showed up and drove it away. We've been together since then."

"Your best friend?" Brendan asked.

"My Pokemon, of course." I replied as I opened a Poke Ball. A moment later, my Ivysaur named Linus appeared. "We've been together for a long, long time."

"Isn't that an Ever Stone around its neck?" asked May.

"Is that what it is?" I asked. "Linus was wearing it when we first met. I thought that meant it was extra special like Brendan's Charizard. That and the fact that Linus has never been able to evolve into a Venusaur."

"That special stone prevents evolution in Pokemon." May remarked. "That would explain why Linus has yet to evolve after all the time you've been together."

"You think?" I asked with a look of amazement. "Wow, you sure do seem to know a lot about evolution, May."

"That's because her father is the Number 1 Authority on Pokemon Evolution." Brendan cut in. "I thought her last name would've told you she's the child of one Professor Birch of Littleroot Town."

"Look alive, guys." Alan suddenly said. "We've got some company." We all stopped and looked at the trees around us. I couldn't see anything. Then I heard it. It was the all too familiar hum of Beedrill in flight. And there were a lot of them.

"I'm guessing there's at least 30 of them." Alan remarked.

"That sounds vaguely familiar." May replied as she shot Brendan a look.

"Way ahead of you." He said with a laugh as he grabbed two of his Poke Balls. "Narsha, Ralph, it's time for another mass catching spree!" They opened, revealing two green Pokemon I'd never seen before. I assume they were native to Hoenn. At this point the swarm of Beedrill were in full view. If Brendan was planning to do something, now would be the best time to do it.

"What's he about to do?" I asked Alan.

"I think he's about to catch 'em all." he replied with a look of amazement.

"When will you guys quit being impressed by every little thing I do?" Brendan said, having heard what Alan just said."Then again, it's hard not to be, huh?"

---

"Ralph and Narsha, use Thunderbolt!" I said. The two blasted the swarm of wild Beedrill, shocking them senseless. When they finished, the entire swarm began to fall from the sky. I grabbed two handfuls of Net Balls from my backpack and threw them into the air. I grabbed two more handfuls and threw them up, too. In the next moment, the area was littered with three dozen stabilized Net Balls. At that moment, I got a phone call from Bill.

"I heard about you from Lanette." he said. "Brendan, right? If it's alright with you, I'll transfer the 36 Beedrill you just caught to storage. If you still have that Pokemon Box she gave you and a Laptop computer, you can get instant access to them."

"I'm impressed your system didn't crash because of this." I replied with a laugh.

"After what you did in Hoenn I had to update the system to prevent that from happening." he said. "I have no doubt Lanette is going to quite amused when I tell her you just broke your own record." I then hung up the phone in time to see all the Poke Balls vanish.

"In Hoenn I caught 30 Skarmory in one go." I explained to Alan and Ashley. "When I did that, it crashed the Pokemon Storage Network. Because of that, the worldwide databases have been upgraded and updated. Now that I've done it twice I think I'll do it again in Johto and Shinnoh." We continued on out way through the forest. Upon coming to a clearing I caught a wild Caterpie. By nightfall I wasted no time evolving it into a Metapod and then a Butterfree.

"This looks like a good place to set up camp for the night." Alan said when we found an abandoned cabin. It looked like it had been struck by lightning but the door was unlocked. Inside we found running water and some beds. Ashley and May wasted no time breaking in the shower we chanced upon in the middle of the forest. While Alan got dinner ready I checked around the cabin and the surrounding area just to be sure it really was abandoned.

On my way back, I spotted two figures lurking around one of the windows. It was also the window where I knew the shower was. I was about to run over when I realized I didn't want whoever was in there or the two people to know I was around. "Ralph and Narsha, get rid of those two people." I said as I opened their Poke Balls. They ran over and sent the two soaring across the night sky with a pair of Psychic blasts.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" I heard them say as they faded away.

"Figures." I remarked with a hint of annoyance. I decided that was one encounter I would NOT be sharing with whoever they were spying on. I went inside in time to see Ashley come out of the bathroom wearing a towel.

"Did you notice anything unusual outside?" she asked. "I thought I heard Team Rocket just now."

"Nope." I replied casually. "I think we're the only ones in the area." We sat down to dinner soon after, including a nice meal for all of our Pokemon. We found out the other Pokemon Ashley had with her were Beedrill, Koffing, Ekans, Pidgeotto and Pinsir.

"Breaker's not the same one I almost got eaten by." Ashley said before any of us could ask. "I caught him in this forest along with Bumble."

"I see you, too like to give nicknames to Pokemon." I remarked with a laugh. "I find that giving nicknames to Pokemon helps to form a personal relationship with them."

"Me too." she replied. "I one day hope to be able to visit other places like you guys are and see all kinds of Pokemon."

"It all comes down to what drives you." said May. "For people like Professor Oak and my Dad, it's so knowledge about Pokemon will be better known. For Brendan and his sister Kimi, it's to meet other trainers and so forth and so on."

"For me, it's a little of everything." Alan remarked. "I have mostly Fire and Ground type Pokemon. It's mostly because I like them the most but I'm looking to find a bit more variety."

"And that's not a bad idea." I said. "The more, the merrier!" After dinner we went to sleep. Not totally convinced we'd be safe spending the night in the cabin we had some of our Pokemon guard the perimeter of the cabin. If any unwelcome guests showed up, they were to chase them away. If they needed backup, I gave Ralph the Poke Ball ball containing Regigigas and Narsha the one containing Groudon. Not that I expected them to be needed, of course. May and Ashley slept in one room while Alan and I slept in the room across from it.

"There's something familiar about that girl." Alan said to me the next morning. "I think I might have met her somewhere before."

"Really?" I asked. "Who?"

"Ashley but I just can't remember where and when." he replied.

"If she knew who you were she'd have probably said something by now." I pointed out.

"You're probably right." he said with a laugh. "I think I'll just ask her and get it out of the way."

"That's a good idea." I replied. He opened the door and walked across the hall. Just as he was about to knock on the door, it flew open and hit him in the face.

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed as he held his nose. I ran over and saw blood coming out of it. "I think it's broken!" I looked up to see Ashley staring at him in surprise.

---

_A few moments before that..._

"There's something familiar about that guy." I said to May the next morning. "I think I might have met him somewhere before."

"Really?" she asked. "Who?"

"Alan but I just can't remember where and when." I replied.

"If he knew who you were he'd have probably said something by now." May remarked.

"Maybe you're right." I said. "I think I'll just ask him and get it over with." I went over to the door and shoved it open. It hit something on the other side with a loud bang.

"Oh, shit!" I heard someone scream. I looked in surprise to see Alan holding his nose on the other side of the door. Brendan came from the other room to see what had happened. "I think it's broken!"

"I'd be surprised if it isn't after hearing the impact." Brendan remarked as he grabbed a towel and pressed it against Alan's face.

"I am SO sorry Alan." I said. "I didn't know anyone was there."

"Just be more careful next time." Brendan suggested as May powered up his Laptop computer.

---

"I don't have any Pokemon that can heal him." I said before May could ask.

"I'll just get the Chansey I left with my Dad then." she said with a smile. When it came, it was able to heal Alan with Softboiled. The job done, she sent it back to Professor Birch's Lab.

"I didn't know you had a Chansey." Alan said in amazement.

"There's still quite a lot about me you don't know." she replied with a smile. "It's morning so I think we should get going."

"Agreed." I said as I grabbed my things. "We've still got a day's worth of hiking to go before we're in Pewter City. I don't know about the rest of you but I want to be out of this Forest before nightfall. Let's go Ralph and Narsha."

"Right behind you." Ralph said as he came out of the back room with the rest of my things. We continued on our way through the forest. After making a bit of progress, something small and yellow suddenly darted in front of us.

"A Pikachu!" May exclaimed in surprise.

"Help!" it said before running back into the brush. A moment later we saw a Mankey and Male Nidoran chase after it.

"Hey, wait!" May exclaimed before chasing after it.

"This can't end well." Ashley mused as the rest of us followed.

"I've got no love for that Pokemon." I remarked as we caught up to May.

"Really?" Alan asked in surprise. "It's really popular with children."

"It's also a pathetically weak Pokemon." I replied.

"Something's wrong with it." Ashley said as the Pikachu tried to fight off both Pokemon at the same time. "Why isn't it using its electric attacks?"

"I don't know but it needs some help." May said as she turned to us.

"Natural Selection." Narsha remarked.

"My thoughts exactly." I said with a smile. "It's obvious those Pokemon are doing this forest a favor in disposing of that Pikachu."

"That's not what Dad said when you saved him from a pack of Poochyena." May shot back. "'Natural Selection' would've said to 'leave him to the wolves' and yet you saved him. Why was that?"

"Your father is a renowned Pokemon Researcher." I replied. "The world couldn't afford to loose him and I know you couldn't afford to loose him, either. I've no doubt you'd never talk to me again if you knew I could've helped him and didn't."

"It's the same with me and this Pikachu." May said as she grabbed a Poke Ball. "Maybe it's my father's blood in me but I can't just sit back and do nothing!" She then sent out her Swampert. "Use Water Gun!" The blast of water made both Pokemon crash into a nearby tree. Almost involuntarily, I threw a Poke Ball, catching the Male Nidoran. I was surprised to see another Poke Ball capture the Mankey.

"I couldn't resist." said Alan. "I figure my Machamp could use someone to spar with."

"You'll be ok now." May said to the Pikachu she just rescued. "Those Pokemon won't bother you anymore." It regarded us a moment before disappearing back into the woods.

---

"If we're done, I'd like to get moving." I said, getting everyone's attention. "I don't want to spend another night in this forest!"

"I wonder where that Pikachu went." said May as we continued on our way. "It was lucky we were around but next time..."

"Well, at least it wasn't a total waste." Alan remarked as he pocketed the Mankey he just caught.

"I guess you could say that." I replied distastefully. "Let's just hurry up and get out of--"

"AAAAHHHHH!" We all heard someone exclaim. "SOMEBODY HELP!" We ran in the direction the scream came from. We came upon a training being attacked by a flock of Spearow and Fearow. The Pokemon were known to flock together in the wild and they were more known to attack anyone that entered their territory.

"_**The Tiny Bird Pokemon, Spearow."**_ I heard Brendan's Pokedex say. _**"It Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne. It busily flits around here and there. Even if it is frail, it can be a tough foe that uses MIRROR MOVE."**_

"Did it just say MIRROR MOVE?!" I exclaimed. It was a special attack some Bird Pokemon knew. It would allow them to mimic the last attack used by an enemy Pokemon. Care would be needed in dealing with them.

"_**The Beak Pokemon, Fearow." **_May's Pokedex said. _**"Its huge and magnificent wings can keep it aloft in the sky. It can remain flying a whole day without landing. With its huge and magnificent wings, it can keep aloft without ever having to land for rest. Fearow is also the evolved form of Spearow."**_

"I'll take care of the Fearow." said Brendan as he readied three Poke Balls. "May and Alan, I'll leave the Spearow to you. Ashley, try to get that trainer to safety when I give you the signal."

"Got it!" I said. Brendan sent out his Charizard, Venusaur and Blaziken to deal with them. He then climbed on the back of his Charizard, who flew into the air. Amazingly, the Fearow followed suit. I looked up in time to see him point at the trainer that was attacked.

"Charizard, Aerial Ace!" said Brendan as I reached the trainer. I wanted to watch but I needed to make sure the trainer was ok.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He wore blue jeans, a blue sweater and a red cap with the Pokemon League insignia on it. He looked very surprised to see me.

"Where's Pikachu?" he asked me. It was then that I remembered the Pikachu we encountered earlier. I didn't know if it was the same one but I was afraid of what his reaction would be if I told him about it.

"I..I don't know." I said. "Can you tell me your name? You were just attacked by Spearow and Fearow!"

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." he replied. "Me and Pikachu were trying to help another Pikachu that just evolved from a Pichu. When it evolved it lost its ability to use electric attacks. We must've been separated when those Pokemon attacked and my Pikachu went after it."

"It was by itself when we saw just now." I remarked. Then I realized what I just said. Ash stared at me expectantly. "It was being chased by a Nidoran and Mankey. It couldn't use electric attacks and it asked us for help. My friends helped it out before it disappeared into the forest."

"It's still out there?!" Ash exclaimed in surprise.

"I guess so." I replied.

"I've gotta find it!" he said before running off.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled after him.

"Was that Ash Ketchum I just heard?!" May exclaimed as she came over.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Brendan battled him in the Hoenn League." she explained. "He's also a good friend of Professor Oak's. I wonder what he's doing here?"

"It sounded like he knew the Pikachu we saw earlier." I replied.

"That's the last of them." said Brendan and he and Alan joined us. "Hey, where did Ash go?"

"You knew who that was?" I asked in surprise.

"I recognize his voice anywhere." he replied. "Let's go."

---

We went through the woods in the direction Ash went. It didn't take us long to realize we we going in the same direction as the Cabin we spent the night in. That was where we found Ash opposite Jessie and James—who apparently caught Ash's Pikachu. "You're not going to get away with this!"Ash exclaimed. "Give back my Pikachu!"

"You might want to do what he says." I said as me, Ashley, Alan and May made our presence known to them. "Or this time, I'll send you straight to the Moon!"

"You really love showing up when you're not wanted." Jessie remarked. "Perhaps it is you who should stand down."

"It's not my fault you two are so bad at being bad." I replied as Ralph and Paul entered a fighting stance. "We already outnumber you five to two and now you're about to get owned."

"Who says they're alone?" a new voice said. I looked up in time to see a man standing on the roof of the house. He wore a suit with the Rocket logo on the shirt and pants of it. His demeanor told me he was one who was used to kicking ass and taking names. Nothing like Jessie and James, who were the exact opposite. "I can see now that Jessie and James weren't kidding when they said they had an encounter with a high-caliber trainer. When such a trainer would dare interfere with our operations, I am the one called in to deal with them. Of course, should that trainer show an interest in our organization..."

"Sorry, but I'm a member of Team Magma." I replied as I displayed the Magma Emblem. "A high ranking member, to be exact."

"My father is the leader of Team Magma." said Alan. "Team Rocket and Team Magma are allies. I guarantee you Maxie and Giovanni will not be happy when they find out you attacked their children."

"Is that so?" The Rocket commando said. "That's funny—I was just given orders by Giovanni himself to 'put down any Magma or Aqua agents I encounter'. This is in retaliation of the thwarted job on the Pokemon Center in Viridian City and our Azalea Town operation by members of Team Aqua." I knew he was referring to Kimi and Eddie at that.

"When Maxie and Archie hear of this they'll come here and punish you Rockets!" said Alan. "I promise you that much. Who are you, anyway?!"

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine." he replied.

"Brendan Marshall." I said. "Before I beat you within an inch of your life, I want to know something—are the Viridian Gym Leader and your Boss really the same person?!"

"I'm Arson Wedge, also known as The Punisher." he said. "You and your sister...Kimi, wasn't it? By the Team Rocket has finished dispensing its punishment, you will be but a distant memory." As if on cue, a legion of Rockets swarmed the area. We were surrounded!

"This can't be good..." Ashley trailed.

"The only thing Team Rocket hates more than failure is traitors!" Arson declared. "As far as Giovanni is concerned, he has no daughter!" He looked at him in shock and then I looked at Ashley, who was looking at the four of us in surprise. Did he just say what I thought he did?

"Ashley..." I trailed. "ASHLEY!" Suddenly, the sky turned pitch black. I looked up to see a glowing purple sphere descend into the forest. I knew of only one Pokemon that gave off such a light.

"It's...!" Alan exclaimed.

"Mewtwo!" I said as he stood in front of us. His eyes flashed as he gave off psychic energy. In the next instant, Ash had both Pikachu under his control.

"Oh, a bonus." Arson said as he regarded Mewtwo. "The Boss will be pleased to know his weapon has returned to him."

"Get out of here!" Mewtwo said to us. "Leave this place and don't look back!"

"You better make sure you tell us what's going on." I said as the others retreated back into the forest. "I want answers. Let's go, guys!" Ralph, Narsha and Paul covered the rear as we retreated.

"If you guys are looking to head for Pewter City, follow me!" Ash said before suddenly turning sharply.

---

"Did you hear that?" I asked Eddie.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"Just now...I thought I just heard my brother." I replied. "He sounded like he was in some kind of trouble."

"Heh. Sounds like our Kanto Team caught up to your brother., Kimi." The Rocket in front of us said. "Things are going a whole lot better than expected.

"You guys are making a big mistake." said Eddie as he sent out his Dusclops and Hitmonlee. "If it's a fight you want..."

"Don't kid yourself." the man replied as he stood, allowing us to see his face for the first time. "Though, I have to admit you've got a lot of guts to just challenge the Leader of Team Rocket."

"Before I wipe that arrogant smile off your face, tell me how it is you know my brother." I said as I sent out Sceptile and Lucario.

"We battled in Viridian City." he replied curtly. "When I learned his sister was stirring up trouble for us in Johto, I just had to come over and meet you. You may be the Hoenn League Champion but now you face a trainer unlike any other you've face before. Our Mahogany Town Base will be your Tomb when I'm through with you."At that moment, the doors were blown up. We looked back in time to see a red-haired man walk in, flanked by a pair of Dragonites.

"Hey, why don't you spread the fun around?" he asked the Rocket Boss.

"So you weren't stupid enough to come here alone." the Rocket Boss remarked. "I'm impressed. To what do I owe a visit from the Leader of Kanto's Elite Four?"

"I was just in the neighborhood." he replied with a smile before turning to me and Eddie. "I'll take care of our friend here. I already shut down the generator so the Lake of Rage should be back to normal pretty soon. You two should get out of here."

"You better be right behind us, Lance." I said before following Eddie out of the room. Our Pokemon covered our exit until we were back outside. Once we got there, we were met by the man who pulled us into this mess—Pryce, the town's Gym Leader. With him were several Rockets.

"I'm impressed you made it out alive." he remarked. "Pity. And I was supposed to be promoted to Chief of Johto Operations for this. Well, if you're here then I suppose it's not too late, huh?"

"I don't think so." I said. "I challenge you to a battle. If I win, I get the Glacier Badge and you have to let us go."

"And if I win?" he asked.

"If you win...you get me." I replied.

---

End Chapter 3. I know that took awhile but as you can see, the wait was WELL worth it. Mind you, this is only the third Chapter and I've still got a LONG way to go before I get to the end. I already mentioned there would be cameos and so forth and so on. How Giovanni got from Viridian City to Mahogany Town so fast will be explained next chapter.

I will explain Pryce, however. In the Manga, Pryce is a member of Team Rocket. That's where the idea with him came from. Adding Lance was just bonus. This Fanfic is just going to get better and better so keep it tuned right here!


	4. Chapter 4: A Mountain of Trouble

--

Chapter 4: A Mountain of Trouble

--

Pokemon Ruby: My Version Trivia!

According to the storyline, how do most Pokemon make babies?

A. Same as the game

B. Same is most animals

C. Doesn't Say

Brendan and Kimi's father is the Petalburg Gym Leader. What does their mother do?

When did Brendan decide to join Team Magma?

A/N: The answers to the above can be found in the fanfic some of you have come to know and love—Pokemon Ruby: My Version. For those who are members of the PokeNebula Network, a certain someone is going to be making an appearance this chapter. Read on to find out who.

--

We emerged from Viridian Forest relieved. We were exhausted but we were more relieved to have narrowly escaped from the trap Team Rocket set for us. "That was TOO close." May huffed as we stopped to catch our breath. "I thought we were done for."

"We were lucky Mewtwo showed up like that." I remarked. "It looks like we'll have to be more careful the next time we encounter Jessie and James, huh Ash?" We looked at each other and simply laughed.

"As you just found out, the real Rockets are the ones to fear." he remarked. "It's been awhile since I ever had to deal with them."

"Honestly though—I probably could've taken Arson myself." said Alan. "I wasn't looking forward to taking on some of the Rockets' Tactical Response Units though."

"Tactical Response?!" I exclaimed. "Are they like the Strike Team Maxie brought to Mt Pyre?"

"Eh...something like that." Alan remarked before adding "I'm pretty sure Ash and Ashley have no idea what we're talking about." That's when I remembered Ashley and Ash didn't know Alan and I were high-ranking members of Team Magma. Considering what we just found out about Ashley I wondered if now was a good time to tell her.

"Hey, let's go to the Pokemon Center in Pewter City." May said suddenly. "It looks like one of Ash's Pikachu needs medical attention."

"She's right." Ash said after giving the one that spoke before another look. "I think he's suffering from poison."

"It looks pretty serious." May remarked. "I don't think our stuff will be strong enough at this point. Let's get going!" We followed the road into Pewter City. Upon entering the Pokemon Center, May and Ash brought all our Pokemon to be treated. Alan was hungry so he decided to get something from the cafeteria. That left me and Ashley alone in the Pokemon Center's Lounge Area.

--

When Alan left to get some food I couldn't help but wonder if we'd purposely been set up to talk in private. More so considering what everyone just heard in Viridian Forest. I wanted to call my father for an explanation right then and there but dared not for a number of reasons. The first was because I truly believed Wedge was speaking the truth. Father is known to kill Rockets who rubbed him the wrong way. I was curious as to WHY I was being disowned by him. As far as I knew only he and a handful of Rockets—Wedge included—knew about my assignment. I hadn't even been given the chance to enlighten Brendan about Team Rocket and now, I probably never would.

"How are you feeling?" Brendan suddenly asked. When I looked in surprise I could tell he knew what I was just thinking about. "You don't even need to say anything right now. I just want you to listen. I figure it wouldn't be fair for you to share what's probably classified information with me so I thought I'd tell you a secret of my own: I'm a member of Team Magma." I looked at him in stunned silence. Father never told me this when I was briefed about the mission. "I'm a Commander and Alan is the son of Team Magma's Leader Maxie. He tells me the two of you know each other." That's when I remembered.

"He and I met at a Team Summit with Team Galactic and Team Aqua ten years ago." I said. "We felt so proud standing with our fathers back then. He hasn't changed a bit since then. The first thing he asked me when we were introduced was where I found the brownie I was eating." Brendan laughed out loud at this.

"That's a good ice breaker for what I've got to say next." he said. "You know about my sister Kimi, right?" I nodded. "Not only is she the Hoenn League Champion but she's a Member of Team Aqua. In fact, we clashed several times since at the time Team Aqua and Team Magma were rivals. They banded together after Maxie and Archie awoke Groudon and Kyogre. I take it you already know what became of them, of course."

"Do Ash and May know?" I asked.

"Ash knows I caught Groudon but that's about it." he replied. "May knows everything and yes, Alan and I trust her with information about Team Magma. Now that I've told you my little secret, I'm all ears." I could only look at him in amazement. There was no question he was going to trust me with this information despite what he just heard. Still...I was fearful of his reaction when I told him the full story.

"My father is the leader of Team Rocket." I started. "As you can probably guess, our meeting outside Viridian City was more than just coincidence: You are my primary objective."

"I take the fact that I'm still alive that you weren't sent to kill me." he said with a laugh. "The fact that you haven't come anywhere near my Pokemon tells me you're not interested in taking them either—not that you'd be able to do that of course. If it's for insider information on Team Magma, you'd have better luck asking Alan." I couldn't help but laugh. The intelligence I had on Brendan told me that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"No, it's not that." I finally said. "I just need to take you to the Rocket Warehouse in Celadon City. I understand that's where you're originally from, yes?"

"Me and Kimi, yeah." he replied. "There's not much I DON'T know about what goes on in there."

"Even the location of the Warehouse?" I asked in surprise.

"That's why my sister and I were forced to leave Kanto." he said before lowering his voice to a whisper. "The last time I was there Paul set the place on fire. After that happened Erika and Lt. Surge bought us plane tickets out of the country and the rest, as they say is history." I looked at him in stunned silence. THIS was the guy who wiped out the Research Team's Rocket Ball Project?!

"No wonder Father was looking forward to battling you in Viridian City." I said before adding. "That stunt of yours cost him a lot of money and resources he didn't feel like replacing. You know that guy you saw in Viridian Forest, right?" He nodded. "He was in charge of that project. Now that he knows you're back in Kanto he'll stop at nothing until he gets his revenge."

--

"The next time we meet I'll be ready." I said. "Trust me on that one. Anyone who comes at me looking for a fight will get it and then some." At this point Alan, Ash, May and Brock came in.

"Look who we ran into just now." May remarked. "It's the Pewter City Gym Leader!" When he saw me, his reaction told me he remembered our last encounter in Hoenn. Lucky for him I already had the Boulder Badge.

"So I take it you're going to challenge him for a League Badge then huh May?" I asked with a look of amusement.

"Yeah, I was just getting to that." she replied before turning to him. "Brock, I challenge you to Pokemon Battle for the Boulder Badge! As a League-Sanctioned Gym Leader you MUST say Yes!"

"The rules also state the time and place are at the choosing of the Gym Leader." Brock replied as a smile formed on his face. "I choose Mt. Moon tomorrow at Midnight."

"Mt Moon?" Ash repeated. "Why there?"

"Why Midnight?" Ashley asked at the same time.

"You'll know when you arrive." Brock said with a mysterious smile. "In the meantime, Ash and I are going to hang out for awhile. We kinda go way back." With that, the pair walked out of the room. A moment later Ash came back in.

"I forgot to thank you for helping me find Pikachu." Ash said to May. "I want you to have this." With that he handed her a Poke Ball. "It's the Pikachu you helped me find. It took a bit of time but my own Pikachu helped it regain the use of its electric attacks. Of course, it won't do you much good against Brock's Rock Pokemon but I'm sure you'll be fine." With that, he turned and left again.

"Why won't Pikachu be any good against Brock's Pokemon?" May asked me.

"Like Roxanne, almost all of Brock's Pokemon are also Ground as well as Rock so Electric Attacks don't effect them." I explained. "Your Swampert should be able to handle anything Brock uses, though."

"Thanks for the heads-up." she replied with smile. "Now I'm confident I can win."

"Anytime." I said as I rose to leave. "I'm going to the Museum for a bit. After that I'm going to head for Mt. Moon to train. If you need me I'll be at the Pokemon Center located in Mt. Moon."

"Mind if I come too?" asked May. "Brock mentioned there was a new exhibit at the Museum worth checking out."

"Sure, I guess." I said as I turned to go. We walked through the city and quickly found the museum. The big sign outside said information about several newly discovered fossil Pokemon had just arrived and it was the talk of the town. Considering I myself had an Areodactyl, I decided to investigate.

"Hey, you!" someone suddenly said. I turned in time to see a pair of trainers run up to us.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen two trainers dressed like us, have you?" One of them asked. "We were supposed to meet in here together but they haven't shown up."

"Sorry but no." I replied. "Maybe I'll call the other members of our group in case they see them."

"You would?" the trainer asked. "Thanks alot! I'm Areoburn, by the way. This is my buddy Prodigy."

"Nice to meet you." I said. "I'm Brendan and this is May."

"Now that we've done introductions, would you mind having a quick Tag Battle with us?" Prodigy suddenly asked.

"Sure, we've got time." May replied as she reached for a Poke Ball.

"Let's make it quick, though—we've gotta meet up with the rest of our group." Areoburn said as he readied a Poke Ball.

"Let's go, Paul!" I said as I sent out my Poke Ball.

"Pikachu, go!" May said as she sent out the Pokemon she just received from Ash.

"Let's do it Torterra!" Areoburn said as he sent out his Pokemon.

"Go to it Lucario!" said Prodigy as his Pokemon took to the field.

"Talk about a mis-match." I remarked with a smile. "Eh, well I'll—I mean WE'LL--improvise."

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" said Prodigy in a bid to make the first move.

"Fly up Paul!" I said. He took to the sky just before the attack connected.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" said May. It rammed itself into the Torterra but it didn't seem to feel its attack. I'd heard Torterra was sometimes referred to as a walking forest but this was something else.

"Use Stone Edge NOW!" said Areoburn. I looked in surprise as the jagged rocks on the back of his Pokemon launched into the air and struck Paul HARD. Somehow he managed to stay in the air. At least he would be safe from a Ground-based attack.

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave!" said May. The burst attack didn't cause any damage but it inflicted Lucario with Paralysis. This was just the opening I needed.

"Flamethrower now!" I said. The breath attack struck Torterra, catching it and its trainer off guard.

"What the?!" Areoburn exclaimed in surprise. It was obvious he expected me to target his partner's Pokemon.

"Thunderbolt now!" said May. The attack struck Lucario, furthering its paralysis. After doing that it jumped on Paul's back.

"Do something Areo!" Prodigy exclaimed. "Lucario can't defend itself!"

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" Areoburn said in response. A pair of huge vines rose from the ground and headed for Paul and Pikachu. If they connected it would probably take out one or both of our Pokemon with one blow.

"Pikachu, repel them with Thundershock!" said May. From its position, it could easily deflect the attack. "Do while Pikachu has it distracted!" May said to me.

"Of course." I replied before turning to Areoburn. "I see you and I have seen the same type of Move Tutor. Behold my Charizard's Ultimate Attack: BLAST BURN!" Paul launched a ball of fire that exploded upon making contact with Prodigy's Lucario. The resulting explosion broke all the windows on the street and took out Torterra as well. The job done, Paul landed nearby so May's Pikachu could get off.

"Damn, you two are good!" Areoburn exclaimed after they recalled their Pokemon. "We've both seen our share of battles but you two are probably the best competition we've ever seen!"

"Glad to hear." I remarked as May and I recalled our Pokemon. "You weren't too bad yourself. And I thought only my sister would be able to match up against me."

"Same for me and my buddy Saad." Areoburn replied. "Maybe after we find each other we can get together and have another battle."

"I'll look forward to that." I said as we shook hands. "The more the better."

"Let me give you my card as well." Areo said as he took something out of his pocket. "Do you have a Poke Navi by chance?"

"Both us and the rest of our group, actually." I replied as I took the card.

"Then this card will give you access to the PokeNebula Network." Prodigy replied as he gave May a card. "It's an online system where Pokemon Trainers can share their exploits, swap ideas and so forth."

"My buddy and I both run it." Areoburn said. "He handles the league-related information and I take care of everything else! Now that I think of it, I think I do remember him saying something about seeing the new Hoenn League Champion in Eckruteak City before I lost him..."

"Isn't that in Johto?" May asked me.

"Yes it is." I replied before adding "You can get a ferry to Olivine City from Vermillion City or take the Bullet Train from Saffron City to Goldenrod City."

"Which one's closest?" Prodigy asked.

"I'd say Saffron City though if he's still in Eckruteak City..." I started.

"Vermillion City it is, then!" Areoburn said before the two of them ran off.

"I hope we see them again." I remarked.

"I hope they find their friends." May said at the same time. We both laughed before going into the museum. Inside, we found exhibits for many Prehistoric Pokemon. On the second floor we found an exhibit for the Minerals excavated from Mt. Moon.

"According to this, Moon Stones can be used to evolve some Pokemon." I said as I read the list. "Hmm...Jigglypuff, Clefairy, Skitty, Nidorino and Nidorina. With the power of the Moon Stone, these Pokemon can evolve. Of course, I already knew that seeing as I have a Wigglytuff."

"And I have a Delcatty myself." said May. "Oh, and of course my father's a renowned researcher."

"That's got to be a pain in the ass for you." I remarked. "Living in your Dad's shadow I mean. I'd know, of course."

"After awhile you get used to it I guess." she replied as we went back downstairs. "I couldn't travel all over the place like you've been doing since I was helping my father with his research. It's how I learned so much about Pokemon. My Dad likes to study Pokemon in their natural habitats so...yeah."

"What made him let you come to with me to Kanto?" I asked. "Was it because my sister and I captured the Hoenn Super Legends or..."

"Shh." she said suddenly. "You know how my dad and Professor Oak would feel if the world found out you caught the Continent Pokemon!" I looked at her as if she just told me she I'd won a contest and wasn't supposed to tell anyone. In that moment, I realized I knew a lot about her despite only knowing her for about a year. Still, I couldn't believe she said what she just said.

"Hey, everyone!" I said when we were in the main hall. "Look at this!" I opened the Poke Ball containing Groudon. As soon as it appeared, the room temperature sharply rose.

"Now that is one HUGE Pokemon!" one of the Museum researchers remarked. "If I'd known we would be having the Continent Pokemon exhibit today, I'd have prepared a little something just for the occasion."

"That's not a model." May said before the Poke Ball containing Pikachu opened on its own.

"Now that is one BIG Pokemon!" It exclaimed.

"Second only to Wailord." said Ralph as he came out of his Poke Ball. "I see you, too can communicate with humans. What's your name?"

"Ash named me Presea." the Pikachu replied. "I was taught by Meowth of Team Rocket."

"You're KIDDING?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Nope, not really." Presea replied. "I was supposed to be help J&J capture Ash's Pikachu but since I couldn't use Electric attacks I was kicked off the team."

"Just what IS their obsession with Ash's Pikachu?" asked May. "Ash told me they've been following him everywhere for the last few years."

"Wouldn't you and the world like to know the answer to that one?" Presea remarked. "Well, of course I know why they want it so bad."

"And why is that?" asked Ralph.

"It's classified information." she replied. "I can't tell even you."

"Either that or you don't know yourself." Ralph remarked.

"Of course I know!" she exclaimed. "That information just happens to be off-limits to non-Rocket personnel!"

"But you're not with Team Rocket anymore." I pointed out. "That and I just happen to be a high-ranking member of Team Magma."

"No dice." Presea replied. "I promised Meowth I wouldn't tell a soul."

"I'm sure I can make you tell." Ralph said as he entered a fighting stance.

"You wouldn't...!" Presea trailed.

"Yes he will." I replied as Ralph lunged forward. Presea jumped over him and launched a Thundershock attack. Ralph ducked before the attack could hit him. Instead, it hit Groudon! The look it shot at Presea told us all what we already knew.

"You might want to run." I said. Groudon thew its head back and roared, breaking all the windows in the Museum.

"Ah, AH!" Presea screamed before breaking into a run. Seeing its quarry on the run, Groudon gave chase.

"Come on!" I exclaimed as we followed. Presea ran through the front door and down the step of the museum. Groudon simply made its own exit, breaking through the side of the building. I dropped a wad of cash on the front desk before running outside. We watched as the two rain for Mt. Moon. I tried to recall Groudon but we were too far apart for the return mechanism to work.

"Can Presea outrun Groudon?" May asked me.

"Probably not." I replied. "Groudon is the Pokemon version of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, after all."

--

"Whew...that took some effort..." Eddie huffed as we walked into Blackthorn City. After I picked up the Glacier Badge Team Rocket caught up to us. We ran into the Ice Path, where they lost us. Now, I was looking to get the Rising Badge from the Gym Leader, Clair.

"Well, it's not everyday hotshot trainers like you two would challenge Team Rocket." Lance said as he landed nearby astride a Dragonite.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked as we walked over to him.

"I had to secure this Pokemon." he said as he handed me a Poke Ball. "It's the Red Gyarados you saw in the Lake of Rage. I thought it might be best if it was given to someone who would take good care of it. That, and I've already got a Gyarados myself so..."

"And I've already got the King of the Sea." I replied as I pocketed it. "Yeah, I know Lance. So, what can you tell me about Clair?"

"We've known each other for many years." he said. "When we started out as Pokemon trainers we became rivals of sorts. When I left to join the Elite Four she stayed to become Gym Leader when her grandfather stepped down. Due to her rigorous training, she expects 100 from her opponents. From what I hear she's been facing one disappointment after another."

"I met her at the Hoenn League Competition." I said. "She told me that if I visited Johto I had to come and battle her. I just hope the long journey is worth it. After this I have to go to the other side of the country for two more Badges."

"My lips are sealed." Lance said with a laugh. "I've got some things to take care of before I head for the Indigo Plateau. In case I don't see you before then, good luck." And with that, he was gone. Eddie and I walked over to the Gym and went inside.

"It took you long enough." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up in time to see Clair standing in the room. "When Lance told me you were on your way I canceled all my appointments so I could have you all to myself. I want this to be a fight to remember."

"To be honest, I like to compare powerful opponents to my brother." I said. "So far, I haven't had many worthwhile battles since I became Hoenn League Champion. I hope you don't disappoint me."

"Don't you worry about that." Clair said as she walked over to the door. "The Gym is far too small for trainers of our caliber. I have a place prepared in the Dragon's Den behind the Gym. Follow me." We followed her around the back of the Gym and found a cave. Apparently it was a famous and well-liked training area for Dragon Trainers. We climbed down some stairs and came into a large cavern. The way it was set up told me I would be able to go all out against Clair.

"I'll just stand over here." Eddie said once Clair and I got into position.

"Are you ready?" I asked before sending out Kyogre. Despite being indoors it began to rain.

"Prepare!" Clair exclaimed as she sent out Kingdra. The two Pokemon stared each other down before Kyogre charged forward, the pattern on its body glowing.

--

"Looks like we got here early." I said as May and I dismounted Paul. Ahead of us we could see the two Pokemon approaching. "I'm not entirely sure if this plan of mine will work but if it doesn't, I'll summon Rayquaza to stop Groudon."

"Fair enough." May replied as I recalled Paul and brought out Mark and Sauria, my Venusaur. "Sauria, Frenzy Plant." It dug its roots deep underground. We watched as they burrowed toward the approaching Pokemon. Suddenly, they shot up and ensnared both Pokemon. "Mark, Water Gun." It didn't do much to Presea but Groudon didn't like it very much. It tried to break free but Sauria held fast, which exceeded my expectations. "Sauria, Protect." This would protect my Grass Pokemon for what was about to happen next.

"Now, Presea!" May exclaimed. "Use Thundershock!" Alone it wouldn't have done anything. Using Sauria's wet vines as a conductor it shocked Groudon into submission. The job done, I recalled Groudon and Sauria to their Poke Balls.

"Let that be a lesson to you." I said with a smile. "Mess with Groudon and you might get burned!"

"The phrase 'OWNED' came to mind earlier." Ralph remarked. "It's the only thing I think of to describe what we just saw."

"In any case, we're in Mt. Moon." I said as the sun slid from view. "Time to get some training in. I would suggest you get some training in too May. You've got a Gym match in a few hours."

"I guess you're right." she replied. "If I want to get into the Pokemon League I'm going to hone my skills! Say, would you--"

"No." I said before she could finish.

"But I--"

"No."

"I--"

"NO!"

"Fine." she said before walking away.

"Don't get the wrong idea." I said. "If what happened earlier is any indication, you're just not strong enough for me to have as a sparring partner." She stopped moving and turned to me. The look she was giving me told me I really shouldn't have said what I just said.

"I was gonna ask you if you would like to take me on a date but forget it!" she exclaimed. I could only stare at her, dumbfounded. Kimi would laugh at me if she was here. For that, I was glad she wasn't. "I know you take your training seriously but you don't have to jump to conclusions like that! Unlike you and my Dad, I don't think of Pokemon 24/7/365! Why else did you think I wanted to come with you?!"

"That's easy." I replied with a smile. I then opened all my Poke Balls. "You guys go train in that cavern over there. I'll catch up to you in two hours."

"Even us?" Narsha asked in surprise, referring to herself and Ralph.

"Yes, now get out of here." I replied as May sent her Pokemon off. This left the two of us alone. "Are you ready? If you don't want to do this you don't have to."

"I insist." she said as she took off her scarf. "We're going all the way."

--

"N-No way..." Clair trailed as her last Pokemon lay defeated in front of her. "This must be some mistake..."

"You're damned right it is." I replied as I recalled Sceptile. "A mistake in you thinking you could beat me. I could tell when you brought me here you expected me to get careless and make some rookie mistakes. Such a thing is impossible when you're the Hoenn League Champion."

"I refuse to accept this loss." Clair admonished. "You didn't win."

"You Fail." Eddie remarked. "You're full of it."

"Why don't you take the Dragon User Challenge?" Clair suggested. "Bring me the Dragon Fang located somewhere in this Cavern. Do that and I will recognize you as a powerful trainer."

"I'm gonna have to see what Rayquaza has to say about this." I replied. In the next instant, Rayquaza appeared from the shadows. Its size took up a good portion of the platform we were standing on.

"Isn't that the fabled Dragon Fang around your neck?" Rayquaza asked Clair. She was simply too shocked to reply.

"I believe it is." I said as I yanked it off the necklace it was attached to.

"EPIC FAIL!" Eddie exclaimed with a laugh.

"Alright, alright, fine!" Clair caved. "I had no idea you were acquainted with one of the most powerful Dragon Pokemon in the world. You've more than proven yourself to me now." And with that she gave me the Rising Badge.

"With this, I'm one step closer to the League and another Championship Battle with my brother." I said as I pocked it. "Only two more Badges to go."

"Wait." Clair said as she handed me an envelope. "The next time you see Lance, give him this."

"You know there's no guarantee I'll run into him anytime soon." I said as I pocketed it. "he said he was heading for the Indigo Plateau soon."

"Somehow I know you'll be able to get it to him." she replied with a smile. The two of us then shook hands before Eddie and I left the Dragon's Den. Rayquaza met us again outside.

"So, how are things going on my brother's end?" I asked.

"He's in Mt. Moon right now doing some...training." Rayquaza replied. "That's all I can say."

"Very well, then." I said as I set my sights on the quickest way out of Blackthorn City. "Now where should we go next...?" Suddenly, Lucario came out of his Poke Ball. It perked up its ears as it strained to hear a distant sound.

"Hmm...? What is that noise?" it asked.

"I hear it too." Rayquaza remarked. "It's coming from a city to the west."

"I don't hear anything." said Eddie.

"It must be at a frequency only Pokemon can hear." I remarked. "Wait a minute...could that be...?"

"There you are!" Tio said as he landed nearby. "I've been looking all over Johto for you guys."

"What's going on?" Rayquaza asked.

"It's the Legendary Beasts of Johto." he explained. "For some reason, they're rampaging all over the Region! Mew is dealing with Raikou, Tia Entei and this trainer named Eusine we befriended is dealing with Suicune."

"Which is closest to us?" I asked.

"That would be Suicune in Ecruteak City." he replied as he transformed. "Get on. I'll take you there."

"What could be the cause of this?" asked Eddie.

"I don't know but I suspect it's that odd signal." Lucario replied.

"I shall investigate the signal." Rayquaza said as it rose into the air. "Quelling the Beasts of Johto is a far more important task right now. Now, go!"

--

"So...what did you think?" I asked May. "I still can't believe that was your first time."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in surprise. "You mean I wasn't your first?"

"I didn't say that." I replied. "It's just not everyday I meet someone who loves the Red Sox as much as I do."

"Well, what can I say?" she asked. "I just think it's time to go with a team that isn't full of themselves all the time."

"I just don't like the Yankees." I said. "Everyone loved how the Red Sox owned them in 2004. That, and they haven't won the World Series since 2000. Wait a minute...how long have we been sitting here?"

"About two hours." she replied. "Why?" A split second later she realized why I asked that question. We jumped up and ran down the path our Pokemon went. We found them all sleeping inside a cavern.

"I should've known." I remarked before throwing water on my Pokemon. "Wake up!"

"It's dinner time?!" Ralph asked excitedly.

"No, not really." I replied. "Have you all been SLEEPING all this time?"

"Of course not." Narsha replied as they all got up. "Mark and Rufus evolved." Sauria and Paul moved out of the way so I could see. Sure enough, Mark was now a Wartortle and Rufus was a Nidorino. I couldn't help but smile.

"And...?" I asked. "What else?"

"And we caught Clefairy and Paras." Ralph replied as he handed me a pair of Poke Balls. "It wasn't easy, either. We all got hit with Paras' Spore. The Poke Ball stabilized right before we all fell asleep."

"This is incredible!" May exclaimed. "You trained your Pokemon to catch OTHER Pokemon?!"

"It took some time but yeah." I replied. "Ralph and Narsha are my stand-ins when I'm busy. They being Pokemon themselves helps alot."

"My father would go nuts if he knew that!" she said.

"I know." I replied before checking the time. "And now it's time for your match with Brock. Let's go find him, yes?" We walked outside and followed the winding path through MT. Moon. Soon, we reached the Pokemon Center. Here we met up with Alan and Ashley. Of course, we wasted no time having our Pokemon treated.

"I figured if we waited here you'd come by sooner or later." Alan remarked. "If you're looking for Brock, he went further into the Mountain."

"Thanks for the heads-up." May said as she gathered her things. "Well, I'm off to get the Boulder Badge!"

"We'll meet you on the road to Cerulean City." I said. "Ashley, Alan and I have something to take care of but we should get there at around the same time."

"We do?" Alan asked in surprise.

"Yes we do." Ashley replied before Alan could say anything more.

"Hmm...sounds like a Team Magma thing." May remarked. "Please tell me I won't have to run for my life this time."

"No, it's nothing like that." I replied. "We've just got some hunting to do."

"Oh, I see." she said with a smile. "Just try not to have too much fun." And with that, she was gone. Of course, I lied to her. As usual, Alan had no idea what I had planned for the three of us.

"So, did you two play catchup while May and I were gone?" I asked.

Yes and then some." Alan replied with a smile.

"Good to know." I said. "While May and I were at the Museum in Pewter City I learned Fossils for Prehistoric Pokemon had been discovered here. On top of that, Team Rocket members have been sighted in the area. Do you know what that means?"

"Way ahead of you." said Ashley. "I do recall there being a Search and Recovery Team dispatched to MT. Moon to find Fossils, Moon Stones and Clefairy."

"Why would Team Rocket be interested in Fossils?" Alan asked as we stepped outside.

"Oh, that's right." I said with a laugh. "I never told you about the Areodactyl I have. I also have the Claw Fossil I found in Hoenn. There is a lab on Cinnabar Island where you can get Pokemon Fossils revived into living Pokemon. They extracted the DNA from Old Amber and used it to revive the Areodactyl I now have. I'm hoping to get the Fossil I have with me revived as well as any other Pokemon Fossils I find."

"When you put it that way, let's get moving!" Alan exclaimed as he readied a Poke Ball. "Time to catch some Pokemon!"

--

End Chapter 4.

Alright, I'm stopping here. I could obviously keep going but I think I made this chapter long enough. The next chapter will be like a result chapter for all the things I covered in this one. The answers to the Quiz in Chapter 3 are below.

Ch. 3 Trivia Answers:

One of the the Kanto Starters, Eevee, Omanyte, Kabuto, Hitmonchan or Hitmonlee.

True. He saw Moltres at the start of the Indigo League. He also saw a wild Zapdos in Johto. He saw two Articuno—a wild one in Johto and a second wild one under the control of a Frontier Brain in Kanto.

Energy Burn. What it does is it allows one to attach Energy Cards of any type to Charizard.

Below is the Dossier for Kimi:

Trainer: Kimi Marshall

Age: 19

Hoenn Badges: 8

Johto Badges: 6

Hometown: Littleroot Town (Hoenn), Originally Celadon City (Kanto)

Team Affiliation: Aqua

Currently on Team (as of the end of Chapter 4 of Pokemon Kanto: Team Rocket Version):

Sceptile, Lucario, Kyogre, Salamence, Quilava and Tyranitar

In Storage:

Red Gyarados, Huntail, Wobbuffet, Luxray, Milotic, Claydol, Magnezone, Mightyena, Regi-Rock, Regi-Ice, Regi-Steel, Crawdaunt, Masqurain, Beautifly, Golem, Shiftry, Manectric, Machamp, Wartortle

Total Pokemon: 25

Mind you, much of the story so far has been focused on Brendan in Kanto. In this chapter she secured two badges. For obvious reasons, the next two and a half chapters will be more focused on Kimi because of the Radio Tower and Johto Trio. Don't worry—Giovanni will be making an appearance as well.


	5. Chapter 5: The Aurabolt Cometh

--

Chapter 5: The Aurabolt Cometh

--

A/N: If the Chapter title is ANY indication, something amazing happens in this chapter. You'll find out what that is RIGHT NOW.

--

When we arrived we found Eusine just getting finished off by Suicune. It seemed to have been too much for him. "Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" I said as I threw a Poke Ball. Upon exiting the ball Sceptile struck home, knocking Suicune back.

"It...it's more powerful than I imagined..." Eusine said before passing out.

"I'll take care of Eusine." said Morty, the Eckruteak Gym Leader. "Please stop Suicune before anyone else gets hurt."

"Consider it done." I replied as I returned my full attention to the task at hand.

"Its energy levels are all over the place." Lucario reported. "Reasoning with it is definitely out."

"I was afraid you'd say that." I replied as Sceptile and Suicune began to circle each other. "Sceptile, let's open with Leaf Storm!" It swung its tail, letting loose a barrage of leaves. I was surprised to see Suicune blast through the attack with Water Pulse. It then followed up with a Hyper Beam, which Sceptile barely managed to dodge.

"That's one powerful Pokemon!" Eddie exclaimed as he took out one of his Poke Balls. "I'll give you some backup!" That's when he sent out an Electrode. "I caught one while we were in Mahogany Town." When I saw it knew exactly what he was planning.

"Alright, we'll draw Suicune." I said. "Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" it moved in for quick strikes but Suicune managed to evade. So far I had yet to land a single blow on it. When I saw it preparing to use Blizzard I had Sceptile Dig underground. It then emerged and attacked with Slam, scoring a critical hit on the legendary pokemon. "Now, Eddie!" I exclaimed.

"Got it." Eddie said before turning to his Pokemon. "Use Thunder now!" Sceptile managed to evade right before the attack struck home. The look of surprise told us the Aurora Pokemon never saw it coming.

"Frenzy Plant Sceptile!" I said as it stood in a daze. The converging attacks held Suicune fast. "Go Ultra Ball!" The Aurora Pokemon disappeared inside the ball, which stabilized after a few moments. I now had one of the Legendary Beasts of Johto!

"That's one down." I sad as I picked up the ball. "And two more to go."

"Tio, which of the remaining Pokemon is closer?" Eddie asked.

"That would be Raikou in Olivine City." Tio replied as it reverted to its original form. "Let's go help Mew!" We climbed on and flew away, hoping against all hope we wouldn't be too late. We arrived in time to see Mew and Jasmine get finished off by Raikou.

"It's...simply too strong..." Jasmine managed to say. The Thunder Pokemon let off a roar, daring us to attack it. Like its Pokedex entry described we heard thunder as well.

"I accept your challenge." I said before sending out Tyranitar, which summoned a Sandstorm. Raikou tried a thunderbolt but it harmlessly bounced off Tyranitar's thick hide.

"Its electric attacks are useless against Tyranitar!" Eddie exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"Stone Edge, my friend." I said. The blow struck Raikou and sent it flying into the side of the lighthouse. It quickly regained its footing and charged. "Now finish it off with Focus Punch!" This time, Raikou didn't get up. Like Suicune I caught it with an Ultra Ball. That just left one more.

"Tia's in Ilex Forest with Entei!" Tio reported. "My sister and I are linked and she's have trouble holding it off!"

"Don't worry." I said as we were en route. "We'll rescue her." As we flew over the forest we could see the battle below. Not waiting for it to reach its conclusion I jumped off Tio and landed nearby. When I saw the nearby lake I knew I could use my most powerful Legendary Pokemon. "Kyogre, Hydro Pump!" I said as I threw a Poke Ball. The blast literally tore Entei off Tia, who Tio swooped down to pull out of danger. Entei turned to face its new opponent, oblivious to its previous quarry.

"Smart move finding water." Lucario remarked. "This should be quick." That's when Entei suddenly fired a Solar Beam, scoring a critical hit. Kyogre responded with Water Spout.

"Still think that way?" I asked. "Somehow I'm not surprised Entei has a means of covering its weakness to Water Pokemon. Still, there's nothing to worry about. Use Surf, Kyogre!" Entei tried to counter with another Solar Beam but Kyogre charged through the attack and scored another critical hit, downing the Volcano Pokemon. I threw one more Ultra Ball, securing the last of the Legendary Beasts.

"That's the last of them." Eddie said with a smile. "Now let's go find out what's going on in Goldenrod City!" We flew astride Salamence to Goldenrod to find it was indeed swarmed with Rockets. If we tried to get in by land we'd probably be fighting our way through. Still, this was nothing compared to what awaited us at the Radio Tower.

"Wait...is that?!" Lucario exclaimed.

"I don't believe it!" said Eddie is shock.

"Well believe it." I said in my usual calm manner. "There's no mistaking those multicolored feathers."

--

"_We're bringing you a live broadcast from Goldenrod City."_ The TV reporter said. _"Words are useless to describe the sight before you. As you can see, Ho-Oh and Rayquaza are locked in battle high above the city. It's believed the recent hostile takeover by Team Rocket has a part to play in this but as of yet we are unable to digress what role they have in this epic battle."_

"I wonder who'll win?" Alan asked as we sat in the Saffron City Pokemon Center. "I'm pulling for Ho-Oh!"

"How can you say that?" May asked with a look of annoyance. "Rayquaza was the one who subdued Kyogre and Groudon!"

"Actually, that was me and Kimi." I cut in with a smile. "Speaking of Kimi..." The camera pulled away from the two Pokemon to show a Salamence flying towards them. It didn't zoom in far but it did zoom in far enough for me to recognize Kimi as one of the people on it.

"_Wait...what's this?!"_ The reporter said. _"It's Kimi Marshall, the Hoenn League Champion!"_

"Right on cue." I said with a laugh. We watched as Kimi dismounted her Pokemon and ran over to the two Pokemon. After what looked like a brief conversation, Rayquaza pulled away. This left Kimi alone with the Rainbow Pokemon. She sent out Lucario, Tyranitar and Typhlosion before the broadcast was lost.

"AWW!" we heard almost everyone in the Pokemon Center say at the same time.

"Shouldn't we be on our way to Goldenrod City to give her some backup?" Alan asked me.

"You heard the reporter—she's the Hoenn League Champion." I replied dismissively. "My sister and I were rivals when we were in Hoenn. In our final battle, she was crowned Champion. No, I'm not worried in the least. That, and according to the reporters Team Rocket's involved somehow. I wonder if that has something to do with the increased Rocket presence here in Saffron City."

"It looks like Operation Snatch Steal is well underway." Ashley remarked. "No doubt my father's commanding things in Johto. I wonder who he left Kanto to..."

"Spill it." I said. "What's this Operation Snatch Steal?"

"As you can see, Team Rocket has taken over both Kanto and Johto's capital cities." Ashley began. "In Johto Team Rocket developed a radio frequency that would allow them to control Pokemon. The immediate result was it triggered evolution in Magikarp in the Lake of Rage."

"I heard about that." May remarked. "Didn't Kimi say something about catching a Red Gyarados?"

"Yeah, she did." Alan replied. "So we know Team Rocket's looking to use the Radio Tower to control all the Pokemon in Johto. The fact that we just saw Ho-Oh on TV means even Legendary Pokemon can be influenced by it. What about Kanto?"

"Originally, Mewtwo was supposed to defeat the Elite Four." Ashley began. "Unfortunately, it went rogue and escaped to Hoenn. Obviously, you know what became of it after that. The second phase involved Silph Co. There are several Rocket agents working undercover inside their corporate headquarters right now. They're there to release Porygon, Porygon-2 and Porygon-Z into the Pokemon Storage Network. Once they've broken in they will steal every registered Pokemon in Kanto."

"We've got to stop them." said May. "Not just because they need to be stopped either."

"Agreed." I replied. "I know Porygon-2 evolves using an item called the Dubious Disc. According to Professor Birch and Professor Oak, it hasn't been fully tested yet. If they use it while Porygon-2 is in Cyberspace, it could crash worldwide communications."

"To think your father would orchestrate such a monstrous campaign of chaos and destruction..." Alan remarked. "Taking things too far isn't even the word for this and neither is evil."

--

"You haven't even heard the half of it." I said quietly.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this." Brendan remarked.

"Originally, I was supposed to run the Kanto Operations." I replied. I didn't have to look to feel the the three pairs of eyes staring at me. "Being completely honest, I felt proud when my father told me I would be in charge of operations on this end. Before, he would only give me assignments I could easily handle. This would've been a big one for me. With Mewtwo's escape I was the one who wanted to go after him but he refused, saying I was a vital asset to the organization. Then when he saw the Hoenn League Championship Battle, I was reassigned...to recruit you."

"There's still something I don't know." Brendan said. "After we found out who you really were, you said you couldn't possibly go back to Team Rocket. You also told me your mission was to bring me to Celadon City. A short time ago you said there was only one other person who could be running the Kanto Campaign if it wasn't you or your father. Who is it and where do I fit in all of this?"

"Originally, we were planning to harness the powers of the Legendary Birds of Kanto and Lugia, also called the Beast of the Sea." I replied. "Successful testing in Johto showed us we could use the Rocket Signal to control Ho-Oh and the Legendary Beasts. In Kanto, however the Legendary Birds would have to be subdued by force. I was supposed to bring you in and under my supervision you would capture them all and bring them to Saffron City for the final part of our plan. We would use the combined might of Lugia and Ho-Oh to draw out the Pokemon of Time and Space and--"

"I think I've heard enough." May suddenly said as she stood and left the room.

"Hey, wait!" Alan said before following her.

"I don't blame her reacting that way." I said to Brendan. "In all honesty, I didn't care about the people and Pokemon that would be hurt by what we...by what I was doing. All I cared about was having my father's approval. You have no idea what it's like trying to live up to your father's expectations. He used to say while my brother was born lucky, I was lucky to be born. Now that he and I are on opposing sides, I..."

"Just want to do the right thing." Brendan said. "Trust me when I can say I can more than relate with you on that. It was why I joined Team Magma, actually. I knew that in order to face my sister, it would be in my best interests to meet her on equal footing. Sure, my parents were in the dark until after Kyogre and Groudon almost destroyed Hoenn but the two of us never let go of our ideals. Despite all that, this doesn't change the fact that like it or not you're going to have to confront your father."

"I know." I replied. "That's a given. I have some questions only he can answer. I don't care how many Rockets I have to fight through to get to him either. I'll do whatever it takes."

--

"Whoa, whoa." I said. "Who said you were doing this alone? My sister's fighting Team Rocket in Johto right now. No doubt it's time I got in on this 'family tradition' of ours on this end. Together, you and I can beat Team Rocket!" That's when Ashley fell into my arms and started crying uncontrollably. All I could do was hold her as she let everything out. No doubt she'd been through a lot. Until today she'd had to deal with her problems alone. Not anymore. Now she would have people to count on. When I saw Alan and May in the doorway I quietly waved them in.

"This is the first time I can actually say I have real friends I can trust." Ashley finally said. "It's also the first time I really let myself cry since my mother died."

"I'm sorry." May said quietly. "I heard everything and never thought about what it must have been like for you growing up. I can't even imagine."

"You don't need to apologize." said Alan. "You're human just like the rest of us."

"Including Giovanni." I said. "I don't care what his inferiority complex is. Regardless of who awaits us in Silph Co., we WILL confront Giovanni. When we do, we're going to make him pay for all the pain and aggravation he put us through."

"So, what's the plan?" Ralph asked as he and Narsha came out of their Poke Balls.

"No doubt we're going to need some power to take on the Rockets here." said Alan. "I can't believe I'm saying this but this might be too much for Groudon and the Regi Pokemon combined."

"I agree." I replied with a smile. "That's why we're going after the Legendary Birds of Kanto."

--

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" I said as I battled with Ho-Oh. The attack stuck home and at long last, the Rainbow Pokemon began to fall. No question it was much more difficult to defeat than Kyogre had been. I threw a Master Ball, claiming it for my own.

"Finally, it's over." Lucario said before collapsing.

"Take a well-earned rest." I said as I recalled Lucario to his Poke Ball. "It's over now."

"No, it's merely beginning." a new voice said. Eddie and I turned to see several dozen Rockets suddenly on the roof. The one who just spoke wore a suit with a small R on the right side of the shirt but his most distinguishing feature was his dark, red hair and piercing black eyes. "By besting Ho-Oh you have proven yourself to be a worthy opponent for me. My name is Alexander, son of the head of Team Rocket. Hoenn League Champion or not, the only way you're leaving this building is in a Rocket uniform...or a body bag."

"Yeah, yeah, that's the same thing Giovanni said the last time we crossed paths." I replied with a hint of annoyance as I readied my first Poke Ball.

"You're not seriously going to battle this guy are you?!" Eddie exclaimed. "Your Pokemon just fought four battles in a row! This is too much even for--"

"I know what I'm doing." I said before he could finish. "Besides, there are options available to me that have had time to rest. Mew, Tio and Tia!" The three Pokemon seemingly appeared from nowhere as they stood ready to battle.

"Most impressive." Alexander remarked. "Unfortunately for you, I have come prepared." He threw a Poke Ball and what it opened, we were looking at Spiritomb. Spiritomb was a Ghost/Dark Pokemon originally from Shinnoh. Mew and the Lati Pokemon were all part Psychic and their Psychic attacks would have no effect on it.

"You know, there is a reason Mew is known as the Pokemon that can use 'all the attacks'." I said with a smile. "Allow me to show you. Mew, use Blizzard!" The attack struck home, freezing the Ghost Pokemon solid.

"Child's play." Alexander replied. I watched in surprise as Spiritomb appeared in front of Mew and blasted it with Dark Pulse. "You only succeeded in Freezing my Pokemon's Substitute."

"Hey Tio, I've got an idea!" Tia suddenly said.

"What is it? Tio asked.

"Come with me." Tia replied before the pair flew off.

"Well played, Alexander." I remarked. "Now allow me to show you WHY I'm the Hoenn League Champion. Mew, transform into a Noctowl!" Upon transforming it used Foresight, revealing Spiritomb and allowing it to be hit with physical attacks.

"Oh, no you don't!" Alexander exclaimed. "Hit it with Confuse Ray!"

"You too, Mew!" I countered. Mew acted faster, hitting Spiritomb with confusion. "Now follow it up with Aerial Ace!" This time the attack struck home, dealing a critical hit to Spiritomb. It was also downed in one blow. Mew reverted to its original form and floated nearby.

"Hmph, I was careless." Alexander remarked as he recalled his Pokemon. "Regardless, it seems I've stalled you long enough." We looked around and noticed several helicopters flying overhead. Several Rockets jumped out and released their Pokemon. "You should never have come here. Now I'm going to make an example out of you in front of the whole world."

"There's too many of them!" Eddie exclaimed. "Kimi, I strongly suggest we get out of here!"

"I would if I could be we're on a roof and we're surrounded." I replied. "There's no escape for us. The only thing we can do is fight our way out!" With that, I sent out Ho-oh and the Legendary Beasts along with Sceptile and Lucario.

"I admit I'm impressed with your resolve." Alexander remarked. "I'm going to enjoy watching as it's slowly replace with despair."

"Orders, sir?" One of the Rockets asked Alex.

"Eliminate them but try not to hurt their Pokemon too much." he replied. "No doubt our leader will be pleased to receive Pokemon from a Champion Trainer."

"Hell you will!" I exclaimed as my Pokemon formed a defensive line in front of me. "I don't know who's more despicable—you or your father. I'm not letting either of you get anywhere near my Pokemon!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Alexander replied calmly. "Team Rocket, attack!"

"Get ready!" said Eddie as he sent out his own Pokemon. "We're in this together. I'm not going to let you fight this mob by yourself!" We watched as the Rockets and their Pokemon closed the distance between us. Soon, things were going to get wild.

Suddenly, all the Rockets and their Pokemon stopped dead in their tracks. Everyone turned to see Tio, Tia and a third Pokemon flying toward us.

"That can't be...!" Alexander exclaimed, apparently the only Rocket unaffected.

"Celebi!" Lucario exclaimed. It hovered in front of the mob and with its power, hurtled them far away. This left Alexander to face its wrath in full.

"Celebi is referred to as the Time Travel Pokemon because it can travel 40 years into the past or future." I said. "Something tells me that like the rest in Johto, it doesn't want a world ruled by Team Rocket!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you but it's too late trying to stop the chains of fate!" Alex exclaimed. At that moment a lone helicopter flew in and a ladder was lowered.

"Well said, my son." a new voice said. I recognized it as Giovanni's. "Unlike your sister, you've proven time and time again how reliable you are when it matters the most. As we speak, she is helping that young lady's brother capture the Legendary Birds of Kanto. I want you to intercept them at the place we discussed. I will finish up things here."

"Understood." Alexander replied as he released a Pidgeot. "Something tells me we'll meet again, Kimi Marshall. Next time we meet, you'll see just how powerful I really am." And with that, he was gone. I almost forgot Giovanni was my new opponent. Almost.

"You know, you and your brother are becoming a real pain in the ass." Giovanni remarked as he jumped onto the roof. "I don't know who I'm going to punish more: You for disrupting our operations in Johto or your brother for taking my daughter from me. The one thing you two will have in common is you were both disposed by me personally."

"I already learned from your son you Rockets don't fight fair." I replied. "I have no intention of being slowed down by the likes of you! Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" It dashed forward but suddenly, another Pokemon emerged from the floor and swatted Sceptile back. On second look I saw that it was a Rhyperior.

"What, you didn't think I wouldn't have an immunity to my own venom, did you?" Giovanni asked as a devious grin creased on his face. He then sent out Machamp and Porygon-Z to join it. "As you can see, I have a difficult time accepting defeat. I want to ensure your destruction is as thorough as possible." At this, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fortunately for me...so do I." I replied. "Everyone, let's go!"

--

"Ralph, close it out with another Shockwave!" I said. The attack connected and the Diving Pokemon finally began to fall. I threw a Master Ball and caught it, claiming it as my own. "With this, we've got the power to kick Team Rocket out of Saffron City!"

"True enough." May scoff. "You make it all look easy."

"Well, now the real challenge begins." I replied before letting Narsha out of her Poke Ball. "Back to Saffron City!" In the next instant we were in the Saffron City Gym.

"Sorry...it seems I was off by a few blocks." Narsha said sheepishly.

"No need to hide it." I said. "This Gym specializes in Psychic Pokemon. I wonder Sabrina's around?"

"Hey, do you think I can battle her for a Badge?" May asked me.

"That's not going to be possible for awhile." a new voice said. We turned to see Sabrina herself standing in front of the main doors of the Gym. "Thanks to Team Rocket I've been forced to close the Gym. Ryu, the head of the Fighting Dojo next door has reported a similar decline in challengers as well. If those Rockets aren't expelled from the city soon, I may be forced to move the Gym Lavender Town."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. "After you and Ryu battled to make Saffron City a one-Gym town, you've become the City's star attraction!"

"Then explain why team Rocket has chosen to target Silph Co. and not me." Sabrina replied. "Considering your exploits in Hoenn, I don't think an explanation is truly necessary." In that moment I remembered Sabrina possessed psychic powers, one of which was the ability to read the minds of others.

"If you bothered to read our minds, you'd know Team Magma's working hard to make things right in Hoenn." I replied. Then I realized what I just said. "You'd also know know everyone affiliated with team Rocket is evil to the core."

"Just what business do you have here, anyway?" Sabrina asked before turning to leave the room. "I already told you the Gym is closed."

"I want to know why you're avoiding Team Rocket." I replied as I took something out of my pocket. I heard May gasp when she saw what it was. "You were the first Gym Leader I ever battled. You were also the toughest. After you, I measured all the Gym Battles I had afterward the ours. To this day, the only match that's even come close is the battle I had with my father. What I want to know is who are you and what happened to the Sabrina I knew?!"

--

Ok, that's the end of Chapter 5. Don't worry, the story's not even half over. No doubt the Celebi cameo caught a lot of you off-guard. It should be obvious but their catching the 8 legendaries is simply setting the stage for a battle to come. Next chapter we find out what happened to Kimi and what the deal is with Brendan's tough words for Sabrina. Did Team Rocket do something to Sabrina? You'll have to wait and find out next chapter!

Before I forget, here's the answers to the quiz in in Chapter 4:

B

Their Mother is a Pokemon Ranger.

After learning his sister Kimi joined Team Aqua


	6. Chapter 6: Family Affairs

--

Chapter 6: Family Affairs

--

A/N: Well, a few things get squared away and someone betrays somebody. Who and how? You'll find out in this chapter at some point.

--

"Do you really want to know?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, I do." Brendan replied.

"Very well." she said as she turned to face us again. "I betrayed this city. I'm the reason Team Rocket is occupying Saffron."

"WHAT?!" Alan, Brendan and May exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Brendan roared. "I don't believe you!"

"Well, it's true." I said. "I'm the one who made her betray Saffron City."

"How did you do that?" Alan asked in surprise.

"By forcing me into a battle I couldn't possibly win—even with my powers." Sabrina replied. Everyone could hear the emptiness...the coldness in her voice. "I failed to take into account the battle would be stacked against me the moment I accepted her challenge."

"And yet you accepted the terms." I said. "Even though in doing so you agreed to let Team Rocket take over the city."

"What would've happened if she lost?" asked May.

"If I lost...my Pokemon, they..." That was all she managed to say.

"In loosing the battle, her Pokemon would be killed and Team Rocket would take over the city regardless." I finished. "What I didn't expect was my brother taking matters into his own hands."

"What did he do?" Brendan asked.

"He prided himself in making me a better trainer." I said. "He considered any shortfalls I experienced a failure on his part. When I lost the battle, he killed her Abra."

"You don't mean--!" Brendan exclaimed in horror.

"Yes." Sabrina said. "The first Pokemon I received as a child. Abra and I developed our powers together. When Abra died, a part of me died as well. Ever since that day, I haven't been the same person and doubt I ever will." Everyone fell silent, too horrified to speak. Well, except one person, who was sobbing uncontrollably. It took me all of 5 seconds to realize it was Brendan.

--

"I'd be kidding myself if I said I'd be able to shrug off the death of one of my Pokemon." I said as I started to regain my composure. "And I mean _any_ of them. It's true I have a close bond with Sauria, Paul, Ralph and Pyro but if even a Pokemon I don't utilize much died, I'd grieve. Ashley...this is the sickest thing you've ever done. I'm not going to even even ask you beg Sabrina to forgive you!"

"Why would you ask me to do that?" she asked. "There's no changing what I did and there's nothing that can be done to change it." That's when a horrible reality crossed my mind. I didn't want to ask it but I had to just for the sake of formalities.

"You don't feel any kind of sympathy towards her for what you did, do you?" I asked. "You ruined her life and came back here like it never happed! Had I known of this I sure as hell would've had you wait at the Pokemon Center!"

"How dare you!" she shot back. "Aren't you the one acting like you're on some sort of vendetta? All because you have three of the most powerful Pokemon in the world?"

"She's got a point there." Alan remarked.

"But it still doesn't change the fact that she destroyed Sabrina's life." May cut in. "I can understand where Brendan's coming from seeing as his father is a Gym Leader, too. Pokemon are more than just powerful creatures to use as weapons. They're friends and companions. Even Team Aqua and Team Magma understood that concept."

"Team Rocket only sees them as biological weapons to use as they seem fit." I said. "Although he was created by them, Mewtwo made the choice that he would not be a slave to their will. If Mewtwo had the self awareness to understand that and you certainly did, then what needs to happen next should be clear."

--

"And what would that be?" a new voice said. I gasped in horror as I recognized the voice. I hadn't heard it in some time but I'd recognize it anywhere. Emerging from the shadows was my brother Alexander. With him was a pair of Rocket Grunts. "Come on. I'm all ears."

"Who is this guy?" Brendan asked, sounding more disgruntled than anything else. "And how did you get in here unnoticed?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer both of yours." he replied calmly. I noticed he kept his eyes on Brendan the whole time. The way they were looking at each other, I was convinced all hell was about to break loose. That's when it actually did.

"May, I want you to take Sabrina someplace safe." said Brendan, his eyes still on Alexander. She nodded slightly and escorted her from the room unopposed. That confirmed my first thought: My brother wasn't interested in the Gym Leader. In her current state she wouldn't even be a challenge for him. I noticed Alan looking at the pair as well, watching and waiting to see who would be the first to break the deadlock.

"Umm...I think we should get a head start and run." Alan whispered to me.

"I don't think that's a choice." I replied.

"You want to know what my solution is." Brendan said as he put on the Team Magma sweatshirt Maxie sent him a few days ago. "I asked Sabrina to leave the room because I'm sure she won't approve of what I'm about to do." He then released Groudon, Pyro and Paul from their Poke Balls. The look Ralph gave him was enough to say he knew too. "This just begs the question, Ashley: What kind of funeral do you want for your brother--open or closed casket?"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"This isn't a Pokemon Battle." Brendan replied. "This is an execution. You're welcome to leave the room but know that in a few minutes your brother will no longer be recognizable." From the way he spoke I couldn't tell if he was serious or joking.

"You must be a skilled trainer if you're going to take on all three of us at once." Alexander remarked.

"If you were referring to your lackeys, Narsha put them to sleep with Hypnosis." Brendan replied, pointing out the obvious. "It's just you and me. Send out any number of Pokemon you want. They're useless against me."

Sounds like he's serious." Alan remarked. "I don't know if I should be horrified or terrified with what I'm about to witness."

--

"Let's just see how powerful you really are." Alexander said before sending out all of his Pokemon: Spiritomb, Vileplume, Hitmontop, Feraligatr, Crobat and Manectric. I couldn't help but smile.

"Groudon, use Eruption." I said. It was Groudon's most powerful Fire attack and I originally planned to use it at the Pokemon League. Today would be a special exception. The attack instantly downed his Vileplume, Hitmontop and Crobat. That just left the other three to deal with.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Cannon!" Alexander exclaimed. "Manectric, Thunder! Spiritomb, Shadow Ball!" In mid-air the attacks converged into a single beam attack. No doubt it would take out any one of my Pokemon with one blow. Then I remembered I had the strategic advantage, as I'd faced a maneuver like this many times before.

"Pyro, use Double Kick!" I said. "Paul, Fly up and use Hyper Beam! Groudon, Solar Beam!" Pyro ran across the incoming beam attack as if it were a bridge and nailed Manectric. Paul's Hyper Beam took out Feraligatr and Groudon's Solar Beam took out Spiritomb. "Wow, that was fast." I said sarcastically as Pyro finished off the Manectric with Blaze Kick.

"I don't believe what I've just seen..." Alan trailed.

"Well, believe it." I said. "Because this is just a preview of what I'm gonna do to the leader of Team Rocket!" Ralph then jumped up high and brought down its arms as it prepared to use Psycho Cut. This time it was my turn to be surprised as a Pidgeotto suddenly appeared and used Mirror Move, negating Ralph's attack. I was even more surprised when I saw whose Pokemon it was.

--

"I can't let you do this." I said as I stood between Alexander and Brendan. "It's true that my brother should get what's coming to him but this...it's just too extreme for my taste."

"It's about time you came to your senses." Alexander remarked. "I was wondering when you were really going to make your move." I looked at him with disgust.

"Don't make me regret what I just did." I said. "And this just makes us even, you idiot."

"I see." he replied. "Do tell me something: If you're not leaving with me and you're not leaving with him, just who are you leaving with?"

"Me." another voice said. Everyone turned to see Arson Wedge enter the room. With him were Sabrina and May, who were tied up and being flanked by several grunts. "Your father was right to let things run their course. In then end, it was the daughter and not the son who succeeded in completing the mission."

"What mission?" Brendan and Alexander asked at the same time. "Ashley, what is he talking about?"

"I already told you Team Rocket's plans for you, Brendan." I started. "I had another mission as well as that one and that depended on how Alex did in Johto. If Alexander failed to defeat the Hoenn League Champion for any reason, he was to come here."

"Yes, I know." Alex interrupted. "I was to receive my next assignment from Arson Wedge. You were the last person I expected to find here, though."

"And with good reason." I said with a laugh. "Arson, why don't you tell my dear brother what his final mission is?"

"I would but not only did he already accept said mission but he failed it as well." Arson replied. "I'm going to assume your interruption was some act of mercy."

"Something to that effect." I replied before returning my attention to Brendan and Alexander. Both of them were clueless as to what was going on. "You two were supposed to fight to the death. We knew Brendan was an exceptionally skilled trainer from the data we collected during his Viridian Gym Match. We wanted to know just how powerful he truly was so the fair thing to do would be for someone to observe him in the field. That's where I came in. You never suspected a thing did you, Brendan?"

"If Alan wasn't here I probably wouldn't have." he replied. "I always knew you were hiding things from me. That much I had no doubt about. I simply didn't know what."

"What does all this have to do with me?" Alexander asked. At this Brendan and Arson both laughed.

"Fool!" Arson snapped. "This is why you're in your current position. In failing to defeat Kimi Marshall and accepting the battle with Brendan, you're hereby stripped of your rank and accept any and all punishment you receive."

"LIES!" He roared. "My father would NEVER do this to his most valuable operative!"

"You're right." I replied with a smile. "I hate to say it but it's not you. It never was and never will be now." At that moment, Brendan's Gallade and Gardevoir sprung into action and cut Sabrina and May loose.

"Now!" Brendan exclaimed before Narsha teleported with Alexander, Sabrina and May. Before I could react Alan's Rhydon had its horn pointed at me. I looked to see Brendan's Gallade had Arson in a similar position.

--

"Don't." I said to the remaining Rockets as Groudon roared menacingly. "Now, I'm only going to say this once. Trying to mess with me equals certain destruction. I'll be honest in saying I thought of you as more than just a friend, Ashley. Seeing as you just screwed me over in the worst possible way, only that feeling is what will prevent me from killing you right now. Arson, go tell Giovanni Brendan and Kimi Marshall are going to make it their primary mission to destroy Team Rocket. As a sign of good faith on that promise I'm taking Ashley as a hostage. Any attempts to follow me will be in vain, as I can be anywhere in Kanto at any time without a trace." And in the next instant we were in Vermillion City with the others.

"Well, this is a fine mess we have here." May remarked.

"True enough." I said. "That just leaves the question: will Alexander join us?"

"No doubt my father will allocate vast resources to bring about Ashley's safe return to him." he remarked. "My sister is our greatest bargaining chip right now. Still, there is something I must know only he has the answer to."

"Well, he is in Johto right now." said Alan. "The train station in Saffron City is the fastest way to get to where he is but the place is crawling with Rockets with orders to take you out."

"Those guys are nothing to someone like me." Alexander remarked as he tore off his jacket and removed his cap. "I'm not going to let anyone get in my way."

"You know, you're probably going to run into my sister in Goldenrod City." I remarked.

"We've...already met." he replied. "Don't worry. If she needs help I will help her out."

"I was actually going to suggest the reverse." I said with a laugh. "I assume you two battled on your first meeting. One would think that to be enough to tell you I wouldn't be any different." Alexander shrugged before heading north into the fire we narrowly escaped from.

"Wait!" I said as I caught up to him. "Give this Pokemon and the attached letter to her. She'll be a whole lot more cooperative otherwise."

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Detailed information of everything that happened since I met Ashley." I replied. "The day we met Ashley through what happened a short time ago. Not even May and Alan know this letter exists. I originally planned to give it to her when we met at the Pokemon League but since you're going that way..."

"I'll see that she gets it." he finished before pocketing both items. As I watched him go I realized I still had no idea what his and Ashley's father looked like.

"So...what becomes of Ashley?" May asked when I returned. "It's gonna be a pain dragging her around Kanto."

"That's a good question." I remarked as I walked over to her. "Are you going to cooperate or should I just leave you with Sabrina here in Vermillion City? If you want, we can pretend we just met for the first time."

"..." She gave no reply.

"Now that I think of it, I've got a third option in mind." May said with a smile. "In a way, Ashley can work on paying her debt to society."

--

Sceptile and Lucario clashed with Giovanni's Pokemon once more, this time felling them for good. It took some doing but I defeated the leader of Team Rocket. He simply stood there, still taking in the shock of what just happened. "You lost, Giovanni." I said from where I stood. "It's over now." This was when he started laughing. It started low but now he was laughing hysterically. I assumed he reached his breaking point.

"I think you broke him." Eddie suggested as we watched the pathetic display.

"You must be kidding yourself if you think this to be over." Giovanni suddenly said, getting our attention. "It's over when I say it is!" In his hand was a remote. "I do recall saying I was going to dispose of you personally. That time is now. After I press this button, you blood will paint the ground floor of this building!" Before any of us could react he pressed something on his remote and the floor collapsed. We free fell several stories before coming to a sudden but soft stop. It took me a moment to realize we landed in a web.

"Looks like I got here just in time." a new voice said. I turned to see I was looking at none other than Alexander only this time he wasn't dressed as a Rocket. Standing next to him was an Ariados. "Your brother Brendan sends his regards." Once we we free we immediately fled Goldenrod City, heading north to Eckruteak City.

"We should be safe here." Eddie huffed as we entered the Pokemon Center. "Whew! Man, that was crazy! Just what the hell is going on?"

"If you will allow me, I'll be more than happy to explain." Alexander suddenly replied. "After I left Goldenrod City I went to Saffron City, where I met your brother. Needless to say, I stood no chance against him. Just when he was about to finish me off, my sister stepped in and stopped the battle. At first we both thought she was going to help me out but it turns out you, me, Ashley and your brother were being set up. I was even more surprised to find out who the conductor of it all was."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this." Eddie remarked sarcastically.

"Apparently, my father Giovanni is the ringleader." he finished. "If not for your brother's quick thinking, I wouldn't be here telling you this."

"And where is your sister now?" I asked.

"With your brother, of course." he replied as he took something out of his pocket. "He asked me to give you these." he gave me a letter and a Poke Ball. I opened the Poke Ball to find an Eevee. I sent it to storage before hastily opening the letter:

_Kimi:_

_In reading this you now know I've had some run-ins with Team Rocket here in Kanto. I originally planned to talk to you about this when we met at the Indigo Plateau but since Alexander was heading your way I decided to have him give it to you. Of course, you can keep the Eevee. A short time after I arrived in Johto I met a girl named Ashley Zora. Inadvertently, I found out she's Giovanni's daughter and apparently, he disowned her. Having pity on her, I decided to allow her to travel with my group and in exchange, she told me everything I wanted to know about her former organization._

_Fast forward to earlier today. I saw your dramatic entrance on TV. Pretty kickass, I admit. I already know you won since I spoke the the poor guy you owned afterward. Saffron City has been taken over by Team Rocket. I went to the Gym to find out what I could from Sabrina. It was here I shocked and horrified to learn Ashley and Sabrina not only knew each other but she killed Sabrina's life partner and Pokemon. What I found greatly disturbing was she felt no remorse for what she had done. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, the guy standing in front of you showed up and decided to challenge me._

_Of course, I accepted and thoroughly owned him. Just as I was about to kill him, his sister steps in and decides to screw us both over. It turns out that because Alexander lost to you, he'd been sent to be to be executed. Stripped of the power he had moments before, I knew that was a good time to recruit him into the ranks of our group. I grabbed his sister and using my Pokemon, fled to Vermillion City. It's going to take some time but I'm sure that with Lt. Surge's help, I can reprogram Ashley. As for Alexander, I think he'll be of better use to him. It goes without saying it'd be best if he's treated better than how we handled Vito Winstrate!_

_--Your Brother_

I put the letter back in its envelope and stared at the newest member of my small group. There was reason in what Brendan said but naturally, I had my reserves. He himself had been deceived, after all.

"So what's the plan?" Eddie asked me.

"He'll come with us—for now." I replied as I turned and headed for the Pokemon Center. "My next Gym match is in Cianwood City. After that I just have to take care of the Gym in Azalea Town and I will have all 8 badges. Make no mistake, Alexander—if you give me any reason to believe I can't trust you and I will feed you to my Typhlosion."

"Oh, that's kinda harsh!" I heard Tio say as he, Tia and Celebi hovered nearby.

"Well, it's understandable considering all that's happened." Tia remarked before turning to me. "Mew and Rayquaza said thanks for the help. Once they saw you safely out of Goldenrod they left for the upper atmosphere. That just leaves our new, green friend here."

"I'm still on the fence on weather or not I want to catch him or not." I replied, knowing where this was going.

"Well, Celebi already made up its its mind." said Tio. "It wants to join you."

"Any particular reason?" Eddie asked, as clueless as I was.

"My guess is it's decided that this time it's not going to spoil what happens next and wants to find out what tomorrow will look like the same way the rest of us do." said Tia. "That's just my take."

"Fair enough," I replied before using a Master Ball to catch Celebi. "You guys can take a break for a while. You've been working hard over the past few days, after all. I'll take it from here." With a nod, the Eon Pokemon flew off until they were gone from sight. I then walked into the Pokemon Center and had my Pokemon and the Pokemon I recently caught treated. After that was done I went to Ecruteak City's Trainer Lodge, checked myself in, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

--

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked Lt. Surge as he came out of his personalized 'interrogation room'.

"I think we've made progress." he replied as he wiped sweat from his face. Whew, this is the toughest reprogramming session I've ever done. I'm still going to need a bit more time, though."

"Take all the time you need." I said as I took a wad of crisp bills from my pocket. "Remember—I want 0 percent chance of her regressing after treatment until she see _him_ with her own eyes."

"Not a problem." The Lightning American replied as he pocketed the money without counting it. "I'm using the same techniques used during the Vietnam War. It's effective but it just takes awhile for reprogramming to set in. How about you come back in a few days? I should be done by then."

"Very well, then." I said as I turned to May and Alan. "I want one of you to wait here until I return. I'm heading to Cinnabar Island to look into something and then I'm going to battle Koga for my Eighth Badge. I don't think it's fair to make that choice so I'll let you decide.

"I'll stay." They both said at the same time. Before looking at each other in surprise.

"Finish the sentence: The Pokemon I used to defeat Misty was..." I trailed.

"Sauria!" May exclaimed

"Ralph!" Alan said at the same time.

"I used both but Sauria delivered the finishing blow." I said. "May, you come with me. Alan, wait here until we get back."

"Fine by me." he said with a shrug. "I think now would be a good time to call in some backup for the coming war."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"For the last few months, Archie and Maxie have been looking for a means of giving it to TR." Alan explained. "Considering all that's happened, not only will they accomplish that but it'll be good PR for the Aquas and Magmas too."

"That's actually a good idea." said May. "Why don't you contact the Poke Nebula Network and see if any trainers want in on it too?"

"Don't bother." I cut in. "I looked into it and those guys are nothing but a bunch of amateurs when it comes to organizing large-scale Trainer Events. When I found that out I immediately canceled my membership and politely told Aeroburn thanks but no thanks. Besides, my sister's got Eddie of team Aqua. Assuming he's doing the same thing, Team Magma and Team Aqua will be more than enough."

--

And so ends Chapter 6. Yes, I know this took a LONG time to write. I had a correction to make regarding PNN and in all honesty, I lost track of how many badges Brendan and Kimi have. For now I'm going to say Brendan has seven and Kimi has six. Kimi needs the Knuckle Badge and the Hive Badge and Brendan needs the Soul Badge.

As for PNN, I left that site 2 months ago. It seemed only fair to write them out of my fanfic. I'm about halfway through this fanfic, as when I first started writing it I expected it to be half as long as Pokemon Ruby: My Version. Oh, well!

Next Chapter includes new Pokemon Trivia. The focus will be more on Brendan this time because of what he finds out in Cinnabar Island. He learns more about a certain Pokemon, too. I'm not gonna forget about Kimi, though. Things get interesting as it becomes apparent Eddie sees her as more than just a friend. Could the same hold true for May? Read the next chapter to find out!


	7. Chapter 7: Of Trainers and Pokemon

--

Chapter 7: Of Trainers and Pokemon

--

Pokemon Trivia!

1. If you have Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen, how many Pokemon a day can you transfer to Diamond/Pearl?

2. We know a Male Kirlia can evolve into Gallade. What does a Female Snorunt evolve into?

3. How many Pokemon have more than one evolutionary option?

4. How many Pokemon are "man made"?

5. (trick question) Which came first: Arceus or Mew?

--

A/N: The first 2 people who successfully answer three or more of the above questions gets inserted in an upcoming chapter. Include your answers in your review!

_**WARNING: There's some sex in this chapter but I'm not upping the rating. Unless a staff member of the site tells me to it's staying where it is.**_

--

Lugia touched down in front of the Pokemon Mansion on Cinnabar Island, allowing us to dismount. I then returned it to its Poke Ball. The words of Mewtwo came to mind as I stared at my destination: _"If you wish to know more about my past, visit the Pokemon Mansion on Cinnabar Island in Kanto."_

"Are you sure you don't want to wait outside?" I asked May. "You might not like what you see inside this place."

"Compared to what I've seen Team Rocket do up to now, I've no doubt I'll be fine." she replied dismissively. "Remember—my father's a Pokemon Professor. He, as well as Professor Oak might be able to further understand how Mewtwo was created depending on what we find."

"Glad to see we agree." I said with a smile. I then released Ralph and Narsha from their Poke Balls. "I want you two to see this as well."

"Of course," Ralph said with a nod before cutting the doors open. We walked inside to find the building had been long abandoned. Signs of fire were ever present, as were Pokemon that moved in after the mansion was seemingly abandoned after its purpose was fulfilled.

"It's so dark in here." May remarked as we stumbled upon a statue.

"There's a switch on this." Narsha said before pressing something on the statue. That's when all the lights turned on. Now we could see our way around the place much better.

"Who turned on the lights?" we heard someone in the room above us say. Looks like we weren't the only ones in this place. We went up the stairs and burst into the room the voice came from to find a burglar trying to jump out a window.

"Hold it right there!" I exclaimed. My warning came too late, as he jumped out the window and ran for it.

"Well, at least we didn't get hurt." May said with a shrug.

"Hey, what's this?" Ralph suddenly asked as he found something on the floor. We went to where he was standing and discovered what looked like a tape recorder and a few tapes. I put the tape labeled 'One' and turned it on.

"_August 7. Today we found a viable DNA sample of Mew, a Pokemon long thought to be extinct. Our benefactor is funding Project MEW-2 and has spared to expense to ensure we have all the resources necessary to carry it out. With this sample we'll leave South America for the lab prepared for us on Cinnabar Island."_

"That's right up there with Mew's Mythology." May remarked. "Evidence was found in the Amazon that Mew may have been worshiped as a god by ancient civilizations."

"Let's see what the other tape says." I suggested as I switched Tape One with Tape 3.

"_August 28. We have successfully merged the DNA sample with a fertilized egg. It was then we placed the new embryo inside a stasis tube. To ensure we can replicate the technology, we have also cloned three common Pokemon as well: A Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. If this experiment proves successful, it may be possible for us to revive prehistoric pokemon like Aerodactyl."_

"Well, I think we know already they were successful." said Ralph with a laugh.

"I wonder what happened to the other tapes?" May asked as I pocketed the recorder.

"I don't know but we might find more clues in other parts of this place." I replied as we walked out of the room. Finding another set of stairs, we climbed it to what looked like the top floor. We were ankle deep in debris and destroyed equipment. As we walked down a hallway we chanced upon a scientist rummaging through some of the debris.

"My mentor once lived here." he said without looking up. "At the time, he was working on a top secret project in the basement of this mansion. I don't know what it entailed but after the project was finished he resumed his work as Gym Leader. He never spoke of it when he returned and since then I've been sifting through this place trying to find out what I could about it."

"You mean Project Mew-2." I said. He turned around at this. "We found a recorder and some tapes in another room. We're here to find out the details of it ourselves."

"I'm Dr. Francis Crick." he said in introduction. "What's your connection to this place?"

"The end result of Project Mew-2 insisted I come here." I replied. "That's all I'm saying for now."

"I see..." he remarked with a distant look. "I found these tapes when I was looking around. I don't have my Pokemon with me so this is as far as I can go today. I'm going to leave now but you should be careful—this place has been attracting wild pokemon and burglars over the years."

"Of course." I said with a nod before he took his leave of us. The tapes he gave us were Tapes 2, 4, 5 and 7. I replaced Tape 3 with Tape 2.

"_August 12. Today I met the man who will be funding Project Mew-2. His name is Giovanni and he is a shrewd, mysterious man. All that is known about him is he is the Viridian Gym Leader. As a fellow Gym Leader I was more than happy to accept the proposition. Giovanni wants me to create the most powerful pokemon the world has ever known. With Mew's DNA I will give it my best shot."_

"Just who IS this guy?" May asked me.

"Blaine." I replied before replacing Tape 2 with Tape 4. "And we will be seeing him after we leave this place."

"_September 5. We have detected brain activity from Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle and Mew-2. The embryos are developing at an accelerated rate. At this pace they are going the Pokemon should be fully matured in a few weeks. My assistant Dr. Crick has taken over my work at the Cinnabar Gym. Because this project is Top Secret we only meet once a month to discuss the Gym's upkeep."_

"I'm starting to wonder if Blaine was forced to do this against his will." Ralph remarked.

"No...Tape 2 said he happily accepted." Narsha replied.

"Or...maybe he was willing to do it at first but something happened that made him change his mind about his work." I suggested. "There's 2 more tapes. Let's see what Tape 5 says."

"_September 24. The Squirtle and Bulbasaur clones died. I was called into the laboratory to when their vitals plummeted. When the Charmander clone's vitals began to fluctuate we were forced to let Bulbasaur and Squirtle die to save it. To make matters worse, it seems Mew-2 had linked its mind to its fellow clones and knew they were gone. To keep our benefactor's multi-million dollar investment from being endangered, I wiped its memory with a powerful sedative."_

"_October 12. After performing an autopsy it was determined they developed cancer. No one knows how or why. When Giovanni learned of this he threatened to pull the plug on our funding if we suffered another huge loss. I can only hope that the remaining clones can survive in stasis."_

"I'm starting to hate Giovanni more and more." said Ralph before he cut a table in two.

"You and me both." I said. "I'm interested in finding out what was on Tape 6 but I guess we'll have to settle for Tape 7."

"_November 25. At Giovanni's insistence I decided to test Mewtwo's abilities in a controlled Gym Battle. As I expected, Mewtwo was more than a match for every opponent it faced. Simply not satisfied with victory, it utterly crushed its opponents. Pleased with the test results, Giovanni gave the order for Mewtwo to be sent to him. I fear clearing Mewtwo for sanctioned Gym Battles due to its overly competitive personality but once it awoke, my services were no longer necessary..."_

When the sentence trailed off we realized there was more. The problem was it was on a tape hidden somewhere in the building. "Let's check somewhere else." May suggested as she turned to go down a hall. That's when the floor suddenly gave way and we free fell two stories. Remarkably, we survived by landing on a sleeping Muk. It was none too happy to have been so rudely awakened, of course.

"Whoa, look out!" I said before narrowly dodging a Sludge Bomb attack. I looked to see May had found cover behind an overturned desk."Ralph, use Psycho Cut! Narsha, Psychic!" The double attack left the poison pokemon lying in a daze. "Now to catch this bad boy!" I threw and Ultra Ball, securing my catch. The job done, I went to make sure May was still alright.

"This is one Pokemon I think we can do without." Ralph said before shaking the excess slime off his arms. "Ugh! It smells like sh--"

"Shut up already!" Narsha said before using disable on him. "He's already made his choice." That's when I surprised them both by handing the Poke Ball to May.

"The Gengar I have is half poison." I said before she could ask. "That, and I think you'll need it more than me." She wrinkled her nose before pocketing it. We then continued on our way. Finding a hidden staircase, we followed it into the basement. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs we realized we could possibly be in the very place Mewtwo was created.

"The answers we seek are beyond this door." I said as we stood before a blast door.

"Let's do it." May said before I turned the handle and opened the door.

--

"Just our luck." Alexander spat as we watched the last ferry of the day leave for Olivine City. "Things couldn't possibly--"

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." I cut in before he could go further. Unfortunately, my warning came too late as we could hear thunder coming from the sea. The look I gave him was enough for him to know I was officially pissed off. "Thanks for stranding us here with your negative attitude. If it weren't for the coming storm I'd swim with Gyarados, Suicune or Milotic. Now it's too dangerous to make the trip!" I turned to head back to the Trainer Lodge when Alexander suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Did it ever occur to you that you could have a Pokemon use Sunny Day to get rid of the storm?" he asked. "You could have Ho-Oh bring back the sun."

"Yeah, but there's just one problem with that: It's night time." I shot back, pulling my arm free. "Even the most experienced sailors know it's safer to travel by sea by day instead of night. What, do you think I'm some kind of weather goddess or something?" With that, I turned toward my destination once more, this time unimpeded. In the short time I'd known Alexander, he'd gone well out of his way to challenge every major decision I made. This ranged from Battle Strategy to where we ate for lunch. It was unsettling. At Eddie's insistence I didn't let it get to me but his latest episode did it for me.

I got the the Trainer Lodge to find there was only one room left. I booked it for the three of us and let myself in. I was less than pleased to see that there was only one bed: one full-sized bed. The way I saw it, the rule "ladies first" would come into play and I would have the bed to myself. I knew Eddie wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch so Alexander would be sleeping on the floor.

"Hey."

I turned to see Eddie had entered the room. He looked like he'd done some running around before his arrival. Without a word he put his things away and grabbed a towel from the dresser. "Where is Alexander?" I asked as he went into the bathroom.

"He's in the Pokemon Center." he replied without turning around. "Archie called and wanted to discuss the coming battle with Team Rocket with him. He'll be a few hours." I felt relieved to hear that. By the time he came in, I'd be asleep and he'd figure things out. I set up my laptop computer on the empty desk and turned it on. I decided to get one on my first trip to Goldenrod City. It ended up being my best investment since arriving in Johto.

"Eddie...?"

I turned to see the bathroom door partially open but I couldn't see him anymore. The running water told me he was taking a shower. Not that I cared. Leaving my Poke Balls on the desk, I grabbed a towel, walked into the bathroom and took my clothes on the floor. I could see Eddie in the shower but his back was to me so he didn't know I was there. I opened the shower door and let myself in.

"Kimi?! What are you--"

"Shh." I stopped him before he could finish with a kiss. The feeling was highly satisfactory. When we finally parted I could see his surprise was quickly being replaced with gratification. He wanted more and I was more than happy to oblige. He pulled me close for a deep kiss. I could feel the heat increasing where his manhood was concerned. When I saw uncertainty beginning to form on his face I grabbed his hands and firmly put them on my breasts. That was all he needed to know I planned on taking this to the next level.

He began to massage my breasts but that was quickly replaced with kisses. I could feel the euphoria being released from every part of my body. I urged Eddie on to increase the high. "Ready to move to the bed?" he asked me as he turned the water off without breaking his concentration.

"Do you really want to wait that long?" I replied with a sly grin. I knelt in front of him to inspect what I was about to take on. No question his rod large but I was a big girl, too. I put it in my mouth sucked on it. Eddie let contented moan, urging my to continue. He leaned against the wall to steady himself.

I could feel his manhood getting harder in my mouth but I wanted the moment to be just right. I massaged his inner thighs and that ended up being just enough for him to to release his orgasm. I swallowed every drop of it and sucked it clean. When I stood again he could barely stand.

"Now I'm ready for the bed." I said.

"Why wait that long?" he replied before picking me up and putting my back against the wall. When he entered me I let out a gasp of surprise. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall but this only allowed him to perform better. Using the wall as a springboard, he began thrusting. He started slow but as he got a rhythm his thrusts increased in speed and intensity. I could feel the energy in my body clashing with his and every time they clashed it was if we were empowered to keep it up as long as possible.

Ironically, I chose then to remember something I read that said there was a chance a person could die during intercourse. Well, at least I'd die in a state of bliss. It was at that moment that I felt Eddie release his fluids inside me. That's when I felt my energy go out of control. I thought that at this rate, I might indeed die having sex. Eddie must have been thinking the same because he stopped and put me down.

"I think I need to rest now." he said with a huff. I chose that moment to gather my things and exit the bathroom, getting dressed in the room. I then climbed into bed and waited for Eddie to emerge. He came out and climbed in bed with me. Normally I preferred to sleep alone but tonight, I was going to make an exception.

--

"What is this place?" May asked as a wandered around the abandoned lab. The machines, instruments and tables told me this was the very room in which Mewtwo was born. What I couldn't figure out was why compared to the rest of the mansion, the lab looked like it had been maintained over the years.

"Something about this place doesn't seem right." said Ralph as we examined one of the super computers. According to what was on the screen, whoever was here before had been reviewing the data from the last time the lab was being used.

"Hey, I found Tape 6!" Narsha exclaimed.

"Finally, some answers." I said as I put it in the recorder.

"_October 31. After weeks of preparation, Mew-2 and Charmander have awoken! As luck would have it, Giovanni was visiting the lab and was overjoyed to learn his investment was well worth the effort. I offered him the genetically enhanced Charmander but he refused it, saying Mew-2 is the only Pokemon he cares about. Now that Mew-2 has awoken I have been granted the freedom to come and go from the lab as I please. Before leaving for the day Giovanni named the Mew-2 Mewtwo, referring to it as the Genetic Pokemon because it was born from science. A fitting classification indeed!"_

"And that brings us to now." said May. "This just begs the question: where is Mewtwo now and who rebuilt this lab?"

"I did." a familiar voice said. We turned to see Blaine emerge from the door we came from. When I looked at him I realized this was my first time seeing him without his black glasses. "When Mewtwo escaped, the inside of the mansion was destroyed by fire. I was at the Gym at the time. By the time I got here, all the scientists were dead and the only one who survived was the cloned Charmander."

"How did you know we were looking around here?" I asked.

"Dr. Crick told me the end result of Project Mew-2 asked you to come here." Blaine explained. "I assumed it was member of Team Rocket trying to gather clues on where to find Mewtwo. I'm relieved to see it was you. Just how did you come to know Mewtwo anyway?"

"I met Mewtwo in Hoenn during the Pokemon League competition." I replied. "We clashed a few times but I ended up defeating him. Rather than catch him with a Poke Ball I let him go. Before he left, he told me to come here if I wanted to find out how he came to be."

"I see..." Blaine trailed, deep in thought. "I think that may have been the human side of Mewtwo. You see, some of my cells and some of Giovanni's cells were used to create it. I wanted Mewtwo to have an advanced intelligence so giving him the IQ if two seasoned trainers only seemed natural. Of course, at the time I didn't know Giovanni was the leader of Team Rocket. I didn't find that out until after Mewtwo escaped."

"Which brings us to now." someone finished. It was another familiar voice but one I had been expecting to hear for several weeks now. Everyone watched as Mewtwo appeared before us. He shot Blaine a look before turning to me and May. "I've been following you since you entered Saffron City. I would have stepped in when I saw the trap set for you but you managed to get yourself out of it without my assistance."

"I take it this trip of mine in the place where you were created was your way of telling me about your past." I remarked. "I never would have guessed Blaine had a hand in your creation. Still...something tells me that wasn't the only reason you wanted me to come to this place."

"That's right." Mewtwo replied with a slight nod. "I admit I've been haunted by what you told me in Hoenn. You said I was far stronger than I believe I am and that if I wished to tap into my dormant potential, I should train under you. You now know you weren't the first person to tell me that. In the interests of fairness I decided to give you a little taste of my world. Now that you know how I was created, do you still feel the same way?"

"Yes...no." I said. "I still believe you will join me on your own terms. It's true that you were used and betrayed by the people who created you. I don't blame you and don't think anyone—human or pokemon—for your hostile nature. Learning about how you were created showed me that a Pokemon like you should be free to make their own decisions. In addition, you have the right to refuse to be used and controlled by anyone. Unlike my battles with Groudon and Lugia, you have something they don't have."

"The ability to communicate with humans?" Mewtwo asked with a hint of annoyance.

"A human heart." I said. I couldn't tell if Mewtwo was angry, shocked or disturbed by what I just said so I decided to explain in detail. "If I used a Poke Ball on you when you were the most vulnerable, I'd have been no different from Team Rocket. Even though I didn't know about your past at the time I knew that although you had the abilities of a Pokemon, you feel the same things humans do. You may not want to admit it but I think your feelings of restlessness may be the result of the fact that you've been solitary for so long."

"Believe what you will." Mewtwo said as it turned to to leave. It floated a few feet off the ground. "I haven't forgotten about your offer, by the way. I have a few loose ends that need to be tied off. Once I've done that, you will have my answer." In the next moment, Mewtwo vanished. Those of us who remained looked at the spot where it was before exiting the building.

"So...Mewtwo has chosen you to be its trainer." Blaine said as we stopped in front of the Cinnabar Gym. "When I heard he escaped from Giovanni's control I thought I'd never see him again. Now, I feel that Mewtwo has come to terms with his past. I don't know if he'll forgive me and I don't care. I'm just happy to know Mewtwo has decided to take control of his destiny."

"And what is Mewtwo's destiny?" May asked.

"Heh, you should already know the answer to that one." I replied with a smirk. "Your destiny is whatever you make it. If you believe you're destined for greatness and you work hard, you'll get it."

"That's right." Blaine remarked as he took something out of his pocket. This is the last recording I made regarding Mewtwo. I made it shortly after Giovanni came to get Mewtwo. Neither of them know it exists. I want you to have it along with the other ones you found." I took it and put it in my pocket. I would listen to it at a later time.

"Oh, I just remembered." May suddenly said. "I'm gonna need the Volcano Badge to get into the Pokemon League. Can I challenge you for it?"

"Today is actually my day off." Blaine replied. "But since you helped Mewtwo find closure I'll open up the Gym just for you."

"Alright!" May exclaimed with a cheer.

"I already have the Volcano Badge but I guess I'll watch." I said before following them inside. The first time I visited the Cinnabar Gym I had to answer some quizzes to get to where Blaine was. Since we were with him we skipped them. I was surprised to see Dr Crick there.

"Isn't today your day off?" he asked Blaine.

"Yes, but I've decided to accept May's challenge." he replied. "Will you preside over the match?"

"Of course." He replied before turning to me and May. "Not only am I Blaine's understudy but I'm also a League Judge. If you're ready, please take your place on the field." I stood near the middle so I could see everything. Ralph and Narsha found a spot directly above the arena.

"I assume you know I specialize in Fire Pokemon." Blaine said to May. "I hope you have plenty of Burn Heal because my Fire Pokemon train inside this island's active volcano!" That's when he opened with Arcanine. I had one myself but May used her Pokedex on it:

"_**The Legendary Pokemon, Arcanine (#059). Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago. A Pokemon that is described in Chinese legends, it is said to race at an unbelievable speed. It has long been admired for its beauty and runs agilely as if on wings." **_

"I wonder if his Pokemon knows _that_ move...?" Ralph asked.

"You mean Extreme Speed?" I replied. "I'd count on it."

"Swampert, let's go!" May said as she sent out her first Pokemon. As a Water/Ground type Pokemon, it would have little trouble dealing with Blaine's Arcanine.

"A Water Pokemon—how predictable." Blaine scoffed. "Arcanine, Solarbeam!" I looked up in surprise when I heard the name of the attack. When I saw Blaine's pokemon gather sunlight I realized it was indeed going to use the attack. This did little to cushion the shock on May's face as her Pokemon took the attack in full. It was still capable of continuing, though.

"That's a GRASS-type move!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, but there are many non-grass types that can learn Solarbeam." I explained. "Even certain Fire Pokemon can use it—I know for certain Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken and Infernape are all capable of learning how to use it. You'll just have to adjust your strategy."

"Very well put, Brendan." said Blaine. "Of course, it should come as no surprise considering you have two of the Pokemon you just named."

"Let's just say you're not the only one with a thing for Fire Pokemon." I replied with a laugh. "Alright May, that's the last hint I'm giving you. You've got to do the rest on your own."

"And I've got just the idea." she said. "Swampert, use Earthquake!" The powerful ground-type move shook the room, knocking me off my feet. I looked to see that there were deep cracks in several corners of the arena. I decided that I would not use Earthquake in so small a room! The attack worked as, Blaine's Arcanine had become embedded into the arena.

"Now that's an attack!" Narsha exclaimed.

"Now finish it with Hydro Pump!" May continued. The attack found its mark, finishing Blaine's Pokemon.

"Most impressive." he remarked. "You changed the field to your advantage. My next choice seems most appropriate in that case!" That's when he sent out Magmortar, the evolved form of Magmar.

"Use Hydro Pump!" said May.

"Flare Blitz, now!" Blaine countered. We watched as Magmortar easily pushed through the high-pressure water attack and body checked Swampert, finishing it off. Once again, I was glad that wasn't me.

"That Pokemon is tough!" Ralph remarked.

"Tougher than the one we saw at the Hoenn League?" Narsha asked.

"And then some." I finished. May then sent out Vibrava, a Ground/Dragon Pokemon.

"Use Sandstorm!" she said. In the next moment both Pokemon were lost in a veil of moving sand.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Blaine roared. "Fire Blast!" I saw the light from the attack but it missed its target completely. Once again, she changed the field to her advantage.

"Excellent work, Vibrava!" May cheered. "Now use Sand Tomb! The ground under Magmortar began to shift as the Sandstorm faded. In the next moment it was knee-deep in quicksand. It wasn't going anywhere. "Now follow it up with Dragon Breath!"

"Flamethower, Magmortar!" Blaine countered. "Now it was his turn to be surprised as his Pokemon's attack misfired. May's Pokemon scored a direct hit though, taking it down. I had to admit I was impressed with her resourcefulness. This was compounded when her Pokemon evolved...into Flygon!

"Now that's something you don't see too often." I said as I remembered when a few of my Pokemon evolved in the middle of a battle.

"It's been a long time since I've been this far." Blaine remarked as he recalled his Pokemon. "Before I reveal my final Pokemon, know that since I have begun using it, only Brendan has been able to defeat it."

"You don't mean...!" I exclaimed.

"That's right." Blaine replied with a smug look on his face. "Charizard, I choose you!" When the Pokemon materialized, there was no mistaking the gray markings that covered its body. I didn't know it at the time but this was the Pokemon created alongside Mewtwo. After I breezed through his first two Pokemon, I had to use all three of mine to defeat it. May only had two choices and unfortunately, her best shot was already out.

"She's going to get burned." I whispered. I opened my mouth to tell her to forfeit but then changed my mind. I DID just tell her I wouldn't give her any more advice.

"Flygon, use Outrage!" I said.

"Dragon Rush!" Blaine countered. The Pokemon clashed, fell back and clashed again. I had to admit I was impressed with how powerful May's Flygon was.

"Follow it up with Aerial Ace!" May continued. Her Pokemon flew in low and fast, hitting its mark and dodging several Fire Spin attempts. It the flew up high and let out a Hyper Beam. Blaine's Charizard flew out of the way just in time.

"This should even the playing field." Blaine remarked. "Charizard, Blast Burn!" The Fire Pokemon began to glow before launching the Fire-Type version of Hyper beam. At this point I knew there was no way May could possibly win. Her Pokemon took the attack in full, slamming into the wall behind her.

"I can tell that hurt." Ralph winced. "I'm SO glad that wasn't me!"

"It's no over yet!' May suddenly exclaimed. "Flygon, Steel Wing!" It surged forward and struck hit Blaine's Charizard before it could evade, knocking it into the ground. It then flew up and dove down for the kill.

"Quickly, Blast Burn again!" Blaine exclaimed. It launched the attack at the same time May's Flygon used Hyper Beam. When the attacks clashed in mid-air, there was an explosion. Even though Charizard ate the brunt of it, May's pokemon was thrown into the ceiling. It slammed into the ground and did not get back up.

"That was incredible!" Ralph exclaimed.

"Superb, it should be said." I corrected.

"Excellent work wearing it down, Flygon." May said as she recalled it. "All that's left is to finish it off!" She then sent out her final choice, Pikachu. I looked at Blaine's Charizard and it did indeed look fatigued.

"This battle's not over yet!" Blaine warned. "Charizard, Flamethrower!" It let loose a concentrated stream of fire, which from my viewpoint would be a one-shot.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" May suddenly said. Both Blaine and I were surprised to see May's pokemon run up the stream of fire before slamming into its target. It then jumped up high to avoid an Iron Tail before landing safely nearby. "Follow it up with Thunder!" The Mouse Pokemon gave off a blueish glow before lighting up the entire room. The electric attack found its mark and triggers an explosion.

When the dust cleared, Blaine's Charizard stood motionless. At first I I thought the attack was ineffective until it collapsed. May had won! "Ghah, I've burnt out!" Blaine exclaimed, beside himself at his most powerful Pokemon's defeat. "You've shown me a passion that's a thousand times hotter than any volcano. Speaking of which, you've earned the Volcano Badge!"

"Alright!" May cheered as she held up her latest badge. "This just leaves two more badges!"

"Two more badges, huh?" I remarked, more to myself. "We'll be hard-pressed getting Giovanni to let you battle him after we bring him and Team Rocket down." Suddenly remembering the tape Blaine gave me, I put it in the recorder and played it.

"_November 27. When he learned the technicians were unable to coax Mewtwo into a Poke Ball, Giovanni himself came to capture Mewtwo by force. Not only was Giovanni unsuccessful but it seems his actions enraged the Genetic Pokemon. It set the lab on fire before blasting out of the building. I ran outside in time to see Mewtwo flying to the north. I had been asked to create the most powerful pokemon the world would ever know and would appear that I've succeeded. The reign of Mewtwo will soon begin!"_

"Talk about a weird way to end the logs." Narsha said as we stood on the beach. "Well, at least we know we've earned Mewtwo's trust."

"Yeah, the hard part seems to finally be over." I remarked. "All that's left is to make it official."

"That sounds nice and all but first we should probably talk about giving Team Rocket theirs." a new voice said. I turned to see Maxie and a pair of Magma grunts walk up to us. "Alan told us you were here so we decided to meet you before meeting up with him."

"If things work out, we should have help from Giovanni's daughter." I said as we shook hands. "Well, that and possibly a one more."

"Something tells me you'd be more than enough." May said with a smile. "Well, seeing as Kimi, Archie and the Aquas are supposed to be hitting Goldenrod City, we should probably get going ourselves."

--

"Ah, finally!" Eddie huffed as we arrived in Olivine City. "It's good to be back on the mainland."

"You and me both." Alexander remarked. "This just begs the question: should we wait for Team Aqua or go go ahead?"

"No need to wait." a familiar voice said. "We're already here." We turned to see Archie and two Aqua Grunts walk up to us. "It's been a long time."

"Wow, you guys are fast." I said with a laugh.

"When it comes to kicking ass and taking names, I don't like to waste time." Archie replied. "Maxie and the Magmas should have met up with Brendan on Cinnabar Island. At the same time we hit Goldenrod City, they'll hit Saffron City."

"I just love it when you come prepared." I said with a smile. "Let's go take out the trash!"

--

And so ends Chapter 7. Wow, I think this might have been the best Chapter I've written yet. For those who noticed yes, I'm well aware things are moving pretty fast. Don't worry—I'll still meet my goal of at least 12 chapters.

The next Chapter will not be coming for about 20 days. Aside from writing it, I want to try to update a number of my other Fanfics I've been getting reviews for recently so...yeah. If you like my writing style I HIGHLY recommend reading and reviewing my other stuff. In the interests of fairness, I posted the answers to this chapter's trivia on my website's forums. Go there if you want 'em.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fall of Team Rocket

---

Chapter 8: The Fall of Team Rocket

----

A/N: I hope the wait was worth it! Below are the answers to last chapter's Trivia if you didn't check my forums:

1. 30

2. Froslass

3. Eleven: Slowpoke (Slowbro and Slowking), Clamperl (Gorebyss and Huntail), Wurmple (Cascoon and Silicoon), Kirlia (Gardevoir and Gallade if Male), Snorunt (Glalie and Froslass if Female), Gloom (Vileplume and Bellossom), Poliwhirl (Poliwrath and Politoed), Nincada (Ninjask and Shedinja with at least one empty space), Burmy (Mothim if Male, Wormadam if Female), Tyrogue (Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee and Hitmontop) and of course, Eevee (Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon and Glaceon).

4. Eight: Magnemite, Magneton, Magnezone, Porygon, Porygon2, Porygon-Z, Deoxys and of course, Mewtwo.

5. I'll leave this one to you =D

---

"So, how does it feel?" May asked me aboard one of the Magma helicopters that hovered over Saffron City. "Once again, you and Kimi are about to save the world!"

"This time it's personal." I replied as I stared at the Silph Co. world headquarters. "Nothing would please me more than separating Giovanni's head from his shoulders."

"Don't forget to save some of him for me." I heard Maxie say over the radio. "I owe him some payback too."

"As does Kimi, Alexander and Lance, or so I hear." Alan remarked.

"He's all yours once I'm done with him, Maxie." I said with a chuckle. "I am _so_ going to enjoy this."

"You guys ready?" Narsha asked as she floated outside the helicopter.

"Let's take it to them!" I replied. She began to glow as our small group was lowered from the Helicopter to the roof of the building. While we made our way inside, Maxie and Alan led the Magmas through the front door in a bid to get the Rockets' attention. This would buy our group enough time to take down Giovanni while his forces were distracted.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" May said as we emerged on the tenth floor of the building. The attack paralyzed several Rockets before they could react to our presence. While I went to work hacking into the building's security system May cleared the rest of the floor of hostiles. Ashley Zora stood warily nearby. According to Lt. Surge, his reprogramming could wear off at any moment while we were in the building. I hoped it didn't wear off before we confronted Giovanni.

"I got us a way upstairs." I said as May returned. "He's in the president's office on the 11th floor." A quick scan of the security cameras told me Maxie and Alan were having fun mowing down the Rockets. Because we were so far up we had little to fear of Rocket reinforcements. We walked over to the elevator and pressed the button for the 11th floor. When the elevator doors opened again we stepped out to find one person stood between us and Giovanni.

---

"Thank you for rescuing me." the director of the Radio Tower said after Eddie, Alexander and I invaded the Goldenrod Underground. "Here, take this card key. It will get you to where the Rockets in charge are holed up."

"Thank you for your cooperation." I replied as I pocketed the card key. "Wait here until you the Aquas and I take care of the filth above. Goldenrod should be free of Team Rocket by midnight." We then made our way back to the surface where we met up with Archie.

"We've got good news." he said. "My men have secured the city. All that's left is to deal with the Rockets in the Radio Tower."

"Leave it to us." I replied. "By now my brother should literally be knocking on Giovanni's doorstep. In the time it will take me to kick out our new hosts, Brendan should be done as well."

"Wow, only a League Champion could possibly stand up to Team Rocket!" A new voice said. Eddie and I turned to see a trainer dismount a Fearow and walk up to us. "Looks like I got here just in time."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The name's Cal Yoshi." he replied as he shook my hand. "I'm from New Bark Town. Professor Elm gave me a call and told me you were going to take care of Team Rocket. When he asked me to help you in any way that I can I came over as fast as I could and...here I am."

"What do you think, Kimi?" Eddie asked me.

"Normally I would say no but after what my brother and I did to that trainer last year and the fact that this is a request of Professor Elm's..." I trailed.

"Please say yes!" Cal blurted out.

"It's fine with me--"

"ALRIGHT!"

"As long as you don't do anything wreckless." I finished. "Just know that by agreeing to come with me, you are now a member of Team Aqua. Do everything you're asked to do and we'll get along just fine. Are you ok with that?"

"Of course." he replied. "No problem."

"Move to your left." Alexander suddenly said. It was then that I noticed he and Archie were looking at something. Eddie and I hit the floor instead in anticipation. When Eddie noticed Cal was still standing he yanked him to the ground…right before a pair of Electrodes exploded nearby.

"Looks like they're getting desperate." I remarked as we all stood. "Time for us to put 'em out of their misery. Come Sceptile, Typhlosion and Lucario!" Once the Pokemon were out of their Poke Balls I walked into the lobby. On our first trip here we already dealt with the Rockets on the first three floors. This left the remaining Rockets we could now get to.

"Who the--!" We heard a surprised rocket say as the shutter door flew open. He responded by sending out a Noctowl.

"Manectric, Thunder!" Alexander said as he sent out one of his Pokemon. It felled the Rocket's pokemon with one blow.

"That was easy." Eddie remarked as we climbed the stairs to the next floor.

"You guys are dead!" One of the Rockets on the next floor said as he and his buddies sent out Grass, Dark and Poison Pokemon.

"I'll take care of this!" Cal suddenly said. "Typhlosion, I choose you!" My own Typhlosion stepped back to give Cal's some room. "Use Flame Wheel!" Cal's pokemon surrounded itself in fire before charging through all of its opponents. I had to admit I was impressed.

"Nicely done." Alexander said. I shot him a smile, showing we were just thinking the same thing. "One more floor to go." We climbed the stairs and opened the door into what looked like a recording studio but vastly different. There were several large pieces of equipment set up around the room. It looked just like the Rocket Hideout in Mahogany Town. The main difference was of course, the Rockets could use their Odd Signal to affect the entire world.

"So good of you to join us, Kimi Marshall." a strange voice said.

"We can see you're worth of feeling the full might of Team Rocket." said a second.

"You two are about to be in a world of hurt!" I exclaimed. "I'll save you the trouble of having to pack up by taking care of all the crap you set up here!"

"Did she just say the magic word James?" the first voice asked.

"I think she did, Jessie." the other replied. "You know what that means!"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people without our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Damned idiots—no one does the motto anymore." Alex scoffed.

"Aha, so the rumors of you turning on us are true!" Jessie suddenly exclaimed.

"We may be the lowest-ranking members of Team Rocket but the Boss still values us." said James.

"That's why he asked us to see to it that no one interferes with our interests in Johto—not even his own kids!" Jessie added. "Looks like that means you get treated like any other person who gets in the way of Team Rocket!"

"You're welcome to try." Alexander replied as he held a Poke Ball.

"Two against one is hardly fair." I remarked as I stepped forward. "For them, of course. With me it will be overkill."

"Wheezing, you're up!" James said as he sent out his choice Pokemon.

"Go, Arbok!" said Jessie as she sent hers out.

"Feraligatr, let's go!" said Alexander.

"Let's take it to 'em, Sceptile!" I finished.

"Arbok, Poison Fang!" said Jessie as her serpentine pokemon sprung on Sceptile.

"Wheezing, Sludge Bomb!" said James.

"Sceptile, Frenzy Plant!" I said.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Cannon!" I said. The combined attacks blew away their respective opponents without much effort, much to my displeasure.

"That wasn't even challenging." I spat.

"Don't worry—the real fight begins!" Jessie spat as she sent out her next choice: Omastar.

"Your arrogance will be your undoing!" James chimed in as he sent out Kabutops. Having never fought these Pokemon before, I knew very little about them. I knew they shared a 4x weakness to Grass Pokemon but knowing Team Rocket, there was no guarantee they'd play fair.

"We'd better make this quick." said Alexander as he withdrew Feraligatr and replaced it with Vileplume. "I know these two. They must have a good reason to be so damned confident. Let's take them out before we find out what that reason is."

"I second that." I replied as our Pokemon prepared to clash once more.

---

"I can't believe someone like you slowed me down." I spat as Pyro downed Arson's final Pokemon. "It looks like this means I have to do more training after this."

"This loss...unforgivable!" Arson remarked in horror. "NO!" May gasped in surprise when Arson suddenly grabbed her and held a knife to her throat.

"Move towards the elevator or I will slit her throat." Arson warned. He pressed the blade against her skin to show that he was serious. I was unmoved, however.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I asked him. "You fucking lost! If you really want to kill someone, there's a window! Jump out of it!"

"None of you understand the situation that I am in right now." Arson said as he backed toward the window. "I would kill you all if it means satisfying my boss's goals. I've done it before and have no problem doing it again."

"What I DO understand is Team Rocket will be no more by tomorrow." I replied before adding "And you'd do good to let go of Ashley."

"Not a chance." Said Arson as he moved toward the window. "Ah...this looks familiar. The last time I held someone like this was the day I killed Valencia Zora."

"You don't mean--?!" May asked, horrified at what this man was implying.

"That's right." Arson replied as a smile spread across his face. "Ashley and Alex's mother. I remember it as if it was yesterday. The Boss found out this one's fool of a mother was leaking information to the police. That's when he decided to teach her a lesson. He had her brought here, where I held her like this while he had his way with her."

"I think I've heard enough." I said before turning to Narsha. "You know what to do." She nodded before disappearing."

"The whole time she begged The Boss to not harm her children." Arson continued. "After The Boss was done, I gave her a new smile that spread from ear to ear." In the next instant, the window was blown open. In the confusion Narsha created I separated Ashley and Arson, pushing Arson out of the window.

"You…you killed my…" I heard Ashley say. I turned to see her get up and walk over to the window, where Arson was barely hanging on. The way she looked at him was eerily familiar. May and I exchanged a look, realizing Lt. Surge's reprogramming had worn off.

---

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." I said to Arson as I picked up the switchblade he dropped. I quite enjoyed the fear in his eyes, for he knew what I was planning to do to him. This was quickly replaced with a new emotion: defiance.

"You won't." he said. "And even if you did, you'd be no different from me or your father. If it makes you feel better, it was your father who put your mother out of her misery. One shot between the eyes and she was dead." I stepped on one of his hands, which began to bleed since he was literally hanging on broken glass.

"Brendan here will deal with him." I replied. "He's got to answer for all the lives he's destroyed—including yours."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Arson shot back. "I chose this life!"

"Yeah, I know." I said before stepping on his other hand. "Goodbye, Arson Wedge." The moment I stepped back he released his grip, falling and screaming to the street below. He landed with an audible THUD, convulsed momentarily and went still.

"Ashley…" May trailed as I stared out at the rest of the city.

"He's waiting me." said Brendan as he walked over to me. "Just beyond those doors. If you don't think you can face him you can wait here."

"No, I need to see him." I replied as I turned to the doors leading to the President's Office. "Like I said, he's got some answering to do. I know this isn't going to end well but I'll be fine. I won't be able to cry until it's over." Having said that, Brendan walked over to the door and opened it.

To face his destiny and fight for mine.

---

"Manectric, Thunder!" said Alexander. The room was lit up as the ex-Rocket blasted Jessie's Yanmega and James' Gyarados, finishing them off. It took longer than expected but we had finally defeated Team Rocket in Johto. Lucario blasted the equipment with his Aura Sphere, rendering them useless.

"With that, all the pokemon in Johto should be fine." Said Eddie.

"How can Team Rocket lose…?" asked Jessie as she recalled her Pokemon.

"Our plans were flawless and we still came up short…why?" James chimed in.

"Let's just say you chose the wrong side." I replied before adding "Seriously, what the hell made you think you could beat us?"

"All is not lost—not while the Boss still holds Saffron City!" Meowth suddenly said.

"Hey, you're right!" Jessie exclaimed.

"By now he could probably use some backup." James added. "Let's go!" Before anyone could move, they were out of the window and heading east astride James' Arcanine.

"We should probably go after them." Said Cal.

"Really, you think?!" I exclaimed before releasing Ho-Oh from its Poke Ball.

"Hold on a sec." said Eddie before he started talking to someone on his Cell Phone. After a few moments he hung up. "That was Alan. Team Magma's secured Saffron City but it would appear Brendan is about to deal with the author of all this madness: Giovanni."

"Excellent timing on his part." I remarked as Eddie, Alexander and I climbed on Ho-oh. "Cal, go tell Archie we took out Team Rocket. I also want you to get in contact with Professor Elm. After you do that, bring him to Saffron City."

"You got it!" he said before disappearing into the building. Ho-Oh lifted above Goldenrod City and flew across the land. In a matter of minutes we were in Kanto. I directed Ho-Oh to Pallet Town and landed outside Professor Oak's Lab. Fortunately, he was already outside.

"Kimi, is that you?" he asked in amazement. I ignored his fascination with Ho-Oh and got right to the point.

"I need you to come with me to Saffron City." I said as I helped him on. "Cal and Professor Elm are going to meet us there."

"What's going on?" he asked as Ho-Oh lifted from the ground and flew northeast.

"No time to explain." Said Alexander. "We'll talk about it after Brendan's done with my father, Giovanni—he's also the Viridian Gym Leader."

"Not anymore he isn't." a new voice said. I turned to see Lance fly next to us on his Aerodactyl. And what timing! "I was just talking to some of the Pokemon League Officials. As of today Giovanni has been stripped of his status as a Gym Leader. I was just on my way to give him the news."

"Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face." I remarked with a laugh.

"You and me both." Said Alexander as we noticed what looked like a freshly killed body in front of the Silph Co. building.

---

"Brendan Marshall, why am I not surprised to see YOU here?" Giovanni asked as he rose from the chair he was sitting in. "I just received word your sister defeated Jessie and James in Johto. After I've dealt with you I will personally deal with those two."

"Even if you get past me—which I doubt—Maxie and the rest of Team Magma are waiting outside this office." I replied. "Now, unless you want me to utterly destroy you, I would highly recommend you leave Kanto and never come back."

"Why should I leave when I am so close to controlling the world's pokemon?" he asked. "I may have lost Johto but that doesn't mean I've lost."

"You might want to rethink that." I said. "Bill and Celio upgraded the Pokemon Storage System, protecting all registered Pokemon in Kanto and Johto. Even if you launch the Porygon Pokemon into cyberspace the Pokemon will be fine."

"Impossible!" he exclaimed as he clenched his fists.

"It's over, father." Said Ashley as she stood next to me. "Team Rocket is no more. You have the power to end this…this madness!"

"Madness?" Giovanni asked. "I AM TEAM ROCKET! So long as I exist, Team Rocket will forever last. Now that my own children have turned against me, that leaves me with no other option than to send them to the same place I sent their mother!"

---

"Shut up!" said Alexander as we burst into the President's office. He ran across the room and punched Giovanni in the face. Giovanni was so surprised he fell backwards over the chair behind him and landed on the floor. Alexander wasn't done, for he moved the chair aside, jumped on his and started choking him. "You…you bastard! I'll KILL YOU!" Brendan, Lance and Eddie chose that moment to step in and pull Alexander off him.

"That is exactly why I didn't want you to be here." I said to him.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Brendan asked me.

"We were in the neighborhood." I replied with a laugh. "I took care of Jessie and James and decided to see if you needed any help over here. Not that you can't handle things yourself, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He said as he returned his attention to Giovanni, who was just getting to his feet.

"You should have stayed under whatever rocks you insects crawled out of." Said Giovanni as he held a Poke Ball. "Garchomp, Draco Meteor!" The Poke Ball opened and out came a large, menacing Dragon Pokemon. It opened its mouth and launched a ball of energy. The resulting explosion sent everyone flying across the room and blew away the door and wall behind us.

"I should've seen that coming." Said Brendan as he rose to his feet. "As the saying goes, Giovanni: Be careful what you wish for. You wanted domination. Now you will get it. Whether or not you will like it is a different story."

---

_**The Mach Pokemon, Garchomp (#445) is a Dragon/Ground Pokemon. It is the final evolution of Gible. No further information is available.**_

"Groudon, let's go." I said as I sent out the Continent Pokemon. The moment it appeared the temperature in the room sharply rose. Several posters strewn about burst into flames as well. A fitting setting for this epic battle. "For too long Team Rocket has gone unchecked. You're owed a thorough ass kicking. Let's get started. Groudon, Fire Blast!"

It opened its mouth and fired. Giovanni's Pokemon braced itself but was thrown against the opposite wall. Still, it wasn't done yet. "Use Giga Impact!" The Rocket Leader ordered. Garchomp surged forward and struck Groudon HARD. The Continent Pokemon staggered momentarily before keeping its balance.

"Show him what Giga Impact is supposed to look like!" I said as Giovanni's Garchomp began to rise to its feet. "Use it now!" Groudon closed the distance in three strides before ramming itself into Garchomp—and the wall. The resulting damage finished off the Pokemon. Groudon threw its head back and roared at its victory.

"This battle is far from over." said Giovanni as he recalled his defeated Pokemon. Groudon may be a Legendary Pokemon but it still has its weaknesses to Grass, Ice and Water Pokemon. "This one should do the trick!" That's when he sent out Poliwrath. I was unmoved, however.

"Groudon, use Aerial Ace!" I said. Groudon's massive claws began to glow as it wound up and struck Giovanni's Pokemon before he could issue any commands.

"How did Groudon move so fast?!" May asked in amazement.

"Although Aerial Ace is a Flying Type move, it can be learned by many non-flying Pokemon." Kimi explained. "The attack itself is quick and unavoidable. In fact, my Sceptile uses it frequently for that reason alone. As for Groudon, let's just say the laws of nature can be bent in regards to high-caliber Pokemon."

"Poliwrath, Hydro Pump!" said Giovanni once his Pokemon recovered. The high-pressure water struck Groudon hard but my Pokemon refused to back down. It responded with Thunderbolt, turning the Water Pokemon's attack against it.

"As you can see, attempting to directly attack Groudon is pointless." I remarked as Giovanni recalled his Pokemon. "At the same time, trying an ambush is near-impossible because of the intense heat my Pokemon gives off. You had no chance of defeating me from the very beginning."

"Don't go declaring victory just yet." said Giovanni. "Tyranitar, Ice Beam!"

"Whoa, WHAT?!" I heard Alan exclaim in surprise. The moment the Armor Pokemon appeared it fired a beam of energy from its mouth, freezing Groudon solid.

"Now your Groudon has been rendered—IMPOSSIBLE!" Giovanni exclaimed at the sound of an audible CRACK. No one save the Team Rocket leader was surprised to see Groudon easily break free of its icy confines.

"I'll give you props for the effort, Giovanni." I said with curt smile on my face, which turned into a tight frown. "But it's still not good enough. Groudon, Focus Blast!" Groudon focused power in its arm before slamming its fist into Giovanni's Tyranitar. Both Pokemon had high defense but even Tyranitar could not hope to withstand the crushing might of Groudon. It was downed with one blow.

"Man...I still can't believe Brendan went toe to toe with that Pokemon and lived to tell about it..." I heard Alan say. I turned to see he was joined by Maxie, Archie, Professor Oak, Professor Elm and another trainer I didn't know. In the hall behind them were a dozen Aquas and Magmas.

"Oh, don't mind us." said Maxie before I could say anything. "We just wanted to see this for ourselves."

"Hey wait a minute, Lance." Kimi suddenly said. "Weren't you supposed to tell Giovanni something?"

---

"This should be good." Brendan said as everyone turned to the leader of the Kanto Elite Four.

"Lorelei, Agatha, Bruno and myself got together with our Johto counterparts and some League Officials." Lance began. "After some deliberation you, Giovanni are hereby stripped of your Gym Leader status. Furthermore, I have been advised to inform you that if you do not turn yourself in to the proper authorities, the Pokemon League will do everything in its power to bring you and Team Rocket to justice."

"Somehow I'm not surprised to hear you say that." Brendan remarked before returning his attention to Giovanni. "As for you...why don't you just give up while I'm giving you the chance?" That's when the Rocket Leader started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I think he's finally lost it." Eddie trailed.

"So, this is how the most feared man in the Kanto-Johto Region meets his downfall." Brendan remarked with a sigh. "How pathetic."

"I believe I said it before." Giovanni finally said once he regained his composure. "I am the one to decide when this is over. So you took the Viridian Gym from me, so what? I no longer need it now that I am so close to word domination. Isn't that right, Jessie and James?" I felt my heart skip a beat with the way he ended that sentence. I'd completely forgotten about them.

"You don't mean..." Eddie trailed.

"I see you neglected to finish the job, Kimi Marshall." Giovanni continued. "Bear witness to the consequences of your inaction!" Before anyone could stop him, Giovanni turned and jumped out of the window....and into the waiting Helicopter piloted by Jessie and James. "After my forces have been regrouped, Team Rocket is going raid the Indigo Plateau during the Pokemon League! We will strike so hard and fast, you won't even see it coming!"

"I don't think so." A new voice said. In the next moment, something struck the helicopter HARD, bringing it down. The pilot somehow barely managed to land the helicopter without completely destroying it. Brendan and I exchanged a look before heading for the stairs. We got outside just in time to see Mewtwo touch down before the man who created him.

"You humans are a dangerous species." said Mewtwo as Brendan and I drew close. "You brought me into your world with no purpose but to be your slave. A few years ago, I tried to create my own world...by destroying yours. That's when I met a human trainer named Ash who showed me there is more to life than vengeance. If not for you Giovanni, I might never have known there are trustworthy humans like him and Brendan."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that." said Giovanni as he struggled to his feet. "I spend countless millions in research and personnel to create you, my ultimate weapon and you turned on me. As the creator, one would say I have a right to destroy my creations if their usefulness to me expires!" I looked in surprise as Giovanni suddenly lunged at Mewtwo brandishing a knife. Mewtwo easily sidestepped out of the way before grabbing hold of Giovanni's body with his mind. He then threw the Rocket Leader into the side of the Silph Co. building. When his body hit the ground we saw the knife sticking out of his chest.

"He'll live." Mewtwo said before anyone could ask. "Just barely but he'll live."

---

End Chapter 8. Hopefully, the way I wrote this chapter is a testament to how much my writing has improved since I wrote the first chapter.

Now that Team Rocket's been taken down, there's a host of things in the aftermath that need to be tackled: What Alexander and Ashley will do, who the new Gym Leader will be and where Brendan and Kimi will go next. Brendan only needs the Soul Badge but Kimi has all 8 badges.

Oh, and of course Cal and Alexander are the G/S Male Trainer and rival. The Crystal Female trainer will be introduced next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Viridian City Gym

---

Chapter 9: Viridian City Gym

----

A short time later, the police and Pokemon League officials came to apprehend the Team Rocket members still in the city. With Giovanni now in custody, it was safe to say that Team Rocket was finished. People from all over Kanto and Johto sent Kimi and I letters of thanks for taking down the most notorious criminal organization in the world by ourselves.

Soon after Saffron City returned to normal, Team Aqua and Team Magma left for Hoenn. Maxie and Archie were happy to have been present to see Giovanni's defeat and would celebrate the victory in Lilycove City. Everyone else gathered in Professor Oak's Lab in Pallet Town, the other seven Gym Leaders and Elite Four Members among them. "Now that Kanto and Johto have been freed of Team Rocket, we have a few things to discuss." said Lance. "Now that Giovanni has been removed as Gym Leader of Viridian City, the Pokemon League will need to appoint a replacement. If they weren't participating in the League Challenge I'd ask Brendan or Kimi to assume the job."

"Oh, we wouldn't take the job for that reason." Kimi suddenly said. "My brother and I like to travel. Me personally, I'd probably settle for a spot on the Elite Four."

"My goal is to become The Indigo League Champion." I said. "After that, I'll probably go to Sinnoh."

"My opinion might not matter much since I don't know too much about this but wouldn't it be better if the new Gym Leader was a native of Kanto?" Everyone turned to see that it was Gary who spoke. "I know I promised my grandfather I'd help him with his research but for now I think this might be more important. Of course, Ash might be better qualified but then again, he's turned down an offer to be a Frontier Brain."

"My goal's the same as Brendan's." said Ash. "I came up short the last time I was in the Indigo League but this time I'm looking to go all the way. If things don't work out, I'll enter the Sinnoh League!"

"Well, it's fine by me if you want to be the Viridian Gym Leader, Gary." said Professor Oak. "And you're right. It's vital there be eight Gym Leaders right now. Seeing as you'll be nearby, I don't see any reason why you still won't be able to help me every now and then."

"Then it's settled." May remarked as she walked over to Gary. "And that's good timing since you're about to have your first challenger as Gym Leader!"

"Oh, that's right." I said with a laugh. "May needs the Earth Badge to enter the Pokemon League. As for me, all I'd need is the...Koga, let's battle for the Soul Badge!"

"Why don't we make it a Double Battle?" Lance suggested. "This will be the chance for the Gym Leaders to combine their individual specialties against two strong opponents."

"This should be fun." I remarked. "In the interests of fairness I won't use Groudon or Lugia."

"Where are we going to have the battle?" May asked.

"Well, I do know of a Gym not being used right now in Viridian City..." Gary remarked as everyone laughed.

---

While Brendan and May got ready, everyone else filled the bleachers on either side of Gym. Lance told me the police discovered a cache of equipment and Pokemon under the Gym. It's not known what he planned to do with them but for now they weren't letting anyone who wasn't involved with the authorities or the events at Silph Co. into that area. Of course, I was there to see Giovanni's defeat so I was cleared to go.

"I'd like to see the Rocket Hideout below the Gym." I said to one of the officers stationed near the back of the Gym.

"Go right ahead, Ms. Marshall." the officer replied before opening the door.

"Hey, can I come with you?" I turned to see Ashley running over to me. "There's something I want to see."

"Sure, I don't mind." I replied. "Come on, Mew." The small, pink pokemon materialized above my shoulder and followed us inside. We walked down the stairs and came to a pressurized door. Once we passed through it we were in what I like to call "Team Rocket's Ground Zero". Police Officers were examining everything in the underground research center but I knew that there were some parts only Ashley and Alexander have seen.

"This place served as Team Rocket's Pokemon Reprogramming Facility." Ashley explained. "Pokemon stolen from trainers are brought here, where their Trainer Identification is erased along with all the memories of their lives with that trainer. It took years of research and trials to make it so the Pokemon wouldn't forget its battling skills in the process. Many Pokemon died during that time."

The authorities were hard at work freeing the Pokemon from the equipment that held them. What caught my attention were the black poke balls that littered the room. "I'm just going to assume these are Silph Co.'s contribution." I remarked.

"They're called Abyss Balls." said Ashley as she picked one up. These are specially designed Poke Balls that are used to capture registered Pokemon. It won't matter if the Pokemon in question is still inside its Poke ball, either. These Poke Balls have an Automated Return feature. Once they've 'captured' a trainer's Poke Ball the Pokemon is transferred here for reprogramming and the Abyss Ball can be used again."

"In other words, someone could steal an entire team of Pokemon and then move on to someone else, repeating the process." I remarked. "Before Brendan and I came along, Team Aqua and Team Magma were criminal organizations. They didn't steal other trainers' Pokemon, though."

We walked down the hall and soon came to another area. This is where two officers stopped us. "I don't think you two want to go in there." one of them said. "In that room is a Pokemon created by Giovanni, and a dangerous one at that."

"You do know I am the Hoenn League Champion, right?" I asked. "I can handle it." The two exchanged a look before moving aside.

"Suit yourself." they said as I opened the door. When the door closed it was pitch black save Mew glowing next to us.

"Here's the light switch." Ashley said as she turned the lights on. What we saw before us made us wish we hadn't come inside, after all.

---

"This battle is for the Soul Badge and the Earth Badge!" said Lance, who was playing the role of League Judge. "The challengers, Brendan and May may switch Pokemon at any time but Gym Leaders Gary and Koga may not! Each trainer is allowed yo use the three Pokemon of their choice! The team that beats 6 of their opponent's Pokemon will be declared the winner!"

"Gary battled Kimi in the Hoenn League last year." I remarked. "I've spent the last 5 minutes replaying that battle in my head. Unlike the other Gym Leaders, he uses a well-rounded team of Pokemon."

"Koga specializes in Poison Pokemon, right?" May asked. "Pokemon with Immunity or the move Safeguard will probably come in useful, then."

"It's good to see you've been paying close attention to some of the more advanced battling strategies." I replied with a smile. "Let's get to winning a pair of badges then." I then sent out Narsha while May opened with Charmeleon, which immediately evolved into Charizard.

"An unexpected surprise." May remarked with a smile. The moment of joy quickly faded as Koga sent out Crobat and Gary sent out Heracross. This would be a tough team to crack indeed.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" said May as her Pokemon took off.

"Narsha, use Psychic!" I said. The attacks combined and hammered Koga's Crobat, downing it instantly.

"Heracross, Megahorn!" said Gary. The attack slammed into Narsha, who was sent flying across the gym. She then turned and blasted Gary's Pokemon with another Psychic.

"Narsha won't be able to take another one of those." I remarked as Koga exchanged Crobat for Muk.

"I'll take care of it." May replied. "You take care of Koga's lineup."

"Fine by me." I said as a smile spread across my face. "Narsha, use Safeguard." the special attack created a barrier which would protect our Pokemon from status ailments such as poison and confusion—specialties of Koga's. The effect would last even if I switched Pokemon. Something told me this would negate the effectiveness of Koga's style of battling.

"Muk, use Sludge Bomb!" said Koga. The Pokemon hurled a sphere of toxic sludge at May's Charizard, which barely managed to evade the attack. Narsha responded with a Psychic attack, easily downing Koga's Pokemon with one shot. A Flamethrower from May's Charizard finished off Gary's Heracross. Koga had one Pokemon left while Gary had two. Something told me the battle was far from over.

"Looks like we're doing good." said May. "We've swept through half the Pokemon our opponents have sent our way."

"Oh, that's right." I remarked. "In tag battles, the trainers on each team can only use three of their six Pokemon. After their three Pokemon are defeated, their team mate must battle solo." This gave me flashbacks to the Tag Gym Battle I had in Mossdeep City. Liza and Tate were tough as nails and the surprise Jirachi and Deoxys combo almost proved to be too much for me. May and I were working together so our chances would be a bit better.

"The time has come—I choose you Umbreon!" said Gary as he sent out his next choice.

"It falls to you, Toxicroak!" said Koga. When I saw both Pokemon I knew we had our work cut out for us.

"Let's stick to the strategy!" said May before I could say anything."Charizard, Brick Break!" Her Pokemon flew up high before slamming its tail into Gary's Pokemon, preventing it from launching a Shadow Ball at Narsha, who closed the final curtain on Koga with another Psychic.

"Excellent work, Narsha." I said before pulling her out of the battle. "I think Ralph can take it from here."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Ralph replied as he literally jumped out of the stand and fell in line next to May's Charizard. "I was starting to get bored."

"Just be careful." said Narsha as she got out of the way. "You may be part Fighting but you're also part Psychic."

"I've got just the move." Ralph replied as I set back and let Ralph take over. He then jumped into the air and launched a series of jabs, kicks and slashes. He was moving so fast I couldn't even tell if he was actually hitting Gary's Pokemon. He finished with a roundhouse kick that sent the Umbreon skidding across the arena.

"Wait, I know that move!" May exclaimed. "It's Close Combat! It's a powerful move it's a risky one since the Pokemon using it loses their defenses while they're using it."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind since Pyro knows it, too." I remarked as Gary prepared his final Pokemon.

"Hey, Ash!" he suddenly said. "Do you remember that time we battled in the Silver Cup semifinals?"

"Yeah, it was a great battle!" Ash replied. "Why do you ask?"

"This is my first Gym Battle and even though it's a tag battle and I'm on the verge of losing, every part of it reminds me of that time we faced off." he replied. "Each of us using our best Pokemon in a battle to the finish. Do you remember the last Pokemon I used against you?"

"How could I forget?" Ash asked. "It was--"

"Just making sure." Gary said before Ash could finish. Of course, I knew what that Pokemon was since I watched the match on TV. "Blastoise, let's go!" When the Pokemon appeared, I knew Gary's plan was to take out May's Charizard. I had no intention of letting him do that, though.

"Ralph, use Leaf Blade!" I exclaimed. Ralph turned and charged Gary's Pokemon, its arms aglow.

"Just as I expected!" said Gary. "Use Hydro Cannon!"

"WHAT?!" I heard both May and Ash exclaim. We could only watch as the Blastoise aimed the water cannons on its back and blasted both Ralph and Charizard with a torrent of water, taking both of them out.

"Well played, I must say." I remarked as I recalled Ralph to his Poke Ball. "Like the time you battled Kimi, you've reminded me why it's such a bad idea to assume victory without putting in the effort. I assume you've accepted the drawback to using that attack. Now the tables have once again been turned around."

"What do you mean?" May asked me.

"Hydro Cannon is a special attack that can only be learned by Blastoise, Feraligatr, Swampert and Empoleon." I explained. "It's basically a water version of Hyper Beam. The Pokemon using it has to recharge before they can make their next move."

"Wait—isn't it like Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant?" she asked.

"More or less," I replied. "The former is learned by Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken and Infernape while the latter is learned by Venusaur, Meganium, Sceptile and Torterra. Regardless, this is still a two against one match. Let's finish this, Zapdos!" I quite enjoyed the look of shock on the faces of everyone present at the sight of the Legendary Bird of Lightning. Each flap of its wings gave off a dazzling display of electricity.

"Let's do it, Pikachu!" said May as she sent out an Electric Pokemon of her own.

"Use Thunder!" We said in unison. Zapdos alone would have been enough but with both it would be overkill. I was none too happy to see Gary's Pokemon still standing. Then I knew why.

"I see you gave your Pokemon a Focus Sash to hold." I remarked with a hint of annoyance. "You truly are Professor Oak's grandson."

"That's just the half of it," said Gary as a smile etched across his face.

"Oh, crap." I said before Gary could finish. His Blastoise then used Mirror Coat, instantly taking out Zapdos with one shot. He could've easily taken May's Pikachu out but he went with the more experienced trainer.

"Looks like I've been eliminated." I remarked as I took a step back. "Oh, wait I still have Narsha!"

"Whew, you had me worried there!" May exclaimed as Narsha retook the field.

"You should know better." I replied. "Where Ralph and Zapdos failed, Narsha will succeed. Observe and learn. Narsha, use Thunder Wave!" The weak electric attack paralyzed Gary's Pokemon on the spot.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" said May.

"Blastoise, Mirror Coat!" Gary shot back.

"Narsha, Protect!" I said. She jumped in the path of the incoming attack, taking the hit without being hurt. "As you can see, I've negated the effectiveness of your Pokemon's attack. Now to take this on the offensive! Use Psychic!" The attack struck hard but again, Gary's Pokemon hung on with the Focus Sash.

"Enough of this crap!" May suddenly said, having lost her patience with how long it was taking to win the battle. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Enveloped in electricity, May's Pokemon charged Gary's Pokemon, finally taking it down. Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"For as long as I can remember, I've always hated Pikachu." I remarked. "And then you went and took out Gary's strongest Pokemon the same way Ash did. I'm happy you got the job done but I don't like Pikachu any more than when I woke up this morning."

---

"Hey, guys!" Ashley said as we emerged from the Rocket Lab. "What did we miss?"

"You MISSED the battle?!" Eddie exclaimed. "No wonder I didn't hear any background commentary!"

"Where were you, anyway?" Alexander asked.

"We checked out the Rocket Hideout downstairs." I replied. "So who won?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Brendan asked as he and May displayed the Soul Badge and the Earth Badge. Now we've earned the right to enter the Kanto League!"

"This year, we are accepting trainers with badges from both Kanto and Johto." said Lance, getting the attention of everyone. "Allow me to introduce the Elite Four Trainers who will be participating in the League Competition." We watched as seven trainers stepped forward.

"I'm Lorelei." said a young woman with red rimmed glasses. "I specialize in Ice and Water Pokemon. I watched your battle with Glacia, Brendan. I can assure you that I have devised an appropriate strategy to deal with your Groudon if you should use it."

"I'm Bruno." said a man who looked like he was more into bodybuilding. "I specialize in Fighting and Rock Pokemon. Trainers who face me best be prepared to go the extra mile. Me and my Pokemon are unforgiving to those who don't give it their all."

"I'm Agatha." said an elderly woman who I noticed sat with Oak before the Gym Match. "My specialty is Ghost Pokemon. I've heard a great deal about your exploits in Hoenn from Phoebe. I look forward to battling you, Kimi." I gave her a slight nod but I couldn't help wondering what she meant by that.

"I'm Will." said the masked man who stood on the other side of Lance. "When I met you in Hoenn Brendan, I knew you were something special. I saw your battles in the Hoenn League and after having seen your performance just now, I can't wait to battle you!"

"I'm Karen, leader of the Elite Four in Johto." said the tall, blond haired woman standing between Will and Koga. "I specialize in Dark Pokemon. You should consider yourself lucky, Brendan. If you lost against Koga you'd have had to battle his daughter, Janine."

"While I am the Fuchsia City Gym Leader, I am also a member of the Johto Elite Four." Koga explained. "Janine takes of as Gym Leader while I am at the Indigo Plateau. "

"Wait, aren't there supposed to be four?" Alan asked.

"There are." said Alexander as he stepped forward. No one was more surprised than me. "I was asked to fill the final slot by Lance while you were downstairs, Kimi. Unlike the other members of the Elite Four, use a team of Pokemon made up of different types. Now that Team Rocket's behind me I don't have to hide my passion for battles anymore."

"It looks like this year's Pokemon League is going to be epic." said Brendan as we looked at our potential opponents. "Not only do I have to beat four of you but I also have to beat the defending Champion, too."

"Since that would have been me, you've got to battle Kimi." Gary suddenly said. We both looked at him in surprise.

"Of course, Ash would be the better opponent but since he's been in Johto and Hoenn..."

"Don't worry—I plan to take care of that this year." Ash replied. "I won't accept anything short of the top prize!"

"Good luck with that." I remarked with a scoff. "Aside from you and my brother, I now have to devise a strategy for Kimi, Ashley, Cal and a load of other trainers. Thanks a lot, Gary."

"Anytime." he replied with a grin.

---

End Chapter 9. Whew, that was a fun chapter to write! As you can see, I set the stage for the Pokemon League competition. The Indigo League begins 3 chapters from now as I have some things I want to cover before then. You'll have noticed Mewtwo didn't appear in this chapter. I also didn't reveal what Kimi and Ashley walked in on. The reasons for both...will be revealed next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Back to Basics

---

Chapter 10: Back to Basics

---

A/N: This Chapter did some doing for me to write. The way I see it—the longer I hold off the Pokemon League, the more room I have for things up to then. This chapter had to be written the way I wrote it as I didn't want to spend time explaining things later on. Tell me what you think =D

---

Pokemon Trivia!

Professor Elm studied under Professor Oak before moving in Johto. Who did Professor Oak study under?

According to Pokemon Platinum, what was Cyrus' reason for creating a new world?

Which Pokemon from Pokemon Red, Blue, Yellow, Fire Red and Leaf Green also appear in both the Hoenn Pokedex and Sinnoh Pokedex?

Hint for #3: This is BEFORE you unlock the National Dex. There are 151 (Diamond and Pearl) or 210 (Platinum) Pokemon in the Sinnoh Dex and 202 (Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald) Pokemon in the Hoenn Pokedex. In all cases, I only want to know which of the first 151 from the National Pokedex also appear in Hoenn and Sinnoh before you unlock the National Dex in either region. This does NOT include the 2nd Generation (#152 to #251).

---

The next day saw everyone go their separate ways. The Gym Leaders returned to their Gyms and the Elite Four went off to train for the Pokemon League. Speaking of which, the Pokemon League was a good 8 months away. This left me with plenty of time to get ready. My group and Kimi's group were meeting in our apartment in Celadon City to decide what to do until the League Competition. "I think I'll go train in Seafoam Island." said May. "It will give me the chance to properly break in my Charizard."

"Do what you like." I replied. "I'm surprised everyone's still hanging around. I thought everyone except Alan and Ashley would've left for their training by now."

"You should know by now everyone measures themselves against you two." said Eddie. "In fact, you've been favored to go all the way this year."

"That's the same thing a whole lot of people said last year." I replied. "In the end, I lost to Kimi. Unlike last year I'm really going to have to earn the right to become the League Champion. I may have High Power Pokemon in Groudon, Lugia and Mewtwo but Kimi has some of her own. This calls for some special training on my part. The place I'm going to is one rarely visited by people."

"And where would that be?" asked Kimi as she came out of the bathroom.

"Mt. Silver." I replied. "It's a place with Wild Pokemon so powerful, you must have at least 16 badges to go there. As you can probably imagine, most people would like to avoid a place like that."

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at sunrise." I replied. "The entrance is actually in Kanto even though it's located in Johto. I want to get in as much time as possible."

"Well, before you go there is something I should tell you." said Kimi before she whispered something in me ear. I looked at her in surprise but the look she gave me said that she was serious.

"I...think I'll keep that to myself for now." I finally said. "Just one thing I need to prepare for."

"There is one more announcement I'd like to make." she said, this time to everyone in the room. "I'm pregnant."

---

"Who's the father?" was the first question Brendan asked as he glanced at Eddie and then Alexander—the only possibilities. Alexander's reaction prettymuch eliminated him as a possibility. "Stupid question. Of course it's Eddie. Congratulations."

"As luck will have it, I'll have the baby before the Indigo League starts." I said. "And you can be damned sure I wouldn't miss it for the world. Unfortunately, I will be unavailable until the Pokemon League Competition. Until then, I will be training in the Sevii Islands."

"That's fine by me." said Eddie. "I was going to return to Hoenn to visit with my cousins. I know you like your space when you're training so everyone's happy."

"That just leaves Alan and Ashley." May remarked.

"While most of Team Rocket has been arrested or driven into hiding, there are a few remaining operatives who are causing mischief in Kanto and Johto. " said Ashley. "While Alexander takes care of the ones in Kanto, Alan and I will deal with the ones running around Johto."

"Then I think everyone's settled." I remarked. "Wait a minute—whatever happened to Mewtwo?"

"I'm right here." the Psychic Pokemon replied as it materialized in the room. "As agreed, I will allow Brendan to train me. While it's true it's unheard of for any trainer to request permission from a Pokemon to make it a companion, I am no ordinary Pokemon."

"You've got that right." Lucario and Ralph said in unison.

"This brings the total number of Super Legendary Pokemon I've added to my team to three." Brendan remarked. "I almost died in my battle with Groudon, Lugia joined me after I caught the Legendary Birds and I earned the trust of Mewtwo."

"Don't forget I've got Kyogre, Ho-oh and Lucario." I said. "Lucario may not technically be a Legendary Pokemon but his ability to sense the Aura in all things has proven invaluable in the time we've been together."

"Well, I think it's time I went on my way." said May in a bid to change the subject. "I want to make sure I'm in the best possible shape for the Indigo League. Knowing two of the best trainers in the world are in this room means I'll have to use this time wisely."

"I'll look forward to seeing the progress you make." said Brendan as May left the apartment. "If we battle, I'll expect you to give it everything you've got."

"I have to head over to the Indigo Plateau and take care of some paperwork." said Alexander. "Well, that and I intend to make sure we won't have to worry about renegade Rockets showing up to cause problems."

"We should probably go, too." said Ashley. "We can get into Johto via the gates of the Indigo Plateau."

"I'm going to take off as well." said Eddie. "I have to admit it's been a long time since I took a vacation." After everyone left, only Brendan and I were left in the apartment.

"Now that everyone's left us alone, I can ask you something I've been meaning to ask you since we left Hoenn." said Brendan. "Will you trade Lucario for my Gardevoir, Narsha?" I could only look at him in shock.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Of course I am." he replied. "This trade will only be temporary. We'll trade back when we meet at the Pokemon League. Because of where I'm going, I think another Fighting Pokemon will come in handy."

"I...this isn't something I can decide on right away." I said as I looked at my Pokemon, who listened with interest. "Lucario was a present from Mom, remember?"

"So was Narsha." he countered. "Come on, think about it. Wouldn't you feel a little bit more relaxed knowing Narsha would do anything to keep you safe? She's saved my life quite a few times."

"Isn't she also the sister of your Gallade?" I asked. "I thought you'd want to keep them together?"

"I don't mind if she goes with you." Ralph said without looking up from the TV.

"Come on, admit it." Brendan pressed. "You know you want to make the trade."

---

That was all I needed to say to convince Kimi to go ahead with it. The next thing I knew, we were at the Pokemon Center using the Trade Machine. "Welcome to the Team, Lucario." I said as I opened the Poke Ball.

"You'll come to love me as a trainer and friend, Narsha." said Kimi as she opened the Pokemon containing her new Poke Ball. The Pokemon looked at us, then at each other and then at us again.

"Parting with a Pokemon you've trained with for a long time isn't an easy thing." Ralph remarked. "Even though it's only for a few months I am going to miss having her around."

"Something tells me you'll do fine without me." Narsha replied. "Besides, you've got Mewtwo and Brendan. With those two, what more do you need?"

"I'm going to go take a nap before heading to the Sevii Islands." said Kimi after a very loud yawn. "I have a bit further to travel than you do, after all."

"I'll head back in a few hours." I replied. "I want to call a few folks back in Hoenn."

"Take your time." Kimi said with a wave as she left the Pokemon Center. I walked over to to the nearest empty phone and dialed the number for the Petalburg Gym. I was surprised when Wally answered the phone.

"What are you doing at the Gym?" I asked him.

"After you left for Kanto, I've been training under your father." He replied. "I've learned a lot of things in the time I've been here. In fact, I think maybe--" That was all he was able to say as Wally of suddenly shoved out of the way and replaced with my father.

"It's been a long time, son." he said. "I take it this means you've collected all 8 badges, huh?"

"I got the last one a few days ago." I replied. "Kimi got the 8 league badges of Johto so we're both going to be in the Indigo League!"

"Outstanding!" Dad said as I heard something fall in the background. "Oops! Sorry about that, Wally! By the way Brendan, I saw what you two did to Team Rocket on TV. You two did good. Of course, I'm none too surprised after what you did with Team Magma and Team Aqua." I opened my mouth to say something but shut it again. Dad still didn't know I was a member of Team Magma and Kimi was a member of Team Aqua.

"Giovanni is going to be locked up for a long time." I said. "Most of his grunts have already been picked up but a task force has already been dispatched to take care of stragglers."

"I see you're calling from Celadon City." Dad remarked in a bid to change the subject. "I take it you're staying in our old apartment then, huh?"

"Me and Kimi, yes." I replied. There was a noticeable pause before Dad replied it was as if he had something in mind regarding her.

"Is Kimi with you?" he finally asked.

"She was here until a little while ago." I replied. "She wanted to rest before going to the Sevii Islands to train. Um...say Dad? I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but..."

"You can relax." Dad suddenly said. "I've been to the Sevii Islands before. It's nothing your sister can't handle. She'll be fine on her own."

"I know that, but that's not what I was talking about." I replied. I shifted the phone to my other hand and took a deep breath for the next three words I was going to say. "Kimi is Pregnant."

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. He shouted so loudly I dropped the phone and rubbed my ear. The incoherent shouting I could still hear told me I probably shouldn't have told him that. Not that he wouldn't notice when Kimi returned from the Indigo League. "This is going to be a great concern to your mother." he said after he'd calmed down. "I was talking to her the other day. She's in Kanto and said she was going to be in the Sevii Islands for a while. How do you think your mother will react when she sees her in person?!"

"I'd rather not know." I replied with a sigh. "The father is the cousin of the Mossdeep Gym Leaders. At Kimi's insistence she's going to train alone. I know she's the Hoenn League Champion but..."

"Yeah, your abilities are reduced when you're pregnant." Dad finished. "I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. Your mother was pregnant with you when she first became a Pokemon Ranger."

"I didn't know that." I remarked in surprise.

"Well, she was." Dad replied. "The only reason it worked out for her was because she had two amazing partners: a young, hotshot trainer named Eusine and yours truly. Kimi may not want to admit it but she's going to need some help."

"I know just the guy for the job." I replied with a laugh.

"You bet your ass you do." Dad replied with a rather serious undertone. "Anyway, things are going well over here in Hoenn. As you probably heard, Wally's been training here at the Gym. I won't be able to make it in person but a certain celebrity trainer is going to the Indigo League to watch the competition."

"I can hardly wait." I said. "Kimi may have won last year but this time, victory will be mine! After that, I'm going to test my skills in the Sinnoh League."

"I look forward to watching your battles." Dad replied. "Having battled you, I know there is no challenge you can't meet. Win or Lose, I'll still be proud of you. Of course, I'm expect you to win!"

"What if Kimi and I are in the finals again?" I dared to ask.

"Then I'll expect you two to battle your hardest until only one is left standing." Dad calmly replied. "There can only be one Champion, after all." I then hung up the phone before dialing a new phone number. A disgruntled Eddie Law picked up the phone.

"Change of plans, Eddie." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How well do you know my sister?" I asked him.

"Almost as well as you, I like to say." he replied.

"Then you know what you've got to do." I said.

"Way ahead of you." Eddie replied. "I'm on a ferry to One Island. Kimi will never know I'm around. I talked to your Dad already."

"That explains it." I said with a laugh. "One other thing: our mother is somewhere in the Sevii Islands—she's a Pokemon Ranger if you remember. If you find her, do me a favor and fill her in on the situation."

"Will do." he replied before hanging up. Having made the calls I needed to make, I went over to one of the Computers to reorganize my team of Pokemon. I settled for Pyro, Ralph, Lucario, Mark, Lugia and of course, Mewtwo. Come tomorrow, I would be on my way to Mt. Silver.

---

End Chapter 10. I had another part I wanted to add to this chapter but I'm going to open the next chapter with it instead. I haven't done it in a while so I've brought back Pokemon Trivia. It's been announced that the long-awaited remakes of what many (excluding myself) consider the best Pokemon Games ever made are coming soon: Pokemon Heart Gold and Pokemon Soul Silver. Like FireRed and LeafGreen, you can expect certain...aspects of the remakes to be drastically different from the original games.

What know for sure about the games are: 1. They will have the Wi-Fi Plaza introduced in Platinum. 2. They will have backwards compatibility with the GBA Pokemon Games. 3. They will be a source of nostalgia for most Pokemon fans if Gold, Silver or Crystal was their first Pokemon game. 4. They will be compatible with Pokemon Battle Revolution and My Pokemon Ranch. They will be designed to take advantage of the unique features of the Nintendo DSI. 6. It will make Master Zedd's Gold remake obsolete.

About the last one: Google Pokemon Gold remake. A guy known as Master Zedd hacked a ROM version of FireRed and made it into Pokemon Gold but with the graphics of FireRed. It took you all the way to the gates of the Pokemon League and was a pretty good remake. Of course, he's probably kicking himself for having spent all the time making it only to have Nintendo roll out the true remakes of Gold and Silver. Oh, well.

Chapter 11 is coming soon and no, I am NOT filing for bankruptcy!


	11. Chapter 11: To Be A Master

---

Chapter 11: To Be A Master

---

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my ORIGINAL Pokemon story of the same name as this chapter. Answers to last chapter's Pokemon Trivia at the end of this chapter.

---

As I walked the winding trail into Mt. Silver, I could already see why the Pokemon League didn't let just anyone into this area of Johto. A jagged mountain range, hostile wild pokemon and an unforgiving terrain made navigating the Silver Mountains a serious challenge for even the most hardened of trainers. A perfect place for someone like me.

"Just what exactly do you expect to find in a place like this?" Ralph asked as I set up camp inside a cavern on the mountainside.

"It's what I _haven't_ found that's what has me excited." I replied. "This is the first time since we arrived in Kanto that I've been able to commit some serious training time in. By the time we're done, we'll be more than ready to take out the Elite Four _and_ Kimi. She may be my sister but she doesn't make that many mistakes. We lost that battle because I was riding on her making mistakes that never happened."

---

"_Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Kimi said at the same time. Nelly charged through the Aura Sphere and struck home. I Knew Lucario was a Fighting/Steel Pokemon but Nelly was a Flying Pokemon._

"_Follow it up with Aerial Ace!" I said as Nelly turned for another pass._

"_Just as I expected." Kimi said with a smile. "Let me show you a little move I've found quick effective against Fighting Pokemon—Force Palm!" Right before Nelly's attack connected, Lucario stopped him in the air before vaulting him into the ground. I knew at his point that it was all over. "Finish it off with Focus Blast!" The charge attack sent Nelly crashing into the ground. Kimi's Pokemon safely landed nearby, signaling the end of the match. I didn't need the announcer to tell me what I already knew._

---

"In that battle, I made the mistake of believing STAB would have been enough." I continued as my computer powered on. "Never once did a difference of strength come to mind. It's a mistake I will not make again."

"Now that we've got Mewtwo as our secret weapon, there's no way we'll lose." Ralph remarked. "You and I both saw for ourselves how powerful he is in Hoenn."

"True, but experience has also taught me that only a strong team—not just one pokemon—will be needed to succeed in the Pokemon League." I replied as I opened all my Poke Balls. "We're going to do this in two groups of three. Pyro, Lucario and Ralph will make up one group while Mewtwo, Lugia and Mark make up the other. The name of the game is tag. The first team to tag all three members of the other wins. The catch is no one can use teleport since Pyro and Mark can't teleport. Now, go!"

Right after I said that, everyone in Ralph's group immediately pounced on Mewtwo, who sent them all flying with a Shadow Ball. This was followed up with Mark easily tagging all of them while they were down. "We win." Mewtwo replied with a look of satisfaction. At that moment, Mark evolved into Blastoise. I swapped him out and withdrew Groudon.

"Looks like I made that too easy." I remarked with a hint of annoyance. "I've got just the idea. Now Mewtwo, Lugia and Lucario weren't around when we battled Groudon in Hoenn. The plan is to recreate that epic battle. Ralph and Pyro, you will team up with Groudon and battle Mewtwo, Lugia and Lucario. There are two rules: No teleport and you can't use Rain Dance, Sandstorm or Hail."

"That's pretty...extreme." Lucario remarked.

"So was the original battle." I replied. "The battle ends when Groudon, Lugia or Mewtwo are unable to battle. Now, go!" Groudon's Drought ability became active, sharply raising the temperature in the cavern. The boost would benefit Fire Type moves, make Solar Beam a 1-turn move and cut Thunder's accuracy in half. While Ralph and Pyro had memories of that battle, Mewtwo and Lugia were exceptionally powerful to balance things out.

Lugia opened with Aeroblast but Ralph used Protect to negate it. Pyro and Groudon both launched a Flamethrower at Mewtwo, looking to take him out in one go. The heat was so intense, I had no reason to believe Mewtwo had just been incinerated...as did the other Pokemon, who looked on in surprise. As the smokescreen dissipated, I was shocked and relieved to see Mewtwo blocked the attack.

"Do not test the limits of my powers." Mewtwo said before launching a vicious Psycho Cut at Groudon, who responded with a Fire Blast attack. Mewtwo moved out of the way before Lugia blew it away with another Aeroblast. Ralph stepped in and launched a Psycho Cut of his own at Mewtwo, two caught the attack in mid-air. Mewtwo quite enjoyed the look of shock on Ralph's face before throwing at back at him with a flick of his wrist.

"A part of me knew that was going to happen." Ralph remarked as he climbed out from under a collapsed stalagmite. Groudon triggered a Rock Slide, intending to bury Lugia. This was thwarted by Mewtwo, who stopped the boulders and redirected them at Pyro, who in turn blasted them away with Blaze Kick.

"It never ends!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh, but it must." Mewtwo replied before collapsing the ceiling above Groudon. This ended up being for naught, as Groudon simply redirected the falling rocks at Lucario, who barely managed to avoid being buried under them. Enraged, Lucario responded with a Hyper Beam, which barely dented Groudon's tough hide.

"Physical attacks aren't very effective against Groudon." Ralph remarked with a laugh. "Believe me, I found out the hard way."

"Perhaps this will do the trick, then." Mewtwo replied before blasting Groudon with a Blizzard attack, freezing the Continent Pokemon solid.

"Again, already been tried." said Ralph before the ice shattered to dust. "Groudon is too hot to be frozen. Admit defeat."

"I'm just getting started!" Mewtwo shot back as Lugia joined in for another Blizzard attack. This time, the attack held. "There, now it's been—IMPOSSIBLE!" I quite enjoyed the look of disbelief on Mewtwo as Groudon broke from its bonds once more.

"I guess Kyogre is the only real match for Groudon." said Ralph as Mewtwo finally gave up. "It's no wonder Glacia was no match against it."

"I always assumed that the only Pokemon that could best me are Dark or Ghost Pokemon." Mewtwo remarked after I returned Groudon and Lugia to their Poke Balls. "But that Pokemon...my attacks were wholly ineffective."

"Groudon and Kyogre are said to be the Pokemon who shaped this world with their incessant fighting in the past." I said as I recalled my Pokemon History. "In the end, the only Pokemon that could stop both of them was Rayquaza, a Dragon Pokemon that lives in the stratosphere. It would come as no surprise most pokemon would be tasked with trying to take them out. Then again Mewtwo, you as well as Lugia and Ho-Oh are no ordinary Pokemon. Lugia and Ho-Oh are looked at as deities in Johto and you, Mewtwo were created to be more powerful than Mew. I'd say that puts all six of you in a class of your own."

"The term I use for that is Super Legendaries." said Ralph. "If all six of them were to team up, they'd be unstoppable!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself." I replied. "So far, I have yet to find a Pokemon I couldn't take on at its level. Neither has Kimi. I've also heard rumors three exceptionally powerful Dragon Pokemon live in Sinnoh's Mt. Coronet. Very few people have seen them as they're said to live in a world parallel to this one."

"Oh, you mean the Distortion World." Mewtwo remarked with a hint of annoyance. "I've been there before. The Legendary Pokemon of Time and Space reside there, as does another Pokemon. The Distortion World is the place all Pokemon who teleport pass through before they arrive at their target destination. Usually, a Pokemon moves so fast through the Distortion World that it is of little consequence. Sometimes, however something happens that prevents the Pokemon from phasing out of the Distortion World. I tried looking into the matter myself but I was driven away by that world's guardian."

"That would be a cause for concern." I replied. "I know there are quite a few Pokemon that like to teleport such as Abra and Mew. For the time being, I want to focus on a challenge everyone here can do."

"Good, that makes two of us." a new voice said. I turned to see man walk into the cavern. He looked older than me and I got the feeling that he'd traveled all over the world. "I travel the world in search of the perfect Pokemon Battle. I've battled thousands of trainers in my lifetime but only a handful have proven themselves to be exceptional opponents. If you are here in Mt. Silver, then we have similar goals. The Pokemon League doesn't let just anyone come here after all."

"You've got that right." I replied as I displayed my 16 badges. "I'm training for the Indigo League competition. I lost to my sister in the final battle in Hoenn last year. It's a loss I have no plans on—" I was cut off as the man opened a small suitcase, displaying over 40 Pokemon League Badges, some of which I'd never seen before. I was left speechless.

"Oh, I watched that battle." he remarked with a mysterious look on his face. In that moment I realized he was analyzing me as a trainer. "When I saw you two, I knew there was hope yet for me to find powerful trainers with which to battle. A trainer can't enter a Pokemon battle unprepared for losing even if the odds are in their favor. It is equally bad form to hold back when battling—two lessons both of you took to heart. Even though you lost, I commend you for battling with such honor."

"Just who are you, anyway?" I asked.

"I was wondering when you'd ask." the man replied with a soft smile. "I'm Ted Toss, also known as The Aurabolt." I felt my blood freeze when he spoke his name. Ted Toss was the reason decided to become a Pokemon trainer. Ten years ago, I watched his epic battle with Professor Rowan—the man who taught Professor Oak everything he knows. After that, I knew I wanted to be a powerful as—no, more powerful even—than The Aurabolt himself. Now would be my chance to demonstrate my skills as a trainer.

"My father once told me it's common courtesy for two trainers who meet for the first time to battle each other." I said. "What say you?"

"I say, let's get it on!" Ted replied as he threw a Poke Ball into the air. It opened, revealing a Torterra, which originated from Sinnoh. "This should do nicely. Its Grass and Ground type combination requires all who face it to exercise caution."

"I've got just the Pokemon for that." I remarked as I threw a Poke Ball. It opened, and out came Groudon. Its Drought ability would make this a very short match for one of the combatants. Which would be decided by the trainers. "Use Fire Blast!"

"How predictable." Ted scoffed before countering "Torterra, use Dig!" The large pokemon disappeared moments before the Fire Blast would have struck. I was unconcerned, as Groudon had an array of moves to turn things around.

"Use Earthquake." I said before the field shook with tremendous force. A powerful Ground type move, Earthquake would inflict more damage if the targeted Pokemon was under ground. When Ted's pokemon finally emerged it appeared to suffer no ill effects.

"I think that's enough playing around." Ted suddenly said as he looked me straight in the eyes. "Frenzy Plant, Torterra!" I could only look in shock as a pair of huge, thick roots rose from the the ground and struck Groudon hard, sending it crashing into the wall behind me. The continent pokemon slumped over and did not move.

"Impossible!" Ralph exclaimed in shock.

"That's the last freebie you'll get from me." I said as I recalled Groudon to its Poke Ball. "The rest, you soon see...you're going to have to earn." I made Pyro my next choice. Its wrists flared as it was still loose from the training it went through earlier.

"I've said it before—do not underestimate me." Ted remarked as Torterra charged forward. "Perhaps you need another reminder."

"I don't think so." I replied. In the next moment, Pyro grabbed Torterra by the horns and let loose a Blast Burn. From such a close range and Sunny Day being in effect, there was no possibility of it recovering. "You see, Ted Toss: I may have worshiped you as a kid but now...I am to surpass you!"

"If I had a dollar every time someone said that to me." Ted replied with a laugh as he prepared his next Pokemon. "Well, suit yourself. Go, Articuno!" I looked on as the Legendary Bird of Ice appeared before me. Both Pokemon had an advantage of the other in type alone but Pyro had the help of Drought, giving it an edge. Still, I knew this contest was mine.

"Pyro, take care of it." I finally said with a nod. It gave me one look before striking down Ted's Pokemon with a well-placed Blaze Kick.

"I'm not impressed." said Ted as he recalled his defeated Pokemon. "Now I think it's time I crushed your Blaziken!" His next Pokemon was the reverse of the last two: the Water/Psychic Starmie. Having one myself, I knew just how versatile this Pokemon was. I had no intention if backing down, however.

"Very well." I said. "Let's see you try."

"As you wish." Ted replied. "Starmie, Hydro Pump!"

"Pyro, you too." I said. I quite enjoyed the surprised look on Ted's face when Pyro fired a WATER type move, negating his Pokemon's attack. "I would advise against underestimating me any further, Ted. As you can see, I'm in a class of my own."

"You've got a ways to go, actually." Ted replied as Starmie let loose a Thunder attack. I stung, but that was nothing compared to when Pyro executed a Thunder attack of his own, downing Ted's Pokemon. I had now gone through half of his Pokemon.

"How did Pyro do that?!" Ralph exclaimed.

"There are certain moves some Pokemon can learn only at a specific stage of their evolutionary chain." I explained. "Before you became a Gallade, for example you were capable of learning mostly indirect attacks. In the case of Pyro, his focus was fire, fighting and FLYING type moves!"

"I see." Ted remarked as he prepared his next pokemon. "In that case...the move your Pokemon used was--"

"Mirror Move." I finished. "Now that we have that cleared up, I suggest you quit holding back and fight me for real. If not, I'll demand a rematch at a time of my choosing."

"I—very well." Ted said as his Poke Ball opened. I was horrified to see that it was the Armor Pokemon, Tyranitar. "Just remember—you asked for it." I could only smile.

"At last, the REAL battle can begin!" I exclaimed as our Pokemon stared each other down.

"Pyro..."

"Tyranitar..."

"SUPERPOWER!"

"PAYBACK!"

---

End Chapter 11. I hate to sound evil but you're going to have to wait half a chapter to see how this contest plays out. It's actually why I cut this chapter short. The first half of the next chapter follows a few important plot advancements and it sets the stage for a certain appearances during the Indigo League. Of course, I also ended this the way I did to give you a reason to look forward to what happens next.

Reviews are not required but they do motivate me to update quicker. Oh, and before I forget, here's the answers to last chapter's Pokemon Trivia:

He studied under Professor Rowan.

He didn't like the reality of the current world and saw his underlings as tools with which to achieve his goals.

Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, Goldeen, Seaking, Magikarp, Gyarados, Geodude, Graveler, Golem, Zubat, Golbat, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Pikachu and Raichu.

There are other Pokemon from the original 151 who are also in the Sinnoh or Hoenn Dex but I asked which specific Pokemon were in BOTH. The listed Pokemon are the only ones. Of them, Pikachu and Raichu (as well as Pichu) are guaranteed to be in every Pokemon game that follows.

After the next chapter, I'm going to take a break from Brendan for two chapters so things will shift to Kimi. During that time you will see me lay the foundation for the follow up story, titled--

Pokemon Sinnoh: Legends

While R/S/E boasts the most Legendary Pokemon (yes, more than D/P/Platinum and this is excluding both Rotom and Phione), in the 4th generation you get a crap load of background information on ALL of them. The title proves there will be a sequel, but I promise there are a number of things you've yet to see in THIS story.

Finally, if you'd like to see your original trainer make an appearance during the Indigo League, let me know. I asked when I wrote Pokemon Ruby: My Version and got no takers. Doesn't hurt to ask again!


	12. Chapter 12: A Chance For Retribution

---

Chapter 12: A Chance For Retribution

---

A/N: I'll say it now—I've already predetermined who wins the battle that began last chapter. Even after the battle ends, they will meet again later in this story.

---

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I knew that if Alan or Alexander knew I'd come here, they would question my sanity. Despite all that happened to me, I felt as if driven by a sense of duty that I come to this place. Maybe it was out of habit from growing up in Team Rocket. Once I sat before the two-way glass window, the guard on the opposite side opened the door next to him.

In strode the man I'd come to see. This was the man whose sole ambition was to control the world. He cared not about the means so long as the end result was to his satisfaction. He'd used me and Alex as pawns and even killed our mother. As he sat down before me, the look he gave me was one I'd seen many times before. It was cold, calculating and threatening. It was the look of one who commanded obedience from all he addressed.

If we were in a different place, I would be at his mercy. Thanks to the window and guard, I knew my safety was assured. I kept my eyes on his, remembering why I had come. This man...the enemy of the world, one who had no regard for the lives of the Pokemon or people he used. This man...my father.

"To what do I owe a visit from _you_?" he said. The words he spoke were full of hate. Although I held his gaze, I could tell he saw me as nothing but worthless to him. This was what upset me. This was why I came to see him. _This was why..._

"I want to ask you something." I managed to say. "Why--"

"Why did I kill your mother, right?" he finished, much to my surprise. "Oh, don't give me that look. I knew that was going to be the first thing out of your mouth!" I could only look at him in surprise. In that moment, I realized he'd either practiced this conversation well in advance or he wanted to have the satisfaction of driving me into a state of despair. To prevent the latter from happening, I shut off my emotions. From this moment on, this man had one purpose and that was to answer my questions.

"Answer the question." I finally replied. Father regarded me for several moments, perhaps trying to ascertain if there was a weakness in new state of mind. Finally, he spoke.

"Your mother made the biggest mistake of her life." he said. "She betrayed me. And no, I'm not talking about her being a police informant." I looked at him in shock. "I see that got your attention. Before I go any further, just know that as your father...at least I took care of you." I was surprised to see what at least appeared to be concern for my well-being. In that moment I realized father was recalling a part of his life he'd spent a long time trying to forget. Having broken the ice, there was nothing left to do but push this as far as I could.

"Very well." I said. "I want to know everything."

"When I'm done, you'll wish you didn't." father replied with a scoff. "Twelve years ago, your mother and I were on a business trip in Sinnoh. We went there after the Rocket in charge of our operations there ceased communications for an unknown reason..."

---

"_What's going on here?!" I demanded as I burst into the Rocket Headquarters in Veilstone City. I was shocked to find the place littered with research material and data. It would appear Cyrus had found something with which to keep himself very busy since he'd been sent to Sinnoh._

"_Can I help you, sir?" a grunt said as he casually walked over to Valencia and me. Outraged by this lack of respect, I punched him in the face, breaking his nose. The man was so surprised he fell backwards, holding his broken nose._

"_Get me Cyrus RIGHT NOW!" I exclaimed as everyone stared at the two of us. "If Cyrus doesn't make himself appear in the next five seconds, I--"_

"_Oh, Giovanni." a voice said. I looked up to see Cyrus had finally made his appearance. He work a lab coat that barely concealed his Rocket uniform. "You've come at a bad time." In that moment, I wanted to shoot him. I reached for my pistol, checked to make sure it was loaded, aimed, and fired. To my surprise, it ricocheted off an unseen wall, leaving him unharmed. It would appear he anticipated my arrival._

"_So this is what you've done with Team Rocket's...with MY resources." I said. "This...just what IS this, anyway?!"_

"_What you see before you, Giovanni is research that, when complete will give me the power to make a new world." Cyrus began. "When I first arrived, I'd heard stories of the Pokemon that created Time and Space. After setting the universe in motion, the two pokemon disappeared from this world, believed only to return when three specific Pokemon are brought to the bridge connecting our world to theirs."_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked._

"_Why take over the world when you can create one in your image?" Cyrus reasoned. "With their power, I will transcend my mortal existence and become a God!"_

"_Yes, but not on Team Rocket's time and pay." I remarked before adding "You're fired, now kindly get off my property."_

"_I refuse." he replied. _

"_That wasn't a request." I shot back as I removed a remote from my pocket and pressed a button. In the next moment, all the power in the building went out. "If you wish to continue this research of yours, you're going to have to pay the utilities yourself. Come, Valencia."_

"_I can't." she suddenly said, making me turn around. "I'm sorry, Giovanni. I...I've found someone else."_

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I exploded, shoving my pistol into her face._

"_His name is Byron." she explained. "He has a son about Alex's age. I've already made arrangements for the children and--" That was all she said before I emptied my piston into her skull. Anguished with this revelation, I reloaded and fired again for good measure. Having finished, I turned heel and briskly headed for the nearest exit._

---

I could only look at him in shock, which quickly turned to rage. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him the same way he killed my mother. "Like I said before, you'd wish you didn't know." father said with a satisfactory smile on his face. "What you've just heard is the truth I've kept from you and Alex for the last 10 years. The woman Arson mentioned was a stand-in I hired to play the part. The only other person who knows the true story is Cyrus but as far as I know, he's had no reason to leave Sinnoh since we last crossed each other."

"You truly are an evil man." I finally said. "You'd better hope you never get out because if you do, well...you'd better hope Alex gets you before I do."

"I think you and I both know you're incapable of such a thing." father replied as his confidence was replaced with annoyance. I chose that moment to break the reinforced glass window by throwing my chair at it. I jumped through the window and knocked him out of his chair. I moved so far, the guards didn't know how to react. I leaned close to his face so that only he would hear the next thing I was going to say.

"I was the one who threw Arson out of the Silph Co. building, not Alex or Brendan." I said as I took my switchblade out of pocket and armed it. "To tell you the truth, I quite enjoyed it. If you'd like, I could move up your execution date to right now." I regarded the guards for a few moments before deciding to get up and leave. "As of this moment you're dead to me. I have no parents and have lived the last 10 years as an orphan. We won't see each other again." I turned and walked out of the prison unopposed. I'd made sure father would come to fully understand what his radical ambition had cost him. My mission complete, I felt I could finally move on with my life.

I hadn't gone far before I came across two familiar figures in trench coats. Out of all the Rocket members to escape the police, Jessie and James were perhaps the only two who could freely move in public. "He's in no state to see any visitors right now." I said before they could ask. "I suggest you come back another time if you so wish to see him."

"Actually, we came to see you, Ashley." Jessie replied. "With Giovanni in prison, it falls to you to assume command of Team Rocket. Your father set up his fall so that you could take your rightful place as head of Team Rocket. Please, give us your first command as leader."

"Very well," I said before adding "I want you two to get married and have kids. For you James, that means you don't have to worry about your prearranged marriage and for you Jessie, you won't go through life wishing you weren't a failure. My immediate plans for Team Rocket must be kept a secret from everyone including my brother. Do not contact me until after you've had at least one boy and one girl. My plans require at least that much."

"I have to admit I'm not really into the idea but if it's for Team Rocket, I'll do it." Jame replied. "At hey, at least my parents will quit hounding me!"

"That's the spirit!" I exclaimed. "Operation Family will require 10 years to complete. Your children will have a large role to play in that and yes, I'm serious. I suggest you two get started making a family as soon as humanly possible. Oh, and kidnapping children won't count. I want the children to made from your genetic makeup."

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison before running off. I could only look after them, amazed. I'd basically told them to move on with their lives and they were going to do it. At this same time, I took care of Ash's past problems with them. Apparently, they followed him all over Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh in a bid to steal his Pikachu. I wished all my run-ins with displaced Rockets had been this easy. Unlike the others, I knew I would probably have to keep tabs on those two.

---

The resulting explosion sent our pokemon flying. As the bust settled, Pyro lay defeated. Even though Ted's pokemon won this round the damage had been done. "Ralph, get out there and finish the job." I said as I recalled Pyro to his Poke Ball. Ralph took to the field and proceeded to deliver a Leaf Blade attack, finishing off Ted's Pokemon.

"It's been a long time since I've been pushed this far." Ted remarked as he recalled his Pokemon. "But believe me, this is where it stops!" He then sent out Entei, the Volcano Pokemon. It gave off a roar before charging Ralph, who launched a Psycho Cut. "Solarbeam." Ted said. Ralph barely had time to use Protect before being on the bad end of the powerful beam attack. I suddenly remembered Sunny Day was still in effect. On top of that, Ralph didn't have any moves with which to trump Entei. The reverse also held true but Ted's choice was exceptionally powerful.

"Ralph, use Focus Blast!" I said. If I couldn't attack its type, my best bet was to overwhelm it. Ralph must have been thinking the same, as right after launching his attack, he jumped behind Entei and launched a second.

"I can see you're running out of ideas." Ted remarked as Ralph turned for another pass. "Fire Spin!" I could only watch in horror as Entei caught Ralph in mid-air in a fiery vortex. When the attack ended, Ralph fell defeated.

"I admit that wasn't a good match up." I replied as I'd now gone through half my team. Two of my remaining choices were Psychic and I still didn't know what Ted's final Pokemon was. Entei being a Fire Pokemon ruled Lucario out entirely so I went with the logical choice: Lugia. As the Diving Pokemon took to the field, I caught a look of surprise on Ted's face.

"The one Pokemon I've searched my entire life for!" he exclaimed. "A damned shame I have to meet it in battle. If that's the way it must be, then so be it."

"Lugia, Aerial Ace!" I said.

"Flamethrower!" Ted countered. The attacked clashed in the air, triggering an explosion. Lugia shook off the backlash and fired another Aeroblast, this time striking hard.

"Lugia is a Flying/Psychic Pokemon but it knows some Water attacks." I remarked. "Of course, I don't have the option of using them thanks to Sunny Day."

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me, yes?" Ted replied. "Entei, Hyper Beam!" The attack made contact, knocking Lugia to the ground. I could only look, dumbfounded at how Lugia had been downed with a single blow.

"That makes us even." I finally said after recalling Lugia. "Now to end it: Lucario, Aura Sphere!" The attack launched the moment it emerged from its Poke Ball, finishing off Ted's Pokemon. Finally, there was just one more to go.

"It would appear you've forced my hand." Ted remarked as he held the Poke Ball containing his final Pokemon. "I should warn you—I've never lost using the Pokemon and momentarily, you'll find out why." When the Poke Ball opened, I was looking at a Pikachu. Being that I abhor the Electric Rat, I would be more than happy to make this record fall. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"Lucario, Force Palm!" I countered. "Lucario stopped Pikachu a few yards short of making contact before vaulting it into the wall behind Ted. It could still fight, though.

"Use Thunder!" said Ted. I looked up to see a massive bolt of electricity descend from on high. I was unconcerned, of course.

"Detect, now." I countered. Lucario easily evaded the powerful electric attack as if nothing had happened. "Now use Aura Sphere!" Once the attack launched, I stood back and waited for impact. It never came, however.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" said Ted. Not only did this negate the Aura Sphere but it struck Lucario and struck hard, the resulting aftershock inflicting paralysis.

"You lucky bastard." I spat as I noticed Ted's Pikachu was holding a Light Ball. The hold item doubled the Special Attack of the Pikachu. "It would appear your reputation is well earned. However, this battle is over when it's over!"

"Which it soon will." Ted replied as his Pikachu prepared a second Volt Tackle.

"How predicable." I remarked. "Lucario, Counter!" The attack worked and Ted's Pikachu was repelled, but the recoil Lucario suffered rendered him fully paralyzed. I had no choice but to recall it to its Poke Ball. "It looks like you're going to be the first person to bear witness to the most powerful Pokemon ever created. Behold the power of the Genetic Pokemon, MEWTWO!" When Mewtwo took to the field, I could tell Ted knew this battle was not going to end in his favor.

"If I go down, I might as well go down with a bang—Zap Cannon!" Ted exclaimed. Mewtwo began to glow as it redirected the attack back at the sender, who barely managed to dodge. I had to admit I quite enjoyed the look of surprise on Ted's face.

"Mewtwo, finish it off." I said.

"With pleasure." Mewtwo replied as it lifted Pikachu off the ground with its Psychic powers. It held Ted's Pokemon still before charging and launching a Poison Jab. The attack wasn't fatal but it poisoned Ted's Pokemon. "I have forever marked this Pokemon." said Mewtwo. "All who see it will know this Pokemon fell at my hands. And now, to finish it!" Mewtwo charged and launched a Shadow Ball, completing Ted's crushing defeat. Right after recalling his Pokemon, I was a bit shocked to see Ted bow before me.

"You truly are worthy of being a Master Trainer." he said. "From the very beginning, you had the entire battle planned out. Thank you for giving me the perfect battle I've sought for so long. Even though I lost, I will never forget our battle."

"Good to know." I replied. "I learned something from our battle as well. Maybe using High Caliber Pokemon like Mewtwo, Lugia and Groudon should be banned from the Pokemon League. I myself love how freakishly powerful they are but the only trainer who'd have any chance against them is my sister, Kimi. Of course, that's only because she has Ho-Oh and Kyogre."

"You do raise a good point there." Ted remarked. "It does indeed give you an unfair advantage. At the same time, I abhor the idea of banning any Pokemon from the Pokemon League for this reason alone as it's really up to the trainer to use them or not. Do you think you and your sister can leave them out of the Pokemon League?"

"I'd think only the Elite Four would require their...'services' but yeah, I'm sure it's doable." I replied with a laugh. "I'll find a way to pass word along to Kimi when I return to Kanto."

"You know, I was planning on skipping the Indigo League." Ted suddenly said. "After today, I have no choice but to enter the League and avenge this loss I have suffered."

"Good to know." I said. "Otherwise, I'd have to look for you afterward. When next we meet in battle, let's make it just like this battle."

"Agreed." Ted replied as we shook hands. "Now, it would appear I should go to the Indigo Plateau and let them know I will be participating in the Pokemon League."

"I've got at least four dozen Pokemon I want to train myself." I remarked. "I'll see you at the Pokemon League!"

---

End Chapter 12. Yes, I felt it very necessary to do Ashley's meeting with Giovanni. At the same time, I wanted to entertain the idea that Giovanni and Cyrus once knew each other. Yes, I know Cyrus is 27 years old. By this chapter he'd be 15 when he was a member of Team Rocket. What Cyrus did after this meeting will be discussed in Pokemon Sinnoh: Legends.

As for J&J...they will make one last appearance before this story is over. Brendan will not reappear until chapter 15. Chapter 13 and about half of 14 is focused on Kimi and the other half of Chapter 14 is about a new pairing I've decided to run with. Which reminds me: Kimi/Eddie and Jessie/James are the only pairings I've done thus far. I may or may not pair Ash and May depending on how I plan the Indigo League progression.

Reviews are not required but they do motivate me to update quicker...


	13. Chapter 13: Pokemon TrainerToBe

---

Chapter 13: Pokemon Trainer-To-Be

---

A/N: This chapter chronicles Kimi's trek across the Sevii Islands. Time is going to skip ahead a few times this chapter and half of the next. When chapter 15 begins, everyone will have completed their preparations for the Pokemon League.

I actually planned to cut this part out but considering the huge role I gave Kimi when I started writing this story, the consequences of NOT including it is just too high.

---

I stepped off the boat, finding myself on One Island. Although I told my brother I was going to do some serious training, what I had in mind was a serious vacation! I walked off the pier and into town to find a hotel. Finding one that suited me was easier than expected seeing as many of the denizens knew who I was. After being shown to my room, I put away my things and opened the map of the Sevii Islands I bought in Vermilion City. According to the map, I could take a ferry to Islands Two through Seven as well as two Islands called Birth Island and Navel Rock, a pair of popular tourist destinations.

My favorite part about this vacation was I had plenty of time to see them all both before the Indigo League and before I had my baby. I decided to go to Two Island and Three Island later today after having fully explored One Island. Having made my plans, I turned on my computer to pick the Pokemon I'd take with me. I settled for Sceptile, Narsha, Typhlosion, Tyranitar and Salamence. I didn't expect to find many people interested in battling. They were more or less to help me traverse the islands.

I walked down the street and followed the road out of town, soon reaching a cavern with Hot Springs. I was surprised to learn one of the Hot Springs' regulars was Bruno of the Elite Four—who happened to be there today. "You really have to try the Hot Springs, Kimi." he said as climbed into one. "The long trip here is well worth it."

"I would just love to but I can't." I replied with a smile. "I'm pregnant and I'm sure the Hot Springs would probably cook my baby."

"Congratulations on the new arrival." he said before adding "Will you still be able to...you know?"

"Of course." I replied. "My brother told me it wouldn't be the same without me and as a defending champion, I agree."

"Good answer." Bruno remarked. "Well, I'll see you and your new addition at the Pokemon League, then." After leaving the Hot Springs, I headed further up the beach and came upon an unusual spectacle: a beached Lapras being tormented by a group of punk trainers. The sight of it made me think of my mother, who traveled the world to put a stop to cases like this.

"What did that Lapras ever do to you?" I asked, alerting them to my presence. "Why don't you pick on a Pokemon that can actually fight back?"

"This ain't none of your business." One of them replied. "If I were you, I'd keep out of this."

"Not gonna happen." I said as I reached for a Poke Ball. I was quite amused with the reactions of the gang of trainers.

"Please..." the trainer who spoke before said as he and his fellows released all of their Pokemon. I was unmoved, however.

"That's all you're going to say when I'm done with you." I said as I released Sceptile from her Poke Ball. "When it comes to a rumble in the jungle, Sceptile has no equal. Leaf Storm, now!" Sceptile began to glow momentarily before disappearing completely. This was followed by the sound of a flurry of leaves bombarding the opposing Pokemon, pounding them into submission. When Sceptile reappeared, none of the opposing pokemon were left standing.

"You're kidding...!" Another of the trainers exclaimed, shocked to see so many Pokemon downed by one.

"I'm just getting started." I replied as Sceptile entered another fighting pose. "Giga Impact!" The attack struck so hard, all the punk trainers were vaulted across the sky, probably to the mainland by my guess and good riddance. "Excellent work, Sceptile." I said as I walked over to the frightened Lapras. "You won't have to worry about those people anymore. Let's see about getting you back into the water." I then released Narsha from her Poke Ball, who then moved Lapras with her Psychic powers.

"That should do it." Narsha said when she was done. "Head out to open water before the tide beaches you again." As we walked down the beach, I was surprised to see the Lapras was following us. Upon realizing I knew it was looking, it swam up to us.

"What's going on here...?" I asked Narsha. "Can you try talking to it?"

"Sure, no problem." she replied before walking over to the Pokemon. She suddenly stopped and walked back over to me. "Can I borrow a Poke Ball?"

"Say what?" I asked in surprise.

"Relax, I'll be quick." she replied as I handed her a Net Ball. She walked over to the Lapras and after a few moments the Transport Pokemon disappeared inside the Net Ball. Of course, I knew this was going to happen. Not that I minded. "The Lapras wants to thank you for your kindness by ferrying you between the islands." Narsha explained when she returned. "When you're ready to go to Two Island, just open the Poke Ball at the docks."

"At the same time, it'll save having to wait for a boat." I remarked as I pocketed the Poke Ball. "We all win in the end." I continued up the coast and soon came to the Sevii Islands' volcano. Unlike the one on Cinnabar Island or the ones in Hoenn, this one was pretty quiet. I took no more than five steps up the winding path before seeing a pair of Rockets emerge from a cavern ahead of me. I dove into the bushes before they could spot me. As luck would have it, they decided to stop nearby and talk.

"Man...I still can't believe Giovanni was beaten." One of them said. "Every day there's less and less of us. I wouldn't be surprised if we're the last of Team Rocket."

"You could say that again." the other replied. "From what I heard, it was that experimental pokemon that took down the boss. It's a good thing we have a chain of command. Too bad about Ashley and Alexander, though. If they weren't failures they would've been able to lead us."

"We should probably get back to the warehouse on Five Island." said the first as they started walking away. "Then those of us who made it here can elect a new leader. Once we do that, we can look to rebuilding our fine organization." After they had gone, I finally emerged from my hiding place. I took out my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Oh, Kimi!" the other voice said. "Eddie tells me you're expecting. Congratulations on the new arrival!"

"Archie, I need you to get a team down here to investigate the Rocket Warehouse on Five Island." I said before he could go further. "I'd do it myself but I'm supposed to be training for the Pokemon League."

"Not a problem, but isn't Eddie with you?" he asked.

"No, Eddie is on his way back to Hoenn to visit Liza and Tate." I replied.

"No...that can't be right..." Archie remarked, more to himself. "I'll send a team of Aquas down right away, Kimi. If you you don't mind my asking, did something happen between you two...?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's nothing, forget I asked that." Archie replied before hanging up. I shrugged, hung up the phone and decided to head back to the hotel.

---

_**4 Months Later...**_

"Ah, so this is Two Island." I remarked as I stood on the pier. I'd spent the last 3 months on One Island enjoying the weather and entertaining the few battle requests I received. I only had 4 more months until the Pokemon League began. This also marked the fact that my belly was starting to show. This did two things, neither of which I minded—it forced me to buy some new clothes and made me rely on Narsha for support.

I was surprised at how small Two Island was compared to One Island. Its defining features were the huge waterfall in the middle of the island. And the Game Corner that recently opened. Hearing there was a Pokemon Move Tutor that lived near the top of the waterfall, I climbed the winding trail to meet with her. The effort made me remember I wasn't in the same condition I was when I was in Johto and Hoenn.

"Hey, are you ok?" Narsha asked when I stopped to rest.

"I just need a moment." I replied as I sat down. "Whew, this is a little tougher than I thought."

"Please don't overexert yourself, Kimi." Narsha said with a hint of concern. "It won't do good for you or the baby if you collapse in exhaustion."

"Which is why I stopped to rest." I replied. "I'd have used Salamence but It doesn't look like there's enough room for him to land at the top. We're almost there, anyway." I started up the trail again. Upon reaching the top, I found a single cottage. The locals below said the old woman often got visitors from across Kanto and Johto but lived alone on the top of the waterfall. I was about to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open.

"AH!" the old woman exclaimed in surprise.

WHOA!" I exclaimed at the same time, falling backwards. It took me a moment to realize I'd just fallen over the waterfall.

"KIMI!" Narsha exclaimed in surprise. About halfway down I landed on something soft. I looked to see I landed on a Fearow. It flew back to the top and landed next to its trainer--Eddie.

"Good thing I happened to be around." he remarked with a smile as he recalled his Pokemon.

"You have no idea." I remarked as I threw my arms around him. "I thought I was dead!"

"You'll be happy to know your brother convinced me to put off seeing my cousins to spend some time with you." he said. "Not that he doesn't think you can't take care of yourself but..."

"I know." I replied with a hint of embarrassment.

"I really thought you were done for!" Narsha exclaimed in surprise. "Please don't scare me like that again!"

"I'll try not to." I replied as I returned my attention to the one I'd come to see. "I understand you're a Move Tutor, yes? What kinds of moves do you...teach?"

"The pokemon moves I possess are rare moves only worthy of the final evolutions of the regional starter pokemon: Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Sceptile, Blaziken, Swampert, Torterra, Infernape and Empoleon." The old woman replied. "I teach Frenzy Plant to the Grass Pokemon, Blast Burn to the Fire Pokemon and Hydro Cannon to the Water Pokemon. If you do not possess one of the aforementioned pokemon, then you risked your life for nothing!"

"I have a Blastoise and Sceptile." I said I released them from their Poke Balls. "Still think I'm unworthy?" The old woman examined both Pokemon for about five minutes. Both were unnerved by how intimate they were being examined but held their ground regardless.

"On the contrary," the woman said once she'd finished. "I think I may be unworthy of teaching them, ha ha ha! They're so POWERFUL!"

"Well....I am the Hoenn League Champion." I remarked. "It wasn't a walk in the park, either."

"I'd bet it wasn't!" the old woman shot back. "You should be proud. Let's see...we'll begin with Sceptile since it's the stronger of the two..." The old woman took a small scepter from her pocket and began to jump and scream an incantation in a language I didn't know. When she finished, the plants around Sceptile exploded into thin air. In the next moment, a tree shot up behind her.

"I'm just going to assume Sceptile just learned Frenzy Plant." Eddie remarked in amazement.

"No interruptions!" the old woman snapped before doing the whole crazy dance again. When she finished, a column of water shot up from the sea and split in two, each column of water entering the Water Cannons on Blastoise. "Whew....that took a lot out of me..." the woman said as she collapsed, breathing heavily. "Your Pokemon have learned Frenzy Plant and Hydro Cannon, though. If my current condition isn't clue enough, both attacks along with Blast Burn are basically elemental versions of Hyper Beam. After being used, the Pokemon must recharge before it can use the attack again."

"I'll have to keep that in mind for the Pokemon League." I remarked with a nod.

"Well, if that is the extent of your business, leave so that I may rest." the old woman said before going inside, slamming the door behind her. Eddie and I shared a glance before heading back to the town.

"That woman really puts the eye to Pokemon." Eddie said as we walked toward the dock. "She gives me the creeps."

"You and me both." I said as I walked into the Game Corner. Unlike the Game Corner on the mainland, this one was much smaller. It looked like this one was fairly new as there were no customers inside and the owner was running laps around the place. Catching sight of us, he finally stopped running around.

"You there, can I ask you a huge favor?" the man asked us. "My daughter, Lostelle went to Three Island to pick some berries this morning and hasn't returned. If you're heading that way, could you please see her home?"

"Of course." I replied as I turned to go. "I was just on my way over there, actually."

"Are we really going to Three Island?" Eddie asked me as I released Lapras from her Poke Ball. "And why aren't we flying?"

"You can fly if you want but Lapras owes me a few favors." I replied as I climbed on. "And yes, we're really going to Three Island to find Lostelle. Could you imagine if our child went missing? I'd never be able to rest until they were home again safe and sound."

"Are you sure you're just saying that because you're pregnant or do you really mean it?" Eddie asked with a hint of annoyance. "Up to now, the only person you really looked out for was yourself. How do I know you really mean what you say?"

"Because I'm not going to rest until I find her." I said as Lapras swam out to open waters. "You can wait here if you want." Eddie chose that moment to jump from the pier onto Lapras.

"I already saved you once today." he said. "I'd rather head off any forthcoming mishaps this time."

"Suit yourself." I replied as Lapras began to pick up speed. We moved faster and faster as we crossed the South Seas. Unlike One Island and Two Island, Three Island was quite a distance from the other two islands. By the time we reached the docks of Three Island, the sun was beginning to set. Unlike Two Island, Three Island had a significantly larger population. Three Island was a popular place for people to take hikes and explore Berry Forest both for the berries and the pokemon.

"I'll ask around and see if anyone's seen her." said Eddie as he started to wander off.

"Good idea." I said after recalling Lapras to her Poke Ball and heading for Berry Forest. "By the time you hear anything, I'll be back with her."

"What if she's not in the forest?" Eddie asked.

"Only one way to know for sure." I replied as I walked out of the northern part of town. There were no people milling about on the large wooden bridge connecting Berry Forest to the rest of the island. No doubt the biker gang that had been terrorizing the townsfolk scared away everyone. The sun disappeared by the time I reached the entrance of the forest. I chose that moment to release Sceptile and Narsha from their Poke Balls.

"She couldn't have gone far." Narsha remarked as we started up the path. We couldn't see them but we could definitely hear the Bug and Grass pokemon that lived in the forest. As we walked by a large pond, a pair of Gyarados emerged. I could only assume the Magikarp that lived there had evolved and these Pokemon didn't look too happy to see me. This was confirmed when they opened their mouths to fire a Hyper Beam.

"Sceptile, Frenzy Plant!" I exclaimed. The leaves on Sceptile began to glow as a large root emerged from the ground, ensnared both Pokemon and pulled them back under water. "That should teach them some manners." I continued on my way, being wary of any unexpected surprises. I didn't have to wait long for the next one. As I entered a clearing, a child emerged from the flora and ran into me, knocking me to the ground. It took me a moment to realize she was shaking with fear.

"HELP!" she exclaimed. "A scary Pokemon is after me!"

"Are you Lostelle?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm Kimi Marshall. I'm here to take you back to your father."

"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed. "I came to pick berries and lost my way. That's when a big, scary Pokemon started chasing me."

"I'm a Pokemon Master so you've got nothing to worry about." I replied as something rustled in the woods. I turned in time to see an abnormally large Hypno emerge into the clearing. "No one frightens children and gets away with it! Narsha, Shadow Ball!" She began to glow as she launched a flurry of small Shadow Balls. She then fired a large one, knocking the Hypno to the ground. I then threw a Dusk Ball, which has a better chance of capturing Pokemon when used at night or in dark places. After a few moments, the Dusk Ball stabilized. "This way, it won't bother anyone ever again."

"Wow, you're amazing!" she exclaimed with a cheer. "You must be the best Pokemon Trainer ever!"

"Well, I'm working on it." I replied with a smile. "As a defending Champion, I'll be at the Pokemon League. It'll be the last one I do for a while, though."

"How come?" she asked.

"Because I'm going to have a baby in a few months." I replied as we walked out of the forest. "I plan to raise my baby to have a love for Pokemon. I won't know if I did a good job or not until I battle him or her in the Pokemon League."

"You're going to make a great mommy and a great Pokemon Master." she said. "Do you know why?"

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because you care about me and your Pokemon." she replied with a smile. "You can't be a good mommy if you didn't help me and you couldn't be a good trainer if you didn't beat and catch that Pokemon."

"Speaking of which..." I remarked as I pulled the Poke Ball containing the Hypno out of my pocket. "I want you to have it. It's a strong Pokemon but I'm not catching any new Pokemon until after the Pokemon League. When you go on your Pokemon journey, it will be by your side as a friend."

"Do you really think so?" she asked as Eddie and Lostelle's father walked over.

"I know so." I replied as I powered up the laptop computer in my backpack. "I'll even give you another Pokemon I've been trying to find a new home. The Poke Ball opened, revealing a Beautifly. This Pokemon was one of the first Pokemon I caught when I started in Hoenn. I've caught so many Pokemon since then, I just haven't had as much time for it. I know you'll be able to make time for Beautifly, though."

"You're the most generous trainer I've ever met." Lostelle's father said as I handed her the Poke Ball containing Beautifly. "You saved my daughter and even gave her two Pokemon. How can I ever repay you?"

"You probably can't so don't worry about it." I replied. "Seeing her safe and sound is thanks enough for me. When I found her alone and scared in Berry Forest, it made me think of the time I got lost in Viridian Forest when I was little. That's when my mom found me and took me back home. That was also the day my brother was born that's a story for another day."

---

_**Three Months Later...**_

"Finally, Seven Island." I said as Lapras landed at the docks of the last numbered island in the South Seas. The other two Islands—Birth Island and Navel Rock—were nearby but I had no plans on visiting them.

"In a few weeks, the Pokemon League will begin." Eddie remarked. "Trainers from all over the world will be looking to beat both you and your brother."

"I welcome all challengers who want to get a piece of me." I replied with a smile. "Let them come!"

"Another hotshot trainer, huh?" a passerby said. "The Trainer Tower to the north is where most trainers getting ready for the Pokemon League go. Maybe you should check it out."

"I think I will." I replied with a nod before turning to go.

"Hey, wait up!" Eddie exclaimed in surprise. "Are you sure you should be doing this? I thought you were going to take it easy for a while?"

"This is going to be easy." I replied as we stood outside the tower. "No one in here is even a match for me. Just watch and see."

"Well, if you insist." he heaved as I walked inside. I walked over to the counter to register for some battles. "I'm here to participate in the Single Battle competition. I'm Kimi Marshall, the defending Hoenn League Champion."

"It is an honor to be graced with the presence of the Hoenn League Champion." the attendant replied with a deep bow. "However...I'm afraid our facility may prove to be too much for someone in your condition. The Trainer Tower is designed to push trainers to their limits and thus it lacks elevators and escalators."

"Just give me the damned Waiver Form." I replied with an annoyed expression. "Pregnancy isn't a disease. If people couldn't get pregnant, there'd be no more people and more importantly, no Pokemon Trainers."

"Fair enough." he replied as a door nearby swung open. The challenge ends when you reach the top floor or all your Pokemon faint. Good luck." A few hours later, I returned to the lobby carrying a trophy I received from the owner of the Trainer Tower. Holding it was like carrying another baby.

"I see you proved them wrong." Eddie said as he held the trophy for me. "Not that I'm surprised or anything."

"Good to know." I said as we left the tower. "Wiping the floors with all those weak trainers made me hungry. Let's grab some food before we explore the rest of the island."

"Best thing I heard all day." Eddie replied with a laugh as he put his free hand on my belly. His smile grew wider. "Our child is strong. I can't wait to see the baby."

"That makes two of us." I said as I closed my hands around his. "Then we'll be a family."

---

End Chapter 8. I didn't forget about the story. I've been busy with other projects, etc. This is actually one of the easiest stories for me to write. Next chapter, the Marshall family gets a little bigger. Chapter 15 marks the beginning of the Pokemon League as well.

Oh! Before I forget, I want to say I will not be doing a fanfic based on Heart Gold and Soul Silver. I believe I've said it before. Pokemon Sinnoh: Legends will be my last Pokemon Fanfic. I've decided it's time I move on to other things. I want to focus more on some of the new fanfics I started earlier this year as well. See my profile for more on that.


	14. Chapter 14: Family Affairs

---

Chapter 14: Family Affairs

---

A/N: A few surprise appearances this chapter. About halfway through, things get kicked back to Brendan. I hope you enjoy this!

---

"Looks like this is the place." I said as I stepped into Icefall Cave on Four Island. I'd heard there was a pod of Lapras that lived somewhere in the cave. I was hoping to release Lapras in here since I would be returning to the mainland tonight.

"I'm just going to assume they're further inside." said Narsha as we passed a large waterfall. Since I was releasing Lapras, Eddie had gone to secure tickets for the ferry that would take us to Vermillion City. My belly had grown so large Eddie thought I wouldn't be able to get out of bed. The child was very active so we knew all was well.

"Say Narsha, can I ask you something?" I suddenly said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This is kind of awkward but...oh, nevermind." I said.

"Try me." she urged as she turned to face me. "In the months I've been with you, you're every bit as kind a trainer as Brendan. You're going to be an awesome mother, too."

"...Actually, I was going to ask you when you knew you were in labor." I said as we entered a large cavern. "Because I think I am." She put her hands on my belly and gasped in surprise.

"You're right." she remarked. "You definitely are. Do you think you can make it back to town?"

"No." I replied as I felt my belly tighten. "I don't think we have time for that."

"Then you can deliver the baby here." Narsha said as she helped me sit down.

"By myself?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't see why not." she said rather calmly. "I know humans usually do it in hospitals but with me here, you've got nothing to worry about."

"I think I should at least let Eddie know the baby's coming." I replied as I released my other Pokemon from their Poke Balls. "Sceptile, go find Eddie and bring him here. Salamence, go too. The rest of you...stay with me."

"We're going to need some hot water." said Narsha. "How about it, Typhlosion?" My fire Pokemon created two small basins which Blastoise then filled with water. "That should do it."

"This is the first time since I began my Pokemon Journey last year I've had to rely completely on my Pokemon." I remarked. "No...that's not entirely true. I had to when I first met Kyogre..."

---

_Last Year..._

_As I entered the final chamber of the underwater cavern, I knew this was going to be the fight of my life. I considered myself lucky I didn't have to worry about getting burned like my brother. I chose this moment to release Sceptile, Lucario, Manectric and Regi-Steel from their Poke Balls. "Ok, this is it." I said as I saw something BIG moving just below the surface of the water. As it moved closer to me, it emerged from the surface, revealing itself. I was now face to face with the Sea Basin Pokemon, Kyogre. It gave off a rather haunting call as it glowed before letting loose a Hydro Pump attack._

"_Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" I said. The attack just barely negated Kyogre's opening attack. Manectric and Lucario spread out while Regi-Steel stayed by my side. I knew this was no normal Pokemon and would need the help of many to take down Kyogre. "Manectric, Thunderbolt! Lucario, Aura Sphere! Regi-Steel, Hyper Beam!" The three attacks connected, triggering a small explosion. _

_With such an assault not even Kyogre had a chance...or so I thought. I gasped in surprise as Kyogre leaped out of the water and fired a Thunder attack, knocking me and all of my Pokemon—even Regi-Steel—to the ground. It was one move I definitely didn't see coming. I wasn't about to give up after that, though. "Manectric, Thunder! Regi-Steel, Zap Cannon!" The combined electric attacks had 100% accuracy since Kyogre was in water. It showed its displeasure with the assault by using Water Spout, flooding the rest of the cavern._

"_Whoa!" I exclaimed in surprise as I recalled Regi-Ice and Manectric and released Milotic. With no more land, the exit was blocked off. I would not be leaving until I took down Kyogre. I had no plans on being trapped underground. "Sceptile, Razor Leaf!" I said when Kyogre reemerged. "Lucario, Metal Claw!" Now that I was in the water, it was too dangerous to use electric attacks. They attacked from different directions, each landing another direct hit. Still, Kyogre showed no sighs of slowing down. It was then I noticed the water level was rising._

"_If I don't hurry this up, I'm probably going to drown before I can worry about getting out..." I remarked. "Ok, time to finish this off! Everyone, Hyper Beam!" The three beam attacks combined before impact, creating an energy attack so powerful, it blew a hole through the cavern floor. I breathed a sigh of relief as the cavern began to drain. I didn't relax until Kyogre was beached on the ground, unable to move. Without water, it was now powerless before me. The look it shot me was enough for it to know it knew it had lost this fight._

"_Sceptile, finish it off with Leaf Storm!" I said. The attack finished off the Sea Basin Pokemon. Despite nearly being killed, I'd done it. That just left one more thing to do. I took a Master Ball out of my pocket and threw it, securing the Pokemon. I had little doubt Brendan took on Groudon intending to capture it. Assuming he used it in the Hoenn League, I'd probably need the help of Kyogre if I wanted a chance..._

---

"Kimi!" I looked to see Eddie enter the cavern. It seemed Sceptile and Salamence found him on the island. "You're having the baby?!"

"Yes, I am." I replied as he held my hand. "I'm so happy you're here. I may be good at Pokemon but when it comes to childbirth, I'm clueless."

"You're doing fine." Narsha said as she wiped the sweat from my face with a towel. "And as I said before, I'll make sure you and the baby will be safe and—hmm...?" I gasped in surprise as Narsha began to glow as she put her hands on my belly.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"...Kimi, what would you say if I told you you're having twins?" Narsha said as she looked at me. I felt faint at the very thought of it.

"You're kidding, right?!" I asked, shocked at what I was hearing.

"No, I'm not." she whispered. "Until recently I thought the baby had a heart defect. As they grew inside you, I was able to detect two different heartbeats. There's no mistaking it. You're going to have two babies!"

"That's great!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Says the one who doesn't have to push them out of his body." I remarked. "I'll get over this...eventually."

"Ok, for the next part you need to get into the big tub Typhlosion and Blastoise created." Narsha said before things could escalate any further. "And you'll need to take off some of your clothes."

"I'll just stand over here." Eddie said as he got up to move.

"You're not going anywhere." Narsha said before I could. "You need to help Kimi into the water. She's the mother of your children, after all." After sitting in the warm water for two hours, I came to understand why Narsha wanted me in it. If I was in a hospital I'd probably have options for pain management. In the cave, this was my only option but it only barely did the job.

"How long does this take?" Eddie asked after six hours.

"I have no idea." Narsha replied rather calmly.

"WHAT?!" Eddie and I exclaimed at the same time.

"I've read that for some women, labor only lasts for a few minutes and there have been reported cases of it lasting several days." she said, much to my displeasure.

"That's the last thing I wanted to hear." I said as the pains began again. "Damn it, Eddie! This is all your fault! You did this to me!"

"That's not what you said when you asked me to come to bed with you that night." Eddie replied. Unable to respond, I squeezed his hand until I felt a bone breaking. "OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"That doesn't even come close to what I'm going through right now." I said as he looked over his hand, which already had several deep cuts in it. "Narsha, when can we move on to stage three?"

"How's now sound?" she asked as she examined me. "Looks like the first baby is ready to be born."

"Finally." Eddie said as Narsha positioned herself in front of me.

"And I got here just in time." a new voice said. I looked up to see Mom running over to us. "Eddie called me before he came here. I rushed over from Navel Rock as fast as I could. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I missed the birth of my first grandchild."

"I'm so happy you're here." I said as she held my hand.

"Of course." she replied. "You've made it this far. Are you ready to bring life into the world?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Ok, now push!" Narsha exclaimed. Much to my relief, the first baby came out after a few moments. It was a girl. The newborn's cries was enough to tell us she was healthy.

"Congratulations, Eddie." Mom said to him as he held her. "You're a dad now!"

"Her name will be Jasmine." he said. "Is that ok?"

"It's a fine name." I said as I felt the next baby coming. "I get to name the next one, though."

"Get ready for number two!" Narsha said. "Give it everything you've got!" The cries of the second baby—a boy—told me my work was done.

"His name will be Leon." I said as I held him. "Oh, I love my babies!"

"Good to know, because there's one more." Narsha suddenly said.

"WHAT?!" Mom and Eddie exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding." she replied as the afterbirth passed from my body. "I couldn't resist."

"Whose last names will they carry?" Mom asked. "Marshall or Law?"

"They can take their famous mom, grandma, grandpa and uncle's." Eddie said with a laugh. "All I've got are Liza and Tate, who are the Gym Leaders in Mossdeep City."

"Fair enough." I said as I held the twins. "I'm just glad their names have nothing in common with each other. I hate it when people give their twins same-sounding names or names that start with the same letter."

"You and me both." Eddie replied with a laugh. "That's why my aunt named them Liza and Tate." As we sat in the cave, I could only think of one other thing that could compare to what was the happiest day of my life: winning the Pokemon League. For the first time since I found out I was pregnant, I saw a life outside that of a Pokemon Trainer. It frightened and excited me. Now that the twins were here, I knew I would have to chose one over the other. This was what scared me the most.

"I felt the same way with you." Mom whispered into my ear, apparently knowing what I was thinking about. "It's a journey all new mothers must embark on. As a Pokemon Trainer, this means you'll have to give up quite a bit for the sake of your family. Your father and I did when you were born and again when your brother was born."

"For them, I'll do anything I have to." I said. "Even if it means giving up what's been a big part of my life."

"I have nothing more to teach you mother to child." Mom replied. "You're an adult now as far as I'm concerned."

---

_**A Few Days Later...**_

"Welcome to the Indigo Plateau, home of the Kanto and Johto Pokemon League." the attendant inside the gates of the Indigo Plateau said to me. "Only trainers who have collected all eight badges from Kanto or Johto can go beyond this point."

"Then these should be sufficient." I said as I displayed my Badge Case. Inside was all eight Kanto Badges as well as all eight badges from Hoenn and Johto. I left Mt. Silver a few weeks ago and challenged the Gym Leaders of Johto.

"You've got Twenty-Four badges!" The attendant exclaimed in amazement. "You, sir, have my deepest respect!"

"I hope this means I do, too." a familiar voice said. I turned to see Kimi walk up to the counter and display all 24 of hers. "I just finished battling Gary Oak, the interim Viridian Gym Leader. I now have all the badges of every country I've been to with a Pokemon League."

"I figured you'd come up with a way to drop the baby weight in a hurry." I replied with a laugh.

"You two are all set and registered!" the attendant said. "It's a pleasure to have the winner and runner up of last year's Hoenn League competition. The Indigo Plateau is at the end of Victory Road." After collecting our badge cases, Kimi and I walked up the winding path and came to a cave similar to the one in Hoenn. Unlike Hoenn's this one was well-lit and full of strong trainers.

"I had twins, by the way." Kimi said after we defeated two trainers In a double battle. "A boy and a girl. Their names are Leon and Jasmine."

"Where are they, anyway?" I asked.

"With Mom and Eddie." she replied. "As a Pokemon Ranger, Mom can get them into the Indigo Plateau. Mom was there to see them born but I don't think I could have done it without Narsha's help."

"It was her idea." I said with a nod. "The trade thing, I mean. She said she wanted to be there to help you out and at the same time knew Lucario wanted to train with someone who could make him really strong really quick."

"So then everyone wins." she remarked. "Say Brendan..."

"I don't mind if you don't mind." I said before she could finish. "To be honest, I was hoping to use Lucario in the Indigo League." After traveling through a few more caverns, we finally emerged at the Indigo Plateau. Statues of pokemon lined the single road to the massive facility.

Every step closer to the building meant I was one step closer to being crowned the next Pokemon Master. I knew my sister had gotten some training in despite being pregnant but I came here with just one purpose. Considering the stable of Pokemon at my disposal was much larger than Kimi's victory would simply be a formality.

"Hey, wait up!"

Kimi and I turned around to see six trainers walking up the path. As they neared, we recognized them all: Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Ashley Zora, Alexander Zora, May Birch and Cal Yoshi. All of them looked like they'd done their share of training as well. It would make no difference as far as I was concerned. "So the favored trainers got here early, huh?" Gary remarked as he sized us up. "This year's competition is going to be an interesting one!"

"There's no way I could pass up the opportunity to battle you guys again." said Ash with a look of determination. "I've doubled my training and I'm ready this time!"

"While we traveled together, I learned a lot about what it means to be a Pokemon Trainer." May said to me. "In the Pokemon League, I plan to show the world!"

"As the children of Giovanni, it falls to us to make sure history isn't repeated." said Alexander as he looked at Kimi. "Ashley and I want to show the world we're nothing like our father."

"He's the most evil man I've ever known." Ashley said with a downcast expression. "No...I'm nothing like him! I'm going into this competition with my head held high!"

"The world's greatest trainers are gathered here." said Cal. "Before the final battle comes to a close, I intend to leave my mark in the Indigo Plateau!"

"That's good and all, but how about we all battle for old times' sake?" I proposed as I readied a Poke Ball.

"I'm game!" Kimi said in similar fashion. "I just had twins but my focus is right in the battle!" As if on cue, 48 Pokemon were released from their Poke Balls. At the drop of a dime, the Pokemon clashed. In a matter of minutes only Pyro, Mewtwo and Ralph were left standing.

"Whoa..." Cal trailed. "I hope we didn't just get crushed by the next Champion!"

"He must have been holding back." said May.

"No, he wasn't." Kimi and Alexander said in unison.

"If you want to back out now, I won't look down on you." I said as I recalled everyone to their Poke Balls. You all may be great trainers but right now, I am unbeatable." As I walked up the path to the gates of the Indigo Plateau, a song I used to listen to as a kid suddenly entered my mind:

"_I wanna be the very best like no one never was _

_To catch them is my real test, to claim them is my cause _

_I will travel across the land searching far and wide _

_Each pokemon to understand the power that's inside._

_Pokemon, Gotta Catch 'em All! _

_It's you and me!_

_I know it's my destiny!_

_Pokemon, Gotta Catch 'em All!_

_Oh, you're my best friend in a world we must defend!_

_Pokemon, Gotta Catch 'em All!_

_A heart so true! _

_Our courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I'll teach you, Pokemon!_

_Gotta Catch 'Em All!_

_Gotta Catch 'Em All!_

_POKEMON!"_

---

End chapter 15. I apologize for the extended wait. I've been working on other fanfics. I almost named Kimi's twins something else but after reviewing how I had the first few chapters of Pokemon Sinnoh: Legends set up, decided against it.

Both Steven Stone and Cynthia (the only two League Champions from the games who don't appear in multiple games in significantly different roles) will make a cameo appearance and Lance will be the Elite Four Leader. Aside from Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha, the other members of the Johto Elite Four—Koga, Karen and Will—will also appear.

As for Pokemon cameos, you can expect quite a few. My lips are sealed though one of them is under the control of Kimi. That Pokemon is not a Pokemon from Sinnoh though it did make an appearance in Pokemon Ruby: My Version. That's all I'm saying!

Reviews are not required but they do motivate me to update quicker...


	15. Chapter 15: The Path to Greatness

---

Chapter 15: The Path to Greatness

---

Pokemon Trivia!

1. Prior to the start of _Mewtwo Strikes Back_, a sad experience of Mewtwo's was purged from his mind. What was it?

2. Absol is known as the Disaster Pokemon. Which Pokemon is known as the Time Travel Pokemon and why?

3. What is the fourth Pokemon used by Bruno in Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen?

4. In the games, Lance leaves it to you to dispatch the Red Gyarados. What happens in the TV series?

5. Karen and Flint of the Elite Four claim to specialize in Dark Pokemon and Fire Pokemon, respectively. Name at least two non-Dark/Fire Pokemon on their teams in Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, Gold, Silver, Heart Gold and Soul Silver.

A/N: I know I haven't done this in awhile. Number five requires you to pay attention to the question and number one may require some research. Oh, and from here on out the story will alternate between Brendan and Kimi once again.

Oh, and yes I know I ended the last chapter differently from how I said I would. I completely forgot what I originally planned so...yeah. I'll put it in somewhere in this chapter.

---

Kimi and I entered a massive coliseum. There must have been several thousand other trainers from all over the world gathered here as well. All this for the opening ceremonies. "Welcome, trainers to the Indigo Plateau." said the old man standing on the stage. From where I was, I could barely see him and because of where I was, I couldn't see any of the big screens displaying the stage.

"Forty-Five years ago, I embarked on a life-changing journey. I didn't know it back then but when I left Pallet Town with my very first Pokemon, I was taking my first steps on a life dedicated to the study of Pokemon. All of you here have come from all walks of life. You are all here for one purpose: To earn the right to be crowned the next Pokemon League Champion and Master Trainer."

"Well, that's not entirely true for one of us." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned in the direction the voice came from and saw Ted Toss. His presence alone caused everyone who saw him to gasp in surprise and amazement.

"I should've known." I remarked with a laugh. "Talk about a one-track mind."

"Yes, well you and Kimi Marshall are a few exceptions to that." said Professor Oak. "Speaking of the defending Hoenn League Champion, she gave birth to twins a few weeks ago. Despite that she has come to defend her title, which her brother Brendan is looking to claim." At this, footage of last year's League Competition flashed on the screens.

"Other prominent trainers will also be participating in the Indigo League." he continued. "Among them are two hometown favorites from Pallet Town; Ash Ketchum and my grandson, the new Viridian Gym Leader, Gary Oak. Making her Pokemon League debut is May Birch, the daughter of Professor Robert Birch of Hoenn. Least of all, a trio of Legendary Pokemon Trainers will also be participating in the Pokemon League: Ted Toss, Steven Stone and Cynthia. These three trainers have fought in numerous Pokemon League competitions and all of them have held the title of Champion several times."

"This has gotta be the biggest league competition ever." Kimi whispered. "Since it's gonna be my last for a while, I'm glad it is."

"Finally, I would like to introduce the new Elite Four." Oak said, returning my attention to the stage. I watched as seven people stepped onto the stage. "First, the Kanto Elite Four: Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha and the leader of the Elite Four, Lance. Joining them are Will, Koga and Karen. Koga's daughter, Janine will be the new Fuchsia City Gym Leader now that he is a member of the Elite Four." At this point, Lance came to the podium.

"Thank you, Professor Oak for that amazing introduction." he said. "Registration said there are 144,000 of you. Unfortunately, there can only be one Champion. Over the coming days, who among you will become the Indigo League Champion will be decided. As in years past, you must defeat the Elite Four in order to move on to the League Finals. All but two of you, that is. As defending Champions, Kimi Marshall and Ted Toss only need defeat myself or Karen to secure a spot on the final sixteen."

"This is going to be interesting." I said with a smile. "I've already got my predictions on who will be listed as the final sixteen."

"To sum up everything, your spot in the Indigo League Finals will be secured once you've defeated at least four members of the Elite Four." said Karen. "You only need to defeat four of us but myself or Lance must be one of them. Each time you defeat a member of the Elite Four, you will earn a Battle Credit. This Battle Credit can be used to stay in the League Competition should you lose. While we're on the subject: Due to the large number of participants in this year's competition, if you lose even once, you'll be eliminated. Of course, you'll still be free to watch the competition as a spectator." A mix of gasps, cheers and murmurs swept through the crowd. I caught a few people send a mix of worried, anxious and annoyed glances my way.

"That concludes the opening ceremonies." said Professor Oak. "The first battles begin tomorrow morning. Good luck to all of you." With that, everyone left the stadium to get ready. Like last year, Kimi and I ended up sharing a room. Trainers' lodging was set up based on how many badges they'd collected. Excluding our Hoenn League Badges, we each had sixteen.

"It begins again." I remarked as I powered up my computer. "This time, things will end a whole lot differently."

"I'll be waiting for you in the League Finals." Kimi said as she turned her computer on. "I'll be thoroughly pissed if you get knocked out of the competition before then."

"While I was in Johto, I caught and trained 26 Pokemon." I replied as I reviewed the more than 100 Pokemon at my disposal. "I wouldn't be surprised if any of my high-power Pokemon don't get any action."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ralph said as he appeared next to me. "You've got to give us something to do so we don't get bored."

"I was actually hoping to save you until the League Finals but that may change." I replied. "What about you, Kimi?"

"I caught a whole lot of Pokemon in Kanto." she said without looking up. "Most of them while I was in the Sevii Islands but I did get a few after the twins were born. I did what I could to stay sharp."

"Hmm, looks like they've started pairing up trainers for matches." I said as I checked my E-Mail. I gasped in surprise when I saw who my first opponent would be. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What is it?" Kimi asked as she came over.

"Lance has challenged me to a battle." I replied. "After him I only have to fight 3 other Elite Four Members."

"I'm just going to assume he wants to battle the last trainer who defeated Ted Toss." Kimi remarked.

"I'm not the type of person to refuse a request from him." I said with a laugh as I accessed the Pokemon Storage System. "He specializes in Dragon Pokemon just like Drake and Clair. I'm looking for a sweep." After making my selections for the forthcoming battle, I turned off my computer and went to sleep.

---

I couldn't believe how fast he fell asleep. I could only assume this was his first real bed in months. It sure did beat sleeping outside or in a Pokemon Center any day. I left him there and went to the square to find something to eat. I ran into Alan and May at a restaurant. "Fancy seeing you two here." I said, catching them by surprise.

"Oh, Kimi!" May exclaimed as she put her hands in her lap. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hungry and this is a restaurant." I replied. "What about you?"

"Umm...more of the same?" she offered.

"With him?" I shot back. "I'm not easily fooled. How long have you two been dating?"

"Well over a year." Alan replied. "We actually met about four months before you and Brendan moved to Hoenn. It started off as a friendship but since then it's evolved into something more. Of course, May didn't know about my involvement with Team Magma until Groudon and Kyogre were awakened."

"So...what will you do if you two face off in the Pokemon League?" I asked before adding "And don't even think about flipping the question—my brother and I faced off in the Hoenn League and we're prepared to do it again."

"That's actually a good question." May said with a nervous laugh. "To be honest, I don't know if our relationship would survive if we were forced to battle each other."

"That's just too bad." I said. "I honestly thought Alexander or Ashley would've assumed command of Team Rocket and that never happened. They each would've had valid reasons to carry on the family business but they turned their backs on it."

"What exactly are you getting at?" Alan asked.

"Whoa, it's Kimi Marshall!" a new voice said. I turned to see a rather large crowd had gathered outside the restaurant. No doubt they were all perspective challengers.

"I am so not getting used to this." I remarked as I sat down next to May. "Why do they always wait until the Pokemon League to come in droves?"

"Well, at least you've got a fanbase." Alan pointed out. "The Regional Pokemon Fan Clubs usually only focus on League Champions, Gym Leaders or Elite Four members. The all-stars attending this year's competition must have been what attracted them all."

"People who do that kind of thing are pathetic." I replied. "At least my brother not only met Ted Toss but beat him in their first meeting. Not too many people can make such a claim."

"I am really getting tired of people saying that." said a man sitting at the table next to us. I turned around and saw Ted Toss sitting with what I assumed was his family. "It's annoying when people feel the need to bring that up around me like I don't already know."

"Well if you want, I could add my name to the list of trainers who've beaten you." I offered. The man regarded me a moment before getting up to leave. He stopped at the door and looked back at me.

"Let's go." he said as he held a Poke Ball.

"This will be a one on one Pokemon Battle." I said as I stood. "The first one to beat the other's Pokemon wins."

"I'll only need an instant." he said as he sent out a Pikachu. I decided to send out Sceptile.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade." I said, looking for a one-hit knock out.

"Reversal." Ted replied. I looked in shock as Ted's Pokemon stopped Sceptile's attack cold before throwing her into the wall behind me and slumped over.

"Looks like I win." Ted said as he turned to leave. I couldn't help but smile as the Focus Band Sceptile wore began to glow. I knew then that Overgrow would also be active as well.

"Sceptile, Frenzy Plant!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" Ted exclaimed in surprise as his Pokemon was suddenly pounded with a massive root from the ground. After being on the wrong side of such a beating, his Pikachu fell defeated. "Well, I certainly didn't see that coming." he said as he recalled his Pokemon. "I now owe you as well as your brother some payback. You've just given me the added motivation I'll need to reach the finals." With that, he and his family left the restaurant.

"That was incredible!" May exclaimed. "I can't believe I just watched you and Ted Toss battle!"

"I can't believe you won." Alan said in amazement.

"I can't believe you guys are impressed." I remarked. "And that was just a taste of what's to come. I almost feel sorry for whoever he beats in the morning." After the crowd left the restaurant, I headed back to my room. I almost jumped when Ralph, Mewtwo and Narsha materialized in front of me.

"Powerful forces are gathering and we don't mean Pokemon Trainers." said Mewtwo as Ralph woke Brendan up. "I'm unsure why but three extremely powerful Pokemon have been awakened from within a parallel world. It is well within their power to cross over to our world and should they do so, there's no telling what may happen."

"What's this all about?" Brendan asked as he fell out of bed.

"Mewtwo says three pokemon more powerful and destructive than Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza might make an appearance." I replied.

"You've got to be kidding me." Brendan said with a yawn. "How much time do we have, who are they and what are their types?"

"I'm unsure how much time we may have but I know who they are." Mewtwo replied. "The Temporal Pokemon Dialga, The Spatial Pokemon Palkia and The Renegade Pokemon Giratina. They are all Dragon Pokemon and they are all considered Deities. Dialga, also a Steel Pokemon is believed to be the Master of Time. Palkia, also a Water Pokemon is believed to have expanded Space between the Dimensions. Giratina, also a Ghost Pokemon is the Gatekeeper of the Distortion World."

"They're in a completely different league compared to most Pokemon." we heard the voice of Rayquaza say. "I fear only you two can oppose them. As the only trainers who command the power of six Mythical Pokemon—Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Kyogre, Groudon and myself—you will be the only ones capable of challenging their might if need be."

"Why am I not surprised?" said Brendan. "This is just like when Kyogre and Groudon were awoken in Hoenn." At that moment, something Rayquaza said last year came back to me.

"If you don't mind my asking, what does the name Arceus mean to you?" I said to Mewtwo. Brendan and I caught the immediate change in his expression. It turned from passive to aggressive.

"Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon is said to be the author of the universe." he explained. "An old legend states it lies dormant deep inside the Distortion World, biding its time. Many believe that when Arceus returns to the world, it will be to pass Judgement on Humans and Pokemon."

---

"Mewtwo and I plan to challenge Arceus if he tries to destroy the world." I added. "I don't believe anyone should have the right to judge the world based on the actions of a few. Most deities have a habit of doing that. Now that we know what's to come, it's time to rest up for tomorrow's matches. Narsha, use Hypnosis if you don't mind." That was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep again. The next morning I got dressed, ate breakfast and walked to the main coliseum. May and Alan were there waiting for me.

"Good luck in your upcoming battle." said May. "Lance came by already. Alan and I each have our own battles in a little while."

"They've been playing footage of your battles at last year's League Competition on the TV screens all morning." Alan remarked. "The crowd is hyped and anxious to see what you're gonna do."

"Good." I said with a laugh. "I'm going to take care of business now. If you two can do something for me, it's WIN. I'll be less than disappointed if either of you get eliminated on the first day."

"No sweat." May replied. "I trained under you. There's no way I can lose."

"That's exactly what I said last year." I remarked before going into the stadium. When I entered the arena, the crowd erupted into applause.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Brendan Marshall!" the announcer, Ted Lewis said. I said nothing as I walked up the ramp and took my place on the field. Lance stood opposite me. "Today we have Pokemon Trainer Brendan facing off against the leader of the Kanto Elite Four, Lance. Each trainer is only allowed to use three of their Pokemon. If Brendan wins, he will only need to defeat three other members of the Elite Four before he will have qualified for the League Finals."

"Before we begin, I feel the need to thank you and your sister for defeating Team Rocket." Lance said as we shook hands in the middle of the arena. "Thanks to you, the world is a safer place."

"I wonder about that..." I trailed as I remembered something Ashley told me over the phone a few weeks ago.

"As Leader of the Kanto Elite Four, I am the most powerful." he continued. "As you probably know, I specialize in Dragon Pokemon. They take time to raise but they are a force to be reckoned with. I don't hold back no matter who I face. Are you ready?"

"Let's do it!" I said as I released my first Pokemon from its Poke Ball, Berg. Berg was a Snorunt I caught and evolved into Glalie in Hoenn but I didn't use him in the Hoenn League. Lance opened with a Dragonite. I had little doubt he'd expected me to open with Groudon or Lugia. "Berg, use Sheer Cold!" I said. Much to my own surprise, Lance's first pokemon was instantly downed. Encased in a block of ice with a temperature well below freezing, only an Ice Pokemon could resist such an attack.

"Taken down on the word GO!" the announcer exclaimed as the crowd went nuts. "Brendan's Glalie took down Lance's signature pokemon with a single attack!"

"I'm far from done." Lance remarked with a chuckle. "I've got just the thing to thaw out your Ice pokemon!" That's when he sent out a Charizard. "Heat Wave."

"Berg, use Blizzard!" I exclaimed. The attacks clashed at first but Lance's Pokemon was stronger. It pushed through the snowstorm and struck hard, inflicting a burn. I decided to switch pokemon at this point."Berg, return!" Lance was only allowed one other pokemon and I knew he had three Dragonites, which was why I recalled Berg. I may need to use him should he bring out a second Dragonite. There was also the possibility he had a Salamence, Flygon or even a Kingdra.

I decided I'd deal with those Pokemon when the time came. "Pyro, let's go!" As soon as my Fire/Fighting pokemon took to the field, the crowd erupted into applause. Lance's Pokemon had the type advantage over mine (for Charizard is Fire/Flying) but experience taught me it's all about how you handle situations like this. Of course, I had a plan. "Pyro, Blaze Kick!"

"Charizard, Fire Punch!" Lance countered. When the attacks collided, it triggered an explosion. Both Pokemon were sent flying in different directions. When the smoke cleared, Lance's Pokemon was airborne. Just as I planned. "Charizard, Aerial Ace!" His Pokemon began to glow as it entered a high-speed dive, Pyro its target.

"Pyro, use Counter!" I said. The attack struck back on the moment of impact, sending Lance's Charizard back into the air. "Now follow it up with Sky Uppercut!" I quite enjoyed the look of amazement on Lance's face as Pyro leaped high into the air and delivered a devastating punch before landing gracefully in front of me.

"Charizard, Hyper Beam!" Lance exclaimed. I caught the desperation in his voice when he spoke, which told me I won this battle.

"Pyro, use Double Kick and follow up with Blast Burn." I said. "You know what to do." At that moment, Lance's pokemon launched its attack. Pyro evaded by running up the beam attack before unloading a blast of concentrated fire directly into the Charizard's face. After delivering the attack, Pyro returned to the ground. Moments later it was followed by Charizard, who lay defeated.

"That's the first time I've ever seen someone tun my Pokemon's strengths into a liability." Lance remarked in amazement.

"Having a Charizard myself made that a bit easier." I replied. "Let's finish this up, shall we?"

"Indeed." Lance said before sending out a Gyarados. "Hydro Pump!"

"Pyro, do it again!" I countered. Pyro ran up the waterfall but because it didn't fully charge, the Blast Burn was weaker this time. This allowed Lance's Pokemon to fire back with another Hydro Pump, scoring a direct hit. This time, Pyro was down for good.

"You've earned your rest." I said as I recalled him. "It comes down to you, Fleece!" Once Lance saw my Ampharos, he knew it was over. "Use Zap Cannon!" The high-power electric attack was like poison to the Water/Flying pokemon. It fell without resistance.

"Brendan Marshall has won the match!" the announcer exclaimed. Only then did I allow myself to relax as the crowd went nuts again.

"I still can't believe my dragons lost to you, Brendan." Lance remarked as we shook hands again. "I would have no problem calling you the Indigo League Champion. You've earned it as far as I'm concerned."

"I'll know I've earned it once I actually have earned it." I replied. "There's work to be done." Since I defeated Lance I also got a Battle Credit. I doubted I'd have need of it but I accepted it regardless. Not long afterward, my next match was announced. I was to battle in the Rock Field. The Rock Field had a number of raised surfaces as well as boulders and it favored Rock, Steel and Ground type Pokemon. I took a moment to change the Pokemon in my team and get all my Pokemon treated before entering the arena.

"Oh, so you're the guy I keep hearing about." my opponent said. "My name's Elise. I'm the president of the official Pokemon Fanclub in Kanto. I took over after my grandfather retired. After we battle, can I have your autograph?"

"Only if you win." I replied with a smile as I sent out Ralph.

"Hitmonlee, go!" Elise said as she sent out her pokemon. The pokemon stared each other down as they awaited instruction from their trainers. "Use Hi Jump kick!"

"Psycho Cut!" I countered. As expected, the Hitmonlee was instantly downed. She simply sent out her next pokemon, Blissey. "Ralph, use Close Combat." I said. With a flurry of jabs, punches and kicks, Ralph made short work of it.

"Wow, you're strong!" she exclaimed, stating the obvious. "It's up to you now, Quagsire!"

"I promise this will be quick." I said before Ralph delivered a Leaf Blade attack. This was without a doubt the shortest League battle I'd ever done. "You knew you had no chance, didn't you?" I asked her afterward.

"Yeah, but now I can die happy." she replied before fainting on the spot. I took that moment to leave the stadium. I decided to go to the Water Field, where May was just finishing her match.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" she said. Her Pokemon dashed across the field and slammed into the opposing trainer's Granbull, taking it out.

"May Birch wins the battle!" the announcer exclaimed as the crowd went crazy. Seeing her win was enough to tell me I wouldn't have to look out for her anymore. Without saying anything, I walked back out of the coliseum.

"Looks like someone's happy with their apprentice." I turned to see it was Kimi who spoke. "How's it feel?"

"I honestly don't know." I replied with a sigh. "I'm glad she won of course but I've still got my reservations. She's good but not good enough for--" I was cut off by the sound of my Poke Navi going off. When I looked at it, I saw my next battle had been announced.

"I've actually gotta go, too." said Kimi as she looked at her Poke Navi. "Another battle awaits."

"I just hope my next opponent is more interesting than the last." I trailed as I walked into the Grass Field. When I got there, my opponent hadn't arrived yet. The sound of approaching footsteps told me I wouldn't have long to wait. When the trainer entered the arena, I gasped in surprise...as did she.

"Mom?"

"Son?"

---

End Chapter 15. Yeah, I bet you didn't see THAT coming. Up to now, I'm afraid I've been misleading everyone. You saw what Norman could do in Pokemon Ruby: My Version. Come next chapter, you'll see Pokemon Ranger Sarah in action. I think you'll be most surprised in how things go as well. The answers to this chapter's Pokemon Trivia will be at the end of the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: Three Times Trials

---

Chapter 16: Three Times Trials

---

I could only look at my mother, surprised beyond belief. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "And when did you find the time to collect the badges to get in?"

"I took the entrance exam." she explained as she displayed a Pokemon League crest. "I got a perfect score, too. Before I became a Pokemon Ranger—no...before I met your father, I wanted to become a Pokemon Master. I just wanted the chance to see what could have been."

"It's true I have a Battle Credit but I can't afford to lose to you." I said with a nod. "It'd be the same as going easy on Kimi."

"Funny—I was just thinking the same thing." she remarked as she readied a Poke Ball. "Now enough talk! Let's get started!" That's when she sent out a Gengar!

"Ralph, let's go!" I said as I sent out my first choice. Ralph gasped in surprise when he saw the trainer we were up against.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"We'll talk about that later." I said. "Focus on where we are and the pokemon before you. Use Night Slash!"

"Gengar, Shadow Punch!" said Mom. The attacks clashed, each pokemon inflicting heavy damage upon the other.

"Follow it up with Psycho Cut!" I continued.

"Gengar, Confuse Ray." Mom said rather calmly. The ghost Pokemon's attack connected but not before it fell to Ralph's attack.

"Everything...feels weird..." Ralph managed to say as Mom recalled the ghost pokemon.

"It's clear you're going easy on me." Mom said, which caused Ralph to gasp in surprise. I looked at both of them, unsure what to think. "Otherwise you could have easily dodged that last attack. You can't afford such a mistake with my next Pokemon." In the next moment, a Machamp materialized before Ralph.

"If you weren't confused this wouldn't be that big a deal, Ralph." I remarked as I reached for another Poke Ball. "Mewtwo, on the other hand..."

"It's ok, I've got this one." said Ralph. "This is just a setback."

"...Very well." I replied after thinking a moment. "Use Psychic." Ralph began to focus his psychic powers before releasing it in a wave of energy. It completely missed Machamp and blew up the empty benches behind Mom.

"Machamp, use Submission." said Mom. Machamp move in and pummeled Ralph relentlessly. Unlike most Fighting Pokemon, Machamp had four arms and always fought using its full strength. Very few pokemon could match its brute strength—Ralph among them. When the Superpower Pokemon had enough, Ralph lay badly beaten before me.

"Come on, she's toying with us!" I exclaimed as Ralph struggled to stand. "You've got to continue!"

"Hurts...to move..." he managed to say.

"If I have pull you out of this match, I'm not using you in the League Finals." I replied with an annoyed look. This caused Ralph's confusion to disappear completely. "I know you can do this. Now, show me!" That was all the motivation Ralph needed, as he jumped into the air and let loose another Psychic, this time scoring a direct hit. The Machamp was felled instantly.

"It looks like I underestimated your level of commitment." Mom remarked as she recalled her pokemon to its Poke Ball. "Now I'm going to make you regret pushing your Pokemon so hard. Ninjask, go!" In that moment, I couldn't help be wonder if Mom was trying to break me.

"That is just _not_ fair!" I exclaimed as her Ninjask opened with Double Team. Thanks to its Speed Boost ability, its agility would increase over time. This meant Ralph had to down her Pokemon very quickly or it would be over. "Ralph, use Swords' Dance." While Ralph's attack power sharply increased, Mom's Pokemon used Double Team again.

"There's no point postponing the inevitable." Mom remarked with a smile. "Ninjask, X-Scissor." I gasped in shock as her Pokemon let loose the powerful slash attack. It struck so fast I didn't even see Ralph get hit.

"That's not good..." I trailed, clearly horrified with the precision her pokemon attacked. "Ralph, use Thunderbolt!" The attack hit thin air, as Mom's Ninjask was faster now.

"I believe I said it before." said Mom. "Before I met your father, I was a full-time Pokemon trainer. I actually met your father at the Pokemon League. He was in a battle just like this and was down to Slaking, his last Pokemon. Just when it looked like things couldn't get any worse, he was up against a trainer using a Ninjask."

"Ok, I think I've heard enough." I said before she could continue. "So you and Dad battled in the Pokemon League, big deal."

"Oh, but I haven't told you the most important part." Mom replied. "Before the match, I found out I was pregnant with Kimi. It wasn't until the most important moment of the battle I gave him the news he was going to be a father. Not only did he lose the will to fight, he forfeited."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked with a hint of annoyance. "I'm not Dad and I know you can't be..." The look she gave me was enough to make me doubt what I would have said next. She was here and Dad was in Hoenn, which could only mean one thing.

"Hey, Brendan?" Ralph suddenly said. "What if I told you she's not bluffing?" And then I completely lost it.

"Hyper Beam. NOW!" I exclaimed. The attack launched and made contact, knocking the Ninjask clear across the stadium. "Follow it up with Psycho Cut!"

"Ninjask, X-Scissor!" Mom countered .Both Pokemon turned and raced forward for what would clearly be the final exchange of the battle. The shockwave from their clash broke every light bulb in the stadium. As shards of glass rained down, neither Pokemon moved. When the glass settled only then did Ralph exhale, violently coughing blood in front of him before collapsing. I looked and saw Mom's Pokemon had been defeated as well but it was clear Ralph took the brunt of the exchange.

"RALPH!" I exclaimed as I ram over to him. I opened a bottle of Max Potion and applied it to his most severe injuries. The pool of blood forming under him told me the wounds were serious. "Just hang on, I'm going to get you to the Pokemon Center!" As I picked him up and headed for the nearest exit, Mom called out to me again.

"Brendan, wait!" she said as she ran over to me. "Please, let me help!"

"I think you've helped enough." I replied without turning around. "Of all the things you could do, that was the one thing you could possibly do to make me say _I hate you_."

"Brendan, what are you--"

"Ralph knew you weren't bluffing." I said, to which she gasped in surprise. "You have 24 hours to tell Dad and Kimi before I do." That was all I said before leaving the stadium. The sound of my mother crying did little to slake how utterly furious I was feeling. She beat Ralph within an inch of his life and used the Pokemon League to tell me she had an affair. I don't think even Professor Oak would be able to shrug off something like that.

---

"Sceptile, Brick Break!" I said. The attack struck home, downing Karen's Umbreon. That left her with just one more Pokemon.

"I've seen the footage but to actually battle the defending Hoenn League Champion is something in itself." she remarked as she readied her last pokemon. "I'm not ready to give up, yet. I've got one more chance to turn this around!" That's when she sent out a Honchkrow. I silently cursed my ill luck at not having any Rock Pokemon with me but recalled Sceptile regardless. I did have one Pokemon that would do the job.

"Raikou, go to it!" I said as I sent out my last remaining option. "Use Thunder!"

"Honchkrow, Detect now!" Karen countered. This protected her Pokemon from the first bolt of electricity, but not the subsequent strikes. Legendary Pokemon have the habit of frequently using their full power in battle no matter the foe. As the smoke cleared, Karen's Pokemon suddenly flew across the sky, Raikou its target.

"Hit it with with Close Combat!" Karen roared. I could only watch in surprise as her Pokemon attacked with a flurry of wing beats and talon scratches. "Now follow it up with Aerial Ace!" The Dark/Flying Pokemon dove low as it moved in to strike Raikou head on. I could not believe Karen was willing to make such a risky move against my Pokemon. The only reasonable thing to do was to make her pay for her mistake.

"Raikou, Zap Cannon!" I exclaimed. The high-power Electric attack floored Karen's Honchkrow with paralysis, ending the battle.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle!" The judge exclaimed. "Victory goes to Kimi Marshall!"

"That's some impressive handling you've got there." Karen remarked as she recalled her Pokemon. "I thought I had you with that last attack but I can see nothing gets by you."

"Dual-type Pokemon have two separate weaknesses." I replied. "When you can't exploit one, you go for the other. Isn't that right, Raikou?" The Electric Pokemon roared in agreement, causing a lightning strike in the distance.

"Well, I've played my part in this League for you." Karen continued. "Your brother defeated Lance earlier so that means you each only have to defeat three of the remaining members of the Elite Four. I wish you good luck." We shook hands before I left the stadium. I walked down the street and met Ashley, Eddie and Mom standing outside the Pokemon Center.

"What's going on?" I asked. No one had to say anything for me to know something was definitely wrong. Eddie nervously looked at Mom and then me before walking over to me.

"It's about your brother." he said. "His last opponent was your mother. I don't know the details but something happened between the two of them. Ashley and I found her crying in front of the Pokemon Center and we were trying to figure out what was up." It was then that I noticed a trail of blood leading into the Pokemon Center. The amount of it and the fact that Mom was still standing could only have meant Brendan lost but thanks to his Battle Credit it wouldn't be a problem.

"Mom, what the hell?!" I exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to be a pacifist!? How bad did you beat him earlier?!" At that moment, the doors of the Pokemon Center flew open and Brendan stepped out.

"I didn't lose the match." he said in a matter-of-fact like tone. "Ralph almost bled to death from the beating he took, though."

"WHAT?!" Narsha exclaimed as she materialized next to me.

"He's lost a lot of blood but as luck would have it, Mewtwo's blood was usable for a transfusion." he continued as he walked over to me. "I need to speak to you in private."

"What is it?" I asked. "Do you want Mom to come along and--"

"So she didn't tell you, huh?" he said, cutting me off. "Fine, then. Ashley and Eddie, can you go inside for a few minutes? My mother, sister and I have something to discuss."

"Sure, no problem." Ashley replied before they went inside. It wasn't until we heard another door inside close that Brendan spoke once more.

"Are you going to tell her or do you want me to?" Brendan asked Mom. "All things considered, I'd say she has a right to know."

"Ok, now I'm officially freaked out." I said. From the way he was speaking, I knew it could only mean one of two things. Either Ralph was about to die, or...

"I Had an affair with your father and now I'm pregnant." Mom said, much to my disbelief. "I used the Pokemon League to tell your brother earlier. Kimi, I just want you to know that I love you and Brendan so much, I..."

"Can't believe it." I said. "Mom, how could you do that?! I don't know how Dad's going to take it but I think Brendan's gotten himself mad enough for all of us...!" And that's when I lost it.

"Looks like now's a bad time." said a familiar voice. "Talk about bad timing."

"Dad?!" Me and Brendan exclaimed in unison.

"Norman?!" Mom exclaimed, equally surprised.

"I flew in to see who will be crowned the next Pokemon Master." said Dad as he walked over to us. "I got Wally to watch them Gym for me until I get back. What's going on?"

"I can't...I can't say it again." Mom managed to say as the two of us broke down crying. Mom wanted to console me but I wouldn't let her anywhere near me. That was enough for Dad to know something was definitely wrong.

"Mom had an affair and got herself pregnant." Brendan said just as Ashley and Eddie emerged from the Pokemon Center. "And no, this is not some kind of sick joke or anything. Ralph's got the scars to prove it."

"You didn't have the affair with _him_, did you?" Dad asked Mom, which caught me by surprise. All she could do was nod, at which point Dad punched the glass door next to him so hard it shattered, the pieces covering the sidewalk. After a moment or two, he turned back to Brendan as if nothing had happened. "Since you've gone that far, I think it's my turn to reveal a family secret I've kept for 17 years.

"What are you...NO, NOT THAT!" I exclaimed in horror.

"Truth be told, I should have known after he announced his comeback a few months ago." Dad remarked. "Brendan...I'm not your father."

---

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, in disbelief at what I just heard before turning to Mom. "If he's not, then who is?"

"I am." I turned around and was face to face with the Master Trainer I grew up aspiring to be. With him was his wife. "I was just going to talk to you about this, actually. I assume you know?"

"You have no idea." Kimi replied, having composed herself somewhat. "My Dad just told him."

"He's Brendan's father, too." Ted remarked. "It's true I sired him but Norman's the one who raised him, not me. This is my wife, Ann-Marie. I just finished telling her the story and thought it only right that she meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you." Ann said as she shook my hand. "It's one thing to have heard of you but to find out about such a connection is...impressive. Having seen you battle I think it's obvious you inherited some of his skills."

"This leads me to ask a very important question." I said after thinking a moment. "That day we battled in Mt. Silver...you knew then, didn't you? I never even told you my name!"

"It wasn't until I returned to civilization I knew for sure." Ted replied. "I have three children with Ann, the youngest of which recently began their Pokemon journey. You are currently the only who not only managed to beat me but did so on the first try. All three of them have come here to meet the only trainer to have beaten me since they were born. I hope you can understand now why you can't leave the Pokemon League until after you've lost to me, yes?"

"It's still not going to go down that way." I said. "Which reminds me—you're the one who got my Mom pregnant this time, aren't you?"

"Nope." he replied casually as he looked at Mom and Norman. "I've been with my wife and kids almost the entire time I've been in town. "Is there something you want to say to your husband and kids, Sarah?"

"...The child is yours, Norman." said Mom, much to his relief. "I met with a few Psychic Pokemon to be absolutely sure."

"Well, that's a relief." he replied before adding "Otherwise I'd _demand_ a divorce."

"...You know, this still doesn't change the fact that Brendan has two fathers." Kimi pointed out. "Or am I to assume everyone's fine with that?"

"Well I'm definitely not." I replied as I turned to Eddie and Ashley. "The conversation you overheard never happened. Ted already said it was Norman who raised me and that's what matters. Anyone can be a father but you have to earn the privilege to be called that."

"I wish my father understood that." Ashley remarked thoughtfully. "Oh, well. This kind of reminds me of Lloyd Irving from Tales of Symphonia. He has the same thing going on."

"In any case, let's not forget the Pokemon League will go on weather we're here or not." I said as I turned to go back inside. "Ralph's going to be out of action for awhile so Mewtwo will be taking his place until he recovers."

"I'll look for you in the finals, then." Kimi said with an amused expression. "That's assuming we don't meet in battle before then."

"Brendan and Kimi Marshall, please report to the Volcanic Field." someone said over the intercom.

"Looks like they don't like to waste time." I remarked with a sigh. "I'm just going to assume you're going all out, yes?"

"Of course." she replied with a smile. "Let's get it over with. We each have a Battle Credit so it doesn't matter who wins or loses."

"I disagree." I said. "I have little doubt most of those still in the League are going to be watching us for some weakness they can exploit."

"You've got a point there." Kimi remarked as we made our way to the designated field. Much to our surprise, there were two trainers already there: Koga and Agatha of the Elite Four.

"Welcome to the first-ever Elite Four Double Battle." said Koga. "Defeating us will result in both of you getting two Battle Credits. I am Koga, I specialize in Poison Pokemon and I intend to avenge the losses I suffered at both of your hands with aid from Agatha."

"I'm Agatha of the Elite Four." Agatha introduced herself. "I've heard a lot about you two. Two remarkable trainers from Hoenn who've seen many Pokemon. Why, Professor Oak has been smitten ever since he got wind of you and your Pokemon. Now that we've introduced ourselves, let's get this party started. Each team is allowed six pokemon and three from each trainer. The team with the most left standing wins!" Agatha opened with Gengar while Koga sent out Venomoth.

---

"I think it's time we showed them some raw power." Brendan remarked as he readied a Poke Ball. "I chose Zapdos!"

"Raikou, let's do it!" I said as I sent out my own legendary Pokemon. The presence of both Pokemon made the spectators cheer in approval. A quick victory was expected. My brother and I would ensure that's exactly what will happen."

"Zapdos, Aerial Ace!" said Brendan as his Pokemon flew up high. It flew in low and struck down Koga's Venomoth, taking it out in one blow.

"Raikou, Thunder!" I said. The blast of electricity blinded me momentarily but it, too felled its target with one strike. Only four more Pokemon to defeat.

"I can see you two are determined to win." Agatha remarked as she prepared her next Pokemon. "You will find I am as well!" And that's when she sent out an Arbok.

"My next choice will be more difficult to take down." said Koga as he sent out a Muk.

"How predictable." Brendan remarked as he withdrew Zapdos. "This should take care them." And that's when he sent out Groudon! Instantly, I knew what he had in mind and switched Raikou with Ho-Oh. In this, my Pokemon would also benefit from Groudon's Drought ability.

"Use Sacred Fire!" I said. Ho-Oh gave off a roar before letting loose a blast of fire that set both Arbok and Muk ablaze. The ever-burning fire more or less guaranteed a serious burn on its hapless victims.

"Groudon....FISSURE!" Brendan exclaimed. The Continent Pokemon slammed its massive fists into the ground, causing the floor--and the stadium--to split in two. The attack was so strong it downed both Pokemon at the same time. Spectators, officials and others fled the arena in fear of their lives.

I could only look at Brendan in shock. It was obvious the revelation was still fresh in his mind but I knew that had nothing to do with this display of power. Groudon threw its head back and roared, causing lava to rise up from the chasm it just created in the middle of the stadium, the markings on its back glowing in kind. Its trainer only looked forward, unaffected by the devastation he wrought.

"Too much...!" Koga exclaimed as he and Agatha struggled to keep away from the flowing lava.

"This is far too dangerous to continue battling." said Agatha after the two of them managed to recall their downed Pokemon to their Poke Balls. "We forfeit!"

"It took them long enough." Brendan remarked as he recalled Groudon and turned to leave. "I'll leave the rest to you." Without another word, he walked out of the stadium.

"Kyogre, let's go!" I said as I released the Sea Basin Pokemon. "Use Surf!" Even with its Drizzle ability, the water only added to the nightmarish landscape Brendan created only moments before. I could only imagine the repercussions his actions would have on the Pokemon League.

---

End Chapter 8. The "tradition" continues. In Pokemon Ruby: My Version, Brendan destroyed Glacia in the Pokemon League. This time he destroyed an entire stadium. It sets the stage for the showdown between him and Ted. Speaking of which: Don't pay too much into his relationship to Brendan. It'll distract you from enjoying the story.

Pokemon Trivia! Answers

1. When Mewtwo was developing inside the stasis tube, the lead scientist's daughter Amber was developing as well along with a cloned Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. The scientists were unaware but the five of them lived in a shared dream world...until four of them died. The loss of his friends upset Mewtwo so much the scientists wiped his memory in fear he, too would die.

2. #251, Celebi is known as the Time Travel Pokemon because it can travel up to 40 years into the past or future. It's believed a bright future is assured every time it returns to the present.

3. In order, the five Pokemon Bruno uses in FireRed and LeafGreen (as well as the original Red, Yellow and Blue) are Onix, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Onix and Machamp. His second Onix knows Earthquake in all five games.

4. In Episode #238: Rage of Innocence/Rage of the Red Gyarados, Lance (with help from Ash and Co.) shuts down the Rockets' signal near the Lake of Rage. He battles the Red Gyarados with his Dragonite and captures it.

5. Flint's non-Fire Pokemon in Diamond and Pearl are Steelix, Lopunny and Drifblim. They are replaced by Houndoom, Flareon and Magmortar in Platinum. Karen's Non-Dark Pokemon in both Gold/Silver and Heart Gold/Soul Silver are Vileplume and Gengar. After you beat Red for the first time her team gets a "Dark Makeover". Murkrow is now a Honchkrow and she will now have an Absol, Spiritomb and Weavile.


	17. Chapter 17: The Aftershock

XxXxX

Chapter 17: The Aftershock

XxXxX

I would not have believed the headlines of the morning news if I wasn't there to see it unfolding before my eyes firsthand:_ "CATACLYSM: Brendan Marshall and Groudon turn the Volcano Field into its Namesake!"_ Kimi's efforts to slow the flow of lava simply ensured the battlefield-now called 'The Cataclysm'-could never be restored to what it once was. Most of the trainers in attendance and even those who were watching on TV immediately dropped out of the competition in fear of their lives.

The number of trainers who left was so large a number, it forced the Pokemon League to suspend all battles while they worked out how to proceed with the competition. It was prettymuch a given Brendan secured a spot in the finals with what he'd done-no trainer would want to be on the bad side of such an attack. Well, except for maybe his sister. I sat in a coffee shop with May, Alan and Ash wondering what would happen next.

"I can't believe so many people dropped out like that." May remarked as she read the newspaper. "It's no wonder but still!"

"The number of remaining trainers is 151." I said. "The exact same number as the Kanto Pokedex. How ironic."

"They say people can go their entire lives without ever seeing a Mew." Alan remarked. "And yet Brendan and Kimi have both seen _several_. It's clear to me Brendan is serious about winning this time."

"What trainer isn't?" May shot back.

"No, you don't get it." Alan replied. "That battle...it was a message to everyone. You can't battle him unprepared and expect to get by. I've only seen such a display by one other trainer."

"You mean Ted Toss." I said. "I heard Brendan worshiped that guy growing up. The sparks will REALLY fly when those two meet in the finals."

"I'll admit I'm not exactly looking forward to facing Brendan but if I do, I'm going to win." said Ash. "I spent the last year training for the next time we battled. I may not have any Legendary Pokemon but this time, I'm ready."

"Good luck with trying to get a win this time." said Alan before adding "Because as I recall, he swept you out of the Hoenn League using just one Pokemon."

"Don't remind me." Ash replied with a downcast expression. At that moment, Kimi walked into the restaurant. In her arms was a baby. Just by looking at her you'd have a hard time believing Kimi recently became a mother. Seeing her now reminded me that she was also the Hoenn League Champion.

"My brother is in a meeting with Pokemon League officials." Kimi said as she sat at our table. "They want him to pay for the destruction of the Volcanic Field. There's a possibility he'll be kicked out of the Pokemon League." Everyone in the coffee shop immediately stopped talking and turned to her in stunned silence.

"Don't get your hopes up!" I exclaimed. "I doubt even death itself can stop him from becoming the League Champion!"

"_Anyway_, I'm supposed to be called into another meeting with those suits anytime now." Kimi said, paying the other patrons little mind. "Eddie and my mother are in Celadon City buying some things for the twins and I need a babysitter. The pay's good."

"You want us to do it?" May asked with a look of interest. "How about it, Alan?"

"I don't know the first thing about taking care of babies." he replied.

"Well, it's never too early to get in some practice." Kimi remarked with a smile as she handed her baby to him. "You didn't drop my son so I know you're more than capable. It's only for a few hours at the most."

"Where's Jasmine?" May asked her.

"With her grandfather at the hotel across the street." Kimi replied as her phone rang. "Looks like I've got to go. This key card will get you into the hotel room. See you in a while!" And then she was gone.

"Um...May?" Alan suddenly said. "I think the baby needs to be changed." And that's when the child started to cry.

"Hey, don't look at me." I said as Ash and I stood. "Kimi's _paying you two_ to babysit, not me!"

XxX

"It's a good thing Koga and Agatha were not harmed." said one of the officials I was meeting with about the volcano Groudon created. "Because you would be in a courtroom instead of here. We also have the footage from your battle with Glacia last year to consider as well."

"The circumstances then are different from now." I said. "Unlike that incident, I was in a tag battle. It's true I knew Groudon was capable of doing that but I had no reason to believe there would be a problem considering my sister has Kyogre."

"The damage Groudon caused is irreversible." Another official remarked. "On top of that, thousands of trainers dropped out of the competition in fear of facing the destructive power of your Pokemon."

"Then they shouldn't be in this competition if they're afraid." I shot back. "I almost died capturing Groudon. In fact, I've got the scars to prove it!" I rolled up the sleeve of my right arm, revealing a rather nasty disfigurement. "My sister almost drowned capturing Kyogre on top of that. Do you mean to tell me trainers shouldn't be allowed to use Pokemon they risked their lives capturing?"

"Only if the Pokemon poses a significant threat to the safety of others." the official replied.

"Then you might as well ban ALL Pokemon from being used by humans." said Kimi as she burst into the room. "Because there's no such thing as a 'safe' Pokemon. Even a Metapod can break the bones of unwary humans who take them lightly."

"Kimi Marshall, you're not supposed to be here." said a security guard who came in behind her.

"That's not what it sounds like to me." she replied. "Isn't that right, Ted Toss?"

"Damned straight." he said as he entered the room and sat in the empty seat across from me. "I just found out you guys went ahead and started this meeting without me. It's not going to look good for the father of the next Champion to be absent from such an important meeting."

"Did you just say _father_?" the woman sitting next to him asked in surprise. "Brendan Marshall is your _son_?"

"Yep." he replied as he turned to me and Kimi. "Now, since these guys were in cahoots to strip you of your badges and kick you out of the Pokemon League, here's what's going to happen. You're hereby cleared of any and all charges of any wrongdoing regarding what happened with the Volcanic Field yesterday. In addition, you and Kimi are free to use any Pokemon in your possession in the Pokemon League Finals. We'll have the pairings for the League Finals available sometime later today."

"Wow, you work fast." Kimi remarked, clearly impressed that Ted commanded the attention of everyone in the room. "I trust it's fine with everyone else?"

"We're in no position to argue with the chairman of the League Board." one of the officials remarked, this time surprising me. "He is the only one of us that's traveled all over the world, after all."

XxX

"So...when were you going to tell me you were the chairman of the Pokemon League?" I asked Ted as the three of us walked back towards the Trainer Area.

"I wasn't planning to until you told me what was going on this morning." he replied. "During my 'retirement' I wanted to be current on League News so I bought the election for Chairman. It's got its usefulness, as you just found out and I can pick and choose what meetings to show up for."

"I'm just going to assume you're going to be the one selecting the 16 trainers who will be in the League Finals." Brendan remarked as we stopped outside the hotel Dad was staying at.

"It was my idea so yeah, I am." Ted confirmed with a nod. "At least one of the Elite Four Leaders must approve the selections for it become official. Of course, we already know both will so you can expect the Pokemon League Finals to begin tomorrow at noon. Oh, and yes you're both going to be in it."

"That's all I care to know." I said with a laugh. "I'm going to head inside and check on the twins. I kind of hired Alan and May to watch them while I was out."

"This I gotta see." Brendan remarked with a laugh. "I know May has a younger brother and sister but Alan and young children really don't mix."

"Now you've officially made me nervous." I replied before running to the elevator. Once it stopped on my floor, we ran to my room where I promptly kicked the door open...to find the twins asleep in Alan's arms.

H-How...?" Brendan managed to say in surprise.

"Turns out Alan's pretty good with kids." May remarked with a smile. "They fell asleep pretty quick, too."

"...Wow." I finally managed to say. "I know who to look for the next time I need a babysitter!"

"Don't get any ideas anytime soon." Alan shot back as he put them in their cribs. "May and I are both in the League Finals, after all."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Brendan exclaimed as he suddenly ran into the next room and turned on the TV set. "The pairings for the Pokemon League Finals are supposed to be announced soon!"

"What-no way!" May replied in amazement. On the TV screen was Professor Elm and Professor Oak, who both appeared to be standing outside a stadium.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" said Professor Elm. "Professor Oak and I are pleased to announce the sixteen trainers who will battle for the right to be called Indigo League Champion. First, the eight trainers registered with Johto Badges-"

"We already know you're both in the finals." said May. "Congratulations."

"The first pair: Cal Yoshi vs. Ethan Silver, both of New Bark Town!" Elm continued. The four of us exchanged a look when their pictures were displayed. They were nearly identical. The second pair: Viridian City Gym Leader Alexander Zora vs. Lyra Crystal of New Bark Town! The third pair: Blackthorn City Gym Leader Clair vs. Kimi Marshall, the defending Hoenn League Champion! The fourth and Final pair: Legendary Trainer Ted Toss vs. Legendary Trainer Steven Stone!"

"I didn't know Gym Leaders were allowed to enter the Pokemon League." Alan remarked.

"I know Alex entered the Pokemon League before he was appointed Gym Leader." I replied. "As for Clair...she has problems accepting the few defeats she gets. It's hard to believe she and Lance grew up together."

"That's quite the list of competitors." Oak remarked with a chuckle. "I'm willing to bet six of the eight are breathing a sigh of relief they're not facing off against Ted Toss in the opening round!"

"Indeed." said Brendan. "Oh, well. "We already know he's going to sweep Steven out of the opening round. Knowing you'll take out Clair, it'll be you and him in the semifinals. That'll be the match to watch if it's not at the same time as mine."

"And now, the eight trainers registered with Kanto Badges." Oak continued. "The first pair: Brendan Marshall from Celadon City vs. Legendary Trainer Cynthia! The second pair: Ashley Zora from Viridian City vs. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! The third pair: May Birch from Littleroot Town vs. Alan Maxwell from Rustboro City! The fourth and final pair: Richie from Cinnabar Island vs. Pokemon Trainer Eusine!"

"They must have had problems balancing the Kanto bracket." Brendan remarked in disbelief. "None of those trainers can even hope to beat me at my worst. No offense, May and Alan."

"None taken." May replied, equally shocked at the announced pairings. "Assuming you beat Cynthia, you'll be up against Ashley or Ash. Now that I think of it, no one's really seen Ashley's battling potential. You might want to watch her battle with Ash."

"Hello? Yes, this is Alan Maxwell. I'm forfeiting my battle with May Birch." The three of us turned to see Alan was indeed on the phone with someone from the Pokemon League. I promptly walked over to the phone and grabbed it from him.

"Sorry, wrong number." I said before hanging up. As if on cue, Brendan punched him in the face.

"If Kimi hit you, she'd have aimed much lower than I did." Brendan said as Alan slowly stood. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"We already know this is going to be either a repeat of last year or you against Ted Toss." said Alan. "I never actually expected to be selected for the finals. Now that I have, I know I've got no chance of winning!"

"Well, like it or not you're in." I said as I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Whoa!" he yelped in surprise.

"You'd better battle like it's your last, Alan Maxwell." I continued. "If you don't, you might as well quit being a Pokemon Trainer after this. Capice?" He nodded silently before I released him.

"Now that we know who we're up against, I think we should get ourselves ready." Brendan said as he headed for the door. "There's a certain psychic pokemon I've gotta collect for my match."

"Thank you again for babysitting for me." I said to May and Alan as I handed them their pay. "Eddie should be home soon and I can take it from here myself. Now, I must ask that you all kindly get the hell out of my hotel room."

XxX

End Chapter 17. Yeah...I know it's been a long time. At the rate I expect the battles to go, we should be at the Finals by Chapter 20 at the earliest, 22 the latest. I am going to cover ALL the battles so...yeah. For those who missed it, Lyra and Ethan are the main trainers from the Gold and Silver remakes (Heart Gold and Soul Silver, respectively). I purposely paired Ash and Ashley as a reference to Fire Red and Leaf Green. I made her my own in this fanfic but Ashley is the new female trainer from the Red and Blue/Green remakes released three years ago.

To be honest, I don't have the final match planned out just yet. The opening, second and semifinals yes but not the final match. Looks like we're gonna find out together, yes?


	18. Chapter 18: Like a Zubat Out of Hell

XxXxX

Chapter 18: Like a Zubat out of Hell

XxXxX

Pokemon Trivia!

1. Lyra is the name of the female Pokemon Trainer in Heart Gold and Soul Silver. What was the name of the first female trainer introduced in Crystal ten years ago?

2. What Pokemon does Pokemon Trainer start with in Super Smash Bros. Brawl?

3. True or False: Lucario is said to have a genetic feud with Gallade.

4. True or False: Origin Form Giratina and Sky Form Shaymin are obtainable only in Pokemon Platinum.

5. Pokemon Fire Red, Leaf Green and Emerald introduced us to two new versions of Deoxys. How do you change between its forms in Sinnoh?

XxX

As a reminder, here are the pairings for the first round of the finals:

Johto: Cal Yoshi vs. Ethan Silver, Alexander Zora vs. Lyra Crystal, Clair vs. Kimi Marshall and Ted Toss vs. Steven Stone.

Kanto: Brendan Marshall vs. Cynthia, Ashley Zora vs Ash Ketchum, May Birch vs. Alan Maxwell and Richie vs. Eusine.

XxX

As I stood in the middle of the stadium I felt my heart beating a little faster. In happier times, I dreamed of this moment. Now that I was actually here, the feeling was surreal. I looked up as my opponent took his place at the other end of the field. "Welcome to the first round of the Indigo League Finals." said Ted Lewis. "The winner of this battle will advance to the second round. Each trainer is only allowed to use three of their six pokemon. Good luck to both of you!"

"I finished in the top 16 the last time I was in the Indigo League." Ash remarked. "The three competitions I've been in since then got me a little closer to the top prize. I'm in it to win!"

"I've been through too much to have an early exit." I replied as I held a Poke Ball. "If you want to move on, you're going to have to earn victory!" I then sent out my first Pokemon, Linus. Knowing many of Ash's Pokemon were never evolved, the size of my Venusaur would allow it to stand up to just about anything he sent against it.

"Looks like I made the smart move bringing an old friend to the competition!" Ash exclaimed as he sent out his first choice: Charizard. The Flame Pokemon let loose a roar to show that it was ready to battle. As luck would have it, the weather was on my side.

"Linus, Solar Beam!" I said.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash countered. The attacks clashed in mid-air momentarily before Ash's Charizard flew out of the way of the explosion that followed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Aw, that's no fair." I teased. "My Venusaur can't-Linus, Frenzy Plant!" Before Ash could react, two large vines erupted from the ground and shot straight into the sky. They grabbed Charizard by the wings and without much resistance, brought him to the ground. "Now quickly follow up with Hidden Power!" The blast of mystic energy scored heavy damage to the Flame Pokemon.

"Charizard, Fire Blast!" Ash exclaimed. It was a move out of pure desperation but it had the intended effect. Linus wisely released its hold on Ash's pokemon, allowing it to take the skies once more. It was bad enough facing a fire pokemon but a fire pokemon that could fly would be next to impossible for Linus to take down.

"Linus, return!" I said as I recalled him to his Poke Ball. "Rubix, I chose you!" When my Starmie appeared it opened with Hydro Pump, knocking the Charizard out of the sky.

"Charizard, use Hyper Beam!" Ash exclaimed.

"Rubix, use Protect!" I countered. The move activated in time, protecting my Pokemon from harm. "Good, now follow up with Water Pulse!" The resulting attack not only scored heavy damage but it confused Ash's Pokemon, too.

"Charizard, focus and use Dragon Breath!" Ash said. Much to my surprise, it struck and hit hard, the aftereffects inflicting paralysis.

"You just keep turning things around, I see." I remarked in amazement. "I'd say we're evenly matched."

"Then we'll just keep battling until only one of us is left standing." Ash replied. "Charizard, another Dragon Breath!"

"Or not." I retorted. "Rubix, use Thunder!" The resulting attack caught everyone present by surprise-more so because it finished off Ash's Pokemon.

"I didn't know Water Pokemon could use attacks like Thunder!" Ash exclaimed in amazement as he recalled his Charizard.

"A few Water Pokemon such as Starmie and Gyarados are capable of learning electric and in some cases, fire attacks via TMs." I replied. "I suggest you make your next choice with care."

"I've got no doubt in my mind with this one." said Ash as he Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and ran out into the field. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"Starmie, Rapid Spin!" I countered. When the two clashed, only Ash's Pikachu was left standing. The recoil in addition to the electric attack took out Rubix. I was annoyed, as I was now forced to use the one Pokemon on my team that could match Ash's Pokemon. I just hoped it would suffice against whatever Ash's third choice would be.

"Skull, let's do it!" When my Marrowak appeared on the field, the changed expression on both Ash and his Pokemon told me he knew that this would not end in his favor. "Bone Rush, now!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash countered. The two Pokemon clashed, but Skull was stronger. He sent Ash's Pikachu skyward.

"Now use Bonemerang!" I finished. It only took one pass to finish off Ash's Pokemon. He had but one more Pokemon left.

"You're definitely tougher than I expected." Ash remarked as he held the Poke Ball containing his final choice. "I was hoping to save this one for later but since I'm backed into a corner, now's the time for it. I choose you, Snorlax!"

"What-no way!" I exclaimed in shock as the giant Pokemon stood before Skull.

"Use Double-Edge!" Ash said, wasting little time.

"Counter with Bone Club!" I fired back, albeit in vain. I could only watch as Ash's Snorlax throttled Skull into the wall behind me, taking him out in one hit. I recalled him and returned my only remaining option, Linus to the battle. Snorlax have a special ability called Immunity, which prevents them from being poisoned. This meant that with Linus, I would have to overpower it with brute force.

"Now I'm going to wrap up this battle!" Ash remarked as a smile spread across his face.

"This match isn't over yet!" I shot back. "Linus, use Vine Whip!" The attack snared Ash's Pokemon but that was as much as it could do.

"Snorlax, hit it with Fire Punch!" said Ash. The attack struck hard. I doubted Linus would be able to take another attack like that.

"Looks like we've got not choice." I remarked. "Linus, use Sleep Powder!" A silver-blue mist descended upon Ash's Snorlax. Within seconds, it fell asleep. Unless it knew specific moves, the match was essentially over.

"It's a good thing my Snorlax can fight in its sleep." Ash said much to my dismay.

"You mean...!" I exclaimed.

"That's right." Ash replied. "Snorlax, use Sleep Talk!" Much to my dismay, the sleeping behemoth used Fire Punch. Because it was asleep, it was as if the attack hit twice as hard. Linus wasn't ready to quit, though.

"Now's our chance to take advantage." I said. "Linus, use Frenzy Plant!" Snorlax was a naturally slow pokemon but due to it being asleep, it didn't even attempt to evade. What I didn't expect was the attack to wake it up. I knew then that I'd just lost this round.

"Thanks for the help." Ash remarked in amazement as his Pokemon rose to its feet. "Now this match is over! Snorlax, Hyper Beam!" Linus tried to counter with Solar Beam as before, but it didn't have enough energy left and took it in full.

The battle-and my time in the Pokemon League-was over.

"The winner of the match: Ash Ketchum!" Ted Lewis announced.

"That was an awesome battle, Ashley." said Ash as he walked over to me. "Battling you was like fighting against myself."

"You definitely surprised me, too." I replied as I shook his hand. "Your next opponent will be either Cynthia or Brendan. Brendan's favored to win but I'll assume you're prepared to face either one."

"Brendan and I battled in the Hoenn League last year." Ash remarked thoughtfully. "Let's just say I didn't do too well."

"Then you have my condolences." I replied with a laugh.

XxX

"I hope you're ready to battle because I am!" said Cynthia as she sent out her first choice, Lucario.

"I hope this answers your question!" I replied as I sent out Pyro.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Cynthia opened with.

"Pyro, use Blast Burn!" I countered, much to her surprise. Although Lucario was a Fighting Pokemon, it was also a Steel Pokemon. Like Pyro, it had two types. The attack downed Cynthia's Pokemon before it could get its attack off.

"Taken down on the word GO!" Ted Lewis exclaimed in amazement.

"That's pretty impressive." Cynthia remarked as she recalled her defeated Pokemon. "A less experienced trainer would've panicked because of that. Fortunately for both of us, I'm experienced."

"That's a relief." I replied. "Now, how about using your best shot? This might be a bit unfair for me but my best is on the field right now."

"I see." she said thoughtfully. "So you don't have any of your legendary pokemon with you. A mistake that will cost you!" And with that, she sent out her Garchomp. Having never seen one before, I took out my Pokedex:

_**The Mach Pokemon, Garchomp (#445) is the evolved form of Gabite and the final evolved form of Gible. When it folds up its body and extends its wings, it looks like a jet plane. It flies at sonic speed. It flies at speeds equal to a jet fighter plane. It never allows its prey to escape. It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees.**_

"You'll be happy to know Garchomp was my first Pokemon." Cynthia remarked. "You'll soon find out why most trainers have a hard time standing up to him! Use Draco Meteor!" I could only watch in stunned silence as the obviously huge Pokemon sprung into the air and entered a diving attack at high speed, its body ablaze. At this, I could only smile.

"Pyro, use Mirror Move." I said. As expected, the attack canceled out Cynthia's but not before inflicting heavy damage. "That at least confirms for me Garchomp isn't invincible."

"You taught your Blaziken Mirror Move." she remarked. "Smart move. Now...let's see what else you can do! Garchomp, use Giga Impact!"

"Pyro, use Counter!" I said. Garchomp struck hard only to be hit back with twice the power. Amazingly, it seemed to shrug off the attack. "I think it's time to get on the offensive now. Pyro, use Hidden Power!" As expected, Cynthia's Pokemon didn't take to it very well.

"Can it be...?" she asked.

"Yes, it's Ice." I replied as her Pokemon fell to another Hidden Power attack. I have to admit I'm surprised a trainer of your caliber would use a Pokemon with a 4x weakness to Ice-based attacks."

"That's actually the first time I've seen a trainer not only stand up to Garchomp using a Fire Pokemon but overcome him with Hidden Power." she remarked as she prepared her final Pokemon. "It seems I was smart to save one until now. You're about to face a Pokemon that has no weaknesses."

"Now you're talking some serious bullshit." I replied as I glared at her intently. "There's no such thing as a Pokemon with no weaknesses. Or do I need to remind you my sister and I captured three supposedly invincible pokemon?"

"Am I?" she dared say. "You may change your mind when you actually see it. Spiritomb, go!" When I saw it, it was as if I was staring into a black hole. The vastness of the pokemon surprised even me. I took out my Pokedex at once.

_**"The Forbidden Pokemon, Spiritomb (#442). A pokemon that was formed by 108 spirits. It is bound to a fissure in an odd keystone. It was bound to a fissure in an odd keystone as punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago. Its constant mischief and misdeeds resulted in it being bound to an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell."**_

"It looks like I'm going to have to slightly change my strategy. " I remarked as I recalled Pyro. "Buzzer, it's down to you!"

"A Yanma?" Cynthia asked in surprise.

"Not just any Yanma." I replied. "Use Ancient Power!" Much to her surprise and that of everyone present, the attack scored a direct hit. On top of that, all of its abilities were boosted.

"How does it know Ancient Power?" Cynthia asked in surprise.

"Come on, Cynthia I think even you know." I replied. "Professor Rowan wrote the book on this, too. It's said certain Pokemon will evolve if they know Ancient Power. It just so happens my Pokemon is one of them!"

And as if on cue, it started to evolve. "Impossible...!" Cynthia exclaimed as the visage of a Pokemon four times the size of Yanma appeared before us. When the light of evolution faded, we were looking at a brand new Pokemon. Of course, I immediately took out my Pokedex.

_**"The Ogre Darner Pokemon, Yanmega (#469). By churning its wings, it creates shock waves that inflict critical internal injuries to foes. Its jaw power is incredible. It is adept at biting apart foes while flying by at high speed."**_

"Looks like I made the right choice." I remarked as Buzzer immediately used Foresight, allowing Spiritomb to be hit with physical attacks. "And as I said before, there's no such thing as a Pokemon with no weaknesses."

"Spiritomb, Shadow Ball!" said Cynthia.

"Buzzer, use Air Slash!" I countered. The shockwave of compressed air not only negated the Ghost-type move but it struck hard as well.

"No way-it just evolved!" Cynthia exclaimed in surprise.

"I know." I replied. "Sorry, but it looks like you've run out of ideas. Buzzer, use Signal Beam!" The beam attack went halfway to its target before disappearing. It was then that I realized Spiritomb used Protect.

"Don't call victory just yet, Brendan Marshall." she remarked. "This battle isn't over yet!"

"Ah, that's good to know." I replied. "Now I can end it. Buzzer, use Silver Wind!" This time, Cynthia's Pokemon fell-for good.

"The winner of this match-Brendan Marshall!" Ted Lewis announced.

"I have to admit I wasn't really concentrating on the battle." she remarked after we recalled our Pokemon. "No...even if I was I doubt the outcome would have been different. You earned your victory today. I look forward to the opportunity to battle you again. If you're looking to hone your skills as a Trainer after this, come to the Sinnoh Region."

"It's already at the top of my to-do list." I replied as we shook hands. "Good luck until we meet again."

"This just in...the first match of the second round is now confirmed." Ted Lewis suddenly said. At this, I looked at the big screen. "In one week, Brendan Marshall will be facing Ash Ketchum."

"So that means Ashley lost..." I trailed in surprise. "Well, at least I know Ash Ketchum will withdraw rather than battle me. Oh, who am I kidding? Ash Ketchum never backs down from a challenge. If he defeated Ashley that means he's improved since we last battled. This could be interesting..."

XxX

"Narsha, use Psychic!" I said. The attack throttled Clair's Dragonair across the stadium, where it crashed into the ground defeated.

"The winner of this match-Kimi Marshall!" Ted Lewis announced.

"Say it." I said to Clair after we recalled our Pokemon.

"I...admit defeat." she said after a great amount of effort.

"There, now that wasn't so bad wasn't it?" I asked her.

"Yes...yes it was!" she replied as she broke down and started crying.

"Clair, what are you doing?" a familiar voice said. I turned to see Lance had appeared seemingly from nowhere. "Why did you come here knowing you had no chance of beating Kimi?"

"You...!" Clair exclaimed in disgust at the sight of him. "I thought that if I defeated a defending champion, you'd have to acknowledge my skills as a trainer. Now that I've failed, I see you've come here to rub it in."

"You already proved to me you're a skilled trainer when you became the Blackthorn Gym Leader." he replied. "I don't know that many trainers who would cast aside their personal aspirations to become a Gym Leader. That's something not even I could do."

"Says the one who was leader of the Elite Four." Clair shot back. "When you left Blackthorn City and joined the Elite Four, I grew to hate you. While I was duty bound to see trainers off to the Pokemon League, you would battle scores of powerful trainers. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

"I don't Clair but I do know one thing." he replied.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"I love you." he said. The two of us looked first at him, then each other and them him again. "You want to know the truth? Here it is. I've always seen you as more than just a hometown rival, Clair. I never thought my storied success would cause you to resent me. For that I apologize. I won't ask you to forgive me here and now. All that I ask is you try to come to terms with the way things are. Can you do that?"

"I'll try, but I make no guarantees." she replied as they shook hands.

XxX

"Let's give it our best shot, Hitmonlee!" said Lyra as she sent out her first Pokemon.

"Crobat, go!" I said as I sent out my choice.

"Hitmonlee, Triple Kick!"

"Crobat, use Air Slash!" I countered. The concentrated gust attack bombarded Lyra's Pokemon. It was strong but my Pokemon's attack was far stronger. Unable to counterattack, it was quickly defeated.

"Whoa, your Pokemon's tough!" Lyra exclaimed in amazement. "I've got just the thing, though!" And that's when she sent out an Electabuzz. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Crobat, Steel Wing!" I said. Much to everyone's surprise, Crobat deflected the attack, suffering no ill effects.

"WHAT?" Lyra gasped.

"I guess I forgot to mention something about my Crobat." I said. "Because of how I trained it, it can deflect Electric attacks using Steel Wing. If you want to beat my Pokemon, you'll have to try something else."

"Don't worry, I've got other options." Lyra replied. "Electabuzz, use Fire Punch!" Now it was my turn to be surprised. The attack hit hard but Crobat could still fight.

"Electabuzz and Magmar have way too much in common." I remarked as Crobat launched a Sludge Bomb, which the Electabuzz barely dodged. "Crobat, use Confuse Ray!" It connected at the same time Lyra's Pokemon tried to use Thunder Wave, which Crobat dodged. "Now follow up with Double Team!"

"Electabuzz, try Thunder Punch!" Lyra countered. Although it was a physical contact attack, it struck mid air due both to its confusion and Crobat's increased evade.

"Looks like I win." I remarked. "Crobat, Aerial Ace!" The fast-strike move downed the Electabuzz, this time for good.

"Now I'm going to match your Pokemon's Speed with power!" Lyra said as she sent out her third choice, Azumarrill. "Use Iron Tail!"

"Not the smartest move." I remarked. "Crobat, use Giga Drain." Crobat bit down on its opponent's tail and immediately began siphoning its strength to heal itself. Lyra was unmoved, though.

"You're going to need to work a bit harder to take down my best!" she said. "Azumarrill, Ice Beam!" I gasped as the attack struck dead-on, partially freezing Crobat. It could still fight but now it was slowed because of the attack.

"Looks like that's as far as you go, Crobat." I said as I recalled it to its Poke Ball. "Manectric, finish the job with Discharge!" The instant is was free of its Poke Ball, Manectric unleashed a wicked blast of electricity that easily downed Lyra's final Pokemon.

"The winner of this match-Alexander Zora!" Ted Lewis announced.

"That was an amazing battle!" Lyra exclaimed after we recalled our Pokemon. "Your Crobat's something special if it can deflect Electric attacks."

"Indeed it is." I replied thoughtfully. "I got the idea watching my father's Gym Battles."

"Your father's a Gym Leader?" she asked in amazement.

"Until recently, yeah." I replied. "I'm his replacement."

"Wow, that's amazing!" she continued. "Your Dad must be proud of you."

"..." I gave no reply as I remembered what Jessie and James told me of Ashley's visit. Of course, we both knew our father would laugh at the very idea of our competing in the Pokemon League. And then he'd show up out of nowhere just to prove he was better than us. "Not this time."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I'm pretty distracted at the moment." I explained. "I was just thinking of my Dad." As I walked out of the stadium, I took something from my coat pocket. As I looked at it, I knew the future was now mine to decide.

"Oh, there you are." I looked up to see Ashley running over to me. "At least you did better than me. I lost in the opening round. Ash and Brendan are going to face off in the next round."

"I'm leaving." I suddenly said. "I've got some business to take care of. Don't tell anyone."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just told you." I replied. "Don't worry, I'll be back in time for my next match." Without another word, I released my Skarmory from its Poke Ball and climbed on its back.

"Won't you at least tell me what this is about?" Ashley asked as she looked at me intently.

"It's better you don't know." I replied as Skarmory rose into the air and flew east, in the direction of Viridian City...

XxX

End Chapter 18. Obviously, Alexander is going to confront Giovanni. This is going to be a special treat-in Heart Gold and Soul Silver, there is a special back story to the G/S Rival. As has already been revealed in the Manga, the G/S Rival is Giovanni's son. I am writing the special scenes into the next chapter along with the remaining four battles from the first round. Don't worry-at the top of each chapter the pairings will be updated accordingly. The answers to the Pokemon Trivia's at the end of the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19: Crimson Dawn

XxXxX

Chapter 19: Crimson Dawn

XxXxX

A/N: As a reminder, here are the pairings for the first round of the finals-

Johto: Cal Yoshi vs. Ethan Silver, Alexander Zora Def. Lyra Crystal, Kimi Marshall Def. Clair and Ted Toss vs. Steven Stone

Kanto: Brendan Marshall Def. Cynthia, Ash Ketchum Def. Ashley Zora, May Birch vs. Alan Maxwell and Richie vs. Eusine.

And here are the known pairings for the second round of the finals-

Johto: Cal Yoshi or Ethan Silver vs. Alexander Zora and Kimi Marshall vs. Ted Toss or Steven Stone

Kanto: Brendan Marshall vs. Ash Ketchum

XxXxX

Brendan and I sat back in our seats as the first of the remaining four battles got underway. Brendan's battle with Ash was the only confirmed match for the next round. The battle about to commence would decide my opponent. "So, who do you want to battle next?" Brendan asked. "You defeated Steven in Hoenn during our four-way battle but from what I've heard, he's improved. On the other hand, Obviously Ted is gunning for you should he win this one."

"I don't really think I have a choice in who my next opponent will be." I replied. "I know it's going to be Ted Toss. I'm just here to see the means of how our battle will happen." The stadium was packed with trainers. Many of them had come just to see the Legendary Trainers battle. Ted Toss was rumored to have captured Pokemon from all over the world, after all.

"Welcome to the second half of the first round of the Indigo League Finals." said Ted Lewis. "The winner of this battle will be facing Kimi Marshall in the second round! Each trainer is only allowed to use three of their six pokemon. Good luck to both of you!"

"Skarmory, let's go." said Steven as he sent out his first choice.

"Zapdos, go!" said Ted as he sent out the flying electric Pokemon. Instinctively, I took out my Pokedex.

_**"The Electric Pokemon, Zapdos (#145). One of the legendary bird POKéMON. While it is flying, it makes crackling and snapping sounds. This legendary bird Pokémon can cause savage thunderstorms by flapping its glittering wings."**_

"I can't believe this is my first time seeing one in person." I remarked.

"Skarmory, Steel Wing!" Steven opened with.

"Zapdos, Thunder!" Ted countered. The high-powered attack felled Steven's first Pokemon with ease. I had to admit even I was impressed.

"Taken down on the word go!" Ted Lewis exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"That's...to be expected." Brendan remarked as he stood. "He's going to sweep Steven Stone out of the competition. I'm gonna go watch May and Alan's battle. The winner of their battle could be my opponent in the semifinals."

"That could be fun to watch." I replied. "I'll catch up to you later, then."

"Armaldo, Ancient Power!" Steven said, snapping my attention back to the match before me. Ted's Zapdos flew up high, easily dodging the attack.

"Sky Attack now!" said Ted. The attack scored home, falling Armaldo in a single blow despite its Battle Armor ability, which prevented Critical Hits.

"This the first time I've ever seen true domination...!" I remarked in amazement. And then it hit me. Ted was sending a message. Steven must have been thinking the same thing, for his next Pokemon was an Aerodactyl. He wanted the battle to be over.

"I promise this will be quick." Ted said before Zapdos dropped the Fossil Pokemon out of the sky with Discharge, the light show brightening the stadium. The crowd went nuts. For the first time in the history of the Indigo League, a single Pokemon swept a high-caliber trainer. Ted's victory was expected but no one expected him to do it with just one Pokemon.

"The winner of this match: Ted Toss!" Ted Lewis said as I stood. At that moment, Ted Toss looked in my direction-or rather-looked directly at me. The stadium instantly became silent as Ted Lewis announced what everyone already knew: "Next week, it's Kimi Marshall vs. Ted Toss! Who will emerge victorious and move on to the Semifinals?"

XxX

As I flew over Victory Road, I saw the place I last saw my father five years before I became a Pokemon Trainer and decided to land. It's been ten years to the day but I could remember that time as if it were yesterday. _"Why do you have to leave, Dad?"_ I asked him. _"Why are you abandoning us?"_

_"My investment escaped and a certain someone is misusing our resources in Sinnoh."_ he replied. _"There comes a time when a man needs to owe up to his responsibilities. I need you to stay in Viridian City and watch over your sister."_

_"But why?"_ I asked. _"And why do you have to go if Mom's already left?"_

_"Enough questions!"_ he snapped. _"I go because I must! Your mother will be with me when I return. All you need to do is what I tell you to."_

_"But what about Team Rocket?"_ I asked. "_I'm not even a Pokemon Trainer! I can't-I don't-"_

_"Then go to Pallet Town and take one."_ he replied. _"Professor Oak frequently gives away Pokemon to new trainers. Tell him I sent you and he will give you one. When I return, I'll help you train it."_

_"Really?"_ I asked in surprise.

_"Of course."_ he replied as he flashed me a smile. As the memory faded, a new one replaced it. I did as I'd been told and went to Professor Oak's Lab. He offered three Pokemon and I chose the Fire Pokemon, Charmander. I returned home and waited for Dad to return. Six months passed and we still heard nothing from him. Tired of waiting, I went to Route 22 to train Charmander by myself. It didn't take long before we were challenged by a Mankey.

_"Charmander, Flamethrower!"_ I said. The Pig Monkey Pokemon was fast-and strong. It dodged the attack and hit Charmander with Karate Chop. Just like that, my Pokemon was down. The wild Pokemon didn't stop there. It turned its attention to me. Fearing for my life, I ran home. I didn't realize I'd forgotten Charmander until I'd already reached home and by then, I was too scared to go back. Dad came home the next day.

_"What Pokemon did you chose?"_ he asked.

_"A Charmander."_ I replied.

_"Excellent choice."_ he beamed. _"When it fully evolves into a Charizard, it will double as a mount. Let's see it."_

_"We can't."_ I said, to which his expression instantly changed. _"I lost it yesterday."_

_"You WHAT?"_ he roared.

_"I was attacked by a Mankey yesterday."_ I explained. _"Charmander tried to fight it off but the Mankey was too strong. After it beat Charmander it chased me back home. Please Dad, we've got to go back and rescue Charmander!"_

_"No."_ he replied. _"If your Charmander was defeated, it was because it was weak. Had you chosen Squirtle or Bulbasaur you probably would have fared better. Besides, it's been a day. If it isn't dead by now, it's probably gone wild."_ I didn't get another Pokemon until five years later. I was in New Bark Town and chanced upon Professor Elm's Lab. Instead of asking this time, I broke into the Lab and stole a Totodile. Over the next year I caught and raised more Pokemon but until today, I'd never returned to Route 22.

"This is where it all began." I whispered. "And where it must begin anew." At that moment, a Primeape emerged from the woods. Instinctively, I sent my Skarmory after it. "Use Drill Peck!" The Primeape dodged the attack and responded with a Karate Chop. Being a Steel Pokemon, it caused heavy damage to Skarmory. I was about to switch to Crobat when a red blur suddenly flew past me and blasted the Primeape with Flamethrower, scoring a direct hit. The Fighting Pokemon was so surprised it fell back. I looked and was shocked to see that it was none other than Charmander that had come to my rescue.

"N-no way...!" I exclaimed. "You've been here all this time?" It nodded as the Primeape slowly rose to its feet. I noticed several burn marks all over the Fighting Pokemon. I realized it had to have been the Mankey that scared me away ten years ago. Charmander had matching scars all over its body, too. The two Pokemon had been fighting each other for the last ten years. "I'm not the scared, weak little boy I was ten years ago." I said to Charmander. "I've grown stronger and it looks like you have, too. Show me what you can do and I'll show you how strong I've become! Use Slash!"

Charmander charged forward and scored a critical hit. To my surprise, the Primeape fought back with Counter. I refused to allow this to end as it did ten years ago. Charmander must have been thinking the same because at that moment, it evolved. The newly evolved Charmeleon was ready to end its rivalry with Primeape once and for all. "Charmeleon, use Aerial Ace!" The fast-moving attack sent the Fighting Pokemon skyward. "Now finish it off with Dragon Rush!" It caught its opponent in mid-air and finished it off. Out of habit, I threw a Poke Ball and caught it. If things worked out, I'd be using it in my next League Battle.

"It's good to see you never forgot me, Charmeleon." I said as I faced my old friend. "Even though I abandoned you, you came to help me out. I have but one favor to ask. Will you come with me to the Pokemon League? I could use your help in my upcoming battle." It nodded in agreement, to which I threw a Friend Ball and captured it. Feeling bolstered, I headed for Viridian City.

XxX

I found Ashley emerging from the stadium where Cal and Ethan were battling. "Ethan won." she said before I could ask. "He and Cal look so much alike it's a wonder they're not twins. My brother will be facing him in the next round."

"I wish I could have been there to watch you battle." I said rather suddenly. "Since you lost, now I'll never know how I'd do against you."

"I already know I'm no match for you, Brendan Marshall." she replied. "Seeing your battle with my father was enough to tell me I _don't want_ to battle you."

"Hey, he asked for that." I countered. "Besides, I prefer being in a battle where me and my opponent are a match for each other. That's why I was paired with Cynthia in the first round."

"I may have lost the battle but I'm not leaving." she said. "At least not until I've seen my brother's next battle. Maybe after that, I'll stick around for our new friends."

"Where is Alexander, anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know." she replied. "He suddenly left after he defeated Lyra. He said it was something personal but didn't say anything past that."

"What direction did he go in?" I asked as I released Lugia from its Poke Ball.

"He went east." she replied as I climbed on Lugia's back.

"Get on." I said.

"What?"

"I know where he went." I replied as she quickly climbed on behind me. Lugia rose into the air and flew in the direction of Viridian City. "Now that I think of it, you and Kimi never told me what you found under the Gym..."

XxX

The Gym was as it had been when we left it. The police sealed off the hidden rooms under the basement but as Gym Leader and interim leader of Team Rocket, I still had access to the restricted areas. I took my keycard out of my pocket and used it at the hidden door at the back of the Gym. There were no police around and the police tape had been removed.

It would appear the authorities had finished searching the research center for clues but what I had come for, I knew they wouldn't know to find. I walked down the stairs into the underground lab and entered the research center where Mewtwo was created. I powered on the computer and entered my password to access the confidential files.

"Welcome to the Team Rocket Database, Alex." A computerized voice greeted. "Please state your business."

"Cease and Terminate all Team Rocket Operations worldwide." I said.

"One moment...please state both passcodes for verification." the computer replied.

"'All Hail Giovanni...'Raticate Tail'." I replied. "Confirm now."

"Passcodes confirmed." the computer replied. "Terminating all Team Rocket Activities. Please stand by." I watched as the list of literally thousands of operations going on all over the world were instantly terminated. After an hour, Team Rocket's world presence was history. "Task complete."

"Excellent." I replied. "Terminate all Team Rocket personnel and purge all records of their involvement from the database."

"Acknowledged." the computer replied. "Executing task using previously requested passcodes." Unlike the previous task, the one was was completed in five minutes. "All personnel and contractors on and off the record have been terminated."

"Off the record...I see." I remarked. At that moment, a new window opened on the computer screen.

"All properties owned and operated by Team Rocket have a self-destruct system installed." the new voice said. "Would you like to activate them?"

"Yes." I replied. "Set the timer for five minutes. I only need a fraction of that time to leave so anyone foolish enough to hang around have only themselves to blame."

"Caution: This will also shut down the artificial heart implanted in Giovanni." the computer warned, which caught me by surprise. "Are you sure you wish to proceed?" One word. With one word, I would be taking my father's life. There was no question none would mourn his passing but I would still be committing patricide. I thought of what Ashley would do if she were here. She had been twisted and manipulated far more than me. For her, the choice would be easy. Despite all that he had done, he was still our father.

"Yes." I heard someone say as I opened my mouth to speak. I turned around to see Ashley staring back at me. The look she gave me was one I'd only seen in one other person's: Father's. Only someone with that kind of look could issue the order to end a life and feel absolutely nothing while and after doing giving said order.

"Confirmed." The computer replied. "Self-Destruct systems activated. All Team Rocket facilities will self-destruct in five minutes. All personnel should evacuate as soon as possible to avoid death."

"How did you know I was here?" I asked her.

"I didn't." she replied as Brendan came into the room. "He did."

"That's because only a Gym Leader and/or a current or former League Champion is allowed to leave during League Competition." he explained as he looked at me. "And when you think about it, there is only one place you'd want to go to at a time like this."

"I see." I replied after a long pause. "It seems my sister was right about you. You're more than just an outstanding Pokemon Trainer."

"I certainly hope so." he replied as he flashed a smile. "Now let's get out of here before we're caught in the blast."

XxX

We had not gone far from the Gym when it exploded. Father had designed the Gym's destruction to look like an accident while taking all of Team Rocket's secrets with it. We watched it burn to the ground as the sirens of approaching firetrucks filled the air.

"A new Gym will rise from the ashes." Alexander declared and then added "And from now on, I want to be called 'Alex'."

"Sure." I replied as two firefighters walked over to us.

"The Gym's a total loss." one of them said. "Must have been a gas leak or something."

"That's ok." Alex replied. "I was planning to tear it down anyway." Without another word, they left to help put the fire out.

"With the death of Giovanni, Team Rocket truly is no more." Brendan noted as he looked at us. "It won't be long before news of his death gets out. Do you have a statement for the media?"

"The heart that kept him alive looks like a real one." Ashley explained. "To the untrained eye he simply died of a heart attack."

"Even in death, Giovanni thought of you two." Brendan remarked as he looked at the sky. "I'm sure he knew one of you would kill him one day. This way, you won't be suspected in his death. If he knew which of you actually killed him, I'm sure he'd be surprised."

"No he wouldn't." I replied. 'Not after our last meeting."

"You didn't...!" Alex exclaimed.

"I told him he'd never see me again." I explained. "And between us, we both know you wouldn't have been able to go through with it. It's amazing how taking someone's life changes your view on the term 'righteous death'."

"Be he was the man who sired you...!" Alex exclaimed.

"And took our mother from us." I countered, "And ordered the deaths of countless others. I stained my hands when I killed Arson. I can live with being responsible for Father's death. Could you?" The long pause that followed was answer enough for me.

"There you are." I looked to see Kimi and Ted Toss had arrived. They were riding Ted's Zapdos, who landed and allowed them to get off. It was Ted who spoke. "Kimi saw you leave and thought you might be in trouble."

"I explained your past on the way over." Kimi explained. "Is everything ok?"

"It is now." I replied before Brendan or Alex could speak. "Our father's dead. Watch the news for details."

"What?" Kimi exclaimed in surprise. She looked at each of us and shook her head. "I'll just take your word for it. The other two Kanto First Round matches are done. May defeated Alan and Richie defeated Eusine."

"So that means the second round is all set." Alex noted. "I see."

"The winners of the next round will be one win away from the Championship round." said Ted. "One loss and it's all over."

"I think I'll head back, then." said Brendan. "And I've changed my mind about what we talked about in Mt. Silver, Ted. Against him, they will be necessary."

"I see." he replied. "If May defeats Richie, you'll be facing her in the next round. Kimi tells me you trained her in Kanto. It should prove to be an interesting match."

"And the winner of that match—assuming Ash loses of course—goes on to the Championship round against one of us." said Alex as Alex, Kimi and Ted looked at each other. Alex then released Skarmory from its Poke Ball and got on while Kimi and Ted climbed on Zapdos. Brendan was about to release his Lugia when I stopped him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if I could speak to you for a few minutes." I said. "Alone."

"Just don't take too long." said Kimi before they flew west. I waited until they were out of sight before I pulled Brendan close...and kissed him. He was so surprised his almost dropped his Poke Ball.

"What was that for?" he asked in surprise.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." I said as my face reddened. "Even though I was on a mission I've been in love with you all this time. Now that my father's gone, I'm free to love whoever I want. I choose you, Brendan Marshall!" He could only look at me in stunned silence. It took me all of three seconds to realize what he could possibly be thinking.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that and-"

It's ok." he cut in. "Unfortunately, you're not the first person who's said that to me."

"...May?" I guessed, to which he nodded. "But I thought she and Alan were dating?"

"Only because he begged her to." he replied with a laugh. "Though, when you really think about it and knowing May as well as I do, her winning might have deepened their relationship."

"Then...!" I exclaimed.

"I don't see why not." he replied as I threw my arms around him. Only then did the tears I'd held for ten years finally fall. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he replied softly.

XxX

End Chapter 19. No, I ain't dead. This story will be finished. As you can probably tell, I am trying to wrap this bad boy of a story up quick, fast and in a hurry. I do have two quick announcements before I say review and all that jazz. The first is after the next Chapter, I will break one of my own rules for the second time to make an important announcement:

I'm retiring from Pokemon.

Despite that, I still intend to write Pokemon Sinnoh: Legends. I restarted Pearl recently and have taken in enough of the lore to want to do it.

My other announcement is I am now accepting donations via PayPal. If you've enjoyed what you've read so far and you're able to, I ask that you click on the link I put in my profile. The proceeds will go to the reopening of my website, Serene Adventure.

Once again, your support is appreciated as always!

~B.A.


	20. Chapter 20: Down to the Wire

XxXxX

Chapter 20: Down to the Wire

XxXxX

A/N: I do apologize for the wait but all of the Second Round matches are in this Chapter. There are only four of them and two of them are good matches, after all. Once again, the brackets:

First Round:

Johto: Ethan Silver def. Cal Yoshi, Alexander Zora Def. Lyra Crystal, Kimi Marshall Def. Clair and Ted Toss def. Steven Stone

Kanto: Brendan Marshall Def. Cynthia, Ash Ketchum Def. Ashley Zora, May Birch def.. Alan Maxwell and Richie def. Eusine.

Second Round:

Johto: Ethan Silver vs. Alexander "Alex" Zora and Kimi Marshall vs. Ted Toss

Kanto: Brendan Marshall vs. Ash Ketchum and May Birch vs. Richie.

XxX

"I hope you've come here prepared to lose, Brendan!" Ash declared. "Because this won't be a repeat of last year!"

"I'll be the judge of that." I replied as I readied a Poke Ball. "Say Ash: What do you think is the most powerful Pokemon I have?"

"That's easy: Groudon!" he replied.

"Wrong answer!" I shot back as I threw the Poke Ball, revealing Mewtwo. The fact this expression did not completely change caught me by surprise. "You seem to have been expecting to see this Pokemon, Ash. This is only the second time Mewtwo has been in a Pokemon Battle since he joined me."

"I wouldn't exactly say 'expecting' but Mewtwo and I have met before." Ash explained.

"Then that saves me having to explain everything." I said as Mewtwo's disappearance after the Hoenn League began to make sense. "It would appear Mewtwo chose me. If you would, I would be honored to show you why."

"...I forfeit!" he exclaimed, which caused a chorus of shocked gasps to flood the stands. "I know just how powerful Mewtwo is. I'd rather not be embarrassed again."

"You're sure that's how you want to end this?" I asked. "I could ask the officials to invalidate this match and declare a rematch."

"I think you and I both know what the end result would be." he said as he fought back tears. He then threw a white flag into the air, which made his decision official.

"For the first time in League history, a finalist has forfeited after seeing just one Pokemon!" Ted Lewis exclaimed, much to the shock of the audience. "Moving on to the Kanto League Finals will be Brendan Marshall!"

"I heard you trained May in Kanto." Ash said as he walked over to me. "I've battled Richie a few times in the past and I've never beaten him. If he beats her, you'll be facing him in the Kanto Finals."

"For her boyfriend's sake, he'd better win." I replied with a laugh. "Though, if she does win, it will be a fun battle. She'll give her match against Richie everything she's got."

"Hey Brendan, Kimi and Ted's match is about to start!" Ashley exclaimed as she ran over to us. "If we hurry, we'll get there in time to see them in action."

"She does have a point there." I said to Ash. "So, how would you like to see my father and sister battle for the first time?" His shocked expression was answer enough for me as we walked out of the stadium with Ashley and Mewtwo.

XxX

"I hope you've come here prepared to loose." I said. "Because no matter who my opponent is, I hold nothing back."

"Good, because you're going to need everything you've got to get past me." Ted replied. "When we battled, your brother told me he lost to you in the Hoenn League Finals. Show me the same resolve I could not overcome!"

"Tyranitar, go!" I said as I sent out my first Pokemon.

"Aggron, go!" said Ted as he sent out his 'answer'. "Iron Tail!"

"Tyranitar, Dragon Dance!" I countered. While boosting its attack and speed, it evaded the stronger but slower Pokemon's attack. "Now follow up with another Dragon Dance!"

"Aggron, Brick Break!" Ted countered. Once again, Tyranitar's boosted speed kept it just out of harm's way.

"Looks like you lost!" I shot back. "A Dancing Tyranitar is unbeatable!"

"No argument there since I have one myself." he remarked as a smile crossed his face. "Seeing as I have one, that obviously means I know how to counter one!"

"Let's find out, then." I replied. "Tyranitar, Earthquake!"

"Aggron, Iron Defense!" Ted countered. The Steel Pokemon greatly bolstered its defenses, which allowed it to survive what would have otherwise killed it. I was prepared for this, though.

"Now follow up with Focus Punch!" I continued. The attack scored a direct hit yet by some miracle Ted's Pokemon survived! The Focus band that glowed on the Pokemon's wrist explained this.

"Now it's my turn." said Ted as Aggron struck hard with Metal Claw and then Iron Tail.

"It's not over yet!" I said. "Tyranitar, Flamethrower!" This time I knew Ted didn't see the flame attack coming. His Pokemon took it in full before falling in defeat.

"I can see now why he fought with such passion." Ted remarked as he recalled his Aggron. "I see it in you as well. Very well. Now here's where I'm going to dominate you." And with that, he sent out a Mew!

"What...!" I exclaimed as it took down Tyranitar with Aura Sphere.

"...Next victim." he said curtly.

"This should do nicely!" I said as I sent out Ho-Oh. "Sacred Fire!"

"Mew, use Rock Slide!" Ted countered. I could only watch in stunned silence as Rainbow Pokemon's wings were clipped before my eyes. Somehow, I wasn't completely surprised but that did not take away from being on the receiving end of such a blow!

"I can see your reputation is well-earned." I remarked as I recalled Ho-Oh. "Not since my battle with Brendan have I been backed into a corner like this! It's up to you, Sceptile! X-Scissor!" The attack connected but as expected, Mew survived. There was no STAB, after all.

"...Mew, put it down with Fire Blast." Ted said rather calmly. The power of the attack inflicted a burn but Sceptile survived thanks to her Focus Band. The damage had been done and although Overgrow was now active, I knew she wouldn't survive another attack.

"Sceptile, end it with Frenzy Plant!" I exclaimed. The root attack finished off Mew, but it wasn't until after Mew was downed I realized the effect it would have on Sceptile. I could only watch as Sceptile collapsed in exhaustion, unable to continue.

XxX

No one said anything as Kimi's last Pokemon lay defeated. Even though it took out Ted's Mew, the kickback from Frenzy Plant was just too much for it to handle. Kimi only stared at her Pokemon in disbelief. Having seen enough, I ran onto the field. "That's the same look I had when I lost to you last year." I said to her. "Don't worry—I owe him some payback. I'll see that he gets it in the Finals."

"...I'm just glad it's finally over." she finally said as she recalled Sceptile. "Because I wasn't looking forward to facing you in the League Finals."

"Had Sceptile used something else, my next Pokemon would have been Charizard." Ted said to her as he walked over.

"...I see." she replied. "The Exeggcute doesn't fall too far from the Exeggutor. I have a feeling seeing you two in battle is going to be the greatest match in the history of the league."

"It's right up there, yeah." Ted said thoughtfully. "But we wont know that unless we both make it that far."

"Don't kid yourselves, we all know you'll both make it." Kimi shot back. "Having battled both of you I can say that is a matter of fact."

"This just in: The Johto League Finals have just confirmed." Ted Lewis announced as we looked at the big screen. "Facing Ted Toss tonight will be Alex Zora. The winner between May and Richie will move on to face Brendan Marshall in the Kanto League finals."

"Were all the matches scheduled to happen at the same time?" I asked Ted.

"Yes, but I didn't expect your match with Ash and my match with Kimi to finish before the other two did." he replied.

"Oh, that." I remarked thoughtfully. "Ash forfeited after seeing Mewtwo."

"You're kidding!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Apparently, he had a couple of run-ins with Mewtwo in the past." I explained. "Not that I blame him of course, but..."

XxX

"Pikachu, Thunder!" I exclaimed. The blast of electricity finished off Richie's Charizard, punching my ticket to the Kanto League Finals.

"The winner of this match: May from Twinleaf Town in Hoenn!" Ted Lewis announced. "With Brendan Marshall moving on as well, the Kanto League Finals have been set!"

"Did he just say...!"I exclaimed in shock. "Damn it!"

"I thought you'd be happy to battle against him." said Richie as he walked over to me. "I'm not surprised Ash couldn't beat him either. He is favored to go all the way."

"That's why I didn't want to battle him." I replied with a sigh. "Well, the finals are later tonight. If I hurry, I'll be able to catch the battle between Kimi and Ted."

"Don't bother." I heard Ash say as he, Kimi and Ashley came over. "Ted advanced to the Johto League Finals. He's up against Alex."

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Two big upsets in two days! Tonight's matches are probably going to be watched by millions!"

"You can count on that for sure." Kimi remarked. "And I'm getting a front-row seat."

XxX

End Chapter 20.

I know, I cut that short and skipped a match. This was prearranged. I just realized I haven't posted the answers to the Pokemon Trivia from two Chapters ago. Here they are:

Crystal.

Squirtle. He gains Ivysaur and Charizard as you progress.

False. Seviper and Zangoose are the Pokemon who are said to have a Genetic Feud.

True, but you may use their alternate forms in Heart Gold and Soul Silver as well.

In Veilstone City, there are four meteors which are used specifically for this purpose. Simply interact with one of the meteors to change Deoxys' form.

Once again, I ask again for your support! I will be posting an announcement next chapter. It's lengthy so the real Chapter 21 will be separate from it.


	21. Chapter 21: My Retirement From Pokemon

XxXxX

Chapter 21: I Hereby Announce my Retirement...From Pokemon

XxXxX

_**My Farewell to The World of Pokemon**_

Drafted 1/17/2011

Hello Everyone.

Brendan2k5, Aurabolt, Mewtwo64, Brendan Aurabolt. Depending on the site you're reading this on, those are the names you've known me by. May 27, 1995 was the day I was first introduced to Pokemon. I was 11 years old and this was a bit over a year after I had open heart surgery. I was browsing guides on Gamefaqs at the time and came across a guide for Pokemon Red & Blue purely by accident. After reading the guide (which is no longer up at Gamefaqs), I decided I'd like to try it out, but then I saw the first 50 episodes of TV series. Back then, 4Kids had only dubbed the first 50 episodes of the Anime. After Showdown in Dark City, they simply replayed from the beginning for the next 3 and a half years until finally they got the rest of the Kanto Arc.

I had to wait another year before I played Pokemon Red for the first time. Thanks to how obsessively dedicated I was to the guide I read to the point I'd memorized it word for word, I caught all 137 Pokemon you can get (the other 14 require you to trade or use a cheat device) in the game. When I started buying Pokemon cards at the end of that summer, I had completed my certification as a bonafide Pokemaniac. Joining The Pokemon Poke Center (TPPC for short) a few months later (1997) made me feel like I was becoming a part of history.

Two years later (1999), I got my first Game Boy-a Game Boy Color-and Pokemon Yellow on Veterans' Day. The following Summer, I saw Pokemon: The First Movie. To say Mewtwo is my favorite Pokemon is an understatement. I mean that literally. I worshiped the Genetic Pokemon and everything about it. Anything having to do with Mewtwo I was all for. Prior to the release of Gold and Silver, it was the most powerful Pokemon in the games. Even in the Anime Mewtwo was portrayed as being obscenely powerful due to the fact it was created using the genes of Pokemon and humans. Seeing Mewtwo on the big screen just taking names was such an awesome experience for me. To me, Mewtwo was the epitome of perfection. After all, although he was portrayed as the antagonist in the movie he had a change of heart at the end.

The year 2000. That golden year was when I started writing Fan Fiction for the first time. The first few Fanfics I wrote were of course about Pokemon. Pokemon: To Be A Master was the name of the fanfic. It was the Fanfic in which Ted Toss made his debut in my writings. Unlike all my other fanfics, that one and the two sequels it spawned were all written in notebooks. I earned quite a reputation for the "dedication" to my craft in High School. Mostly negative but a reputation, none the less. The release of Pokemon Gold and Silver...this was around the time I came to actually realize how much I was spending on the Trading Card Game. Almost all of my earnings went to Pokemon Cards. I'd get lucky and get some decent rares (including the elusive Charizard!). ironically, I bought Nintendo's only video game based on the trading card game the following summer while I was vacationing in Key West.

A month later...well, you know what happened on 9/11/01. I was playing Pokemon Silver in my morning Science Class when the news first broke on CNN. I thank Pokemon for keeping me distracted long enough to support the third of my school directly effected by the events of that day. A few weeks later, I became a regular member of the website TPPC. The text and flash RPG caught my attention for two reasons. The first was you can level your Pokemon past 100. The second was you could literally catch all the Pokemon you wanted.

To those reading this on TPPC's forums you probably remember the podcasts I made in 2009 or perhaps read my "History" here and there on Social Networking sites. I'm going to take you back in time to "my life" before all that happened. If you've already made up your mind about me then of course feel free to skip the rest of the next paragraph and the two after it. My long history with TPPC is the sole reason I felt inclined to post this on the forums. To everyone else, you know how to find my forums. I've written my account of things in great detail and will not be repeating it here.

Putting it bluntly, I had high aspirations when I became a regular on TPPC. Those who play now need to understand something: Back in the day, getting a Pokemon to level 1,000 was a big deal. This was back before all the sweeping changes that are in place now and back before people started cheating with Auto Attacker. Of course, the top 10 at the time were all the site's staff. All save one guy, who with his Golden Lapras capped level 3,000 in 2003. I can't remember his name anymore but everyone wanted to know his secret. It's since been revealed he cheated and because of that, the Pokemon was deleted and his account was suspended. Anyway, I leveled my first Pokemon-a Charizard-to 1,000 sometime in mid 2004. It had taken three years and despite the level requirement to evolve being raised, I'd reached a big milestone. A few months later, my account was permanently suspended because of what I said in one of the site's chatrooms. Let's just say I found out the hard way you can't say whatever you want on the internet and expect to get away with it.

After that happened, I begged to have the account restored but when it was made clear that wasn't going to happen, I tried to start over. It wasn't the same but I'd almost fully regained all that I had with my first account. I was a pretty active member on the forums of course. I acted like I was a politician in most cases. I truly believed that if I became a model member of the TPPC Community, I'd eventually have my old account restored. That never happened of course. I'll resist the urge to play the blame game all over again but I will say I and other participants used the forums to put on a show for anyone willing to watch. Mind you, this was back before Social Networking websites became the big deal they are now (MySpace, Xanga and Blogger were around then though).

I had a Cat & Mouse game with a few mods and publicly humiliated another when I posted a picture of them on the forums. For obvious reasons I'm not going to name names. I did promise a few people I'd leave the past alone anyway. It was 2006 when I drifted away from TPPC. By then, much of the community was tired of me and wanted me gone. So, I did the only admirable thing I could think of and left. I returned briefly the following year to announce I was officially gone. This was days after a staff member on the site I admired and respected announced he was leaving as well. By this time, I'd launched sereneadventure(dot)net and decided to give it my full attention for the next two years. And then the podcasts in 2009 happened. I'd gotten an e-mail from someone people were spreading lies about me on TPPC's Forums. I used my Nintendo DSi system to see for myself and naturally, I was disturbed by not surprised. It is the internet, after all but it is the "custom", I'll use on TPPC to do that stuff. With a little help from someone, I had my "revenge": Those Podcasts.

Now that I've given TPPC its three paragraphs of fame, I'll move on.

In 2003, I traded in more than half my SNES, Genesis and NES games at Gamestop just to buy Pokemon Ruby. To me it was well worth it. By this time I'd prettymuch sworn off Pokemon Cards and started buying Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards (Which I spent $978 on and quit on in 2008. Funny, right?). I got Pokemon Sapphire the following year and Pokemon Emerald the year after. I figured at least with the games they lasted longer and people were less likely to want to steal them for their supposed value. Mind you, I also bought the N64 Stadium Games, Coliseum (Gamecube) and Battle Revolution (Wii) as well as the handheld games. I just preferred the handheld games since I could play them anywhere. barring the unforeseeable, April 15, 2013 will mark the 10 year anniversary of my Ruby Save File. More than half of my Pokemon in that game have since been moved to Diamond, Pearl, Platinum and Soul Silver but the save file remains.

I'd say it was 2008 when I first became aware of was getting tired of Pokemon. At the time I had just finished Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, which like FireRed and LeafGreen I bought together. Like the last three generations I used a cheat device to get the unofficially released (in America) Pokemon (in this case Arceus, Darkrai, Shaymin, Manaphy and Phione). Having finished the Pokedex and gotten all 493 Pokemon in both games and then Platinum when it came out, I took stock of what Pokemon took in terms of money and time to have collected all 493 Pokemon for the 10th time in 13 years. Now actually thinking about it for the first time-and I mean REALLY thinking about it-I thought back to how much I spent on Pokemon Cards, the years I spent playing through the Pokemon Games and yes, even my time with TPPC.

In total, it's literally about half my life. I'll be 27 in March. Thanks to Serebii(dot)net, I know all that I need to know about the upcoming Black & White Games. Before I say weather I'm getting them or not, remember one thing: I never said I don't like Pokemon anymore, only that I've moved on to other things. Having said that, I am undecided as to weather or not I am actually going to buy Pokemon Black or White. I was undecided when Diamond and Pearl were announced. I ended up buying them after playing the demo. The new type combinations were the tipping point as well. Knowing Black & White will basically be generations two through four combined gives me little reason to want to play it. Now before you say it no, it's not because I play World of Warcraft now. Pokemon was an RPG (Role-Playing Game) and RPGs are my favorite video game genre. Phantasy Star III, Final Fantasy VI and Tales of Symphonia are my three favorite games of all time in that order. Pokemon comes in 4th while World of Warcraft (and its 3 expansions released so far) place 5th.

I feel the need to back up a bit to the need for cheat devices: Game Shark and Action Replay. They were the only reason I was able to finish the Pokedex in all the handheld games. I live in Boston. Contrary to what Gamefreak/The Pokemon Company believes, very few people would be willing to commute to Times Square just to get Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Deoxys, Shaymin, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai and Arceus. To take it a step further, why should a person have to buy both versions of the same game to finish their Pokedex? It was the 3rd Generation that forced players to get both games to get the game's version-exclusive Super Legendary-Groudon in Ruby and Kyogre in Sapphire. They continued the trend in the 4th and 5th Generations.

While I respect a company's clever resourcefulness to double their income, let's be honest: The overwhelming majority of Pokemon Fans are my age group or older. Does making a profit really justify forcing people to buy both games? I think not, hence why I use cheat devices. While we're on the subject of two versions, the overwhelming majority of Pokemon Players I've met I met through the internet. The lack of people to play the games with made sites like TPPC and Serebii(dot)net necessary. It took them 10 years too late to bring Pokemon Online in the 4th generation. Even so, it's not true online play and despite the Global Trade Station (GTS) added to the Sinnoh games and the Johto Remakes they took too long to come up with this.

...I can see I'm starting to get carried away so I'll leave it at that.

To those reading this at TPPC, if you actually read all this I am surprised and impressed. For that, I've got a present for you. I'm turning my remaining accounts over to the staff to give to whoever they want. Relax, it won't be the banned ones. To those I may have offended with my Podcasts two years ago, you got what you asked for. I won't apologize for that. Those people it pertains to know I'm talking to them.

To those reading this on Gamefaqs, I'm dead serious. Mewtwo64 is retired. I'll still have my Pokemon Games if you want to trade, chat or whatever. Pokemon was what introduced me to Gamefaqs way back in the day. I may hate the way the site is run now but you guys are awesome. Yes, even Endgame. I was one of the few people who got along with him, after all XD

To those reading this on Serebii(dot)net, I heard about what happened last year. My only regret being it took Nintendo 10 years too long to issue a cease & desist order. I never did like the fact you guys portrayed yourselves as "the only reliable source of Pokemon information on the internet". Perception is everything. Remember that.

To Amitrius17 and the rest of the folks at Fantasy Anime, keep doing what you do best. Once I've got the funds to reopen my website, I plan to follow your example. Fansites are the way to go!

To everyone else this is all likely going to be news to you. For that I apologize. I just felt it necessary to post this on the grounds I've put alot of time into this site. To those on the Social Media Websites and You Tube, now you know or in some cases better understand my obsession with Pokemon. To those at MMO-Champion, I hope you can tolerate me knowing all that you know about my history with Pokemon.

If anyone wants to, they can find me on My Forums (Link won't work on this site, see my profile)

It's always open and yes, I'm posting that link knowing the effect it could have on some sites. Well, this is Martin Luther King Day, isn't it? I have a dream and that's to get my original stories published. To do that, I need to get my website back online. I hope that should my dream be realized, regardless of how you feel about me or my decisions, you'll support me in this endeavor.

Thank You.

Aurabolt/Brendan2k5/Mewtwo64/B.A.

* * *

To those reading this on FF(dot)net, relax. I still plan to write the sequel. In fact, I'll give you a heads-up on what you can expect:

Pokemon, Family and Tradition

Category: Pokemon

Summary: Sequel to Pokemon Kanto: Team Rocket Version and prequel to Pokemon Sinnoh: Legends. Now retired from League Competition, Brendan, Kimi and their families have moved to Jubilife City in Sinnoh. In the new region, the legendary parents lay the foundation for the adventures their children will take in a few more years.

Pokemon Sinnoh: Legends

Category: Pokemon

Summary: My final Pokemon Fanfic and quite possibly my best work in the eight years I've been with this site. This story takes place 10 years after Pokemon, Family and Tradition and follows the adventures of Shariah Marshall, daughter of The Legend Tamer Brendan Marshall and her twin cousins Jasmine and Leon, the children of Kimi Marshall in Sinnoh. Living in the shadow of a famous parent is one thing. Attempting to match the achievements they set is another matter in itself.

Shariah returns home to Jubilife City in Sinnoh after failed League runs in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Even with the help of some of her father and aunt's Pokemon she never made it far in serious competition, crushing her dreams of continuing the winning tradition set by her father and grandfather. Professor Rowan hires her as an assistant but it's not until she witnesses Dawn, Lucas and Barry of Twinleaf Town fight off a flock of Starly at Lake Verity she reconsiders trying for the Sinnoh League.

Her cousins Leon and Jasmine are preparing to start out on their own League adventures for the first time. As the three prepare to leave Jubilife City, Brendan and Kimi tell them shocking news. The Six Super Legendary Pokemon between them-Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-oh, Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza-have been released all over Sinnoh along with their other Legendary Pokemon. The Pokemon have been give specific instructions to only appear to those they deem worthy and test them with their strength as the top prize. To top it off, Sinnoh has its own stable of Legendary Pokemon out there!

While the Marshall Children travel Sinnoh, Brendan and Kimi learn from Professor Oak and Professor Rowan Team Galactic is trying to capture the Sinnoh Region's Legendary Dragon Trio: Dialga, Palkia and Giratina! The brother and sister pass the torch to seven young trainers who must rise to the challenge and stop Team Galactic once and for all: Shariah, Leon, Jasmine, Fritz, Lucas, Dawn and Barry. Even after the danger is passed, there is still the Pokemon League and there can only be one Champion.

Eight Trainers. 493 Pokemon. One Fanfic. This is my final Pokemon Fanfic and thus, it will be the best one I've ever written.


	22. Chapter 22: The Heart of a Champion

XxXxX

Chapter 22: The Heart of a Champion

XxXxX

A/N: Once again, the brackets:

First Round:

Johto: Ethan Silver def. Cal Yoshi, Alexander Zora Def. Lyra Crystal, Kimi Marshall Def. Clair and Ted Toss def. Steven Stone

Kanto: Brendan Marshall Def. Cynthia, Ash Ketchum Def. Ashley Zora, May Birch def.. Alan Maxwell and Richie def. Eusine.

Second Round:

Johto: Alexander "Alex" Zora Def. Ethan Silver and Ted Toss Def. Kimi Marshall

Kanto: Brendan Marshall Def. Ash Ketchum by forfeit and May Birch Def. Richie.

Semifinals:

Johto: Alexander "Alex" Zora vs. Ted Toss

Kanto: Brendan Marshall vs. May Birch

Finals:

? vs. ?

XxX

"I have good news for you, Brendan." the doctor at the Pokemon Center said when I arrived. "Your Gallade has almost fully recovered. If you succeed in your next battle, you're cleared to use it in the League Finals."

"That's excellent news." I replied. "The road to the Pokemon League is a long and hard one. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't have all the Pokemon that got me this far to see things through." After having my other Pokemon checked out, I went to one of the unused PCs to select the Pokemon I would be using. As soon as I logged in, Kimi emerged from the cafeteria.

"I see you're not wasting time." she remarked as she pulled up a chair. "What's the plan?"

"Against May or whoever I face after her?" I asked as the list of all my Pokemon appeared on the screen.

"You know what I mean but both." she replied.

"Starting in the Semifinals, Trainers are allowed to use six Pokemon instead of three." I began. "In May's case I won't use Lugia, Mewtwo or Groudon. She'll plan for them but in not using them it'll keep her offbalance. I think I'll open with the Regigigas I caught last year. It can take a lot of punishment even with its Slow Start ability. Pyro and Lucario are going to be in the lineup as well. As for the rest, I think I'll use the Water/Ground type Swampert I traded for in Hoenn along with my Jolteon and Onyx, who is now a Steelix."

"You've got Pokemon from all four regions represented there." Kimi pointed out.

"That's the idea." I replied as I reshuffled my team. "Assuming Ted and I are in the Finals, I'm going to hit him hard and fast."

"You'd better." she said as she remembered her own battle with him. "When he battles, he goes for the throat and eviscerates you. Only a fool would battle him expecting an easy win."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I remarked as I logged out of the computer. "It's just about time for me to head over for my match. If you see Ashley before I do, tell her to wait for me. She'll know what to do."

"Hey." she said as she suddenly grabbed my arm. "Are you two dating now?"

"Something like that." I replied as her eyes widened. "Surprised?"

"No, not really." she said as she smiled. "Just can't believe you took so long to find the right one."

"I wouldn't exactly say I was looking." I replied. "It just happened."

"Whatever you say, little brother." Kimi said teasingly before letting me go. I walked down the street and headed for the stadium where my battle would be. I had little doubt May was feeling anxious at the prospect of facing me. Even so, I knew she wouldn't back down.

"Excuse me!" I turned in the direction the voice came from to see a woman running over to me. She looked like she was dressed to put on a show. When I saw her face, I recognized her at once.

"Aren't you the Pop Idol Katrina?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Nevermind that." she replied as she nervously looked around. "My brother and I would like to speak to you at the main pavilion after your battle. It's about our father and it's extremely important."

"What about your father?" I asked as she turned to leave.

"Don't be late." she said before running off.

"Hey!" I yelled after her. "...And she's gone. What the hell was that all about, anyway?" I shrugged and continued on my way. I'd just reached the gates of the stadium when a girl wearing a lab coat walked up to me.

"I need to talk to you." she said as she pulled me aside.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Were you approached by a woman not too long ago asking you to meet here somewhere?" she asked me.

"Actually, yes." I replied.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed, clearly upset. Then her face brightened. "My sister wants you all to herself, it seems. Oh, well. I'm Celes Garcia, by the way. My mother told me I should meet you before the finals so here we are now. I am the one who's getting your Gallade ready for the big dance, after all."

"You're a Pokemon Doctor?" I asked in surprise.

"As of this year, yes." she replied as she displayed her ID. "I used to just treat people but I decided to try Pokemon for a while. When I heard about your Pokemon's case I decided to come see for myself. It wasn't until after I arrived I learned about you from my Mother."

"Who is your mother, anyway?" I asked.

"That's not important." she replied in a bid to change the subject. "What is important is your upcoming battle. I've kept you long enough as it is. Good luck out there."

XxX

I had to admit I was more than just a little intimidated by the fact almost everyone in the stadium was screaming his name. When he finally entered the arena, the noise was deafening. He himself didn't seem to pay those cheering for him any mind.

"Welcome to the Pokemon League semifinals." said Ted Lewis, the announcer. "The winner of this battle will be declared the Kanto League Champion and earn the right to battle the Johto League Champion for the title of Pokemon League Champion! Ladies and Gentlemen, please direct your attention to the center of the arena for a special selection by the very talented Katrina!"

The crowd went nuts when she stepped into the spotlight. She had to wait for the crowd to quiet down before she sang her new single, Unbeatable. I had to admit I was impressed to be getting a front row seat. Once she left the floor, it was on.

"Regigigas, go!" Brendan said as he sent out his first choice. I would've used my Pokedex to find out about it but I'd actually done my homework last night.

"Hitmonlee, go!" I said as I sent out my first choice. "Hi Jump Kick!" The attack scored a direct hit but the Colossal Pokemon didn't seem to feel the attack.

"You've got five minutes to take it down before Slow Start wears off." Brendan said, apparently guessing at what I was thinking. "We won't attack until that time is up."

"We'll see about that!" I exclaimed. "Hitmonlee, Low Kick!" The tripping attack scored heavy damage against the huge pokemon but it was obvious it was more than capable of taking more punishment. If this was how strong it was at half it's power, then its true strength must be terrifying! "Keep it up Hitmonlee! Mega Kick now!" The attack scored damage and yet Brendan's Regigigas would not be moved.

"Oh, come on!" I said. "That pokemon should be finished after all that!"

"Well, this is the Pokemon that is said to have created Regirock, Regice and Registeel." Brendan pointed out. "And you are down to two minutes."

"Already?" I exclaimed in surprise. "Ok, now I'm going to get serious! Hitmonlee, get in there and use Rolling Kick!" The flurry of kicks made their mark and this time, it got a reaction. Regigigas staggered forward a few steps before lying face-down on the floor. I'd done it!

"Regigas is unable to battle!" The official declared. I looked at the scoreboard, which recorded all the Pokemon being used in this battle. The picture displaying Regigigas was darkened to show it had been eliminated. Only five more to go.

"That was much faster than I expected." Brendan remarked thoughtfully as he prepared his next pokemon. "I hope you're ready for my next Pokemon!" That's when he sent out his Blaziken! I couldn't help but smile as I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Hitmonlee, return!" I said as I recalled it. "I was about to send out Swampert when I remembered who exactly I was facing. Brendan made no effort to give away whatever he was thinking. He was simply focused on our battle. "Charizard, I choose you!" When both Fire Pokemon took to the field, the crowd went nuts. Two high-caliber Pokemon facing off is exciting enough but more so when it's on the biggest stage of them all.

"Now that's what I call a smart move." said Brendan as a smile spread across his face. "Fortunately for me, I planned for this!"

"Charizard, Air Slash!" I said as Charizard took the sky. It then beat its wings, sending out shockwaves of pressurized air at Brendan's Pokemon. The attack connected but Brendan's Pokemon was more than capable of continuing.

"Pyro, use Sky Uppercut!" Brendan countered. I watched as the Blaziken took off, seemingly flying into the air to reach my Pokemon.

"Charizard, use Blast Burn!" I exclaimed.

"Follow up with Thunderpunch!" Brendan continued. What followed was an explosion that brought both Pokemon crashing to the ground. Although both took serious damage in that exchange, it was clear Brendan's Pokemon had taken the brunt of it. Even so, its Blaze Ability flared up. I knew that it was now capable of taking out Charizard with a single blow.

"Charizard, finish it off with Earthquake!" I said. It was about to take off when Charizard suddenly roared in pain. It was then that I realized it had been paralyzed.

"That makes us about even." said Brendan. "Now Pyro, use Reversal!" The all-out attack scored a critical hit, instantly turning the tables. Despite the onslaught, Charizard could continue and even better its Blaze was now active.

"Looks like we're about even." I said as I smiled. "Let's put it all into the next attack!"

"You're on!" Brendan roared. "Pyro..."

"Charizard..."

"Blast Burn!" we said in unison.

When the blast attacks collided, a column of fire shot high into the air and both Pokemon were sent flying backwards. When the dust settled, both Pokemon were standing face to face in the center of the arena. Had they both just survived direct attacks? As if in answer, both Pokemon collapsed on the spot.

"A double knockout!" Ted Lewis declared as the crowd cheered. "Wait a minute...!" I looked in shock as Brendan's pokemon slowly got to its feet.

"That was impressive." Brendan remarked, paying no heed to the shocked onlookers. "My sister was kind enough to allow me to use her Focus Band. That makes us about even."

"That was...!" I shot back. "Fine, then! Swampert, use Hydro Cannon!"

"Pyro, Double Kick!" Brendan countered. It wasn't until he said that his battles in Hoenn came back to me. I watched as the Blaziken ran up the columns of water Swampert created effortlessly. If I didn't act fast, I was about to pay for being so hasty.

"Swampert, use Protect!" I said as Blaziken closed in.

"Pyro, Feint!" Brendan continued. To my surprise, the attack scored a direct hit.

"How did you...?" I asked in shock

"Feint is an attack specifically designed to hit Pokemon that use Protect or Detect." he explained as sweat beads slid down his face. "There are few defenses Pyro can't break through."

"Well, well, I am impressed." I replied. "Even so, I'm not going to back down! Swampert, use Mud Shot!" The attack tripped up the Blaziken just when it was about to deliver its trademark Blaze Kick attack. The Fire Pokemon wisely backed off after that.

"I think that's enough for now, Pyro." Brendan said as he recalled it to its Poke Ball. Much to my surprise, he sent out a Swampert! "Use Superpower now!" I watched as Brendan's Swampert picked up mine and threw it into the air before slamming it into the ground, defeating it. I had never seen such a display of power like I now was.

"I had no idea Swampert could do that!" I exclaimed as I prepared my next choice. "...Fine. I'll go for the killing blow this time!" When I sent out Blissey, everyone grew silent.

"Now that's impressive!" said Brendan. "I've never seen a Blissey in battle!"

"Well, get ready to get a look at some of its nicer features." I replied. "Blissey, use Grass Knot!" Blissey grabbed Swampert with a lasso and threw it into it the air, taking it out in much of the same way it took out my own Swampert moments earlier.

"...I have no problem admitting I'm surprised." Brendan said as he checked the scoreboard. "We're about even and so far you've kept me on the defensive. I'm about ready to shift gears now." That's when he sent out Lucario. It was one of the two Pokemon I'd planned for but Brendan took out both Pokemon that could easily handle it.

"Blissey, return!" I said as I recalled it. "Hitmonlee, go for it!" It didn't take any damage so I knew it would be a good choice against the Pokemon that cost Brendan the championship last year.

"Going for STAB, I see." Brendan remarked. "Lucario, Psychic." Hitmonlee managed to dodge but it could not get close enough to strike. "Follow up with Metal Claw."

"Use Blaze Kick!" I countered.

"WHAT?" Brendan exclaimed in surprise as the surprise attack scored a critical hit and inflicted a burn on his Pokemon.

"You're not the only one whose Pokemon have a lot of tricks up their sleeves." I said. "Now follow up with Close Combat!"

"Sky Uppercut, now!" Brendan countered. Lucario acted slightly faster, breaking through Hitmonlee's defenses to send it flying into the air. "Now follow up with Aura Sphere." The attack connected in mid-air, finishing it off. Even so, the damage had been done and I'd seen for myself Brendan wasn't invincible.

"All I have to do is keep on the pressure." I remarked as I immediately sent out Raichu, the evolved form of the Pikachu I got in Viridian Forest.

"Lucario, return!" Brendan said as he recalled his Pokemon. "Onyx, you're in charge!"

"Not on my watch!" I shot back. "Focus Blast now!" The attack connected, downing Brendan's Pokemon in one hit. The audience looked on in shocked silence at the display of power. The battle's momentum had now shifted in my favor.

XxX

"I'm not going to lie—that was impressive." I said as I recalled my Pokemon. "You just handed my Steelix its first loss ever. Even so, Raichu is just a glass cannon." I then returned Pyro to the field to further emphasize my point.

"You're kidding...!" May exclaimed, guessing at what I was about to do.

"Blaziken, Blast Burn!" I exclaimed. The blast attack ended up hitting thin air, as May's Pokemon disappeared underground. "Shit!"

"Raichu, Dig NOW!" May roared.

"Counter, Pyro!" I said a split second later. This time, I won the exchange. The Focus Band prevented fainting while at the same time, Pyro's counter defeated May's Raichu. She now had two Pokemon remaining: Blissey and one other. There were few Pokemon that could sweep my remaining Pokemon and between us, Kimi and I had them all.

"Dusknoir, it's up to you." May said as she sent out her mystery Pokemon. The look in her eyes was the same one I had when I entered the Hoenn League last year. She was hungry. Hungry to win. Hungry to wrap up this battle. If she did indeed defeat me, I had little doubt she'd be able to beat Alex or even Ted for that matter. My other remaining Pokemon, Jolteon would do little damage against Blissey, which was like a sponge for special attacks.

"You've really forced my hand, May." I remarked as I recalled Pyro once again. "You should be proud of yourself. I sure am. I knew you'd give me one hell of a battle but I stand a good chance of losing this battle. Even so, I'm going to follow this to the end! Boomer, go for it!"

"Dusknoir, Shadow Ball!" May opened with.

"Boomer, use Thunder!" I countered. The blast if electricity broke through the Ghost attack and struck home, inflicting paralysis. Even so, it was far from beaten.

"Use Shadow Punch!" May continued. The attack struck hard but Boomer quickly rebounded.

"Boomer, use your own Shadow Ball!" I countered. There was no STAB but the surprise attack had the intended effect.

"You truly are worthy of being the Kanto League Champion." May said as she recalled her Ghost Pokemon. "Even so, I'm not ready to give up! I'm not Ash Ketchum!" And with that she sent out her Blissey again.

This time I was going to end it.

"I can honestly say you're my toughest opponent yet." I said to her. "But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Boomer, use Giga Impact!" The charge attack floored May's Blissey, downing it with a single blow. Boomer let of a wave of electricity in the aftermath. May was now down to one more Pokemon and to top it off, it was paralyzed.

"I meant what I said a few moments ago." May said as she sent out her final Pokemon. "Now, I'll show you the strength of my resolve!" That's when Dusknoir use Earthquake! I was shocked as I didn't expect it to be capable of using the ground-shattering attack. Then, I remembered I was the one who taught May everything she knows.

"So it's down to one more exchange." I remarked as Pyro returned to the field for the final time. "It's strange. This is exactly how it was last year when I faced Kimi."

"I was just thinking the same thing." May replied. "But then again, I did have a good teacher. One of the best trainers in the world, in fact. Now, let's see which of us will earn the right to be called Kanto League Champion!"

"Alright then!" I exclaimed. "Pyro, get ready!"

"Dusknoir, let's finish this!" May added as both Pokemon faced each other.

"Pyro...!"

"Dusknoir...!"

"Blaze Kick!"

"Payback!"

The resulting clash triggered another explosion. This time, Pyro landed with ease nearby. When the dust settled, May's Dusknoir lay face-down in the middle of the field.

It was finally over.

XxX

"The Kanto League Champion has just be crowned!" Ted Lewis declared. At this, everyone in the arena went nuts. Even though I lost, I was still happy.

"I have to admit you had me reconsidering my decision to not use my Legends in that battle." Brendan said as he walked over to me. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You gave it your all. I can honestly say I have nothing left to teach you now."

"Brendan, you did it!" Kimi exclaimed as she, Alan, Ashley and Eddie joined us on the field. "That was an incredible battle! You've earned the right to battle the winner of the Johto League Championship round. You should be proud."

"I'll be satisfied when I've won the top prize." he replied as he took Ashley's hand, which took me by surprise. "I've little doubt Ted and Alex are going to give us an equally impressive battle to watch."

"Here to present the Kanto League Trophy is the beloved Professor Oak." said Ted Lewis as Professor Oak, his grandson Gary and Ash Ketchum came to the center of the field.

"I've seen dozens of battles and without a doubt, that one is going to be one of my favorites." said Professor Oak. "Two trainers from the same town battling in front of the world. One, the daughter of one of my colleagues. The other, the runner up to last year's Hoenn League Finals. There were several moments where the battle could have gone either way but as predicted, Brendan emerged victorious!"

"It's not over yet." Brendan replied as he accepted the trophy. "I have one more battle to win before I can say I've won it all."

"You truly are Kimi's brother." Professor Oak remarked in amazement. "I look forward to seeing you battle in the finals." After excusing himself, Brendan and Ashley quickly left the stadium. I tried to follow them but by the time I got outside there was no trace of them.

"Damn, I lost them." I said as Kimi and Alan caught up to me. "I wonder where they went...?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kimi replied thoughtfully. "Alex and Ted's battle starts here in an hour. I know Brendan will want to see it."

"I wanted to talk to him before his next battle." I said as I turned to her. "What's going on with him and Ashley?"

"Come now, May." she replied. "You're a girl. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"I..." I began for cutting myself. What was I saying? Of course I knew what was going on. I just didn't want to believe it. "After what happened in Saffron City, I knew he'd chose her over me. I didn't want to battle him for very selfish and personal reasons. If I won, I was planning to ask him to marry me!"

"May..." Alan trailed as she and Kimi looked at me in surprise.

"...You really loved him, didn't you?" Kimi asked after a long pause.

"...Yes, I did." I replied. "I can see now it was a mistake for my feelings to go unsaid like that. No offense to you, Alan."

"Oh, none taken." he replied dismissively.

"Well, at least I've already gotten someone in you." I said as I walked over to him. "Now that my run is over, we can make up for lost time."

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Kimi exclaimed as we headed back into the stadium.

XxX

End Chapter 23.

Ted and Alex's battle is in two chapters. I figure I give you a break but you will get the full battle because of how important it is. Well that, and let's just say I haven't fully decided who the winner actually will be.

...You heard right. Leave a review if you'd like, etc.


	23. Chapter 23: Our Family Matters

XxXxX

Chapter 23: Our Family Matters

XxXxX

A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to Serene Adventure: Our Family Matters written by yours truly. Then again, you can probably guess as much given the name of this chapter, yes? You can read said story at either my website or Fiction Press.

XxX

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Ashley asked as we walked into the stage at the amphitheater in the middle of the city.

"We definitely are." I replied as we looked around. The stage had been set up for a concert. I just couldn't tell if it was for tonight or some other day.

"Oh, there you are!" a new voice said. I turned around in time to see a man literally land in front of me from the rafters. He had wild black hair and eyes that were in direct contrast to his stoic expression.

"Whoa...!" Ashley exclaimed in surprise when she saw him. "He's bigger than a Machamp!"

"I get that all the time." he remarked as he threw his head back and laughed. "Sorry for asking to meet like this out of the blue. My name's Finnaran Xavier Toss but you can call me Fin. Katrin and I thought you'd want to meet the rest of the family before you battled dear old Dad. You have eleven new brothers and sisters." Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"Did you just say...!" I asked in surprise. As if on cue, the curtain behind us lifted, revealing nine people from very young to young adult.

"Katrin and I are the oldest at 28." Fin began as Katrina waved at me. "Next, we have Dr. Celes Garcia at 24 but I believe you've already met. Mark Anthony and Marie Kwan are 20 and although both have different mothers from mine, Katrin and Celes' they're still our father's children. Twelve year-old Angela 'Angel' Toss is adopted but we love her to pieces. The same can be said for ten year-old Serenity, who shares the same mother as Mark Anthony. Nick and Alana are 8 and like Katrin, Celes and I they have the same parents. Ted Toss, Jr. and Martin Toss round out the roster."

"That makes you number twelve if you lost count." said Marie. "Most of us have battled our father multiple times but you're the first to make it this far in league competition. Even in sparring sessions he doesn't hold back. If you can beat him, the streak will finally be broken."

"That's assuming he wins his next match of course, which he will." said Mark Anthony. "No offense to you Ashley."

"None taken." she replied with a shrug. "Everyone's talking about seeing Brendan and The Master Trainer battle tomorrow night. I'm sure my brother wouldn't feel too bad about losing but I know he'll give this battle everything he's got."

"Oh, I forgot!" Fin suddenly exclaimed as he turned to the back of the stage. "Come on out, kids!" In the next moment, almost two dozen kids swarmed the stage. They gathered around the adult they were the child of. I was more than impressed to see Katrin alone had nine children.

"It's not what you think." She said before I could ask. "Talen is eight and the others are six. Unlike my mother and sisters, my husband and I needed help having a family."

"That's still a lot of kids!" I exclaimed.

"That's what I said when they were first born." said one of the four women who joined the group on the stage. It was Ann, the only one of the four I recognized who spoke. "This is Terra, the mother of Mark Anthony, Serenity and Ted Jr. Leanne is Marie's mother and Hannah is Martin's mother. You already know I'm the mother of both sets of twins, Celes and Angel."

"And you're sure Ted's the father of all of them?" Ashley asked. At this everyone laughed.

"We get that more times than I can count!" Katrin exclaimed. "But yes, Ted Toss is the father and grandfather of all of us. Welcome to the family Brendan Marshall."

"That feels odd considering Kimi and I grew up together." I replied. "And it wasn't like I always knew I had more than one family."

"Believe me, I've been there." said Marie. "I was raised in Japan and I was separated from both of my parents. I didn't know I wasn't Japanese until I met my father in America. I found out a short time later my mother was looking for me as well."

"I still don't think my situation can be compared to yours." I pointed out. "While it's obvious there's more to this very unique situation Ted Toss has himself in, I won't ask for the details. All I know is he's only been my father for a few days now."

"No one's asking you to make any commitments." Mark Anthony replied. "We just wanted to let you know we've got your back if you need us."

"I wish I had that kind of family." said Ashley, reminding me she was standing next to me. "Instead, my brother and I were raised by a tyrant who beat us down for kicks."

"Oh, I just remembered!" Celes suddenly exclaimed as she walked over to me and took something from her pocket. "I swung by the Pokemon Center on the way over here. I thought you'd want to get your Gallade as soon as possible so I brought it here for you." As soon as I had the Poke Ball in my hand, I opened it. I was so happy after how he was the last time we were together I hugged him.

"Welcome back, Ralph." I finally said. "You have no idea how happy I am to have you back."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." he replied. "At one point I didn't think I'd want to make it. I saw a bright light. It wasn't the light but the source of that light that was so damned inviting. I was this close to being embraced by Cresselia when I remembered so many people were waiting for me here. I told The Guardian of Sweet Dreams I'll take a rain check."

"Interesting...so there really are Pokemon that can enter a person or Pokemon's subconscious." Katrin remarked thoughtfully.

"You not surprised Ralph can talk surprises me." I said to her.

"That's because it's not completely unheard of." she replied thoughtfully. "I've worked with Professor Oak, Prof. Elm, Professor Birch and Prof. Rowan in my research. A Pokemon can choose to give up something to learn to communicate with humans using a human language. It all just depends on what the Pokemon is willing to give up in exchange for direct communication. That's my theory, anyway."

"Even before I evolved, I was more of a close combat Pokemon." Ralph remarked thoughtfully. "It could be I just didn't see the need for long rang attacks but who knows?"

"That can't be right." I replied. "When you evolved into Kirlia, you learned to use Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball."

"And there are also exceptions to the rule." said Mewtwo as he came out of his Poke Ball. "My existence is proof of that."

"You're probably right." Ralph replied. "So, how far did you go while I was out?"

"One more match and Brendan will be the Champion." said Ashley. "Ash forfeited and he just barely got past May earlier today."

"Looks like I came back at a good time, then!" Ralph exclaimed excitedly. "Now that I'm back, I'll do what I can to ensure victory this time around. Who's the next opponent?"

"Either Alex or Ted Toss." I replied as I checked the time. "Speaking of which, their match is about to start."

"Then what are we still doing here for?" Ralph asked in surprise. "We should go watch!"

"That won't be necessary." I said. "For one, I want to be surprised this time. Second, I don't want them to be distracted believe it or not. Most importantly, the who isn't important. Just the how is all that really matters."

"Ted used to say that when he won his first few League Championships in his younger days." Ann remarked thoughtfully. "Assuming he wins this battle, I look forward to seeing him battle you."

"We'll have to wait and see." I said as I looked in the direction of the stadium. "Something tells me Alex can't be counted out just yet."

"You think so?" Ashley asked me.

"Just a feeling." I replied as a smiled. "After all, I was favored to win in Hoenn last year."

"I see your point." she said as she squeezed my hand. "My brother...I know he'll give Ted a hard time but actually winning? THAT would be nothing short of a miracle."

XxX

End Chapter 23.

Usually, this is the part where I explain the cameos. I can't this time simply because of how long it will take. Just do me the favor of reading about them on Fiction Press, m'kay?

We're getting close to the end of this bad boy. The second to last battle is next chapter. Getting excited for what's to come? I hope so. We'll find out together who will win!


	24. Chapter 24: Where Amazing Happens

XxXxX

Chapter 24: Where Amazing Happens

XxXxX

A/N: Yes, I stole the NBA's current tag line. Get over it. For the second to last time, the brackets:

First Round:

Johto: Ethan Silver def. Cal Yoshi, Alexander Zora Def. Lyra Crystal, Kimi Marshall Def. Clair and Ted Toss def. Steven Stone

Kanto: Brendan Marshall Def. Cynthia, Ash Ketchum Def. Ashley Zora, May Birch def.. Alan Maxwell and Richie def. Eusine.

Second Round:

Johto: Alexander "Alex" Zora Def. Ethan Silver and Ted Toss Def. Kimi Marshall

Kanto: Brendan Marshall Def. Ash Ketchum by forfeit and May Birch Def. Richie.

Semifinals:

Johto: Alexander "Alex" Zora vs. Ted Toss

Kanto: Brendan Marshall def. May Birch

Finals:

Brendan Marshall vs. Alexander "Alex" Zora or Ted Toss

XxX

"I just got a text message from Brendan." I said as Ash, May and Alan sat down next to me. "He said he's not coming."

"Why not?" May asked in surprise. "One of them will be his opponent!"

"He said he doesn't want to be a distraction." I replied with a shrug. "He's probably working on a strategy for both of them if I know him."

"I'm getting chills just thinking of seeing Brendan and Ted Toss battle, but I think it would be just as cool if Alex made it to the final match." said Alan as he turned to me. "What do think are his chances of winning?"

"Who, Alex?" I asked in surprise. "Offhand, I'd say 75%. He caught two Pokemon prior to this battle and if he uses them both...well, we'll see."

"Are you sure you're not just mad he beat you?" Ash asked, the three of them stunned at what I'd just said.

"Hey, at least he didn't forfeit." May cut in. "Alex really has his work cut out for him if he hopes he can defeat a guy who's arguably the most powerful trainer alive."

"That's why I said what I said." I added. "Alex knows the odds are stacked against him. Knowing him, he'll use it as motivation. Besides, we haven't seen the full extent of his power just yet."

XxX

"This match is all that separates me from the promise I made to Brendan." Ted said to me. "I hope you don't think ill of me but I took the liberty of looking into your past. I had to admit I found it odd someone I'd never even heard of suddenly became the Viridian City Gym Leader. On top of that, I received word this morning Giovanni died in prison of a heart attack. Considering he was your father, I could have postponed our battle so you and your sister-"

"That's enough!" I exclaimed, having heard enough. "Giovanni may be my father, but you and I both know what kind of man he really was. My sister and I have gone well out of our way to cleanse our family of the disgrace he burdened us with. If your plan was to break me, I can assure you your plan failed."

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" he asked as he smiled. "Very well. In that case, I'll cut a deal with you. If you can beat my first Pokemon in 45 seconds, I'll forfeit. If you can't...I will sweep your team in five."

"You're kidding, right?" I asked. "You're beginning to sound like Kimi. No wonder she couldn't beat you. I'll do it in fifteen."

"Now that's more like it." said Ted as he prepared he first Pokemon. "Let's see it, then!" And with that he sent out a Dragonite. I decided to open with Cloyster.

"Start the clock!" I exclaimed as 15 seconds appeared on the big screen.

"Not the smartest Pokemon to open with." Ted said as his Dragonite flew up high. "Use Thunder!"

"Idiot." I replied as Cloyster used Protect to evade damage. "Use Blizzard now!" The attack struck hard and froze the Dragonite on the spot. A look at the clock told me I'd done it with 5 seconds left.

"Looks like I win." I replied as the entire stadium grew eerily silent. "...Or rather, that's what I'd like to say right now. I've still got five more to take down."

"...You do realize that once I send out another Pokemon, the deal's off, right?" Ted asked me. "You're the first person I've battled who wanted to continue after just beating one of my Pokemon in a long, long time. I'm impressed."

"That's because I'm not afraid of you." I replied as Ted sent out a Pikachu. I realized when I saw the Light Ball it was holding what he had in mind. "Cloyster, Hyper Beam!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ted countered. The attacks clashed, canceling each other out. Ted's Pikachu charged with Volt Tackle, scoring critical damage.

"That's exactly what I needed you to do." I said as the Electric Mouse turned and charged again for another Volt Tackle. "Use Explosion!" The attack did its job of taking out Ted's Pikachu, but it survived what would have normally fainted the user thanks to its Focus Sash.

"Cloyster, Rest!" I continued. It fell asleep and fully restored the damage it had taken. I noted the shocked expression on Ted's face. He clearly didn't see that coming.

"Bravo, Alex." Ted said as he recalled his second Pokemon. "You've defeated two of my Pokemon and made direct attacks an impossibility with that tactic you're using. Fortunately, I have a specialist that can handle this!" And that's when he sent out Zapdos! I'd planned for it but I knew taking it down would be near-impossible.

"Don't worry, I'm up to the challenge." I said as Cloyster woke up and immediately used Ice Beam. To my surprise, Zapdos used Thunderbolt to negate it.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" Ted said as Zapdos followed up with Thunder, which Cloyster barely negated with Protect. I knew then that I'd have to change tactics to beat Zapdos.

"I hope this is hard enough for you." I said as Cloyster used Blizzard only this time, it came from above. Ted could only look on in stunned silence as his flying powerhouse fell from the sky after one attack. "At the end of the day, it's still a Flying Pokemon."

XxX

"This is insane!" Ashley exclaimed as she watched the battle on TV. "Alex just swept through half of Ted's team without losing any Pokemon himself! He might actually be able to beat him!"

"Here's where he'll need to be careful." I replied without looking up from my computer. "Ted may have used his trump card early but he does have The Legendary Trio from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn as well as the starters from all three regions. Make no mistake Ted is considered the greatest living trainer for a reason. His knowledge of Pokemon rivals Professor Oak's. The idea that Alex is dominating him is not something I'm willing to endorse at this point."

"Are you saying that because he's your father or are you saying that because you want to battle him so bad?" she asked.

"Neither." I replied, this time looking up. "Kimi and I are about equal in terms of skill. Yet he more or less dominated her when they battled. If I want to beat him, every single Pokemon I use needs to be able to beat anything he uses."

"What are you doing over there anyway?" Ashley asked as she turned around.

"Watching footage of his past battles." I replied with shrug. "If I want to beat him, I need to know everything about how he battles..."

XxX

"Alex, that was pretty damned impressive." Ted said after he recalled his Zapdos. "If I wasn't your opponent a round of congratulations would be in order. Of course, you and I both know this is where things change."

"In your opinion." I remarked. "Why don't you quit holding back before I demand a rematch? What, do you not want to battle your son in the final round?"

"Don't worry about him." Ted shot back as he sent out his next choice. It was Empoleon, a Water/Steel Pokemon native to the Sinnoh region. "That's what you need to worry about right now."

"Cloyster, Spike Cannon!" I exclaimed.

"Empoleon, Steel Wing!" Ted countered. I watched in surprise as Ted's Pokemon not only stopped my Pokemon's attack but knocked out Cloyster in quick succession. "...next victim."

"I deserved that." I remarked as I recalled Cloyster. "Now here's my answer!" Next up was the Primape I caught on Route 22. Having patched things up with Charmeleon, it would fight for me now. "Use Cross Chop now!"

"Empoleon, Aerial Ace!" Ted countered. This time, I was ready. Primape narrowly evaded the attack before it attacked, literally bringing Ted's Pokemon to its knees. It was far from beaten, though.

"Use Drill Peck!" he continued. I could only watch in surprise as the drill attack took down Primeape with single blow. "Now this is the part where you regret provoking my wrath."

"If only that were true." I replied as I prepared my next choice. "Manectric, you're up!" As soon as it emerged from its Poke Ball, it finished off Ted's Empoleon with Thunderbolt. Only two more Pokemon stood between me and victory.

"I think you and I both know there's no such thing as a Pokemon without weaknesses." I remarked as Ted recalled his Pokemon. "After today and even Kimi's battle with you, I know you're not unbeatable."

"I don't recall ever saying I was." Ted said as a strange smile spread across his face. "I can honestly say I'm glad I chose this year to come out of retirement. Over the years, I've battled thousands of trainers all over the world. Of them, the number of trainers who've been able to match me move for move I can count on one hand. At least, that was until I battled Kimi. Let's see if you will have the distinct honor of being added to this list!"

And that's when he sent out Mew.

I was speechless. I didn't need to use a Pokedex to remind me of what I already knew: Able to use any TM or HM, a near-endless arsenal of attacks and to add injury to insult, it had the power to transform into any Pokemon. Just this Pokemon alone was the same as having every single Pokemon in one. Most trainers could go their entire lives without ever seeing it and yet Ted captured one.

"Maybe it's my father's blood talking but I will defeat that Pokemon." I finally said. "Where Kimi failed, I will succeed! Manectric, use Quick Attack!"

"Mew, use Extreme Speed!" Ted countered. The Pokemon clashed in mid-air but Mew hit harder. I wasn't going to back down, though.

"Follow up with Thunder Wave!" I continued. The attack inflicted paralysis on contact but Mew cured its condition using its attached Lum Berry.

"Mew, use Recycle!" said Ted. I could only watch as the berry Mew just used reappeared. "...And yes, that's legal."

"Damn it!" I spat. "Manectric, use Thunder now!"

"Earthquake!" Ted countered. The attack scored a critical hit, downing my Electric Pokemon in one blow. "That makes three. Remember, you asked for it."

"That's right, I did." I replied as I sent out Charmeleon. "Here's our answer!" Charmeleon opened with Shadow Claw, scoring a critical hit. Despite this, Ted didn't seem fazed at all.

"Mew, use Rest." he said. The Pokemon fell asleep but its health was fully restored. It then used the Lum Berry to wake itself up and followed up with Recycle to make another Lum Berry.

"...I see." I said as things began to make sense. "You truly are worthy of being called a Legendary Trainer, Ted. I can't believe I'm saying this but I have Team Rocket to thank for knowing exactly how to defeat you. It stands to reason considering my father was the leader of Team Rocket. You're going to lose this battle, Ted, That's a promise."

"Let's see if you can keep that promise." Ted said as Mew transformed into a Gyarados. "Hydro Pump now!"

"...Just as I planned." I said as a smiled. "Charmeleon, Thunder Punch!" The surprise attack scored a critical hit, caused mew to revert to its original form and inflicted paralysis at the same time

"Mew, use Rest!" Ted countered.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shot back. "Charmeleon, take that Lum Berry now!" My Pokemon struck hard to took the Lum Berry just as the Mew fell asleep. "This time it stays asleep!"

"Mew, use Sleep Talk!" Ted said, much to my surprise. It ended up using Metronome, which in turn ended up being Drain Punch.

"Charmeleon, Counter!" I continued. The attack hit home but the sleeping Mew still some fight left in it. "You're just full of surprises, Alex. Let's see if you can finish the job." As if in answer, Charmeleon evolved into Charizard!

"That should answer your question." I said as my new Charizard roared. It finished off Mew with its Heat Wave attack. The silence that set in afterward was deafening. I knew that having defeated Mew, I'd just done the impossible. His final Pokemon would just be for formalities.

"Congratulations are in order." Ted said as the crowd began to chant my name. "You're the first person to defeat my Mew. Now here's where I sweep you away." And that's when he sent out a Charizard. In that moment, I knew.

"...Wow." I managed to say as Ted's Charizard took mine out with a single Blast Burn. At once I sent out Feraligatr. "Hydro Cannon now!"

"Charizard, Flare Blitz!" Ted countered. I could only look at him in shock. Although it was considered an extremely powerful Fire-type move, considerable damage was inflicted to the user as a result. Yet he used it to not only negate Hydro Cannon but to take down Feraligatr in one go.

"Damn it!" I spat as I sent out my final Pokemon, Skarmory.

"Looks like this is the end." Ted remarked, stating the obvious. "I admit up to this point I had no reason to believe I'd win this battle. You're going to be one hell of a Gym Leader. Even so, just weren't strong enough to defeat me."

"Is that right?" I asked as a smile crossed my face. "Your Pokemon may have the type advantage but I'm not giving up. This battle is over when I say it is!"

"...I can see you're prepared." Ted said after a pause. "Very well. Charizard, Blast Burn!" That was exactly what was hoping he'd do. Now I was going to make him pay for it.

"Skarmory...Rock Slide!" I exclaimed. The attack connected just as Skarmory took the flame attack in full, downing both Pokemon.

"A double knockout!" Ted Lewis exclaimed as the crowd went nuts. "After such an incredible battle, it seems only natural they go out with a bang!"

"Like father like son, huh?" Ted remarked thoughtfully. "I had the remote suspicion this might happen at some point. That's exactly why I saved Charizard for last."

"You don't mean...!" I gasped in surprise as his Pokemon slowly rose to its feet.

"Yes, I do." he replied. "At the very last second, I had Charizard use Endure. "It's the only Pokemon move guaranteed to allow a Pokemon to take anything and survive. Had you known that, you probably would have changed your strategy."

"Impossible!" I exclaimed. "There's no way that-"

"I could have reacted that fast?" he finished for me. "That's where the differences between us are made clear, Alex. I've been battling for so long I just know how to react to every possible scenario. It doesn't matter who my opponent is. All that matters is defeating them."

"The final battle is now set!" The announcer exclaimed. "Facing off for the title of Pokemon Champion will be Ted Toss and Brendan Marshall!"

"...I see." I finally said after a long pause. "I'll remember that. Once I've honed my skills, I'll be looking for a rematch."

"I'll look forward to the next time we battle, Alex Zora." he replied as he shook my hand. "The Pokemon League is the only place where you're guaranteed to find the best of the best, after all."

XxX

"I can't believe it." Ashley remarked as she stood. "Alex lost!"

"Wow, you really sound surprised." I replied as I turned off the computer. "After what I just learned, it would have been a surprise if he won."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked me.

"I just finished my research." I said. "It was complete waste of time."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The footage I just watched is the stuff of legends." I explained. "After carefully examining every single battle of his career up to now, I've reached this conclusion: he has no weaknesses."

XxX

End Chapter 24.

Yes, it's been a while. I just got my computer back earlier this month. True to my word, I did not buy Pokemon Black or Pokemon White. I DID Preorder The Nintendo 3DS, though. I'll have it just in time for my birthday =D

The Pokemon League lasts for one and a half more Chapters but the story's a bit longer afterward. Was the way Ted won the battle a bit on the cheap side? Maybe. The final battle begins next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25: Legendary Trainer Battle!

XxXxX

Chapter 25: Legendary Trainer Battle!

XxXxX

A/N: For the last time, here's how we reached this point as a reminder:

First Round:

Johto: Ethan Silver def. Cal Yoshi, Alexander Zora Def. Lyra Crystal, Kimi Marshall Def. Clair and Ted Toss def. Steven Stone

Kanto: Brendan Marshall Def. Cynthia, Ash Ketchum Def. Ashley Zora, May Birch def.. Alan Maxwell and Richie def. Eusine.

Second Round:

Johto: Alexander "Alex" Zora Def. Ethan Silver and Ted Toss Def. Kimi Marshall

Kanto: Brendan Marshall Def. Ash Ketchum by forfeit and May Birch Def. Richie.

Semifinals:

Johto: Ted Toss def. Alexander "Alex" Zora

Kanto: Brendan Marshall def. May Birch

Finals:

Brendan Marshall vs. Ted Toss

XxX

"He really said that?" I asked Ashley the next morning.

"Believe me, I was just as shocked when he told me." she replied. "Even so, he looked excited about the whole thing."

"That's just how he is." I said thoughtfully. "In Hoenn, he and I battled in a 4 on 4 match with a family of trainers. It was a tough battle made even tougher by the fact there were eight trainers and eight Pokemon involved. Despite all the chaos, he was stoic. He enjoyed every minute of it. I admit I'm a bit surprised he didn't win in that final battle..."

"...Do you think Brendan can beat him?" she asked me.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" I exclaimed. "Of course he will! Besides...Brendan does have one advantage myself, Alex and Steven Stone didn't have."

"What's that?" she asked.

"He's already beaten him before." I replied. "I have no doubt Brendan can do it again."

"I agree, but can he do it on the biggest stage of them all?" Ashley asked.

XxX

"So it's official." I said as Brendan, Alan and I stood in front of the stadium where the final battle would take place. "This is so exciting! The match that was meant to be!"

"It's even on every channel." Alan remarked as he changed channels. "It's like the whole world is going to be watching this battle."

"I'll be sure to give them their money's worth." Brendan replied. "I have to go to the press conference inside but I'll meet up with everyone at the amphitheater before the battle. Let everyone know that."

"Sure, no problem." said Alan. "I talked to Dad and Archie earlier. They said they'll both give you a large payout if you can pull it off."

"Is that right?" Brendan asked as he smiled. "Call them back and tell them I want it in cash!" Without another word, he walked into the stadium. Alan and I took the time to go all over the Indigo Plateau to spread the word. The question on the lips of everyone we passed was the same: Could Brendan do the impossible and defeat who many consider the most powerful trainer alive? We'd find out for ourselves tonight but the very idea in itself felt impossible.

There was no question Brendan is probably the most powerful trainer in Kanto bar none. The three trainers he defeated were proof of that. He could arguably be considered a world class trainer if he could defeat Ted Toss. The key word was of course if. Sure, he won the friendly sparring match they had in Mt. Silver but this would be where it counts the most. If you lost, you'd be quickly forgotten in favor of the trainer who defeated you. After seeing what Brendan went through last year, I could only hope he won for his own sake.

"He's on his way over now." said Ashley as she walked into the amphitheater.

"Wasn't Kimi with you earlier?" Alex asked her.

"Yeah, but she wanted to talk to him about something." Ashley replied. "Probably to review strategies or something."

"Speaking of which, I wonder what Pokemon he'll use." Alan said thoughtfully. "I mean, Brendan does have three high-caliber Pokemon that could sweep an entire team alone."

"That's none of your business." Brendan said as he and Kimi arrived. "If the press couldn't get me to give anything away, there's no way I'm telling anyone before the battle."

"Looks like we got here just in time." said a new voice. I turned to see Ted and Kimi's parents as well as a group of people I didn't know arrive behind Brendan and Kimi.

"Wait, isn't that Ted's wife over there?" Alan asked in surprise. "Why is she here?"

"That's part of why he asked you all to come here." a voice everyone knew said. Everyone was shocked to see Ted Toss himself among the newcomers!

"Except for Kimi and my parents, this is going to be news to you all." Brendan said as he stood on the stage. "I admit I wasn't planning on disclosing this but given the fact we're going to battle tonight, I figure you have a right to know: Ted Toss is my father." As expected, they were speechless.

"Are you serious...?" Alex asked in shock.

"He is." Kimi replied. "I was there when the news broke. Believe me, I was just as shocked when I found out myself."

"Even so, I can assure you all this has no bearing on my relationship with Kimi, my mother and the man who raised me my entire life." Brendan cut in. "After all, I've only known Ted as my father for three days now. That takes much of the emotion out of the battle to come. Everyone else here is his family and mine. It's a very...unique situation I'm in."

"Regardless of who wins the battle, what are you going to do afterward?" Ashley asked.

"You know, I haven't really thought about it." He replied. "How about we start dating?"

"It's alright with me." she said as her face turned red.

"Seriously though, I already know this will be my toughest battle since I caught Groudon." He said as everyone settled down. "As such, you're all going to see me battle with a ferocity I usually reserve for back to back battles. With the whole world watching, victory is the only thing I'm going for."

XxX

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Indigo League Finals." said Ted Lewis as Ted and I stood in a stadium filled to capacity. "In this battle, two powerful trainers will do battle. One is an icon and a legend with accolades too numerous to list! The other is looking to complete his own journey of redemption after his crushing defeat at the Hoenn League last year. I present to you Brendan Marshall and Ted Toss!" As the crowd's cheers grew louder, I reviewed in my head the order in which I was going to use my Pokemon. If I planned things just right, victory would be assured.

"I've been patiently waiting three months for this day." said Ted. "The trainers I battled made me work for the opportunity to battle you on the biggest stage of them all. It feels fitting seeing as this will be my final battle before enjoy retirement. Don't worry—I have no intention of going easy on you because you're my son. You earned this battle and I am duty bound to make you earn a second victory against me."

"You'd better, because I am going to do everything in my power to do what your last three opponents couldn't do." I said as held a Poke Ball. "Now let's give these people what they came for!" I then sent out my first choice, Mewtwo.

"Mew, I choose you!" Ted said as he sent out his answer. This seemed to get Mewtwo's attention in more ways than one.

"My power is far grater than Mew's!" he roared as he began to glow dark purple.

"Let's find out." Ted said in response. Mew opened with Shadow Claw but Mewtwo teleported behind Mew and launched a Shadow Ball attack that downed it with a single blow.

"You were saying?" Mewtwo taunted as Ted recalled his Pokemon.

"Taken down on the word GO!" Ted Lewis exclaimed.

"Looks like you acted slower." I noted. "Whatever you use next had better be fast enough to match Mewtwo."

"I think I have just the one." He said as he sent out a Tyranitar. At once I knew what he had in mind and fortunately, so did Mewtwo.

"You disappoint me." Mewtwo said before taking out Tyranitar with Aura Sphere. "I grow bored of this contest."

"So, how does it feel to be on the bad end of being dominated?" I asked. "Because I can assure you that's exactly how this battle will go. I'm not switching out unless my Pokemon are defeated. There are only a handful of Pokemon that can match Mewtwo and between us, Kimi and I have four of them."

"You and I both know everything has a weakness." Ted shot back. "I've just about figured out what your Pokemon's is. Now here's where I turn the tables." And that's when he sent out a Ditto.

"You can't be serious." I said as it transformed into a Wobbuffet. "Mewtwo's not going to fall for that one!"

"Care to call my bluff?" he asked.

"Mewtwo, use Shadow Ball to take it down." I said.

"Ditto, use Mirror Coat!" Ted countered.

"Mewtwo, Light Screen!" I shot back. At double the power, the attack easily defeated the transformed Ditto despite the use of Mirror Coat a second time. "That's half your team if I'm not mistaken, the only ones that could stand up to Mewtwo. It's over."

"It's over when I say it is!" Ted shot back as he sent out a Golem. "Explosion!" When the dust settled, Mewtwo was unharmed. I enjoyed the look of surprise on Ted's face.

"This is getting old...you're aware Mewtwo can shield himself against anything, yes?" I asked. "That was a desperation move even for you. Maybe it would have been better if Alex were here instead of you."

"I haven't given up, I assure you." Ted said as he laughed. "When it comes to Pokemon battles, nothing is off the table."

"I agree." I replied as he sent out Pikachu. "...I think you know how this is going to end."

"Do I?" he taunted as the Pikachu used Volt Tackle. Mewtwo use Reflect to stop the attack in its tracks and then used Calm Mind to boost his Special Attack and Defense. "Pikachu, Thunder!"

"Mewtwo, use Thunderbolt to deflect it!" I countered. The move succeeded, forcing Ted' Pikachu to get evasive.

"There's only one way to stop a hasty Electric Pokemon." Mewtwo remarked before using Earthquake, which stopped Pikachu in its tracks. "That's five in a row."

"It's over." I said. "It doesn't matter what your final Pokemon is. "You simply can't beat Mewtwo."

"That...is exactly what I wanted you to think." Ted said as his personality seemed to change at the drop of a hat. "I admit I do have one Pokemon I've never used since the day I caught it. Like Groudon and Ho-Oh, it's name is known only in story books. Tell me something, Brendan: What do you know about Arceus?"

XxX

"Did he just say Arceus?" Eddie asked. "As in The Timeless One Arceus?"

"He did." I replied, in shock myself at what Ted said. "The Alpha Pokemon Arceus is to Pokemon what God is to Mankind. It's described in several mythologies as where everything we know about Pokemon originated from. Mew is living proof it once existed. It is the embodiment of life itself and thus it commands all 17 Types simultaneously and independently."

"In other words, fighting Arceus is like fighting an army." Ashley remarked. "When Brendan said Ted Toss had no weaknesses, I didn't understand what he meant at the time. If he can beat Arceus, he'd become a legend!"

"Believe me, he knows that more than the rest of us." I replied. "And Ted Toss knows it too. That's exactly why I held off using Arceus until now. If I were in his shoes, I'd save my best shot for last. If Mewtwo can't beat Arceus, it's all over."

XxX

As soon as Arceus entered the battle, I knew I was going to get a real challenge. No record of Arceus in battle existed. It's understandable considering Arceus was of Divine Origins. Then again, this was Mewtwo's first time in league competition and that counted for something. "I assume you know what this means." Ted said as Arceus hovered in front of him. "Mewtwo is powerful, I'll give you that. Even so, it's no match for The Alpha Pokemon."

"I think I'll allow Mewtwo to decide that for himself." I replied as Mewtwo began to glow.

"There is none who can match my power." Mewtwo added as he prepared an attack.

"Arceus, Judgement." said Ted as the skies darkened. A column of light fell from the ground, hitting Mewtwo hard. Despite the blast of energy, Mewtwo could still fight.

"At least I won't be bored." Mewtwo remarked before summoning several bolts of lightning from above. Instinctively, Arceus shielded itself from the onslaught before countering with Solarbeam.

"Mewtwo, use Skill Swap!" I said after Mewtwo narrowly dodged Rock Slide. The Psychic attack allowed Mewtwo to switch his own ability with Arceus, instantly boosting his power.

"A clever move, but it's still not enough." said Ted.

"I know." Mewtwo replied before perfectly copying the 17 plates that orbited around Arceus' torso. I was impressed Mewtwo took the time to do this. "Now we are on equal footing. The power of all 17 Pokemon Types are mine to command!"

"You may have copied my power but it pales in comparison to the original!" Arceus suddenly boomed, catching me by surprise. Mewtwo was unfazed as Arceus launched Hyper Beam, Hydro Cannon, Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant simultaneously. He countered with Mirror Coat sending them all back at double the power.

"I think someone forgot to mention to Arceus my power is genetically engineered." Mewtwo said to me as I laughed.

"Aberration!" Arceus roared. "A thousand deaths are too good for you!" It then launched Earthquake before following up with Heat Wave and Surf. Sensing the danger, Mewtwo used his power keep the triple threat contained. Once again I was impressed.

"As you can probably guess by now, Arceus finds the idea of defeat insulting." said Ted. "I figure if there was one Pokemon in my War Machine that could stand up to Mewtwo, it would be The Creator. It looks like I was right."

"Don't get any ideas." I shot back. "Mewtwo's just getting started." As if in agreement, Mewtwo manipulated the plates orbiting him to maximize his Special Attack, Special Defense and Accuracy. I hadn't seen such a display since my battles in the Hoenn League.

"It must end this battle quickly and decisively." said Mewtwo as he began to charge his power into an all out attack. "Let's see if a Pokemon God can feel pain!"

"Your life is forfeit before me!" Arceus declared as it the skies darkened. I realized it was about to call down several Judgement attacks in succession. No doubt whoever acted first would win the battle.

"Mewtwo..."

"Arceus..."

"Psycho Cut!"

"Judgement!"

The attacks clashed in mid-air, triggering an explosion that sent both combatants crashing into the ground and shattered every window and light bulb in the stadium.. Both Pokemon left craters in the places where they landed, splintering the field.

"Mewtwo...!" I exclaimed in surprise as both Pokemon emerged once more to continue the battle. I doubted even Groudon could have made a faster recovery.

"I am become death, the destroyer of worlds." said Mewtwo as the ground violently shook. It took me a few moments to realize what it was Mewtwo was about to do.

"You wouldn't." said Arceus as a large baseball bat floated in front of Mewtwo. In answer Mewtwo swung the bat, hitting Arceus hard. The blow send Arceus flying backwards into the stands, causing it to crumble. Fortunately, no one was sitting where Arceus landed.

"Perhaps I overdid it." Mewtwo remarked as he levitated in place.

"Ring out!" The judge declared. "Mewtwo is the winner!"

"WHAT...?" Ted exclaimed in surprise. As the spectators went crazy. "It can't be!"

"The Indigo League Champion has just been crowned!" Ted Lewis boomed. "Brendan Marshall has done the impossible!"

"About time!" Kimi exclaimed as everyone ran onto the field. "That was the most epic battle I've never seen in my life! The fact that you won makes it even better!"

"I can't believe I defeated Arceus." said Mewtwo as it seem to finally sink in. "I challenged a God and won! The history books will tell stories of the Pokemon that brought the Alpha Pokemon to its knees and Pokemon worldwide will tell the tale for generations!"

"That's good and all, but it would've rocked if you let us in on the glory too." said Ralph as he and the rest of my Pokemon emerged from their Poke Balls.

"Don't worry, there will be more battles to come." Mewtwo replied. "When you're at the top of the mountain looking down, there will always be those who will seek to take your place."

"He has a good point." I added. "Like Ted Toss before me, we will make everyone respect the work we took to reach this point. Trust me when I say this isn't the end of the road. In fact, it's a new beginning."

"It's good to know you're prepared." Ted said as he walked over to me. "Because those who couldn't beat me will come after you now. If you couldn't beat a powerful trainer, the next best thing is to beat someone who did. You've done it twice now. Keep your wits and shoe the same ferocity you showed in the Pokemon League."

Once again it was Professor Oak who would be presenting the trophies to the top four trainers. May and Alex received Bronze Trophies while ted received a Silver Trophy. As the winner, I received a Gold Trophy. "That was an incredible display you put on for us, Brendan." Oak said to me. "It took a year longer than you would have liked but you've marked your place in history. Never forget this feeling!"

"Believe me, I'll never forget." I replied as I held the trophy above my head.

XxX

End Chapter 25.

Like the Pokemon Games, there is a bit of post-league stuff to cover before I close the book on this bad boy. Remember what I said on my profile and forums: There **WILL** be a sequel. The next chapter is the lead-in to it.


	26. Chapter 26: The Dream Lives On

XxXxX

Chapter 26: The Dream Lives On

XxXxX

_Two Years Later_

"For the second time in one year, Brendan Marshall defeated Ted Toss and defends his crown!" The announcer declared as Ted's last Pokemon lay defeated.

"Ok, ok, I'll say it." Ted said after the award ceremony. "I can't beat you."

"Yes, he said it!" Katrin exclaimed as she and Fin exchanged high-fives.

"Not bad for a guy who gets married the night before." said Ashley as she displayed her wedding ring for everyone to see.

"Then extra special congratulations are in order." said Ann in surprise. "They say marriage can make a Pokemon Trainer even stronger. I've seen no proof of otherwise since Ted and I were married."

"That makes two of us." Mom added as she held Jasmine and Leon. "So, when can we expect children from you two?"

"Mom!" Kimi and I exclaimed in unison as our faces turned red.

"Relax, I'm just teasing." she replied. "I have my hands full being a Pokemon Ranger, Grandmother and taking care of your brother Chris as it is."

"Once the twins are old enough, I'm going to train again for League Competition." said Kimi. "We can't have Brendan's only competition getting bored now can we?"

"That's assuming I haven't surpassed him by then." said May as she displayed the Gold Hoenn League Trophy she won last year.

"The only reason you won that was because Brendan didn't compete last year." Alan pointed out.

"Hey, I just turn down a personal invitation from a Pokemon Tycoon now, can I?" I asked as everyone laughed. "The day I set out for badges in Hoenn three years ago feels like ages ago. I've met many powerful trainers on that journey and won the it all a year later. If May, Kimi or even Ted Toss can't beat me, maybe my firstborn could."

"Please don't make me think about that." said Kimi as she made a face. "That's part of why I don't want my skills to get rusty."

"Believe me, you never forget what you've learned not matter how much time passes." Ted remarked.

"Then the more time I have to build a lead, the more work will be needed to surpass me!" I said as I turned to Ashley. "Besides, we only just got married. We have a ways to go before we can think about starting a family."

"Hey, don't forget I said that once." Kimi shot back. "And then Jasmine and Leon came along. Not that I regret having them or hold the responsible for not winning in the Indigo League of course."

"I should hope not." I replied with a laugh. "You did lose to Ted Toss, after all."

"Funny you should say that, Brendan." Ashley said before whispering something into my ear.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed in surprise. "That's a definite game-changer alright."

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"You can tell them." I said to Ashley.

"I'm pregnant." she announced.

XxX

_Nine Months Later_

"It's a girl!" Brendan announced as he came into the waiting room. "Mother and daughter and doing just fine."

"Congratulations! I said as I hugged him. "Wait, why am I telling you that? Ashley did all the work."

"Can we see them?" Mom asked.

"Sure, go ahead." he replied. Everyone except he and I were left in the waiting room.

"Have you decided on a name for her?" I asked.

"We decided to name her Shariah." he replied as he smiled. "That was her mother's name. I wonder if this is how Mom and Dad felt when we were born."

"I was thinking the same thing after I had the twins." I said as he looked at me in surprise. "It's something all trainers go through when they start a family. It doesn't hit home until they see their child for the first time, though. Hopefully we'll figure things out together."

"If I had to pick someone to lose to in the Pokemon League, I want it to be her." he said as I gasped in surprise. "I'll do everything in my power to keep on winning until that day comes."

"Now it's getting interesting." I remarked. "Ted's 14-year streak has never been broken. It's doubtful anyone could hope to stay hot for even half as long."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." he said as he smiled. "Many people said Ted Toss was unbeatable until he lost to me. It looks like I'll have to prove what's possible once again!"

XxX

At last, the story is complete.

There will be something of a "Break Story" to go with my final Pokemon Fanfic Pokemon Sinnoh: Legends.

I drafted this chapter the day before my birthday and two days after the Nintendo 3DS Launched. I got said system by the way ^_^

Stay tuned for the Sequel!


End file.
